What About Dalynn?
by vanillecastle
Summary: #Dalynn is the newest thing, but what do the two people of this ship think about it? When daily vlogger, Aslynn's, manager makes her go into a fake relationship with Dan Howell, she doesn't know that this might lead to her finding the love of her life. Secrets, old flames, Mario Kart, and broken friendships all mix to make a recipe for disaster.
1. Chapter 1

It was one day. One stupid day. I was at Playlist Live and I was vlogging around. I said hello to all my Youtube friends and mingled around. When I went to go say hi to Louise Pentland, she was unfortunately hanging around with Dan Howell. He was an internet sensation, I knew that. He had over six million subscribers and was on his way to seven. Everyone knew about him, but I had never met him. Being as friendly as I could, I talked to him and we ended up playing Cards Against Humanity with Tyler Oakley and Louise. Of course I had to vlog it. Of course I did; but unfortunately I did so just enough that it was going to get me into a lot of trouble.

#Dalynn

#iShipDalynn

#MakeDalynnCannon

#ForgetPhanLoveDalynn

It was a riot. They were four trending tags for six straight days. My manger was going crazy. That one single vlog had gotten over two million views. That's the most I've ever had ever. He called me into a meeting on a Tuesday at one in the afternoon and I was so frightened. This popularity might make any other YouTuber super happy, but the popularity scared me.

"So, Aslynn, tell me about what you've been seeing these last couple days from your perspective," he started off calmly.

"Uh, well, mostly chaos. I can hardly use any social media right now and every new vlog is getting harder and harder since all that's getting asked is my thoughts on Dalynn," I explained for him as calmly as I could.

"Hm, well I see it as an opportunity. You could gain so many new subscribers and so, so many more views. I mean, that one vlog alone makes up 90% of your views last week. Why would we miss an opportunity like this?"

"What kind of opportunity?" I asked suspiciously.

"The opportunity where you fake being with danisnotonfire, or actually be with him— whatever you want— and gain so many new followers. In the end, if we make it look like he broke up with you, then you'll gain a bunch of new viewers. The whole thing will just be like a really long collaboration video. It's ingenious."

"That is not ingenious. That's crazy and horrible. What is he going to think?"

"He can be in on the action too— just not that last part— and it will all work out. You'll head down to London this weekend and make sure some fan sees you two together. Then, the whole thing will come together very easily," he told me.

"Why not—"

"No negotiations right now. Do your research on him tonight and I'll talk to you before you leave. I'll email you later tonight with some more details and charts! I know how you love charts!" I nodded and left. I didn't like charts at all. It reminded me of schemes and stuck up business people and difficult times in school. As soon as I got outside, I put on my vlog smile and turned on my camera.

"Well, my meeting is over with now. It was surprisingly short. Anyway, I just had some great news confirmed. This weekend I will be able to come down to London for a visit, so if you're in the area I might be around town. Come say hi. I'm going to head home now," I said, holding up my car keys with a brilliant smile. I got back to my house and threw my things on the couch with a loud sigh. I can't believe all this is happening for real. My manager I know likes to make jokes so when he first suggested it, I thought it would be to play along with the fans, but he was actually serious. I hated the idea of invading someone's life and using them for something so superficial as subscribers. I changed into my pajamas and decided to Skype call my best friend, Raine, while I researched the Dan Howell fandom and read my manager's emails. She picked up and I could see that she is in her dorm room back in Maine.

"Hey, love," she says in her fake British accent. Ever since I moved to England, she addresses me like this because she thinks it's funny.

"Hey, Raine," I sulk a little.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I'm doing a little 'experiment' for work and I feel totally horrible about it," I tell her as I start scrolling on Tumblr.

"Does this have to do with Dalynn?" she asks.

"Ugh, not you too," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Oh, so it does."

"Look, I don't even like this guy that much and my boss is forcing me into a fake relationship with him." Her mouth dropped open. "I wanted to be a vlogger, not an actress."

"Dude, Dan is hot," she said and I could see that she was looking at something else on her laptop, which I assumed was a picture of Dan. "I don't know why you wouldn't like him."

"I just don't okay? I mean, he's a nice person and all, but not attrac-" I stopped talking, my mouth open mid-sentence.

My mouth began to close and turn into a smile while Raine yelled, "What? Aslynn, what is it?!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I'm looking at his tag on Tumblr and, uh, who is the guy with blue eyes that Dan is in— wow— a bunch of pictures with?" I was scrolling down through so many pictures. One had an informative caption: danisnotonfire + AmazingPhil. I was confused but then started to look up his tag instead.

"You mean, Phil, the other half of 'Phan'?"

"Yeah," I said, almost breathless.

"Don't tell me—" she started.

"He's hot."


	2. Chapter 2

I was on my way to London to meet Dan again and my head was full of facts and information on him and Phil, just as I assumed Dan had lots of information about me. I learned that Dan and Phil are flatmates and that they have a ship together. I guess he has a reason for doing this too: to prove he isn't gay. I was actually quite nervous about meeting him. I knew that vlogging always helped me to stay calm, so I pulled out my camera and immediately started talking.

"So I made it to London! The train ride was long and boring as usual, but I'm happy to be in London now. Sometimes I really like being in the city. The hustle and bustle can be exciting. Right now I'm on my way to lunch to meet with a friend. I think he said we are going to some cafe, so I wore my afternoon tea dress. It's fun to twirl in it, but also I'm hoping to just sit down and have coffee. I'm pretty tired. He also said there'd be cats involved so I had to say yes of course. I definitely will show you the cafe and whatever cats I come across when I get there." I put it away and made my way to this cafe Dan said to meet at. He texted me the address and said it was very quaint, perfect for a meeting. I felt weird knowing that not even a few hours from now I'd have a boyfriend and that it would soon be all over the internet, but I kept myself in line for my boss.

The cafe was nothing like I had expected. It turned out to be an actual cat themed cafe with actual cats walking around the place. I vlogged the cute little old lady/tea house style décor; also all the toys and alleyways around the place for the many, many cats that roamed about. I was just turning off my camera when a tall figure came and sat in front of me. It was Dan.

"Hi," he said, putting out his hand. I awkwardly shook it and then greeted him as well. "Um, yeah. So I feel really awkward about this but I know all about you," he said and I laughed.

"Don't worry. I know all about you know too. Weird how the internet works like that."

"Yeah, um. I'm not really sure how this is going to work so I'm just gunna start by treating you to lunch," he said gestured to the menus in front of us.

"Well, thank you. This place is really cool by the way," I said and opened up my menu.

"Yeah, my best friend and I found it awhile back. It's a lot of fun."

"So, I'm not too sure if I'm supposed to vlog you or just wait for some fan to find us and then let that spread."

"I say vlog and then decide whether or not to put it in later."

"Good idea," I smiled and then pulled out my camera again. "Hey, guys. So, I'm here with Dan Howell of danisnotonfire. Yeah, that's who I'm having lunch with- um, no." I turned off my camera. "I can't do this. I don't even know what to say. I'm not used to lying on camera."

"Um, why don't you try just telling the truth then? Say you're visiting a friend for lunch," he recommended.

"Hm, I guess." I pressed record again and said, "So this cat cafe is kind of amazing. I've never been here before, but Dan has opened my eyes. I mean, who doesn't love cafes and cats?" I pointed the camera on Dan petting a cat that had climbed onto our table. He gave out a sweet smile and then the cat ran away. I hit the record button again and then decided to show the video to Dan. I moved next to Dan in the booth and watched it back again.

"That's great," he said, smiling at me. We were really close and I felt really awkward but forced myself to stay put.

"Yeah. I can put the talking first and then cut to the footage of around the place and add in you with the cat at the end so I can play some chill music over it," I said, my vlogging skills coming back and making me happy.

"See what happens when you just tell the truth?"

"Yeah. I guess so," I said with a smile and brushed my hair back behind my ear as I flipped through the recordings on my camera.

"Now, let's eat," he said with a clap of his hand, startling me a little, as I sat back into my chair. After eating, Dan had me take a picture of him with a couple of the cats and then he posted it to Twitter, saying that cat cafes were the best.

"Should we stay here and wait or should we leave?" I asked him.

"Let's walk around for a bit. Maybe-" his phone vibrated and we both looked down at the notification out of habit. It was a tweet reply from "AmazingPhil" saying that he was mad that Dan came here without him. Dan laughed and locked his phone again.

"That will really get people going. I hardly ever go anywhere without Phil. Let's go." He got up and we walked down the street. The mention of Phil put me into a nervous daydream. I was going to have to interact with this person and I am absolutely positive I'm going to make him hate me from just how awkward I am. The thought of meeting him put a flurry of butterflies in my stomach, adding onto the ones from this strange outing with Dan. I looked up from my feet after a good few minutes and tried to distract myself.

There were so many little shops all around London, I thought to myself. It was so much busier than Doncaster. The streets were busy and there were people everywhere. I remembered when I first came here. I was with a group of friends and we were seeing Fiddler On the Roof at the New London Theatre. We took the day to explore the city before we had to go and it had made a very pleasant impression. Of course I was with my old boyfriend so his memory put a sour taste in my mouth, but I did enjoy being in London more than I thought I would. My lack of experience in large cities made me apprehensive, but when I got over that fear I found it would be somewhere I would even consider living if I had to.

When I came back to reality, I remembered that I was with Dan and that we should probably be a little more close in public, so I stepped closer to him enough that our arms touched while we walked. Dan immediately caught on and took my hand. It was a little strange since it had been a long time since I held someone's hand like this and Dan was so tall. I looked into a window and saw our reflection. We actually did look kind of cute in that tall boy and short girl kind of way, and he wasn't that bad looking either. He didn't deserve me, though. He could totally find someone ten times better than me. When I looked forward again, I saw a couple girls a bit ahead. One had her phone out, taking a photo, and the other looked very shocked. I was wondering what they were doing at first but then I looked up at Dan and he had a smile on his face. I put a smile on mine too, realising they were taking a photo of us. I couldn't look too sad or scared around Dan since we were supposed to be happy together.

"I want to apologise right now if this is in anyway awkward or weird. I'm not good with lying or socialising or anything really," I stuttered, looking at my feet at first but then up at Dan.

He looked back at me and said, "I know it'll be weird at first but you're not so bad and I'm alright once you get to know me. This will all get easier with time. Trust me. Maybe tonight we can pick up food and have dinner at my place. Phil will be there, but we can all get to know each other. Come here, I wanna show you our favourite place." He pulled me off before I could protest but I started to laugh when he got all excited as if he was a kid who just saw the candy shop. Maybe this won't be so bad. He took me to this epic store with tons of games: board games, video games, computer games, every game you can think of was here. I literally had the beginning of "Part of Your World" from The Little Mermaid stuck in my head because this was almost like my kid in a candy store moment too. A bookstore would be even better, but this was still epic.

"This is where we get most of our games from. Phil and I have a gaming channel and we browse here for new ideas. Maybe you and I could play something together. What kind of games do you like?"

"I like a lot of things," I said, starting to browse around the shop. There were so many games to choose from. "What consoles do you have and then I can pick from there?"

"Well we have a PS1, a PS4, and a PC obviously."

"Hm, PS1 games are fun. How about," I trailed off, running my finger along the games, "this one." I held up the game, showing it to Dan.

"Spyro? Wow, last time I played that was when I was a kid," he said, grabbing it from my hand and inspecting it.

"Me too. I miss it and the dinosaur is cute," I chuckled.

"Okay. Let's get it," he said and I laughed.

"Really? Just like that?"

"Yeah. We can use it on the gaming channel like I said."

"Oh," I said quietly and followed him to the counter.

"Hey Dan," the cashier said.

"Hey, Tom. How's it going?"

"Alright. You gunna play- oh! Who's this?" He was looking right at me and I just kind of froze. I didn't know what to say and I knew from Dan's expression that he didn't know either.

"Uh, hi. I'm Aslynn," I said and Tom shook my hand.

"Are you two...?" he trailed off.

"Uh, I don't know. We haven't really given it a title yet,"

"How about friends with benefits?" he said and laughed.

"Oh, uh, no. No. It's not like that," I stuttered quickly, my cheeks heating hot enough to fry an egg.

"Uh, yeah. Um, I guess you could say we're kind of dating," Dan explained.

"Oh, okay. That's cool. Taking it slow then?"

"Yes. Very slow," I chuckled and Dan's face went red too.

"Um, okay. Thanks Tom. We have to go," Dan mumbled, and then we paid and left. I swung the bag in one hand while he held my other hand.

"Thanks for saving me back there," I told him.

"Yeah. No problem. We should probably decide what to call this if we're gunna do it."

"Um, I guess I'd be your girlfriend. Is there any other way to say that?"

"I guess not. Hm, girlfriend. That's good with me, but wait, I have to do this properly," he chuckled and we stopped in the middle of the crowd. "Aslynn Cara, will you be my girlfriend?" My face went instantly red again and I got really anxious. Everything around me was spinning and I couldn't really feel my body anymore. I didn't feel real. I imagined smiling and saying yes and then he hugged me, bringing me back to reality.

"Great," he cheered, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I wiggled my way out of his grasp and just walked next to him.

"Sorry. Uh, can you just not touch me for a while please? I'm not feeling very well all of a sudden."

"Oh. Do you wanna go back to my place or to wherever you're staying?"

"No, we don't have to. Can we just find somewhere to sit down, though?"

"Yeah. Of course. There is a Starbucks just up here. I'll get you some tea," he said as calmly as possible and we made our way to the Starbucks. He found us a quiet table in the corner and I balled up in one of the lounge chairs. He got me a passion tea and got himself a coffee. I sipped it and just tried to bring myself back to reality. Things felt really weird when I got anxious.

"So, um. When you're ready, can you kind of explain how you're feeling? I wanna help if I can. You do look kind of pale."

"Okay. I'm sorry. I just get this weird feeling sometimes like I don't exist when I'm nervous. It's hard to explain."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I hope you feel better soon."

"Yeah, most of the time it helps when I can just ground myself. Like I'll lie in my bed and wrap myself in a blanket. It is like I try to combine my mind to my body again. Ugh, sorry. That probably made no sense. It's hard to explain," I told him, shaking my head.

"No, I understand. Can you tell me some other times it happened?"

"It happened on the train today. I was nervous about seeing you so I held on super tight to the arm rest until I could feel it again. It's harmless most of the time, but it's just really weird and hard to explain. The closest thing to compare it to is a panic attack."

"Wow. I'm very sorry you-" his phone started to ring. "Sorry, it's Phil. I'll be back in just a sec. Stay here okay?" I nodded and he answered the phone. I just sipped on my tea and pulled my knees in tighter. I do kind of feel like just going home and being in bed, but I don't wanna ruin the day for him. He hung up the phone and came back. "So, Phil's getting kind of hungry so how about we get some take out and go back home. We can play the game we bought if you'd like."

"Can I vlog before we go?" I asked him, going for my vlogging camera.

"Yeah of course. Go ahead," he said and took a sip of his coffee. I pulled out my camera, realising the last time I vlogged was at the cafe. I should have vlogged a bit of walking around London.

I said after pressing record, "I'm at Starbucks now with my passion tea and Dan still. We had a fun time today walking around London and we went to this really cool game shop. I got, uh here." I held the game up in the frame. "Spyro the Dragon. I think we're gunna play this later tonight. The sun is starting to set and it's really pretty. Things are turning out well today. Let's go get dinner, shall we?" I asked, turning the camera onto Dan who gave me a thumbs up and then held out his hand to help me up. I stopped the video, put away my camera, and we went on with our day.

Dan chuckled and said, "Vloggers always look so funny. Okay, you ready?"

"Yeah," I grabbed my stuff and walked out with Dan. We made our way to a little Japanese place, picking up some teriyaki and sushi. We walked back to Dan's flat as the sun set. It was a long walk home and up two flights of stairs to his front door, so we were both out of breath by the time we got inside.

"That's why," he said as we got to his door, "we hardly leave the house." He unlocked the door and we walked inside. "Phi-uhf!" I was confused for a second but then found the light switch to see what was going on. Dan had walked straight into a giant house plant. I started to laugh, covering my mouth, and Phil came out from around the corner laughing as well. "Phil! Your stupid bloody house plants! Ugh. What if I would have let Aslynn in first?"

"Then I wouldn't have laughed as hard," he said. Dan narrowed his eyes at him and walked up the stairs.

"Hi, sorry. I'm Phil," he said to me and shook my hand from around the plant. When he saw me, his face made this weird expression like he was surprised I was here. My cheeks became extremely hot, but his were also kind of red too which made me feel better.

"Aslynn. N-Nice to meet you," I stuttered, unable to stop looking at his bright blue eyes.

"Uh," he mumbled, still not letting my hand go. "Oh, what have you got there?" he asked, letting my hand go and pointing to the bag.

"Oh, it's a game. I think Dan wanted us to play it tonight."

"Us? Oh. Oh! Like all three of us," he chuckled. I half smiled and then we just kind of stood there together. It wasn't painfully awkward but I didn't really know what else to say.

"Aslynn! Come here," Dan called from upstairs. I shut the door and rushed up to Dan, leaning against the kitchen counter with my head resting in my hand. "You okay?" he asked when he saw me.

"Oh." I realised I was smiling like an idiot. "Yeah. I'm just hungry I guess."

"Oh okay. So you're feeling better?" he said and Phil stood next to me.

"Oh, yeah. I do feel better all of a sudden."

"That's good. Do you want any more tea?" he said, turning towards the kettle.

"No, I'm good Mr. British," I laughed and got out my food.

"You got me the caterpillar roll right?" Phil asked, looking over my shoulder to see what food we had.

"Yes, Phil. I got everything you ordered," Dan said and handed him the little trays of food. I got my silverware and we all sat down on the couch in their lounge. It should be weird sitting on someone else's couch for the first time, but I felt at home here right away. It was a cozy place and reminded me a little of my own house. Dan sat himself really close to me and we started eating. The TV was turned on to old Buffy the Vampire episodes but we weren't really paying attention anyway.

"You ever had the spicy beef?" Dan asked.

"Yeah. It's good but I can only eat so much of it so I usually don't end up ordering it."

"Here, have some," he said and held out his fork with a piece of beef on it. I felt kind of awkward with Phil sitting across from us now but I let him feed it to me anyway.

"Mm, thanks. Do you want anything of mine?" I asked, pointing my chopsticks down at my plate.

"Nah, I'm okay. Maybe if you don't finish something," he said, taking another piece of beef on his fork. I kept eating my food but then I noticed Phil staring over at us, not moving.

"Uh, so, um, are you two like a thing or...?" he stuttered.

"What? Dan, you didn't tell him?!" I said, shoving Dan over.

"Oh, sorry. I procrastinate a lot. Uh, it's a thing our manager asked us to do. After the whole Dalynn thing and all," he explained to Phil.

"Wait, so you're just pretending to be a couple?"

"Yeah," I said, feeling guilty all of a sudden.

"And for what purpose Dan?"

"Well, I don't know. He said if we did this, both of us would gain a lot more subscribers and, you know, maybe disprove a certain theory if you know what I mean?"

"Oh, that would be kind of helpful, but I didn't really mind. It was fun getting to mess with everyone," Phil said with a slight smirk and then looked down at his food.

"Yeah, but it's gone on for so long. We need to give them some clarity at some point."

"So by lying to them, you're clearing things up for them?"

"I don't know. We can just break up and it will all be over with," he said, looking at me.

"Yeah. That's it," I said to him. "We aren't an actual couple. I promise."

"Well, you never know, maybe if we keep it up long enough you might fall for me," he said teasingly, shoving me back. I started laughing.

"Keep dreaming, buddy," I laughed.

"Oh, okay. This is going to be really weird," Phil said.

"Oh, I should vlog soon. Do you wanna play that game after we eat?" I asked Dan.

"Yeah. We need to film a new gaming video anyway so we can get it up by tomorrow night."

"Cool, I'll let them know," I said, pulling out my camera. "I'm here at the Dan and Phil pad now eating some Japanese food with the lovely Dan and Phil themselves. The food is really good. I got some basil chicken and a rainbow roll."

"Basil," Phil said in a really bad American accent and it made me laugh.

I continued, "Later we're gunna film a gaming video for their gaming channel. So, that will be fun. Yeah," I said awkwardly and stopped the video. "My vlogging skills are getting really bad. I wonder if it's this fake secret I'm keeping or just you know, me."

"I'm sure it's not you," Phil said and I looked up from my food.

"Thanks," I smiled and then we all just kind of fell silent while we ate.

"Okay we need some sugar before we film," Dan suggested, getting up from the couch. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a tub of ice cream and some candy. I followed him into their office and we sat down on the little black futon. Dan was setting up the Play Station while Phil snacked on some gummy bears.

"You want some?" he asked, holding the bag out to me.

"No thanks. I need to be completely sugar sober for this," I said with a nervous smile. Phil started laughing and my cheeks went hot. I loved his laugh. It was almost calming in a way.

"Do you realise that I've hardly been on the internet today? I'm in withdrawal. Remind me after to check up on my peeps," Dan said.

"I think someone saw us today," I said quietly.

"What? Really?" Dan asked, turning around.

"Yeah. There was these two girls and one had her phone out and the other looked kind of surprised. I don't know if they were looking at us but they were kind of looking in our direction," I explained, not realising that Dan didn't notice the girls.

"This is so weird," Phil said. "Why are you guys hiding something that's already fake?"

"Because we have to pretend like its been going on for a while so it doesn't look suspicious right after the whole Dalynn thing."

"I think they could have come up with a better ship name honestly," Phil said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"I don't know," he trailed off.

"Phynn is cute," Dan said out of the blue and I just shot up, feeling like a scared cat from a cartoon. Why would he say something like that?

"Dan!" I spat, my eyes starting to tear up.

"Oh come on. I was only saying it. It's not like that would ever happen," he said sitting back down and handing out the three controllers. As he handed them out, I noticed Phil looking over at me. I scooted closer to Dan and then he started the game. When the camera started recording, I had to put on a smile and pretend to be in a secret relationship.

"Hey DanandPhilGAMES Dragons!" Phil shouted at the camera.

"Dragons, really? That's so generic. Anyway, today we have a very special guest, Aslynn of AslynnVlogs. We picked out a game today when we were in town and we're going to surprise Phil with the game," Dan explained.

"Oh, Dan? I already know what game it is. Aslynn told me earlier," Phil explained and I looked over at Dan.

"Oh, okay then. Let's do this differently then." He paused and looked back at the camera. "So when Aslynn and I were in town, we picked out a game. What game did we get, Az?" he said and I shrunk in my seat. I hated people calling me Az.

"Spyro the Dragon!" I announced and Dan started the game. We ended up playing the game for a half an hour, laughing and having a good time. It was starting to formulate in my mind the idea that the three of us could possibly be good friends. I mean, having a beloved childhood game in common was a good start to a friendship as any. The fake relationship would maybe hinder that ease at first, but I was willing to push past it. I hadn't had a lot of good friends in awhile. After we finished the video, we turned off the camera and console and we caught our breath from all the laughing.

"Ah, alright. Well, I have to check some things on my laptop. Phil, can you save the video and audio please?" Dan asked.

"Yeah. Sure," he said and Dan walked off.

"That game was a lot of fun. Good choice. The dragon was cute too," he said, going to the computer.

"Yeah. That's why I chose it. I saw the little dragon and remembered how much I loved this game." He looked back at me and smiled. I went to go find Dan and found him on the couch on his laptop. I sat next to him, but he had a big frown on his face.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's just the things people are saying. They're so mean," he said.

"What? I thought they wanted this," I said, a little frightened to know what they were saying.

"They're mad we kept a secret from them," he explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm pretty sure they'll get over that. We just have to give them something to distract them."

"Like what?" he asked, his tone sounding a bit scared of my answer.

"Selfie?" He laughed and then I pulled out my phone. We took a few cute ones and then I saw Phil walk into the room behind us.

"Phil!" I yelped, jumping up from the couch.

"Uh, yes?"

"Uh, uh. I- I don't know why I j-just did that." He chuckled then walked back to his laptop on the lounge chair. I sat back down and curled up next to Dan. "So, which one should we post today?"

"Uh," he said looking through the eleven we took, "this one." It was the one where I rested my head on his shoulder and he was resting his on my head and we were just smiling cutely. I posted the picture with just a caption tagging Dan. I felt really bad posting it but then literally two seconds after, there was tons of comments asking so many different questions. I sighed and let them be.

"I don't know what to say to them all. This is so stressful," I sighed, covering my face with my hands.

"Here," Phil says, "cuddle." Dan wrapped his arm around me. "Now, just pretend like you're working." We did just so. He took a picture and then ten seconds later, both Dan and my phones went off. I looked down and it was a tweet from Phil saying, "Getting sappy up in here with these two cubs," and then the picture attached. It actually looked kind of cute, but it still felt weird when everyone kept commenting about this new relationship. I decided it was time to go home.

"Guys, I better go back to my hotel. I haven't even checked in yet and it's really late." It was already eleven.

"Okay. Let me walk you out," Dan said, standing up. I gathered my stuff and walked towards the front door. We said goodbye and I waved to Phil, then I was off. My hotel was only a block away so it didn't take long. I got my room key and went up. All my stuff was waiting inside for me. I quickly checked inside for everything valuable and then I got dressed for bed. I was so happy to just sit in peace and quite, able to be myself again. I took my vlogging camera out, realising I had hardly filmed today.

I whispered to the camera, "I'm in my hotel room now. I had such a lovely day hanging with Dan and Phil. By the time this video goes up, it may have been brought to your attention that I've been keeping a secret from you all for a while now." This was it. This was the big reveal. "Yes, Dan and I are kind of a thing. We wanted to keep it a bit private while it was just starting out, but now that you all know, there's no point in trying to hide it anymore. I'm sorry for lying but I do try to keep some of my life personal. I hope you all can accept this. I know a lot of you were hoping this would happen and that's mainly what brought my confidence up to tell you. Thank you so much to everyone who is already being so supportive. I love you all and I'll see you tomorrow! Goodnight!" I said, blowing a kiss to the camera and ending it. I let out a long breath and then went straight to downloading the video onto my laptop and editing. I was happy to do this tonight since I knew exactly what I was going to title and thumbnail it as. I finished my editing at around one and then went straight to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next day around nine and opened up my laptop first thing. I started the process of uploading the video and then hopped in the shower quickly. I got dressed, did my hair, and then packed my purse with the things I needed for the day. My laptop dinged just as I was ready to go; perfect timing.

"London with Dan (pt. 1)" has finished uploading.

I clicked out of the screen and turned it off. I threw my laptop in my bag and the charger too. I headed out the door and off to breakfast with Dan and Phil. Dan texted me this morning saying they wanted to go out for a little breakfast which turned into a brunch. I was sure today someone would come and say hi to us so I mentally prepared myself to be all lovey-dovey with Dan this morning. As I walked to Starbucks I saw them waiting outside and I started walking quicker towards them. I saw that Dan was holding out his arms for a hug, but the moment he wrapped his arms around me I felt as if I fell right through him like a ghost. I couldn't really feel him anymore and when I finally realised that, he swung himself to my side since there were two girls standing in front of us. I grounded myself a bit by squeezing my fists together as hard as I could so that I could talk to them.

"Oh my, Dan and Aslynn. I watch both of your videos and I had no idea this was coming but I couldn't be more pleased! Can we get a picture?" she asked, excitedly. Dan, the two girls, and I all squeezed into one photo and then we took another with silly faces. I still really didn't process what had happened.

"Can you girls stay here for a second?"

"Sure," they said in unison. I pulled out my vlogging camera and they both made little gasps.

"Hey guys," I said to the camera. "Just got out of the house this morning and started my day off to a good start by meeting these two cuties. What are your names?"

"Raina."

"Jocelyn."

"Raina, huh? My best friend's name is Raine. They're pretty close," I said and it made her smile. "It was nice to meet you girls."

"You too," the said in unison again, giggling as they walked off.

"So I'm also here with two other cuties named Dan and Phil and we're here at Starbucks for some breakfast. What do you think you're gunna get, Dan?" I asked and then faced the camera towards him.

"Uh," he laughed. "I don't know. I do need some coffee but I also kind of want food too."

"You should get the porridge. I've been told it's very good," I suggested.

"Maybe I'll have that then," he said.

"What about you, Phil? What are you going to order?" I faced the camera towards him.

"Um," he said, rubbing his chin dramatically. "I think I will go for a coffee and a bagel perhaps."

"Mm, that sounds delicious," I said.

"What about you? What have you decided?" he asked, looking at me.

"I want some breakfast tea and a cranberry orange muffin."

"Wow. You've got this ordering thing down, don't you?"

"Absolutely. I take great pride in food and Starbucks," I laughed and so did he. "Alright," I turned the camera back on myself, "I'm starving." I shut it off and caught up to the boys as they ordered. After we finished, my vlogging high crashed and I felt very tired and nervous again. I wanted so badly to curl up in a ball in that chair I was in yesterday, but I knew I had to snuggle in a booth with Dan. Thankfully, he wasn't much into cuddling today. Him and Phil mainly just chatted while I nibbled on my muffin. I was super spacey but then all of a sudden I felt something tap my foot. I looked over at Dan but he was waffling on about something, not even looking at me. When I looked at Phil, he looked away from Dan and over at me for a second and gave me half a smile. My smile then began to grow as well. I happily nibbled on my muffin again, really feeling like I was back in my own self again. Maybe all I needed was a good smile.

"So, what should we do today?" Dan asked, leaning back into his seat.

"It's Sunday so there should be a farmer's market. Does that sound fun, Aslynn?" Phil asked.

"Yes. I love farmer's markets. I didn't know they had them in London."

"Oh yeah. All the time," he said.

"Ugh. I don't want to go but if it makes you guys happy."

"Good. Let's get going?" Phil said, sliding out of his booth. I was kind of concerned we were making Dan do something he didn't want to do, but Phil knew him better so I let him take charge. We followed him and ended up walking for almost an hour.

"Okay, I seriously feel like I'm going to die," Dan said, his breath in long, deep rhythms. Our hand holding and close walking had definitely decreased the further we had to walk. I was sweating under my sweater. Despite the oncoming of winter, the chilly wind didn't stop us from heating up.

"How about we get some smoothies?" Phil suggested.

"That sounds great to me," I smiled.

"I really have to pee. Why don't you get me one and I'll meet you there?" he asked, already heading towards the nearest bathroom.

"Okay," Phil chirped and Dan was gone. "This way." I followed Phil to the smoothie place. "So, what kind of smoothies do you like?"

"Um, I guess it depends on my mood."

"And what is your mood telling you now?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Something with banana."

He giggled and said, "I like the way you say banana." I started chuckling too.

"You're the one that says banana funny," I said, then suddenly we were laughing and saying banana in each other's accents.

"Okay, but seriously," I said, still laughing, "I need to vlog this." I pulled out my camera and I was still laughing after I pressed record. "So Phil and I are debating which country says banana funnier. I say the Brits do but he is insistent on Americans. Let me know in the comments. Banana!"

Then Phil said into the camera, "Banana!" We both laughed.

"After breakfast we decided to walk to the farmer's market, but we ended up walking an entire hour—" my phone suddenly buzzed from my bag "—and getting really hot and tired, so we have decided to get smoothies." I stopped it then put my camera away and pulled out my phone. It was Raine.

Hey girl, hows the new bf doing? R u having fun?

I laughed a little and replied back.

I'm actually having a lot of fun. Phil and I are getting smoothies rn

Well you two have fun ;) dont get too scandalous

:( shut up i cant and you know that

Fine sor-ry just trying to make u laugh ill talk to u later my professor is gunna kill me

Bai

I put my phone away and saw the smoothie place not too far away from us. We walked inside and got into the queue.

"Was that Dan?" Phil asked.

"Oh, no. That was just my friend Raine."

"Oh right. Your best friend right?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"You told that girl earlier your best friend's name is Raine."

"You remember that?"

"Of course."

"Huh," I said, my eyes flittering to the ground.

"So, what have you decided to go with your banana?" Phil asked. I half smiled and looked up at the menu board.

"Um, mango and taro."

"Ooh, tropical. I think I'm going to have an oreo milkshake," he told me.

"I thought we were going to be having smoothies, not milkshakes," I said, jokingly.

"Your right. What should I get?" I didn't expect him to completely change his mind from one sarcastic comment.

"Um... Strawberry kiwi?"

"Sounds good to me. I'll get Dan a chocolate milkshake and I'll drink it until he arrives," he chuckled.

"Good choice," I laughed. We ordered our drinks and sat down at a table. By the time our drinks came, we were already in a discussion about which tropical fruit went with each tropical animal.

"Dragon fruit is definitely a shark," I pointed out, taking a sip of my smoothie.

After Phil took a long gulp of Dan's milkshake, he said, "And I'm guessing that a starfish is a peach."

"Peach isn't a tropical fruit."

"It can be if you believe in it," he said and I laughed.

"It just can't be," I said and then all of a sudden we ended up playing footies under the table. We were laughing so hard, our drinks really didn't matter to us. Dan walked up with a very confused look on his face. We stopped immediately but I tapped Phil's foot one last time and smirked at him.

"Don't even want to know what you two were laughing about, but where is my seat?"

"What?" Phil said and I looked over to see that we had picked a table with only two chairs.

"Why don't we go walk around instead then?" I said sweetly and handed him his drink. With my opposite hand I took out my camera and filmed us.

"Got my banana, mango, and taro smoothie and now we're gunna walk around the farmer's market. How do you like the chocolate milkshake, Dan?" I pointed the camera towards him.

"Tastes like someone drank it," he said narrowing his eyes as he took a sip.

"That was Phil, I swear," I laughed.

"Sure," he said skeptically and then I turned the camera off. I put the camera back in my bag and then took his hand in mine. Phil walked just a little ahead of us.

"What's the matter with him?" Dan asked me, quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"He looks mad or something, and Phil's never mad," Dan explained.

"Maybe he doesn't like his smoothie."

"What smoothie? He always gets an oreo milkshake from here."

"Oh. I told him he should get a smoothie. I didn't know."

"Huh," Dan said, standing back up straight. I felt bad now. No wonder he was drinking Dan's. He wanted a milkshake and I made him get a smoothie. Now I felt bad for pressuring him. We walked around the market, looking at all the different booths and produce.

"I'm going to go apologise to Phil real quick. Be right back," I said to Dan and walked over to meet up with Phil. "Hey, Phil. I'm sorry I pressured you into getting a smoothie. I didn't know you always got a milkshake."

"What? You didn't pressure me. I'm glad you suggested a smoothie. Ever since we met you, I've been trying all kinds of different things. I mean, I've haven't been to a farmer's market since I've moved to London."

"What? But you're the one who knew about it."

"Because I thought you would like it so I googled it last night," he explained.

"Oh, well I'm sorry."

"For what? You haven't done anything wrong. In fact,—" he tried to say but a girl walked up to us and I could see her mother watching from a few feet away.

"Um, sorry to interrupt. I love your videos Phil and you too Aslynn. Do you mind if I got some pictures, please?" she asked.

"Yeah. Of course," I said and she stood between me and Phil while Phil took the photo.

"Thank you so much," she said, holding her phone nervously in her hands.

"Yeah. No problem. It was nice to meet you," Phil said.

"Do you happen to know where Dan is, Aslynn?"

"Uh, he went that way. I just was with him a second ago so he shouldn't have gone too far," I said, pointing towards where Dan was but he had disappeared.

"Thanks again. Have a nice day," she said and walked off.

"It's so weird having people ask you where Dan is and not me," Phil said with a small laugh.

"Yeah. Um, what were you saying before?"

"Nothing. I did want to show you this," he said with a smirk. I followed him to a tropical fruit booth. "Look, peaches."

"No way," I laughed. I pulled out my camera and started recording. "We're at the farmer's market now and Phil has just pointed out that—" Dan walked up behind me. "—peaches are in fact a tropical fruit. I had no idea! Oh, Dan's back. Where'd you run off to?" I was looking at him but then I saw he had the awkward "I need to talk to you" face on so I faced the camera towards him. "What is it?"

"Oh, I just wanted to give you this. I saw a booth with a bunch of them and I thought of you." I was completely speechless. He held out a little bracelet and I let him put it on my wrist.

"Oh my. Thank you, Dan." I turned the camera off and gave him a hug.

"Aw that is so sweet." The girl from earlier was there again. "I'm so sorry again."

"No. It's fine," I said, stepping back a little while Dan talked to the girl.

"It is super sweet," Phil said next to me.

"What?"

"The bracelet," he pointed out.

"Oh, yeah. Uh," I mumbled. It felt weird on me and I shook it around on my wrist. I don't know what it was about this bracelet, but I kind of wish he hadn't of gotten it for me. Maybe it was just that it made this all feel too real and that was freaking me out. I put my camera away and walked off to another booth. I felt like I really needed some space but then I saw the girl still there so I tried to be polite. I walked up next to Dan and pressed my arm against his.

"Hey," he said, wrapping his arm around me. The girl was talking about something but I hardly could pay attention. I felt really weird and then suddenly I was watching myself away from my body. The girl left and Dan looked over at me. His mouth was moving but couldn't understand him. His face scrunched up and he started looking at me intensely now.

"Aslynn, Aslynn," I heard like an echo. I shook my head and came back to myself.

"Yeah? Sorry. I just, uh, need to- need to- nothing. Uh, let's just keep walking. Come on," I grabbed his hand and dragged him along. I couldn't feel my feet but for some reason I knew where I was going. We just walked, looking at more and more booths. Eventually, lunchtime came around and we decided on a little sandwich place to eat. I ordered a really healthy sandwich on flatbread but with some fries and an iced tea. Dan got a BLT and Phil ordered just a regular turkey sandwich on sourdough. I was happy to be sitting down but I wanted to be curled up in a little ball back at my own home. I vlogged my lunch, once again asking them what they got to eat. After lunch, we decided to see a film. There was a new si-fi one that I wanted to see but the reviews were getting worse and worse as more people saw it. I decided that it would be a good time killer anyway and they agreed to go since there wasn't much else out till Christmas. We walked down to the cinema and I pulled out my camera to vlog before we went in.

"So we decided to see a film but the movie is close to 3 hours long so hopefully we'll make it through without falling asleep. Are you excited Dan?" I asked, clinging to his arm.

"Yeah. Hopefully it will be okay," he said and we continued talking to the camera until it was time for us to get our tickets. We went inside and realised we were really early, like barely starting the adverts early, so we got ourselves some popcorn and sodas to last us the entire time. I decided I would make most of my time in here sitting and relaxing. We chose the very last row of seats in the theatre and I snacked on some popcorn while I watched adverts in the air conditioning.

"I don't think we've ever been here this early," Phil said. "We're usually late to things."

"Just enjoy sitting inside," Dan said, resting his head back and shutting his eyes. He looked tired. We all sat there while the adverts played and mucked around on our phones. I grew bored of searching random things online and checking Twitter, so I looked over at Phil's screen and saw he was playing a colorful game on his phone.

"What's that?" I whispered.

"Crossy Road. It's like Frogger but with more characters. I even got to create and voice one of the characters on here like three years ago. That's why I still have it on here," he explained as he went on playing the game.

"Really? That's so cool. 'Crossy Road' you said?"

"Yeah," he nodded his head in agreement.

"I'm gunna get it." I downloaded the game and then started playing it. Eventually, Phil started watching me fail and fail again. He started laughing at my attempts to play the game but I protested and said I could do better, so we decided to see who could get the farthest. I knew he would win every time, but it was enjoyable nonetheless.

"No, no, stop," he laughed quietly, pushing my arm.

"Hey. You're doing way better than me. That's not fair," I said quietly, shoving him back. We pushed against each other, trying to make the other fail, but it did no good either way. We were laughing as quietly as possible but then my character died and I groaned loudly, resulting in a shush from someone else in the theatre. He laughed even harder and kept playing for a few more minutes. Dan started watching us just as Phil suddenly died.

"Alright. We should stop," I said and put my phone away. I laid back and Phil put his phone away too.

"Oh come on. It just started to get interesting," Dan complained.

"I'm sorry. I just think we're getting a little too rowdy for a theatre. Maybe later," I said, stroking his arm. I leaned over on his shoulder as we watched more previews. Luckily the previews ended after a few minutes and the movie started. After about ten minutes, I realised it was actually really boring. I was starting to fall asleep after about twenty minutes when Dan shifted in his seat and woke me back up.

"Sorry. This movie is just hilarious," he whispered to me. "The perfect balance of sarcasm and irony that makes it funny." It wasn't a comedy film but I'm glad one of us liked it. I sat up in my seat to tried and watch it but it was just too boring. I looked over at Phil who was clearly bored and falling asleep as well.

I leaned over to him and whispered, "You bored too?"

"And tired," he said.

"Me too," I yawned and then chuckled to myself.

"Dan is clearly enjoying this," Phil said, looking over at him. I looked over to see Dan sitting up straight and laughing every few minutes. I put my head in my hand that was propped up on the armrest and my eyes started to droop. Suddenly, I awoke and the lights were on again. I blinked and shielded my face. One of my arms was linked with Phil's and I was leaning over on him.

"Oh, sorry," I said, rubbing my eyes and sitting up.

"It's fine. I fell asleep for a while too," he chuckled.

"Come on. Let's go back home and then order some food," Dan said, grabbing my hand and pulling me along. I let him drag me along since I was still groggy. We decided to take an uber back. Phil hopped in the front and Dan and I sat in the back. It was going to take ten minutes to get back so I got comfortable.

"That movie was super cool, but I saw you fell asleep. You and Phil both did," he chuckled softly.

"Yeah. Turned out it wasn't my thing and I was really tired from walking around these last couple of days."

"Sorry we're dragging you around everywhere. We honestly never get out this much. I just wanted to make this weekend nice for you."

"Oh. Well, thank you. I appreciate it. I've had a really good time, really. You guys are a lot of fun," I told him.

"We're glad to have you here," he said and suddenly he kissed my cheek. I was stunned into silence, and when I looked up I saw Phil avert his eyes quickly from the center mirror. I started to blush from all the sudden attention. To keep my mind off of things, I started to think about how nice of a pillow Phil made and a small laugh escaped my mouth.

"Ticklish?" Dan asked.

"No. I was just thinking about something," I said, covering my smile.

"Oh. Okay," he said and we went back to just sitting in silence. Dan grabbed my hand as we sat there until we got back home. I laid down on the couch and then pulled out my camera.

"The movie is over and we're back at the house now. Sorry if I sound funny. I pretty much just woke up. I failed in my attempts to stay awake. The movie was kind of boring for me but Dan really enjoyed it. We're supposed to order some food and good thing because I am starving. Oh! And Phil showed me this game today, Crossy Road. And, uh, oh, Phil? What was that thing you were telling me about with a character on that game?" I turned the camera towards him.

"Yeah. Um, the creators of the game let me design and voice the emo goose character, but that was like three years ago."

"Is that why you're so good at it?"

"Yeah. I would play it for just hours on end and I talked about it a lot. My viewers were probably annoyed with all the Crossy Road tweets," he said with a laugh.

"I'm sure they enjoyed it as much as you did," I said, turning the camera back on myself. "I think I'm going to end the vlog here. I'm just going to eat and then head back to my hotel. Give it a thumbs up if you enjoyed it and don't forget to subscribe if you want. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight," I said, blew the camera a kiss and turned it off. Phil laughed a little and then walked off.

"What?" I called after him and he turned back around.

"Nothing. It's just cute," he smirked.

"Yeah? Well, your videos are way more cute so don't think your all high and manly," I laughed and then he stuck his tongue at me.

"Okay. How does pizza sound to everyone?" Dan asked, walking past Phil into the room.

"Sounds like heaven," I said as he sat next to me. He ordered two large pizzas on his phone and then we waited for it to arrive. I went onto my laptop to start editing my vlog from today. I opened my laptop but then noticed I had a couple emails from my boss. The first was subjected, "London with Dan (pt. 1)" and the second, "How's it all been going?" I opened the first and read all about he loved and enjoyed yesterdays vlog. The second was asking how everything was going and how much it's already been paying off. Apparently I've already gained 20,000 more subscribers and growing. I was really happy at first but then the reason for it was kind of sad. I felt really bad for lying, but I couldn't go back now. I emailed him back thanking him and updating him on my progress. After I sent it, I went to work on my editing. The boys had put on some anime called "Magi" and they were working on their laptops as well. I could see Phil editing the gaming video we filmed yesterday and Dan replying to emails. The pizzas soon arrived and we ate most of it in a very small amount of time. I was fully content with the three slices of pizza I had but they were still snacking on their fifth piece even after all the food we ate today. I checked my email again and there was another email reply from my manager saying he wanted me to come back to London on Wednesday and stay for a whole week.

"Dan, come here," I said and he leaned over in his seat to look at my laptop. "Read this." He took a couple seconds to read it and then he sat up, looking at me.

"Oh. Cool. You know, you don't have to stay at a hotel for that week if you want. You can stay here. The office has a futon."

"Oh no. That's okay," I said.

"No, please. We'd be happy to have you stay. You're here most of the day anyway," Phil spoke up.

"Well, if you insist," I said and they started to cheer.

"When are you coming back?" Phil asked.

"Wednesday."

"Wow. Only two days back home?" he asked.

"Yeah. Its fine though. It's not like there is much to do in Doncaster. Well, I'm gunna go back to my hotel room and sleep. I'll see you boys tomorrow." I packed up my stuff once again, said goodbye, and walked to the hotel. I was happy to be there and was ready to relax. I got changed and got ready for bed when I felt an unexpected wave of guilt. I didn't want to think too much about this but my brain had other plans all of a sudden. Thoughts ran through my mind like squirrels to peanut butter. How long will I have to keep this up? I can't keep going back and forth between London and Doncaster all the time but I can't move here just for some pretend relationship. I threw the bracelet that was on my wrist across the room and started to cry, stressing myself out even more. After a good while, I went to my phone in desperation and called the one person I could: Phil. As the phone rang, I calmed myself enough to talk.

"Aslynn?"

"Phil? Are you alone?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah. I'm in my room," he said quieter.

"Um, c-can we talk?" I said, trying to wipe away the tears settling in my eyes.

"Yeah. Of course. Are you okay?"

"I-I just can't do this anymore," I said, my sinuses filling and my breathing getting deeper as I started to cry again.

"Do what? The thing with Dan?"

"Can we not to say any names? I don't want him to hear," I said and started choking up. Tear started coming down again and I sobbed.

"Woah. Okay. Okay. Try to calm down. Try to stop crying, sweet—" he said, stopping short, and I suddenly couldn't feel anything anymore. I was watching myself now. I felt dead. I felt like I was underwater and I could see myself from far away. I tried to reach my crying self but I couldn't. There was a glass wall separating us it seemed. I wanted so badly to come back to reality but I felt as if I'd be here forever. Suddenly, my body stopped crying and I could hear Phil's soothing voice again.

"Oh my god, Aslynn. Please just tell me what's wrong," he sounded like he was going to cry.

"Phil," I mumbled and my body copied.

"Oh, Aslynn. I was so worried. You wouldn't respond and you just kept crying."

"I-I'm sorry. I don't have control. I-I— never mind. I'm so sorry."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come over? I want to help," he said.

"No, no. It's okay. I don't want to make a fuss," I said, trying to stop myself from letting him get involved.

"Please tell me what's bothering you, then. You said that you couldn't do it anymore? Do you mean the thing with Dan?"

"I told you not to say any names please."

"Right, sorry. Um, you can't do the thing with he who shall not be named?"

"Better," I said trying to smile. "I don't know. I can do this, but where is this going to end? I can only keep it up for so long. I can't keep coming back and forth like this for something that is so irrelevant. I'm probably making too big of a deal about this, but I just don't know what to do. I'm freaking out."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't want to tell you what do, but you can fake break up with him any time you want, you know."

"But I can't do it too soon or it will really look like a scam," I started to cry again.

"No, please don't cry. I hate hearing you cry. Try to calm down. Are you sure you don't want me to bring you some ice cream or something?"

All of a sudden, I felt that spiral of loosing control again and I was once again behind a glass wall. I could hear myself say yes even though I was banging against the glass, screaming no. I felt horrible for dragging him into this.

My body responded to him again without my permission saying, "Cookies and cream."

He then said, "Be there in ten minutes. Hang in there for me, love." I slumped onto the floor as my body put down the phone and curled into a little ball. My body started to text for a second and then put the phone away again. I had told him what room and hotel I was in. I couldn't feel any more emotions. I was stuck behind this glass, emotionless forever. Nothing around me could bring me any comfort. The only things I had were my laptop and some clothes. The internet wasn't my friend right now so I told myself to stay away from that for a long time. There was a knock at the door. I hadn't realised the time had gone so quickly. My body went and unlocked the door and then went back to the bed. Phil walked in, thankfully without Dan.

"Hey, Aslynn. I can say your name again right?" My body nodded. "I brought the ice cream. Did you want to eat it right now?" I shook my head. "Okay, I'll leave it here for now." He set it on the little desk and then sat on the bed. "Do you want a hug?" He held out his arms and my body nodded.

"No," my mind screamed, "don't let him get involved!" Then he scooted over and hugged my body. Suddenly, I wasn't trapped anymore. I was back in my body and I could feel the warm, comforting hug. Was this all I really needed to get back to reality? A hug? Never once before had I wanted someone to touch me in this state, let alone have it help me. I suddenly realised what I was doing and pushed Phil off of me.

"You can't get involved. I can't get involved. I don't know why I was telling you all those things. I-" I started to get quiet. "I didn't have control. I'm sorry."

"You keep saying that. Why do you keep saying that? Of course you have control."

"No. No, I don't, okay? I have a problem. I can't control things. I can't feel and I'm not in myself."

"Not in yourself? I don't understand," he said, shaking his head like it would make this less confusing.

"It's a disorder. I panic and my body just detaches itself from me. It's like I'm a ghost. I don't know. It's hard to explain."

"Okay. How do you stop it then? Is it like panic attacks?" he asks, genuinely interested.

"Yeah. I usually try to like grasp onto something or wrap myself like I'm trying to combine my body and my mind back together. It's difficult to explain. I get it when I'm nervous or scared. I need like an anchor to pull me back to reality."

"Are you okay now?"

"Yeah. I guess. The hug helped," I mumbled, blushing.

"Good. I'm so glad I could help in some way. Do you know how long you were on the phone for?"

"No. How long?"

"A little more than fifteen minutes. It freaked me out because you weren't responding," he explained.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't hear you," I said, averting my eyes.

"Yeah. I admit, I even started to freak out a little."

"Oh gosh. I shouldn't have called you," I said, shaking my head furiously.

"No, because then I wouldn't have been able to help you and I like to help you. I want to."

I blushed and said, "Well, thank you. I appreciate you staying strong. I certainly can't."

"It's fine. Now, let's have some ice cream, shall we?" he suggested and got up from the bed.

"Okay," I laughed and he grabbed the tub and two spoons. We sat there, eating and laughing. He could always make me laugh with just one silly comment. I was thankful to have a friend like him to help.

"Oh, man. It's getting late. I should get back home before Dan realises I left." He checked his phone and he had a few messages. "Oops. He already did. I better go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, thank you for tonight. I'm glad you came."

"I'm glad you let me help. Can I hug you again? I love hugging small people," he laughed. The height difference was quite large but I was used to everyone being taller than me. He hugged me and my face went right into his chest. It was nice and it didn't feel panicky at all. I felt grounded again. He left and then I went straight to bed. Tonight left me exhausted so I didn't get up the next day until noon.


	4. Chapter 4

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72287604d04254daed0d2295525324a9"I headed out the next day for some lunch with the boys. I spent the morning relaxing, packing my things, and just staying calm. I walked to a little cafe for some food and vlogged on my way there./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d60bcba33746bceef3dfbe86bedff90""Hey guys. So its about noon right now and I'm on my way to lunch with the boys. I'm really tired today. I had a really bad night last night and didn't sleep till like three. But today is a day for relaxing and staying calm. After lunch, I'm going to head back to Dan's flat and hang out there. Alright, I'm here," I said and walked up to the boys inside. "Hey Dan." I gave him a hug. "Phil." I nodded to him. I then turned off the camera really quick, realising I was still filming. I sat down next to Dan and leaned over to look at his menu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9105405e94bb1d6951336a681182364""Whatcha gunna get?" I asked, sweetly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a55babc5fc263da188b5e8bee1452f4""Don't know. Maybe a pizza again. Wanna share it?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="36a0949039a77787d53a13ceaaa79f23""Nah. I'm not really in the mood for pizza again. Does Phil want to share with you?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="80b6a406e2842ff5b0594b0d35379710""Do you, buddy?" he asked Phil./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d78d0aad0853343595db74a043942bf1""Sure. Which kind are you getting?" Phil inquired./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f68bf40458d8fdf5030d5b574b7b117""I'm thinking a basil and tomato."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d94fece5dc1c3005d14ae7bdf1f11cfd""Sounds good to me," he said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4cca341be88a8b1ac7c4e14debee80bc""What are you gunna get then?" Dan asked me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8a9e23eda1e8f19faa5050276904a28""Some tomato bisque," I replied quickly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="824c95d3dea2dcc75e2408a7af5173a7""Sounds yummy," Phil smiled. I ordered a hot tea and then we ordered our food. I vlogged about the meal and then started eating. I wasn't very hungry but also wasn't in the mood for talking so I kept my mouth full. After lunch, I asked if we could just go back to the flat and hang out today. I had to check out of my hotel by six so we only had a few hours. My train leaves at seven so I told them we could do a little something in that time frame. We then walked back to the house and hung around. The TV was turned on to some anime again and we all sat on our laptops, working. This was a very YouTuber-y environment. I had to finish editing then upload my vlog from yesterday and their wi-fi was definitely faster than the hotel's. After everyone grew tired of sitting around doing nothing, we decided to play a game. We ended up playing the silly Spyro game again and laughing about it till dinner. I ate the left over pizza they had and then they each had a bowl of cereal. Afterwards, I went back to my hotel and checked out, vlogging all the while. I met Dan and Phil outside my hotel with my stuff and we went to a little shopping centre just next to the train station. We browsed around a bit, laughing, and having a good time. Then, just before seven, we sat at the little cafe in the station and said our goodbyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fbd651ac18fcbf6c1d5c0601a8ea6faf""I had a lot of fun this weekend, you guys. I can't wait to be back in a few days. Thanks for spending so much time with me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c26562cf0969e29c8647f01a656d95fa""Yeah. We love having you here too. You got us out of the house for once," Dan said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8544bf95aea78a8a5d94f316cd77c3b5""Yeah. It was so nice to meet you," Phil said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63af714bdd9b43be0b8aabf79e8c3942""Alright. I have to go now. I'll see you in a couple days," I said, waving and walking off to catch my train. I vlogged a bit on my journey home about the wonderful times I had here and then I relaxed until I got home. When I did, I calmly walked inside and turned on the lights but what immediately scared me was someone screaming, "Surprise!" When I looked up, it was my best friend, Raine, standing there in my living room. I laughed and then went to hug her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4bf15d03014f953adc6fb592c36a5e98""Oh my gosh. You scared me," I said, breathless./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a50b4e856e5542c767498060b56efe1""I'm sorry but I had to. Oh it's so good to see you!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf50fbe24a5fe2c2d860e9980bc3b98f""You too. Oh let me vlog this, hold on." I pulled out my camera and pressed record. "Hey guys so its about eleven thirty and I'm home again. Only to be surprised by my best friend, Raine!" I turned the camera on her and she waved. "She scared the heck out of me when she creepily stood in my living room, but I'm so glad she is here!" I gave her a hug on camera and then stopped the camera. "You have no idea how happy I am that you're here."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85e9720d399aae6258844cb3b4fc436a""I figured you needed me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="13c8517e9cc03c7b47f79ddaedb1f474""Yes. Yes I do," I said, giving her another hug. "Oh my. I am so tired. Can we get settled and go to bed?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9c6986b7cb8fb950fd2fb50ef657823""Sounds good to me," she said and we took our stuff into my bedroom. I was so happy to just go to sleep. Raine got out her pyjamas and I went to my closet to change as well./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="945076105d4eded5b6250f05de8f7a1b""I know your tired and everything, but I do really want to know how it's going before I stay awake all night wondering. Please," she begged, looking over at me and then put her shirt on./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="33d60ac3093c53deabc4177f2a06d74e""Ugh. It's been horrible," I said, pulling up my shorts./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="603cf280aab4ee56d5d46a947d7a416b""Horrible? How can that be?" She said, jumping on my bed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f72cf6b1ce465d3cc768d2440322d29d""My attacks are getting worse," I said, washing my face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07e900c9d624bbb3a5372a83504c2fbf""Oh no. Why? What's happened?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="570b5c4599826f97b9706e91f398025c""I don't know. I'm just getting so anxious about everything that could happen. I can lose my whole life over this thing."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0ebce8c9979b03abfb3605cae1a0b0d""No, don't think about that. You just need some time to get used to it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d73dca6ace551a2e7510df1a075689c5""Yeah I guess."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="233d99480e882a054004e44bb0e1a5cb""Well, tomorrow you are going to tell me ev-ery-thing," she said, booping my nose. I laughed and then turned off the lights./p 


	5. Chapter 5

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab1c4af022734abb08e214d389bf7c82""Lynn! Lynn," Raine was calling./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83cdaec40348817c6c147ba7bf0a9858"I moaned, rolled over in my bed, and said, "What is it?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84b8344dafdf37f4bd9fdbba1534f737""Um, I wanted to make you breakfast in bed, but, uh, I don't know how to use your coffee maker." I laughed, remembering I had gotten a new one recently./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e4518d1196b7ddc68097a0fe7b90997e""Alright. Come on. I'll show you," I said, getting out of bed. I showed her how to make some coffee and then made cups for her and myself. She had already made pancakes and spread out all the toppings that I had. A lot of my food had gone bad over the weekend so I didn't have much. I took out my camera and told everyone about the lovely spread she had laid out for me. I then put the camera away and we ate breakfast./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4695c0514e896c395c9adc1a0807b8a3""Okay, start telling me everything," she said, her mouth full of pancake./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c4cc0b5f94ffdd7c159cf727a420680a""Well, you've watched the vlogs so I guess I'll tell you about what happened behind the camera. Um, he's really nice. Him and Phil have-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53de8481ffd2d7f8a1b1c21b3df051bd""Oh right! Phil! How's he?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2556ee3390602a0dabab94b3972fd609""He's good, I guess. There was one night that uh-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95d1b70cab943d48ae96a112bd7c8a19""No! You have to tell me from the beginning please."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0482a8faecabd142d48909344ec09c4""Well I spent most of the first day with just me and Dan. We went to that cat cafe, walked around, bought a video game, picked up some dinner, and then went back to his place. We ate and then filmed a gaming video which was fun. It was kind of weird pretending to keep this secret even though the video would come out after. Then I went back to my hotel and thats where I filmed the confession. The next day, Phil was with us and I met them for brunch and then we walked a freaking hour and a half to this farmer's market that Phil told us about. We then got smoothies and there were some girls that came and recognised us there. By now I had had quite a few attacks and was desperately trying to stop them but they continued to come and come. Uh, then we went back to their place and had pizza. I was really tired so I went to the hotel and then had this huge attack. Like, I couldn't stop crying and I felt like I was behind a glass wall and everything. Uh, I had called up Phil by then-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b20217bc4face820e7ed4fe87c315cb""Wait, you called Phil to help you?" she asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e88e76cabb842d2cbd48632d1640343d""Yeah. I was freaking out about the whole Dan thing so I couldn't have called him and by then it was already like ten thirty, so I called Phil."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="380b54b8a9f3ad9cf8c90cb4268375ba""Oh, okay. Go on. I'm interested now," she said, sitting up in her chair./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="14a4a8748791254adbaaebdf75e699a2""I called him and I was crying and freaking out and he said I was on the phone crying for like fifteen minutes. Then he started to freak out and so he came over and brought me ice cream."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf0be169be52ff885739312595fc9980""Aw, he brought you ice cream?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17a5e761c0a153b406023e8381351a1e""Yeah. I wasn't in control. I don't even know why I let him come. I really didn't want him to get involved but apparently my body did," I said but then immediately regretted it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5114e9964b24545a35e78ffa4ddae361""That sounds creepy. Don't ever say that again," she said and we laughed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9111a5a47cfd8673e50f14af513cbee1""So he came and it was weird because right when he hugged me, it all stopped. I mean I still was crying and felt nervous but I was in my self again."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="64c0649e96245f25d344ed3011edc35a""But human contact makes it worse usually."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5af83b08e323b5f3aae2535b4d6e3689""This time it helped," I said, still a little confused myself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e3732eda9710ba0e21862889a7879a7d""That's really strange. Do you think it was because it was him, your soul mate?" she cooed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="79ecc390b090866b8ef939535207bd97""Oh shut up. The last thing I need is some boy thinking he is the reason my whole life is coming back together. Besides, he didn't cure me miraculously. I still got attacks after that. But the ice cream was really good," I laughed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a2b4d0741bda85707eba1565c55123c3""Well, seems like that was a bittersweet night," she said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="91156f5fd9d597b89700e1bbb63bafc8""Yeah. I'm glad I have another friend."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fced3f4bd7a6ba60bf83e45c1a4a25b3""What happened yesterday?" she asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08104078ca6278a6f3c395c3512b7237""Oh, we had some lunch, hung around the house, and then went by the train station before I had to leave and then you were here. Yesterday was my relaxing day and I sure did need it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="343f6b3165e34514e7b2f6501303d3d1""Well, I'm glad your better now. We should probably get ready for the day."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e6382f45e0f74dd8b1537fd477c53af5""Yeah we should," I said, throwing our dishes in the sink and following her back to my bedroom./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5bbe03aaa5b876a0669a3c3839ea24a8""And you said that you're going to go back right?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba50ac833420f94f0192c8cca307065d""Yeah. On Wednesday and I'm staying at their place. They're going to set up their office for me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bfcb3dcce26b811075dd4c04c905e3ed""Wait, wait. You're staying at their place? Like in their house all day and all night?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="31d07bdc6c1ea38006ddfaab4e2679e3""Uh, yeah. Is that weird? It feels a little weird," I said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad7f2134d292fa92507a3419d46bcdf3""Not weird just very, very convenient," she said, smirking./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60dfe0fbb67a47423feb4587e5eabdf9""Oh no. Not one of your little plans. What is it now?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb518d139065bbfe692fc767243ef38d""You and Phil! You could be like a super secret thing!" she said, laughing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b866eb11482b21221b9061592c3ff2af""Oh no no no no no. I am not dragging Phil deeper into this hole with me. I'm staying as far away from that as possible," I said, waving my hands in protest./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a451d74a451765289c58643bf2a562b""Oh, come on. You know you want to," she teased./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f347612d6eb4b57b521fa3cbac581366""Well sure I think he is a little bit attractive and he's a nice person, but I don't need more complications."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7bc2c8e50ca0f6f3e67e6ea7e55da98e""A little bit attractive? Oh come on. I saw your face when you first saw him. That was love at first sight if I ever saw it," she said with a big smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9d37c1500c4ec8ccefb9e2b5c2dde1f""No. And that's the final decision. Dalynn is staying as the only anxiety in my life. Besides even if this whole thing blows over in the future, I can't just go back and get with his best friend. Imagine how transparent that would be!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7d070d73a2c5b5f7da57d975e9208fb""That is kind of true. You've gotten yourself in a real predicament. You've gone and made a fake relationship with your soul mate's best friend and you can't tell the truth or your whole life will go down the drain and so will Dan's!" she yelled, dramatically lying on the bed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="89b2c13d9125d0003f27b4d38a8e50ef""You've pretty much summed up my life at the moment."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0767a05ed48004f0434bd9619c51de3f""So you agree he's your soul mate?" she said, smirking./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6076520f082552db49439bb70f219dab""I agree that you're an idiot."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8d52a70184df322f9698d4b028771cc""Ugh," she groaned./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b8573eb88a4bd066766629f247a7616""Can we just not talk about this and head out? I need something to vlog about."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="344e9ffb5661ae2f1e75849d959b1de8""Yeah. Let's go," she said and we walked outside. "Hey, Aslynn? Do you think if you hadn't started vlogging, you would've stayed in Maine with me?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea1128769ca8cddc31034af51547ef8a""Uh, yeah. I guess I would've. We probably would've gone to college together and may have even gotten an apartment together after it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d5090233182202e9b89764630f7ee6ec""You think so?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d115ab6d7dda0a279b14965d114a320""Yeah. Of course. Maybe we can still live together if you want to. I mean, I have a great place here. You can move your stuff into the office and we'd have a lot of fun," I told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d006790f90902115bdd5537ae68b9db""Huh. I just wish we could've done everything together. I feel like you're so much older than me now."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="185b05a1d7e2cc95f0360b2733d5cb15""You are two years younger than me, silly," I said with a chuckle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e245edd539ae08a4147cc258e314fa0f""True but still."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b54b54f7c6d717a7bd8fc4f1d0d39059""Yeah. Life can be a funny thing sometimes," I said quietly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="70f3ed86652c6da368b02310c386b51e""Very true."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dfe46aefcebaecae858caab34a8fdadd""Now come on. Let's stop talking about what could've been and start thinking about what we're going to do."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="11fcb15a418a094bb66139e84708a1ee""I know what you wanna do," she teased./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0136a3cb2cfd22d5a06b8b9592285926""And what's that?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8dbf227854f5918801a1e0c22f42f43a""Phil," she cheered and ran off, laughing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="92f522c5d2bfbe0511fc02d9249a79df""You come back here," I yelled, chasing after her. I ended up catching her and then we laughed about it for awhile before we headed out to the shopping centre. We went to an asos first and continued shopping around. Raine was determined to get me some "killer" outfits for the upcoming week. We ended up getting more things for her than me since she loves clothes from England that they don't have in America. I usually send her a box full of British stuff every once in awhile and she'll send me my favourite American things. After a long morning of shopping, we went and got some lunch at a little diner./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7217b6e043a2ae2253779c60d7e36018""Oh goodness. Today was so much fun, Aslynn. I'm so happy when I get to spend time with you," she said, setting her things down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a8599e71088d455020506da93d645aa""I'm just glad your parents pay for flights over here."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f6966cde2bc98998c96bf16db3556d9""Well, I do have a job so they know I'm responsible but yeah I'm glad their kind of rich too," she laughed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df4c88dde5111c36741010cfc65aa2fd""Well I'm glad you came out. I don't know what I'd do with these next couple of—" my phone buzzed "—days without you. Hold on, let me get that."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5151a639f5bf3948bf044afe038fc482""Your phone has been buzzing all day. Who is it that keeps texting you?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="91bb2aa6d330c4d987535ced9295b52b""I don't want to tell you," I mumbled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc4800d4fa76a20fb6e4684be71dd307""Why?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e349e6f08a6155ce252670e8fc63e18""Because you're gunna be mad," I said, looking down at the table./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8d7f5bf2f5c3d84fd5fac6340f23ff8a""Why would I be mad?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="416eb8be8248b31962eca4d86c6f5232""Because it's Phil," I muttered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="caadc278dfc070b3ce71c52d448489f3""Oh my god!" she squealed. "I knew you liked him!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9ac80802bba512a10fac1008bb7b95b""No. I don't like him. I just think he's really nice and a good friend," I said, a smile starting to grow on my face but I held it back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ccfdee377b0443c0248cc04faed09a3a""Sure," she trailed on./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d18ace3edc588d79de89f43ca7028b3c""I'll stop texting him okay?" I said, trying not to let my giggling start./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6b7d6bc475b1093522102f821731227""What are you guys talking about?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e141013fbea1668cc5a6ec46b4dce2f9""If you really want to know, ninjas," I said, crossing my arms as my phone kept buzzing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="54ff10e4fbe1bc65162a8d5e25913f78""Ninjas?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1fc1aad77fa183369604be61d64b26de""Yes. Ninjas," I confirmed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5607321978104d22207e553789775d7f""Seems suspicious."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ec1c44bc477fa5a9b095c23d0e026da""Go ahead. Look," I said and she scrolled through my texts./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="98043fe703a20cdb038b248076bb07c5""Huh, okay. Guess you're right. Now, what are we going to eat?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="550dfc0f3dca074881daea15abce51cf""You're changing the subject just like that?" I said. This was not typical Raine behavior./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc8625e53a9e74a304384a731dce6ba5""I don't have anything else to discuss about the issue so, yes, I'm done."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dbbffd9cb447bf84793c4d8c71b28f32""Alright then," I said and scanned over the menu. We went out shopping for a little bit longer and then decided to go back home since our arms were getting tired from holding all the bags. We got home, soaked our feet in a tub with one of the bath bombs I had from Lush, and talked some more./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5080188cec19b264588521c99e850d90""Hey, um, can we talk about something? Like serious talk?" Raine said, quietly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="203a0bd35054c3e9014c5e78d5f2176f""Yeah. Of course, hon. What is it?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="64e7227b76b9f716021593d207876e34""Well, I know I've been teasing you a lot about Phil and everything but I want you to know this next week, that it might be a bad idea."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a81a6554754f10cdec133f661bbc28de""What would be a bad idea?" I asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5bd24f0ebc87fe038a20157f204013a4""Being with Phil on the side."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5655c7e58c1f319bd72675e5fa5937e""Well, of course it's a bad idea," I said, tittering./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="549bdcb0e957cbef4cae35ddb5712a6e""Yeah, but you knowing that might not be enough when you see him more often, so I'm telling you seriously not to do it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac353bab68122ba4d99359111aa69fa1""Okay, alright. I know. I would never do that. Dan and I are simply in this for business and I don't want to be involved with his best friend," I told her, putting my hand on her shoulder reassuringly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac61a656c1b8c3c702f6a4cbb59f071c""Good. I'm glad you know that. Now I will be able to tease you without worrying."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37685d2d84fe83cd2ee943efdc58d783""Hey," I said, splashing a her a little, and she laughed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0cb3ca0a62dc2a9fcfd622fc43ad8600""So, should we order some food? Maybe some Dominoes?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c2aa4cd631568690f4bc4ae42f6dd8ba""Sure. We can order some pizza," I told her, reaching over to grab my phone. I replied to one of Phil's texts and then ordered our food for delivery. While we waited, we decided to put on some candles and a movie. I lit two candles while she picked out a movie./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a273c8e41ccb9af33798291b37807ae5""Love Actually?" she suggested, holding up the case./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86f03bec283e3130fae829abcdd8bcc9""Yeah. Sure," I chuckled. It was a classic winter time film and I'm glad I do get to watch it with her before she leaves again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="833ded995073559d918a27f2a4f9c577""Hey, when are you leaving actually? I never really got a chance to ask."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4df544392d25bca69eb4dc3cd3f37ee7""Um, I'm leave tomorrow morning at 9," she told me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ae617e1d44cbf1c68bc9d5f408fd551""That's perfect. I can take you to the airport and then drive to London."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9960fe29ec8a81c186549bbb12d29b1f""Yeah, you'll be heading off to a week of fun and I'll be heading back to a week of wanting to kill myself," she said, cheerily./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f063b19f929c436f2de46ad1fb000c87""Oh come on. I'm sure you have plenty of fun after classes."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e98c71a41fccb3523446f80dfc293e0a""Not really. I only have a few friends and we don't do much. I end up just sitting in my room catching up on your vlogs or reading or something."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="871402365314f37c257043042dd2903c""Aw, I'm sorry. I do wish you could live here with me, but you do have to go to school."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dfc8365625dabe6f802d4b2196f07ddb""Do you think I can stay with you during winter break, though?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d49c4c82a847eebee4c0d6c3614d4a7""What about Christmas with your family?" I asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2dc596530471e6b4ac8d4c6d1b5fe7c0""I'll have Thanksgiving with them. It'll be fine."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3de82a3536ca77982bb29420cd5c4a57""Are you sure?" I asked again, sitting next to her on the couch./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c379299a4405eceae2d6a861be9179a6""Yes. I am absolutely positive. I can't wait to spend winter break with you and your boyfriends," she giggled and I smacked her in the arm./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5ee80f7a1feca143b7ecf5fae97dd4a""Let's just—" My buzzer rang. "Get that." I got up from the couch and went to the door. I paid the man and took our pizzas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c1dd10fceabd108fb6a9838deef53cb""Yay! Yay! Yay! Pizza," she cheered and I laughed. We opened the pizza box and we both moaned in delight. I just took the box back to the couch and set it on the table. Raine grabbed the two paper plates and bought it over to the couch with the towel roll as well. I set up my laptop, and grabbed a slice of pizza to put on my plate. I took out my vlogging camera and turned it on./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad3182bd3dcbce471187b1aa71e3684c""Its about ten past nine now and we've ordered some pizza, turned on Love Actually, and are just going to relax tonight so I'm going to end the vlog here. Don't forget to give this video a thumbs up and subscribe if you want. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight," I said and blew the camera my signature air-kiss. I turned it off and plugged it into my laptop. My vlog from yesterday had already uploaded while we were in the bath and then I got to work editing today's./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7db2b6d13ea172989850b25ad47e8d53""What do you think you're gunna do tomorrow?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="131dc1a6aa150e7f84086058287e3d00""Uh, I don't know. I don't think Dan and Phil get out of the house much so my vlogs might get a little boring when I'm out there."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e3812417d8690ad225afd5ef65847e7""You'll find something to do. Go to a park or go on a road trip or something if you get bored."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="185dea3d4b859ae5ab8c8dbbd314909c""Yeah, yeah! That's actually a really good idea! Thanks," I said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="162969ec531e2c149897f105d9d063b6""No problem. I'd go on a roadtrip with you, but you know, school."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7fbb78c64434f0d68b671a7518cbca7""Oh come on, Raine. If you keep complaining about school, you'll just make it harder on yourself."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f84009d3a918e8820e2811df4c5ba079""I know, I know. Do you think for Spring Break you can take a trip back to Maine?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="282230c89d904ecb9b4dd66b6234067a""I don't know. Maybe. It's hard to say that far in the future."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4498b2f8924134de11bfdc7321c1f81f""Oh, come on," she begged./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e4a4df5d3768086c6b85b759aa0a25f""I'm not saying I wouldn't love to. It totally sounds like a lot of fun, but I don't want to make promises like that if I didn't know for sure."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1c4669d87c3dae220b2d4cb77fc2a34""Yeah. I understand. But let me know later, okay?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4bab6462107c934b2e2a6da08dbc3e3a""Definitely, darling," I laughed, rubbing her head. We watched the rest of the movie and I finished some of my editing before we decided to clean up and go to bed. I was exhausted from the last few days and I hoped that this week wasn't going to be too busy. Some days I sort of wish I could not vlog for a whole week and just relax. We got into bed and turned off the lights. I couldn't sleep for a while, my head full of all the things we did today and of all the things I'd have to be doing these next couple of weeks. I ended up just dozing off, too tired to care./p 


	6. Chapter 6

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d1cc184db916dd3984e078f02435fda"The next morning was kind of hectic. I woke up at 6am, forgetting completely that I had to pack for an entire week. Raine ended up moving to the couch to sleep some more since I was rushing around my room, grabbing clothes from my closet, from my last case, and from the new shopping bags. I had no idea what I was packing. I threw in all of my bathroom things, my suitcase filling with more stuff than I needed really. I honestly didn't even know what to pack. I just knew it was gunna be getting colder and that I'd need lounging and going out clothes and maybe even a nice dress too? It all just stressed me out. An hour or so later, I had Raine sit on top while I attempted to zip it up. I did so successfully. Raine and I got dressed and decided to go out to breakfast before going to the airport. We walked over to a little smoothie and pastry shop near my house. We picked up some nice and healthy green smoothies. As we drank them, we walked back to the house. We were kind of quiet since it'd be the last day we were going to see each other for awhile. My phone abruptly started to ring very loudly. I knew for a fact my ringer wasn't turned up the loud so when it did ring, it made me jump./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e3d738f050f0ac6de272dbbeaaad9855""Hello? H-Hello?" I said, quickly answering without checking caller ID./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be760401bbc0bd4207960b7c2f72a91c""Aslynn? You okay?" I heard Phil's voice and I let out a breath./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6950c5031bbea9e662ef135d70dbcc3d""Yeah. My phone jut rang a lot louder than I expected," I told him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed98f9fd0e62a227d0e385d2ac7d14f8""Oh, that's weird," he said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfaf467e4c2eee6e12f18ee7ac42f86e""So, um, why'd you call me?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e8c66c89a9af0a8be7f96d8b183bb87""Oh! Right. I just wanted to know what the plans were for today. I know you're supposed to be coming here today," he explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f7822cf5e982793e1a4bde88dba6e192""Yeah. I'm leaving around nine so I should be there about twelve today," I explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30defb6c81226c52772b3f808285be34""You're driving?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24bb3e17b15c334410b450c7d1458edd""Yes. I'm driving. I have to drop off Raine at the airport soon and then I can leave. I'll meet you at your house and we can go to lunch from there."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="16787e0de5b39faf5c748cb3ec8a1ac3""Alright, drive safely."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="328e77ea580b9fd00188cc97b99ac184""Thank you," I said and hung up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c01ae9b5167fb5496eee5d1c50e37d9""Dan?" Raine asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fcc0127c2343adc9b41e702005323abe""Uh, no. Phil. He wanted to know the plans for today," I told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f1eab71a8892f2993afd769cb58f14d""Oh. Why doesn't Dan just call you?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5bb5e7b3d897a4a6b05a749f6a1cc08""I don't know. Maybe he's busy."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7584cc0203a81b6c03f5b4483b3f929f""Maybe," she said and then got quiet again. "What if Phil has a crush on you?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f3e0ecf76994fd7eab4a9219d00df03""What? That's impossible. We're just friends. Too much of a complication we'd be," I told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="128b37ab39d2fb3e2b41f4d717f28bad""Hm, well just be careful."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a43c4e8c9f060021e996435e4edfb641""I will. Don't you worry." After a few minutes, we made it back to the house. I took out my trash and made sure everything was turned off before we went and packed my car with our cases. We then drove off to the airport. I was half excited and half sad for Raine to go. I didn't want her to leave, obviously, but I was also excited to be staying with Dan and Phil again. After we got to the airport and said our many, many goodbyes and gave each other lots of hugs, I let her go off and got back in my car for a three hour drive alone. Before I left, I took out my camera./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b01d5f66e486f755ef6a94edda757716""Good morning guys, so this morning Raine and I went out for some green smoothies and now I'm at the airport. I just dropped her off and I'm going to miss her a lot. She'll be coming to stay with me for winter break but that's awhile off. Now I get to spend three hours in the car alone on my way back to London again. I'll see you there," I said and turned it off. I started my car, turning on whatever CD I had in the stereo. It happened to be Troye's TRXYE album so I was happy with the selection./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d15d293bb858bfbc108b6404fcd3e69"After three hours of sitting on the highways, I finally made it to London. I was exhausted and super tired. Also, to top all that off, I was starving. I knew I should've bought some snacks on my way here but I didn't want to stop since I knew they we're going to be hungry and waiting for me to arrive. I pulled up to their building and parked. I texted Dan that I was here and I would need a little help with my bag. It was super heavy so I knew I couldn't carry it up there all by myself. Dan soon came running down the stairs, his hair still a mess./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="714590c9bdb3edeac1307ecf7cfa5b9b""Hey there," he said, giving me a quick hug./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="90f5048419409774030c030b51b1449f""Do you mind helping me carry this?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4505c84b0b2c00b87a63f34cb2ed9579""Of course not. Come on," he said and we both lifted the handle on top. We got it up to his flat, gasping for air as we came to the door. What a healthy couple, I thought to myself. Phil opened the door and gave us a smirk. I rolled my case inside and he gave us both glasses of water./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f4a369c057528c2044455a7421e8a57a""Thank you, guys. Uh, wow, that climb," I said, gasping for air as I tried to laugh. Phil chuckled and then grabbed his phone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="33905f8373d82870cde85caa3d84e923""Let's go get food then," he said and me and Dan looked at each other and then at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46e20d4df773c5fb4dd703bb5efde0c2""Um, I'm kidding?" he said, making it a question./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4407a2769627ee67beebc57c7c5f518a""You bet you are," Dan said and sat on the couch./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="353c8f12a33f20e890c5aaa2f97fd24f""Where should I put this?" I asked, gesturing to my suitcase./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e07fd3adc814161e089d7dd20b0db68""You're gunna hate me, but your room's upstairs."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="92c90a6dd45c6d4069f28facd91032a0""Oh my god," I said and then laughed. Phil took the case and I took my backpack and followed him up the stairs. He showed me to my room and then set my suitcase by the futon which had a blanket and two pillows already set up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f1daf1615c5dea2470bf4c8172c5279""Thanks," I said, giving him a smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8dda5ffe82afa0630b56b8af93dee735""Hey, um, this is going to sound really weird, but, uh, I think you look really great today," he said bashfully./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1bd5b238c52db26c5ff49e23aaa41b6f""Oh—" I was kind of caught off guard. "Uh, thanks," I said, blushing profoundly. I looked down at my sweats and I could feel the sweat on my face from climbing stairs. I tugged at the hem of my shirt nervously./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e6236fe5e99e8a97595d9b610457007""Okay, uh. I'll see you downstairs," he said, "and feel free to make yourself at home."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0bb8fd4d0d15fc411983753bf7f79894""Okay," I said and he walked out. I placed some of my things around the room and fixed my hair in the camera screen before pressing record./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed2425f23cb8f030491ed705d0658a04""I'm here," I announced to the camera. "I have arrived at Dan and Phil's flat again and I am currently in my 'room' settling in. It's actually the office but they've been kind enough to let me stay so I don't have to keep paying for hotels. I feel bad intruding but I'm sure we'll have a grand ol' time. We're going to go out to lunch soon and then just head in for the day," I said, walking down stairs with the camera. I pointed it at Dan and Phil standing in the kitchen. "You guys ready to go?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="36fe6373ef8daccaea2f2ad8387a97c3""Yeah," Phil cheered and Dan laughed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="108b6e66c548fef26729d595cf7be76a""Yeah, come on," Dan said. I turned the camera off and we went downstairs. I was happy to be in sweats and actually feel good./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5816be1d0dd9618a840c2116a17a89c7""So where are we going?" I asked them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30eae9f7caaa1511e04aad8d105c044d""We're going to this Thai food place called The Mango Tree. We'll have to take a taxi there, but it'll be good," Dan explained. When we got outside, we called a cab and hopped in. Phil gave the cabbie the address and I squeezed in the middle, taking out my camera again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e832cabf758ae822bea241e2957770b""So, we're going to a Thai food place called The Mango Tree. I kind of like the name. Maybe I'll get something with mango." I leaned over with Dan in the frame. "Do you like Thai food, Dan?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e857aa24029a30d59c60cf85c28a9b1""Um, I've only had it a couple times, but I've liked it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22530b088ed40dedf62107f8f6ac9ac0""It was really common where I lived back in Maine. I mean there were like two restaurants, but in our little town there wasn't many choices. So, I've had a lot of Thai food. My family used to get Thai food like every week after we'd had too much Italian food a.k.a. pizza and spaghetti," I chuckled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f4984a9dd52b5a32dedcd7b7672ac9d4""That's nice," Dan said, monotonically and kind of spaced out. I stopped the video and then started a new one of some off the road. After about a minute of silence, I stopped it and put my camera away. Phil was playing a game on his phone that I didn't recognise but I didn't really feel like talking anymore. I laid my head back on the seat and just breathed. About fifteen minutes later, we arrived at the restaurant and got out of the cab. Phil paid and then we went inside. We ended up waiting another ten minutes for a table and then were seated./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07f8655638209362bb6a0ca2a7d54fb2""Phil, when do we need to get the groceries this week? Friday you think?" Dan asked after we sat down at a table./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2834c7aec25a97e3cf0f8cc677cee2ac""Um, let's order it tomorrow so we can have food for the weekend," he said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e3c296a838ec135666e92b32095faa69""Maybe we could do a little cooking video or something. Make something Christmasy for later," Phil suggested./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="daa1ca84a7df0c68a88fae23dc6b618b""Uh, I don't know. Maybe another time," Dan said, spacing out again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a25a3f70eecb8ee4b88fe5085b9bf24""I could make you guys dinner tomorrow if you'd like so we don't have keep ordering stuff or eating out. Something healthy?" The both kind of had blank stares on their faces but I just laughed. "Does a stir fry sound good?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30c200a0cde99fc2ac071da325f657c0""Stir fry? Wow, I haven't had those in a long while," Dan said, a smile appearing back on his face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9606d8fa951416a0b179c3ccc88e4bc4""Yeah. They come in packages and you just cook them on the stove. It's easy so you can trust that I won't kill you," I said and they chuckled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95ddfa2a6d4dc52cda42f5b39f4a4f5f""How about we make a deal?" Phil said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2761edd4dcbebdd27dbc0c8ab31b080c""Phil, don't promise anything—" Dan started./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a9b388979cd0e542365e5d30f0bceac""No, no. It's fine," he said, waving Dan off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27ce9d8f3e7c04b4cd96c0502c4913a6""What if every weekday you're with us, we'll help you cook a healthy dinner if you go running with us in the mornings?" he suggested./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c72098d55cedf090fa5898b2cc52b04f""You guys run?" I said, holding back a laugh./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="093eb65470259cf04de8d5fcc2783324""Yes," Dan said, sounding annoyed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5634a1d83e12355c7c945c6e7ccc09cd""Huh, we'll good for you. Yeah, I'll run with you guys and we can make healthy dinners. I like putting a good word about having a healthy lifestyle on my vlogs since I usually eat so badly. I don't want to set a bad example."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de0d776ac5857ab953992e14be6b7598""Yeah, I saw in your vlogs," Phil said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="899ebd5355e701f6184cdeafe27e7ace""You watched my vlogs?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7e97e678087907f0c2e9ca850b5a34c""Oh course I did. I'm not just going to be friends with you and not watch them."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="33efec7a3496e5f3259d912b25a87710""Oh," I said, realising he considers us friends now./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b124b8342b0af152a381938d5717e6f""Okay, now let's order some food maybe," Dan said, opening his menu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6d2d60c425b494e677a63a3150a81db""That's a good idea," I chuckled and opened mine. We ordered some curry, pad thai, and basil beef. We ate and laughed, me vlogging most of the conversation. Afterwards, we picked up some candy at a little convenience store and took it back to the house. I treated them to one thing each. Naturally, they went straight for their favourites as Dan got Maltesers and Phil got a Lion bar. I grabbed myself a pack of Smarties and we got into the cab to go back home./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="240d50cb8817476a87c9a8a774f49dca""Mm, I'm so glad they brought back the peanut flavour for the Lion bar. It's definitely one of my favourites now," Phil said after we got home and dove into our candies on the couch./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8bba2b75b2db0e53c0d7ee278ef46e28""Ugh, Lion bars are like my least favourite candy," I said, popping another Smartie in my mouth./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="91de1fa07b75121658ad7770c3a39215""What?" Phil said, shocked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c414eb5ffce44ee3c23933e14914f83f""Yeah. I think it's just too much. Candy should he simple, like Smarties."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="88db6ac9b0be4a295c48c1b76a5fc15f""Or Maltesers," Dan added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b4715121bebc1da3469c3e16204b3a5""I can't believe you two," he said and me and Dan laughed. We ended up putting on a movie and just relaxing on the couch. At about half past ten I started to doze off and decided to go to bed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1716f9154131509fda2aa05a375222b8""Hey, guys. I'm exhausted. I'll see you tomorrow," I said and went off to bed. I vlogged my outro and turned off the lights./p 


	7. Chapter 7

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f3e62c0cd46082aed54275d1d0a1f0b4"I woke up and changed right into my joggers. I had only brought one workout outfit just in case I went to the gym but this would be a good excuse to get some new ones. I changed into the grey and black leggings, threw on my sports bra, and a lose tank over it. I laid back in my bed after I pulled my short brown hair into a small ponytail and just browsed on my phone until I heard movement downstairs. I went down and saw Phil making cereal in his pjs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5cf68d7b8c663f3ec554806d1d0b027d""Wow, look at you," he said, taking a moment to look at my outfit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb2f45bfdc3d8e948bc688fbf43ba6f7""Yeah," I said chuckling. "I get up early sometimes."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="861dd81bae763e930dc17bd649b07e14""No kidding. Maybe you'll set us into some good habits while you're here."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e3e08b28e50f16c1e1efac8c0732e823""I highly doubt that. I sleep about three hours every night and go to the gym not even every two weeks. Plus I eat dessert almost every night," I laughed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a7d5a1d9ead3764041ecb084aacc7574""Well, you seem pretty healthy to me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b82018cce58ac5a78c33bdfc426cf380""That's just because I tried really hard when I was younger and now it's just kind of for keeping a good heart, you know?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0fffc69567a7229f96fef13562d62c6c""Yeah. That's why we don't really go out running all that much but I think we should start doing it everyday," he told me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1e7deb2de3b44fa6a14e7dac4915d06""That's good. A good attitude is the first step."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48178f2d4a0f8e60787eec96afd3a2b7""Hey, you guys sure do make a lot of noise early in the morning," Dan said, walking downstairs in his pants and a tee. I suddenly felt really awkward and turned my head away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d25b0cff5b0bb650e6b9af64ae5d2cb2""Oh, sorry," Phil says. "We do need to get going soon if we wanna beat the crowds."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d325959847b1f8d8c5906f62795d2218"Dan moaned and mumbled, "Fine. Make me some cereal and I'll get ready." Phil poured another bowl and Dan went back upstairs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4669481456295f18fc8db8114bcb36d4""What kind of cereal would you like?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a9a771a59e0b79b86b4e599b3e598d6""Just some Wheaties, please," I said politely. After pouring the cereal, he opened the fridge and I saw he had almond milk in there. "Hey, can you pour me some almond milk in mine instead?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e4e1ec39afa0f7bdc069d16ee0fa765""Yeah. Sure." He began to pour the milk./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25bd585aa2e8c06b13705e93b474dca9""I like almond milk a lot better than real milk. Tastes better and it has more calcium," I told him and then realised I sounded like an advert announcer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83c1360d0114f2c5575e184af83c80a4""It does?" he asked and looked at the carton. "Look at that. It sure does." I laughed and then took the bowl from him. He grabbed a few spoons and gave one to me. I started to eat and then Dan came down in his joggers, a tight grey top and some trainers. Phil immediately switched places with him to change. After I finished my cereal, I set it in the sink and then Phil came jumping down the stairs in his shorts, jumper, and trainers. He finished his cereal and so did Dan. I grabbed a thin jacket and put on my trainers. Dan put on his jacket as well and I decided to vlog before we left the house./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="436a5a391f5c479206108d6b1ac94507""Good morning everyone. It is currently 9:47—"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="802318ecfc24ad4788d9defdca20e713""Which is like extremely early for me," Dan added and I laughed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a21d4e4c6c6ade9184b295939d87af4b""Yeah. So we have decided that this week we're going to be running in the morning so this morning we got up, had some cereal, and now we're about to head out. Wish us luck," I said, laughing, and then pointed the camera to Dan who just gave me a thumbs up and an awkward grin. I shut the camera down and then Phil kept yelling that it was time to leave. I followed them out of the house./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="133900dc4109d7d66968636f57e33cef""These stairs are going to kill me when we get back," I said and Dan laughed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="89f1836427e1b0edee4901eb605e8ba0""Yeah. They're pretty awful, but they are the reason Phil and I aren't 500 pounds." I laughed and the three of us walked down to the local park which was only like ten minutes away. They pointed out the little track around it and told me that they run it twice before heading back home. I nodded my head, but was ready to just go home and eat more pizza and chips on the couch. We began to jog a little to start us off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="020c24fc2c62e35c8b0cf3f9aca86643""So, do you like running?" Dan asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d65b7b44be4afd94d9f4611bd065a1c""Absolutely not," I said, chuckling./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca8147b87f39af057f3e73b70c2ebde1""Me neither," he said. "I only do it to keep Phil happy and, you know, it's sorta healthy."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e35e2b84aa224248c614ce3b78e8981e""That's the main reason. Beauty is pain or I guess just general healthiness is pain."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be918615e9003ece9546a345da9c4ee5""Very true," he said and the pace started to pick up. Dan and I were following Phil mostly who was in better shape or just faster. The rest of the run no one talked and by the time we got back around for the second time, we were all panting and sweating like pigs. Thankfully today is quite chilly so it wasn't excruciating. I hated running with every fiber of my body but I always felt good after. We went to the park's restroom and I washed my face. Afterwards, we went back home as fast as we could and then made the horrible climb up to their flat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e91b2a7aad208d4e7458ada531014ab2""That was really great," I said, drinking the cup of water I had in my hand. "I'm glad we did that."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95d140196b8d10534a0bea128209394c""Me too," Phil said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="50e8851ca4a64d125b266589273d5fe5""Well, I'm ready for a nap," Dan said and we all laughed. I pulled out my camera after I caught my breath./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fbcf5f11358f6cc0143bde8d8de3bd0f""Run completed," I said, cheerily. "How do you feel?" I pointed to the camera to the boys./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="888195dba16b704cce37f53d1c1b7b6b""Sweaty," Phil said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9cc3a6ce0bc4bba91a927bf1fd36973""Dead," Dan said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c8ca53c787540ac8327c3940123d331d""Good answers," I laughed and turned it back on to me. The boys proceeded to go up to their rooms. "I'm going to take a shower and get changed." I turned off the camera and followed the boys./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5c0aeea2fa73c808fa46598cc7cec33d""Where's the shower?" I asked them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4be23e0e252719c41649524c03011eae""Oh, well. We only have one, so why don't you go first."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d6fbd413295aa549bc0254878cccb57""Okay, thanks. I said and Dan showed me the shower. I grabbed my stuff and went in. Afterwards, I got changed and then brushed out my hair on my bed while Phil took my place. I shook it out and then decided to blow dry it in my room. After I was done, I proceeded to curl it and then I put on my makeup. When I was ready for the day, I went out and found two lazy boys just sat on the couch with their laptops./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="64317e0ca63b89b4b24e459b1c23eabd""Ah, you're done," Dan said, looking up at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="11467d673a49d61508d3ca5f68d84112""Yes," I said, simply./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a783f04c7919096e36448a1a18e927ae""Wow. You look really nice," Phil said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6339f6e25ac4c50142ddd3f284c4d56e""Oh, uh, thank you," I said, blushing. I realised I hadn't ever worn a full face of make up in front of them. I don't usually like to put on a lot of make up but sometimes it was fun to get dressed up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="59f2107603991c8cd84aa56217af33d7""Hey, check out this weather," Dan said showing me his laptop. I looked at the screen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="28adb5b04912fffe0b8752ee2f5d429c""Snowing tomorrow already?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd8e19d64b80569c07725786f84c7788""Yeah. Weird right?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="740192343153ed6677ca29e4cfb5cf5f""It is November," I said, sitting next to him on the couch./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f16834c6535856f88c13a45ee8114ea8""True," he said. "Have you seen this video of the lizard discovering peanut butter?" We continued on in conversation till lunch came around. They hardly had anything in the fridge so we went out again. We went to a small café down the street. Neither of them had been there so we we're all trying it for the first time./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5cd5b878687cd60a8ab62d98c2fa47e9""I'm excited. This food sounds really good," I said, taking out my camera to vlog. "We're at this little café and it's our first time here. I'm looking over the menu and all the food sounds really good. I think I'm going to try this zucchini and feta ravioli. What are you thinking about ordering, Dan?" I point the camera to him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e5640b051f09cf6dd752a3386d21a30f""A burger sound really good to me," he said, looking over his menu. "I kind of want to get a shake too? What do you think?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d83acefe7200cc10a9736e026127b03d""I don't know. Do you wanna share one, maybe?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a973f0992ac85e823c3be612e1dbbd09""That sounds great. Does this chocolate and caramel one sound good?" he suggested./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f3f54d94598db0b7fff0d09573a7868""Ooh, yeah. I love caramel."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf741f565989e515be659ef956800a8c""Great. It's settled then," he says and I turn the camera towards Phil./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="13288b71c89e9eb0f31b70d19e0fbedd""What do you think, Phil? What are you going to eat?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fad89f4b020f6af1180e1bc1871a6169""I don't know yet," he said, sounding a little grumpy in my opinion. Maybe he was just hungry./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="291988239d4cf77a4f01e5cbdac10d31""Okay," I said and turned the camera off. We ordered our food and Phil ended up getting a burger with a soda. Phil didn't say much all throughout lunch. I started to think that maybe he might actually be mad at something. I felt bad not knowing what upset him. Maybe he wanted to share with Dan or something. During lunch, I began to browse my Twitter. I saw a lot of cute edits of Dan and me, so I began to vlog some. It felt weird to look at them, but I showed a few to Dan who proceeded to awe at some and laugh at others./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c6631f020e9d6310307f7b89398d7ee""This makes me want to do another Tumblr tag video. The things my subscribers make, man. They can either be hilarious or just terrifying. I love it," he said to the camera and I laughed. I turned it back on myself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d841b4684068a94d12d87d8537a6a09""Yeah, guys. Thanks so much. I love seeing stuff like this. It's super cute," I said. I turned the camera back off and finished eating. When we went back outside, it got really chilly all of a sudden. I started to rub my arms to warm them up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4998a4613b62363ebc67fed0142a182e""You cold?" Dan asked, looking over at me. Phil was still being a grump and looking at the cars passing by./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7ee110bf4b8cde1bfada9ac31a9206e""Uh, kinda, but I'll be fine."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a4fde8d73b46c858adea38aff8654802""No, here. Our flat isn't that much further," he said and handed me his coat. It was completely black and kind of looked like something a Ringwraith from Lord of the Rings would wear. I put it on and it was surprisingly cozy, but maybe that was just because he was wearing it two seconds ago. It also smelled of his cologne which was nice. We soon got back home and I gave Dan his coat back. We ended up playing video games, taking turns between playing Mario Kart and watching while answering emails. Phil got back into a little bit of a better mood when Dan lost a round and me and him got to play on the Animal Crossing cup. I ended up getting so hardcore with it that I almost knocked him off the beanbag and we were just laughing the next few minutes. After we all finished whatever work we had, Dan reminded us that we had to order the shopping before it got too late. I had forgotten all about making them a healthy dinner and decided to help them pick out food instead. We planned out the dinners we wanted for the week and then they ordered the rest of the things they needed anyway while I searched their fridge for a meal. They did end up having ingredients to make some French Toast. It probably wasn't the healthiest but whatever. I had them come into the kitchen to help me once they were finished. I decided to make the French Toast into like a French Toast casserole thing instead. They came in and stood to the side. I had them show me how to use the oven and I preheated it to 170. I helped them find their baking dish and then started to prep the meal. I took out my camera and had Dan vlog me. I showed them how I whipped up a mixture of eggs, milk, and vanilla extract. Then I laid the pieces of bread in the tray, drizzling half of my mixture on top. Then I added another layer of bread and drizzled over the rest. I then put it in the oven for 45 minutes and turned off my camera./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f057a77938cacec413d28464a81dc08b""This is going to be so yummy," Phil said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5532819bcfb5ccb1ff54258bb5904e11""Yeah, you're like a culinary genius," Dan said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="324a2de0bd15d4c7270055ffc4b7ec99""Well, my mom would always lay the bread on a tray and bake it instead of doing it on the stove so I just double layered it and made a casserole out of it once for a breakfast party—"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e124f4ce52a72b77f27ff953e167d14""Wait, you went to a breakfast party?" Phil said, his blue eyes widening./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c2bf9ad68aff80d09f3da7b5b2088fed""Y-Yeah," I stuttered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="415a21934ea318480fc6b10fbe273b69""That's amazing! I want to go to a breakfast party. Dan, we need to throw PJ a breakfast party for his birthday."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f6c17a4b96ae55b630dfd447fc7773d""That's a good idea actually. I'd be down for that. As long as Aslynn makes this French Toast thing for it," Dan said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0de20a020c2beef9e62f3214ed1776f5""Yeah absolutely. And we could have a stack of pancakes as the cake. I do make some pretty good American pancakes."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac1a536a4a8acbd0afc3ebde024f1fe9""Mm, american pancakes," Phil said with a smile as he licked his lips./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b36f22301843125182c567da33a185a7""That settles it. I'll tell Chris about it and we can do it. Maybe we could make it a surprise thing."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0a3a14094ae2a588f9298d7b3f1b859""Yeah. Sophie could help us too," Phil cheered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="50b8692c638af4713e55b1fe9bda16c2""Of course. This'll be awesome," Dan laughed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="71c63675cdeabb17a4cee41dbdaa9ba8""Wait, when exactly is his birthday?" I asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="533ae3e6afff25e3f318815b4bb4bc15""December 11th," Dan said. "He'll be 27."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="14ef6a3f121cc1e14d79f3e515141896""You think I'll still be here?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="964c6f3e6bd8ccaf42444f5cecfcfec0""Why wouldn't you?" Phil asked, his head cocking to the side./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fad3f53af20ce02e29e5b5142e8b3778""I-I don't know. I'd think you'd be sick of me by then," I said, looking at the ground./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a838881fc264699f401f188005c92ec8""It's only four weeks from now. We'll be done with you at least four weeks and a day from now," Dan said and then laughed. I realised it was a joke and then started to laugh. "No, come on. Even after this is all done, we'll still be friends."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad8891e48121a39cb4c18622d0d90381""Aw, thanks you guys. I really haven't made many friends since I've moved to the UK so that means a lot," I said, putting my hand to my heart./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="79ee74a5b2c48b23f12ae2c0a6802d01""Really? When did you move to the UK? We haven't really ever talked about this," Dan asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dcf02f2aedb361b9203dba649f42b10a""Uh, three years ago," I said and not saying much more./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cdff82c8213bb5b6c34cf5670a387ff6""You haven't made any friends in three years? I mean, you just seem like the type of person to be friends with everyone," Dan brought out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e612ef5aa5453ffa38881964e22505db""Yeah. You're really amazing," Phil said and I smiled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="995822cc37eee57642b59b922ab32c18""Thanks. Uh, I did make some really good friends but it kind of fell apart a little while ago. It's a log story I don't wanna bore you with."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ac36dc5b521b146d7b76e64547935de""No. We'd love to hear it," Dan said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1bbcb226015a4bd93536f3cee8d6094d""Yeah," Phil added quieter./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="872096159a17994b16554f5b74ccc747""No, I don't want to talk about it okay?" I said and went back to my room. Before I left the kitchen, the buzzer went off and I said, "Just take it out and you can eat without me." I ran up to my room and shut the door. I was so out of myself, memories flooding back into my mind. I wrapped myself in the blanket, cutting myself off from the world. I was breathing hard, the oxygen not even seeming to get to my lungs. I was crying and sobbing so much I hardly realised how hard I was grabbing onto the blanket. I was trying so hard to just pull myself back to reality but I couldn't. I actually wanted to be there. I never wanted to feel anything ever again. I wanted to smother myself in the pillow until I couldn't remember anything ever again. I just cried until I fell alseep. An hour later, I woke up and I went to look at myself in the mirror. My makeup was smeared down my face and I had to wipe it all off just to look decent. I looked so tired and just generally awful. I grabbed a large jumper and put it on. The sleeves came down past my hand and I just snuggled in it. I grabbed my vlogging camera, knowing it would help to calm me down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ee2b0442c7096d3e2d95ec4eb659ac9"I said softly, "So, it's about quarter to nine now. We did finish the french toast thing but before I could eat it, I kind of started to feel really bad and freaked out. I fell asleep and just woke up a few minutes ago. I wanted to take this time just to fill you in and also talk to you a little too. I know I've heard from some people that they do have things like anxiety and depression and all that and I wanted to say that even though sometimes you may be having a great day and then all of a sudden you fall into a slump, that it is okay. It's okay to be sad and feel awful sometimes but the most important thing is to get back up and try to have a day. Not a good day, but just a day because that sometimes is all you can do. I don't want you to give up. I want you to stay strong because you deserve to be here. I'm going to go back downstairs and eat that breakfast-dinner because I am so hungry now," I said and turned it off. I went to my Twitter and left a nice message as well. I left my phone in my room and went downstairs with my camera./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0493e64c0178a325285f6c2a1a8c473b""Hey," Phil said, shyly, as I entered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6605520c485a202c2983f92a6cc371b""Hi," I said, sitting by the boys on the couch. "Look, I'm really sorry about earlier. I just have a lot of really bad memories and I didn't want to talk about it at the moment."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="90dd6651c1bb1d18624e1057b86c022f""Yeah, we understand," Dan said, putting his hand on my shoulder. I quickly avoided it by getting up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="003a0c9619558a499b47cd4be0c841ec""Uh, I'm going to get some dinner," I said, pointing behind me to the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eea697d4260856bb46adef077289d744""It was really good," Phil said, looking up at me sympathetically. I hated that they both had seen me this way. I felt really vulnerable./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1771a95803b65d861ace3d8ce8679e79""Oh, thank you. I can't wait to eat it then." I went over into the kitchen and grabbed a plate of it. I vlogged the dish and how good it looked. I then proceeded to take a bite on camera also and say how yummy it tasted. This meal certainly was just what I needed. They had left the syrup out for me and I drizzled a lot of syrup on top as well. I went back into the living room and sat with them, eating my meal. They had an anime on and they we're both messing around on their laptops. Phil looked over at me once I sat down and gave me a comforting smile. After I finished eating, I decided to just go back upstairs and hang out in my room. As soon as I went up and settled in, Phil came knocking at my door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a1a0c916329882c82ba36a93f044890""Hey," he said and walked in. "Listen, I'm really sorry if we brought back some bad memories. We really didn't mean to."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="18300fa0385b29265c588b9bd7474031""No, yeah. I know. It was just a really hard time in my life so I'd rather not talk about it much."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="043cabe9c0d16c9af73134a72c186e2a""I'm sorry you had to go through whatever it was. I'm glad you're here with us now, though. We really do love you being here."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="76b1809060b56d0204b3024fc21f1b5e""You know, you should really stop using the royal 'we.' It's kind of creepy," I said, laughing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="edc9aa10f7325c62138440b9a89d79e2""Sorry," he laughed. "I'm just used to speaking for Dan and myself. Well, I love you being here." I started to blush. Maybe he should continue to say "we." Without it, everything sounded very personal and made me feel all tingly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a80d1e07fcdab82fc89b1585ff7130c7""Thank you," I said. "I'm glad to be here. Do you wanna help me say goodnight to my vlog?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e3a48d83232bc2e752cda36d45c908fe""Sure," he said and I went over to sit on the desk next to him. I turned on my camera and pointed it at the two of us. Thankfully, he was sitting in the chair below me and I was on the desk because otherwise he'd be too tall for us both to be in frame./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c8d2842fd2a34b5809a1abf522fa3e0e""Hey guys," we said in unison and I chuckled a little. "Hey, I'm just here with Phil and I'm about to head off to bed so I'd like to say good night and thank you for watching. Give this video a thumbs up and I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight," I said and I gave the camera an air kiss./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9bbab62f26229bc735057e36e63e2fe3""Night guys," Phil added and I turned it off. "That was good."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c1a14e292bcc77b1338fadccc2802bb6""Yeah. Well, I'm going to put the footage on my laptop and go to bed. I don't know about you, but today was exhausting."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="98ec2607f00a07cd649ccab5a493f334""Alright," he said and got up. He gave me a hug and said goodnight before leaving my room. I quickly downloaded my videos and then shut everything off before going to bed. I guess I really was tired as I knocked out almost right away./p 


	8. Chapter 8

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab0d0b9db6981728f68f0cf0bae6f40a"The next morning, I put on my running clothes and then went down to make breakfast. I decided to pour everyone's cereal and waited on the counter while I ate mine. I came to the conclusion that they probably weren't getting up any time soon so I put my bowl down and took out my vlogging camera to start making some noise./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de0fb8358fa1697b2dfd88e0efb07976""Hey guys! So it's about, uh, five past nine and I'm still waiting for the boys to wake up so we can go on our run. I think its supposed to start snowing today so I might be freezing my butt off, but maybe I can borrow one of Dan's jackets. I made our breakfast, that really only consists of cereal, and I'm now just trying to get them out of bed by making lots of noise. Uh, what else can we talk about. I slept pretty good for awhile but then ended up waking up a few times once the sun came out. I tried to shut the shades but I think I might of broke them. I don't know. I hope— Dan! You're up!" I said as Dan came in followed by Phil a second later. I had turned the camera on them as they walked in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="52171032b01cb9a66f3f7cbb9b69b394""Yeah," Dan and laughed. "Oh, you made our cereal."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="120e1a2b4f8a34d0ce46a323f8df92dd""Yeah," I smiled at him. "And the kettle's on if you wanted tea or whatever."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6375668edacec3fab8ae4a8578bcb34c""Thanks," Phil said and poured milk into his bowl after Dan. I turned my camera off, not having anything else to say. "You're gunna get cold." He gestured to my shirt with his spoon and I looked down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="42a20b513960da60ad74afe862113461""Yeah. I was hoping to borrow some kind of sport coat or sweater. All I have is nice coats and jumpers. Not much athletics wear."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="12cef13068c473096393d90d91f46052""You can borrow one of mine," Phil said again, Dan now messing around on his phone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b3009a0bf9b44acde9bdab836fc8716e""Oh, yeah. Thanks," I said. I guess Phil's jacket could do. It isn't as if I was actually with Dan anyway. They were both just my friends. After we all finished eating, we started getting ready to go. We put on our trainers and grabbed our coats. Phil gave me one of his grey sweaters and I noticed the inside of the hood was galaxy print so I laughed quietly to myself. That was so Phil. Phil was wearing a jacket that had galaxy print too but his was on the outside. I put on the jacket as we walked downstairs. It was quite large on me and very long. I liked it a lot. I had taken my wallet along with me today since I wanted to get some more running clothes. We went down to the park and as we were walking, I could't stop playing with the sleeves. They were so long and I loved curling my hands up in them and making sweater paws. When we reached the park, I noticed that the boys had already started a conversation. I didn't really understand what they were talking about but I think it had something to do with cereal. We started to jog a little and then when we actually started to run, it felt really great. My legs were killing me but the wind in my face felt amazing. I started to run faster and eventually caught up with Phil. Eventually, we came to the end and Phil and I were all out of breath. I think Dan was a lot further behind us since I couldn't see him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="018403557048732353e9c525a722b1e1""Yeah... Dan..." Phil spoke between breaths. "Runs... Slower... On the... Second... Day." I laughed at his attempts to speak./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec236395f864ebe1a767b0a5571a92f5""I can tell," I laughed, catching my breath better. I started to pace back and forth./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="293bfa7f3cb11203b9af3cfe83e90085""Hey, Aslynn," Phil said and I turned around. He was really serious now and was breathing softer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b8935277f77fd2d2db061b662f084aa""Yeah?" I was trying to be cheerful in case this was bad news./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="14c2b9bbd794a719f557cc2cfeea9d59""Um, I wanted to apologise or I guess explain my behaviour yesterday."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cbafeec73fc35ed6074922acc6c8293c""What? What do you mean?" I asked, my head tilting to the side as I looked at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c366b763ad966993b767f0114ff0c69""Yesterday at lunch. I wasn't really myself. Actually, I haven't been myself most of the time I'm around you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a3b174dba868b6f069cf5b9214fa55b1""Why? Do I make you uncomfortable? I'm—"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a19605785c7bb6a91a01178f7052246""No, no. It's not like that. I-I—" he started and now I was really intrigued but then Dan ran past us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff2eece24730f6f36b40257cc980335f""Bathroom," Dan yelled with a scratchy voice. Phil had started to walk away but I caught his wrist. It had started to snow a little too. I guess the weather man was right./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c42a4a3a80df5e8d9d2e42d842366567""Phil, tell me," I said calmly. He sighed and faced me again, his eyes darting to the floor as he talked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc188ac32265d31631b6159bfb018377""I-I get butterflies when I'm around you. Whenever you do cute things with Dan, it makes me, I don't know, jealous maybe? I can't describe it well. You make me want to show off but also be completely real and confident. I-I think you're really amazing is what I'm saying." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Did Phil just confess to have, like, a crush on me? I was speechless and I couldn't really comprehend what was going on. "I'm sorry. I didn't know how to say that. I'm not making any sense. You can forget all this if you want." I could see Dan walking up to us from the corner of my eye./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0b9793e1f6fd1ed32d68e9df407b40c""So, you said you wanted to get some running clothes this morning, Aslynn?" He snapped me out of my thoughts. I didn't know what to say to Phil but he seemed to start acting normal again so I kept quiet for now./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="74745020f4da65d3a2cb2aa016a5918b""Uh, y-yeah," I answered Dan's question. I walked off really quickly, feeling bad for not responding to Phil but I really didn't know what to say. I knew it was a bad idea. I knew Raine knew it was a bad idea (and when it came to boys, Raine suggests a lot of stupid things). Although there was a little voice in the back of my head telling me how much I liked him. I didn't know what to do. Of course I thought Phil was attractive. Of course I thought he was an amazing and genuine person. Of course I thought he was really adorable and sweet. Of course I loved hugging him. I forgot where I was going with this but I knew that even letting him like me back was a bad idea. I had to break this and tell him no. It was the only rational idea. Maybe when this whole Dan thing is over, I could say yes. Somehow./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="001c3f3c3ba512dfee5f0199b39c9eb8"We arrived at the store and I had so many thoughts in my head. I tried to push them to the back of my mind so I could vlog and at least pay attention to what I was doing. Dan and Phil were both really silent. I could see that Dan wanted to talk but Phil was kind of sulking. I ignored both of them, not really knowing what else to do. I couldn't be cute with Dan on camera because I knew it would make Phil feel bad and I couldn't talk to Phil since Dan was here. I just vlogged about where I was and how I needed some more running clothes. Then I turned the camera off and picked out a couple more shirts, sport bras, and joggers. I paid and we left. The boys didn't get anything and just wandered around the front of the store waiting for me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1bcfec0620f0ed60f590bc5cb66695e3""Sorry, guys. Thanks for waiting. Let's go home, okay? I feel sticky and cold," I said, messing with my free hand's sleeve again. The jacket was making me feel a lot less anxious but then it reminded me of Phil again. When we got home, I immediately ran into my room and threw my things on the desk. I grabbed my shower stuff and put it in my shower bag and went down to the bathroom. Phil and I reached for the door right at the same time./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="11ee124822003aebffab7407d0ff633c""Can I go first?" I asked, still a little on edge./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e86eca5a650408f49ad2aa957a715bd4""But I need it," he said, matching my tone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bca55fed56896e279f1a88b17b583f9d""Not as much as me," I told him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb50c73906c88d272ae51db253635e36""You obviously need it too much. I can't believe you're so selfish!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0349478853bd5c1b9df24491388f681f""Me?! Selfish? What about you? You're the one who wants the shower all to yourself. Dan needs the shower too! And what about me? Don't you think I have a say in this?" I shouted and then Dan came down the stairs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="947f7c30a2be25af80f70e93876c3b01""I know you should but I have an opinion too and I have quite a good argument!" Phil actually shouted. I've never heard him shout before./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="623355329e5bb76ebfdd7721c4a2b1f5""Woah, woah, woah! What's going on? Guys! Stop fighting! What happened?" Dan said, pushing us apart./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eac56fb986e93693d63cde6c2e721981""Dan! Just stay out of it, okay? I'm going to my room. Take the shower all to yourself," Phil said and walked away with a huff./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08ff8738eb94e8bb472ecfe4f8fa29a5""What happened?" Dan said, his eyes widening. "Phil never yells. What did you do?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f206cba7fc29d79cfde9677b02cb058""What?" I said, tears coming to my eyes. I didn't mean to make Phil yell. "I'm sorry. We-we just— uh," I said, looking at the shower. I knew it wasn't about who could use the shower first but Dan couldn't know what we were really arguing about./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed84482a1ec37889c118718065b21942""Wait. Were you fighting over the shower?" he asked, looking very shocked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c33b5e57f5ac271fbd97991668fd0db5""Uh- kinda."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3aa556af5417d5eb9adf4a1da811a9a9""Wow. Well, you can use the shower and I'll try to calm Phil down."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="81e8dc1fd486a74bcca091c4f20a1910""Okay," I said quietly. I suddenly felt really bad and once I shut the door, tears started to stream down my face. I turned on the water so my quiet sobs could be muffled. I felt very distant and just really cold. I got into the shower, hoping the hot water would make me feel better. I ran the water over me and tried to stop crying. Eventually, I calmed down and finished my shower. I didn't want to waste too much water on something so stupid. I got out and changed, drying my hair. I quickly went back into my room, avoiding the boys. I couldn't call Raine since I knew she thought this was a bad idea and would just yell at me. I was considering calling one of my old friends but they wouldn't understand and I didn't want to associate with them anymore. I dried my hair and curled it as usual. I put on my black jeans and a cozy snowflake jumper and some fuzzy socks. I applied my usual make up and it took my mind off of things at least for awhile. I went down to the living room, peeking around the corner first to see if Phil was in the room. Thankfully, it was only Dan in there on his laptop./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e19dbfac0d0e8d54d9e300e1ec9e683""Hey, Aslynn. Come on in," he said and patted the spot next to him on the couch. "Have you ever met PJ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a11813f7f28eadbf9ee2aa8275e705f""No, not officially."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43af7b879da8c8e31422627ec48c172f""Yeah. Okay well, he invited us over for lunch today if that's okay. He got a trampoline for one of his new short films so he wanted us to come and play on it and whatnot. I don't know. I thought it would be fun."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="307ebff7a792997c58617cd53a5893ba""Yeah. That sounds really great. I love trampolines," I said, cheerily./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3945056300a4860e7eaefe967630ae8d""I'm glad you're in a better mood," he said, throwing his arm around my shoulders./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f3982267b7f1615c5363414a000c27c""Yeah. I think we were just tired. I'm sorry about that again by the way."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4de8bcd31b81ddaf413f0844cf28f52c""It's fine. I've never heard Phil yell like that before, especially over the shower. He's usually so sweet."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c1782ff6cbefec1172be8359dbf5073""Yeah," I trailed off quietly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51d1928d7555080d9eb7c035978d05e6""No, uh. I'm sure you didn't make him— oh! That came out wrong, sorry," he said, throwing his hands up innocently./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9334a48348cea7aff5106778f296ace""No, it's fine. I know. It is kind of my fault. It's okay. Don't worry about it," I said, laughing a little and then Phil walked into the room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72c41d51a575bd6fdee8fa0b1d0673b7""Phil! Hey, you ready to go?" Dan asked and got up. Phil sat himself on the couch and nodded. "Okay. That's it. You two better get along and you better be happy for PJ. Okay?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b4955c4c7cab95214564ae8b7650ea38""Okay," we both said. He then left to get his phone and we sat there quietly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="80f108234712cfd00f713bd44e73e0e1""Can we just try to forget about it for awhile? I promise I'll give you a real answer later," I told him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="76959a5b8988d126bf040e652dd37983""Today?" he asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56452ce9093ed676e650cd4bfddc3127""Um, hopefully."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d31432c2ef29144a4b0dec3f322a888""No, I want it today or you just forget I even asked," he demanded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da9ab92f455840e34753db9bba451604""Deal," I said, knowing this would be difficult./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f4b0bde41c604672d6d13104b044eed""So you picked up that that fight wasn't about the shower?" he asked, looking down at his lap./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2751580e56cb4ec0035821d415b93989""Of course I did, Phil," I said and then Dan walked back in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="18fbe1bf07cc6edf872d1c06acba8f43""Good. You two are talking. Let's go. We're already late," he said and walked towards the front door. We followed him into a taxi and took the drive to PJ's. I am so glad I left my camera to charge while I was in the shower since now I had full battery to vlog at PJ's house. I took it out in the car and started updating everyone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c9e1a6b1c7ba6d926b718431fd5769a""We are currently in the taxi on route to, Dan and Phil's friend, PJ's house. Clearly, I've done a right job of taking a shower and getting dressed. I'm super casual today. Just my cozy snowflake jumper and some black jeans. It started snowing today, look!" I pointed the camera out the window. I let it focus on the thin bits on snow that lined buildings and walkways. "As you can see, Dan and Phil are both here with me." I turned the camera on them. They were both playing on their phones and had looked up when I said their names. "Do you want to tell them what's going on, Dan?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfdc12bcd47432d151101e83840a2edd""Uh, okay. We are headed to PJ's for lunch. He got this trampoline for an upcoming film so he invited us over to use it and catch up and stuff too," he explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="42b767be139c6b49094f7ab144f4fc6d""Thanks," I said and turned it back to myself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fa4ba7a665fdb81f031b6d4e230795f5""Yeah, so we get to have lunch and go on a trampoline. This is going to be awesome!" I said and turned off the camera. As soon as I hit stop, my face dropped. I didn't have to put on a happy face until we got to PJ's. I decided that since my phone was almost dead for some unknown reason, I would take this time to dramatically stare out the window ironically and ponder over what I should decide today. I knew I didn't want to not give him an answer. It would feel even worse than saying no so I had to make a decision and quick since the longer we stayed in the car, the more this lunch was turning into a dinner. We finally arrived and I pitched in with the cab fare. We got out and still had to walk a little ways up to his house. Dan knocked on the door and I could see Phil and my fake smiles light up in the window reflection. PJ answered the door with a huge smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea480415f2f6d10307b002286ca322d6""Dan! Phil! And.." He said, giving them hugs and then came to me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc28c6595d54009e17344bb44a40cd16""Aslynn," I said and shook his hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a1a85c61f13b3ec34170f168801fa6a""That's a great name. Nice to meet you. Come on in," he said and opened the door wider. We stepped inside and there were a few people standing around. They all were saying hi to Dan and Phil, then they came and introduced themselves to me. I met Sophie, PJ's wife, and Jamie and Chris, Mylo, Felix, a.k.a. Pewdiepie, and his girlfriend Marzia. Sophie and Marzia were the only girls so I naturally drew myself to them. They told me about themselves for a little bit and then they started asking me a few questions. They were nice, but we didn't really get past small talk since I wasn't in a talking mood. After I started making things awkward, Sophie asked Marzia to help her continue with the lunch so I offered to help just to keep my mind off of things. The boys were starting to go out to see the trampoline so the room grew quieter. After a few minutes of cooking, PJ came back in to help but Sophie sent him back out to be with his friends. They were really cute together and it was nice getting to meet them. We eventually finished making the food and she let me go out to see the backyard with the rest of the boys while she and Marzia set up. Once PJ heard that the food was almost ready, him and most of the boys went back inside. I was left standing alone with Phil of course./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e80b2584d5b922bf5c004657d23e6e66""Can we talk?" he asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d07a5c6df42d17156b13d31b7b5eb33e""Can we go on the trampoline and talk?" I asked, already climbing up onto it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b3919a1bbad7181236898050c8a6672""I don't see any choice," he said and climbed up after me. I started to bounce, just out of nervousness./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb5f857ac17afddb7ab3e1dae4018ca7""This is a nice trampoline," I said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d08544cbda3e72c2570ebbb7f3f95248""Yeah. It's new," he said awkwardly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d69325fbd45d6c146a9caacfe47551e8""So, what did you want to talk about?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9fe7d3c8ff4b4f869df81835135b7d18""You know what," he said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="372c1dc1b52f47eee395a4f7e5462622""Right, I, uh, think you're really great," I said and he rolled his eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60d4202cd2914194c97d36eeb98efff9""Oh no. You're going to tell me I'm so great and then blow me off just like everyone else."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f591da28a276f3f77671d699e4b4fc5""Everyone else?" I asked and I started to feel like a tiny embarrassed mouse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="35c688c67ee5879b4d79097eea68eff6""Yeah. Every time I start to like a girl, she ends up showing interest in me only to get to Dan. I'm always just a second choice. Not even my fans are real. Most of Dan's and my subscribers favour Dan more than me. I get it, though. I'll never be as great as Dan," he explained, barely even looking up from his feet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e34d606c0de6e12565fcb5305cfb8ef0""I think you're better than Dan," I said, not even knowing what I was saying but after I said it I believed every word. "You're not my second choice."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d98e92b0fb8cf42a40dd1de38a6da809""I'm not?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cedbb58877a1cb395d2ecf272be64eb7""No. When I first met Dan, I thought nothing of him except he was kinda cool and funny, but when I first saw you I was just in awe. I mean, look at you, and then I got to know you and every second you got better and better. You're smart and funny and adorable and sweet and very kind. I love your eyes and your laugh and the way you light up when you're happy. I felt so, so bad fighting with you earlier. It literally broke my heart when I heard you yell. I couldn't stand seeing someone as sweet as you be hurt." We had stopped bouncing by now and he had made his way a little bit closer to me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="003c1e586b5f082e9726d9c7bd2f0704""I can't believe you think all those things about me. I thought you just saw me as Dan's sidekick."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="49140bd0f8977fd03f6e36dc09fc3d73""No, of course not. You're perfect just being you," I said, touching his arm and then I decided to kiss his cheek. I did. I really did. It was a very shy and quick kiss but it happened nonetheless. He looked like those old cartoon characters that started floating when the little girl kissed him. I laughed a little at the thought and my cheeks started getting hot./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e09d620787859c6f368d5256c85ce7cc""So does this mean...?" he asked, trailing off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf4b2d0f03bfde0399a8a6356ef4e6a9""Sure. It may be weird and a crazy, crazy idea, but I'd be so happy to be with you," I said and he started blushing hard./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f774a9e94dc1acc752fce920aac1fd8""I'd love to be with you too. Even if it has to be kind of secret, even to Dan."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea89a9add56c6d0bfa40a532f68ad4d7""For the record, I'd say Dan is your sidekick. He does talk a lot more, but you're the one that makes up creative ideas and he does kind of stick to you like a puppy dog." Phil laughed at my comment./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f4be73b2f68cc11c47e3efb5fc8e614a""I guess he kind of does. We better get inside now then. Come on," he said and helped me off of the trampoline like a gentleman. I blushed and yelped a little as I jumped down. We walked inside and I found Dan by the food. I glued myself to his side while every one was picking out their food. Sophie had made an array of sandwiches and sides. I followed Dan though the line and Phil followed me like a lost puppy. As we moved though the line, Phil blew softly on the back of my head, occasionally laughing. I turned back around and rolled my eyes at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e69c7cb0b5e1342f122d746834b52d0""Aslynn? Are you listening?" Dan asked and I looked back at him with wide eyes and a slight smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="feb504d590cfaca0564ec01fb6a21a42""Uh, no. Sorry, I was, um, distracted."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e4bd382417c9b8f3c22a6a938ccc3d0""Okay, well I was just saying that PJ might want us to be extras in his film. Would that be something you would want to do?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="047c8ab254ed51a758492e38ff46c077""Oh, yeah! That sounds like a lot of fun! I'd love to," I said and Phil was trying to laugh quietly which made me laugh./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f12370637d53b78d9df690cb625bc0e""What's so funny?" Dan asked and then looked over my shoulder at Phil. "I take it you two are friends again?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d3e4f912008690de710c16401370bf6""Yeah. You could say that," Phil said. Dan finished putting his plate together and went off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b4c9a7fb2c364d02a8ea26872e901b23""I'll save you a seat," he told me and went to sit down. I was getting the toppings for my salad when Phil started laughing again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="97a4d51b437dbfa7cb5c0d4c074c46ba""What?" I asked, slightly irritated./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b2994e751a74f169f0e145f6558565fb""That olive really doesn't like you," he laughed and I realised that the olive I was trying to put on my plate kept falling off the fork./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6936319404b52936247657f7fee026e0""Oh," I laughed. "I guess not." I gave up trying to get the olive./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9962b1577b556429c1eba50c570aeaf""Here," he said and reached over to scoop the olive right on my plate easily./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d8d1409219cf929dd87a86ced1dd99ac""Oh well there you go. Thank you," I said and laughed. I waiting for him to finish getting all his food and then we walked to the table together. There were only two seats left, one next to Dan and one in front of Dan. I took the one next to Dan since I knew he was saving it for me and then Phil took a seat after me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="54d877e7760421808cc7226f465851dd""Do you need anything else before I sit down?" Phil asked me, setting his plate on the table./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="354d74308665d95ea23b1243bbec9a91""No, thanks though," I said and smiled. He sat down, still smiling back at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c468c6bd2c3a457eb823f13ebfc34d2""You two really did make up, huh?" Dan asked and I looked at him with wide eyes. "You just seem extra friendly now."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51d48c7f92306dd0f11d2897673b39b7""We've always been like this Dan. We're just in an extra good mood now. Trials bring people together," Phil explained for me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cbac91863eb893bb61927cea7f95944c""Well, I'm glad to see my best friend and my girlfriend getting along," he smiled and dinner continued smoothly. Everyone had a good time and were laughing a lot. After lunch, I helped clean up while the boys played on the trampoline for awhile longer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="965c13afcf5299b81b6c6417d2850a86""So what's the story with you and Dan," Sophie asked while we were clearing the tables./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f46cdad8698ec417018d07d71062f2d""Yeah. I'd love to know," Marzia added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f3d6f9cbae1090b288d8336cfc63719""Oh, well, uh, it's kind if complicated but essentially," I said and, thankfully, got cut off by Dan walking back inside. "Dan, will you come and help me tell our story to the girls?" Dan looked nervous for a split second and then walked over to me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9ebb7b7597f4e1f2d41779cdbbd9cc7""Well, I saw her last year at Playlist and I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. I asked for her number and then just made sure I texted her everyday," he started./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f78fce1dbe3b58260213a2bc687a0940""I wanted to take things slow since I had just gotten out of a big relationship so we we're just friends at first," I added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee2d5f5846aaca4a2db77a2318205ff5""But then eventually I asked her out and she started coming down to London to meet me," he said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a599546cf8feab9fde53171494bd3fb""We had kept things offline for a long time but then that whole Dalynn thing came around."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb9fd32588323ff623b4803396a6e1d2""I convinced her we had to share it eventually and that seemed like the perfect opportunity to," Dan finished off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="645af28f1e1b8a5a7a68579f57c23e35""Aw, that's really sweet," Sophie said. "PJ and I tried to keep our relationship off camera as much as possible, but once you're married it's kind of hard. It is hard when so many people can be judgmental about it, but I'm glad you guys are happy." I smiled at her, but then my head sunk when I remembered that I was putting off looking at a lot of comments for that very reason. Dan disappeared into the bathroom and I continued to help clean up. It was starting to get dark and Mylo had already left so we decided it was time for us to go. The three of us jumped back in a cab and went home. It was weird. On the ride here I had one pretend boyfriend, and on the way back I have one pretend boyfriend and one potential boyfriend. I still had two amazing friends and one complicated set of circumstances, but I'm glad both of them wanted to keep everything a secret to everyone else and not share how much I'm having to lie. When we got home I cleaned up, got into my pjs, and we all sat around the couch. Dan was in his usual spot where he had made a very clear, Dan-shaped sofa crease and I took a spot on the floor next to Phil's feet at the other end of the couch./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f71848f10ceb9732f18386894fbc9cf1""Should we order pizza?" Dan asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e6e646a5e047825f58629a98ddaf54da""Yeah, but maybe just one. I'm not that hungry," Phil said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="14feda7fc3d402f6b6a91362472d0d19""Me neither," I added, playing with Phil's mismatched socks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0d80d7c2fe541b0f6f4d301b8c05012""Okay. I'll order it now," Dan said and grabbed his laptop. "Ugh, it forgot my login. Now I have to get my card." Dan groaned and went to his room so I took the opportunity to sit next to Phil on the couch./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="157d912320d8a24ba61b099600c311a9""Hey, there," he said, leaning against me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="177bbd973c9df07089e858e3508f8f6f""Hey," I said, feeling a bit awkward./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e518d99a77a712652c1e58f8a540421b""I had a great time at PJ's today," he said, smiling over at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f17b9f66f46838a19890fed7cf8db5c""Me too," I said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="237431477a92e9abdecdcd599c3b29b1""You know this is going to be hard. I could barely keep my eyes off you before but now it'll be even harder."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24e0268861cd825b7303f31c45a87009""Aw, that's okay. I probably won't be able to keep my eyes off of you either," I smiled at him. I was about to interlace my arm with his, but then Dan walked in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f1edb0e4d779557f7da0a00323f714e1""Okay, so what kind of pizza do we want? Pepperoni? Meat lovers?" he asked us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="357d42fa3fee7f3ea50fb919fa7d4516""I though you guys wanted healthy dinners," I said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="240e4e7e5c7766056ef2c738be35b6c6""Right. Pizza isn't that healthy is it?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd8c1abb15bb5a243a6fa61bce97dff0""No, but I'll let you off the hook since we ate salads for lunch. Why don't we get a spinach and mushroom pizza instead of the meat one though?" I suggested./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1dbeb224e0b0e4bb4a7e41df9e80354c""Sounds good to me," Phil said, leaning over to look at Dan./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bcafd618a9977f28bb4b02f8c0b6422a""Okay, fine. We'll get spinach and mushroom," he said and then went back on his laptop to order it. I leaned into Phil's side and went on my phone to check emails since my laptop was on the other side of the room. There wasn't much else to do. Vlogging wasn't an option since we weren't doing anything exciting, so I just scrolled through Tumblr instead. I started to yawn and then Dan walked back in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d5162d23929b45c8964aaaa263a56b21""Do you guys wanna watch a movie or play a game or something?" Dan asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c9b92b2c70eb12fdfb5613ddfd2cfd8""We can watch a movie. I might fall asleep, though," I said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="912c62bfcb540059dc52abb58b8a2449""Okay. We'll try to watch something suspenseful," he said, squatting down to look at their collection of movies. "How about Jaws? I haven't seen that in forever."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5390bd3c95f04c1df7ac1cec52b46e48""Yeah. That sounds fine," I said, yawning again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c1e1f6653687d838c393c468f812eb91""You won't be scared?" Phil asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="130e6a0588fecbab67cbb55a37a13d84""No. Films don't really scare me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c691534fab1fc4c7ade167463c43153""Oh, they scare Dan all the time," he chuckled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="754347107ffafbed49fa104869a4b724""Hey! That's only because I get really into them."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="223bbe314bd8d76b766076c507929c36""It's okay to be a scaredy cat, Dan," I said and he stuck his tongue out at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a02c96dc756e62d5a928f7f90bec631a""I'm not a scaredy cat," he said and I smiled a little because that phrase sounded funny in a British accent. He turned on the movie and I leaned into the couch while we waited for the pizza. I was even considering going to sleep without eating, I had gotten that tired. The bell rang and Dan jumped up. Obviously, he was pretty hungry. The movie played but I paid no attention as Phil had decided to lay his hand on mine. I turned my hand over once Dan was gone and held onto him. I looked up and he was smiling./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="54cf25f5c5b1589fd44e179346cb279a""I don't know why but I really, really like you," he said, quietly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c2db123579cf10256fc5bc83304c4b93""What? You didn't think you'd like me?" I asked, quietly laughing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6ecf197af57bff8179c463d83975c5d""I just didn't think I would like you as much as I do as quickly as I have," he said and I stopped laughing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c51ff8d710c3bdc187e028387f75ec23""Oh," I said and smiled. "Well, I like you too."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4794e0410f971d7321e685b5c81d2600""Good," he said and smiled back at me. Dan walked back in and I let go of his hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d0cc5d9a159ef812b59d35bdd9392c1""Pizza," Dan cheered, setting the box on the table. He grabbed plates and set pieces on them. He handed Phil and I each ours and we thanked him. He grabbed his and sat back down too. I set my plate on Phil's knee and nibbled on one of the slices. After eating the one, I set the plate on the floor and curled up on the couch, snuggling myself into Phil's side as we watched the movie./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf906c87505c49b14327fa2cc3a43735""You like it over there?" Dan said and I looked over at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3019f882b3d1813c739e23fa2d32e24a""Yeah. Phil's soft," I chuckled, patting his tummy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d4461246bc74c99597e1ed2eb001827e""Oh, okay," he took the comment and turned back to the TV, taking another bite./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9f08fa749b089b1758b80451c9439cf""Am I really?" Phil whispered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="becd3be58698d40b1422732f966440a5""Of course you are," I said with a smile, and then louder, "I think I'm going to go to bed bow."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5795d5573eba5295f04c805df51a121d""Aw," Phil complained quietly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84bbdfccda8b3c0b96df579840ecc77e""Sorry. I'm just really tired," I explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aeda218156eb005b4d1c4cd76d457075""Okay, well good night," Dan said, his eyes focused on the screen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="209b71820912331a01f0b27fed702829""Night guys," I said and walked up to my room. I changed into my pjs and then washed my face. I ended my vlog quickly and went to bed. I was scrolling through Twitter for awhile when I got a text./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad53bd4f8e000706e6b9f7e50e7f1453"Night :*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c2b73e06f4382b1040db8bd31a5eeddc"It was from Phil. I smiled and then replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f78545db6bee11badac99509be211d28"Night. I had a great day. Trrw is going to be even better :)/p 


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up with a huge smile on my face as I stared at a text I had gotten right before waking up. It was from Phil.

Morning, sunshine. Cant wait for the day to start! I'll be in the kitchen waiting :)

I hurriedly changed into my new running clothes, pulled my hair back, and ran downstairs. Phil was waiting in the kitchen, my bowl of Wheaties also waiting for me on the counter.

"I hope you don't mind, but I put some of the Frosted Wheaties in the bottom. I usually do that with mine so I thought you might like it. It gives it some extra flavour," he explained, quietly.

"Thanks. I'm sure I'll love it, but why are we whispering?" I whispered back.

"Dan's still asleep and I don't want to wake him up too soon," he said.

"Oh. Good idea," I laughed quietly and the poured my almond milk into my cereal. Phil was right, the Frosted Wheats did give it a little more flavour. I munched on the cereal as he watched me with a smile.

"What?" I laughed, blushing.

"You just look so cute in the morning," he smirked.

"Shut up. No I do not," I laughed, pushing his arm.

"I'm serious. You do. You have like a sunshiny glow," he said, looking at the floor.

"That's only because you're here," I smiled, stepping closer to him, but was interrupted by Dan sleepily walking into the room. He almost ran into the transparent door but opened it before he did. I walked away from Phil and went to put my empty bowl in the sink. We needed to do some serious washing, I thought to myself, looking at all the dirty dishes we had.

"Morning," Phil cheered.

"Morning," I cheered as well.

"Well, aren't you two chipper this morning. What's wrong with you people?" he said.

"We just got up early," Phil explained.

"I hate morning people," he grumbled and turned on the kettle. "Can you make me some porridge? I'm gunna get dressed."

"Yeah. Of course," Phil said and then Dan walked out of the room.

"This is kind of fun," I said, snickering.

"It really is," Phil laughed.

"Aw, man. I should have gotten Dan on tape for my vlog," I said, snapping my fingers.

"So, what should we do today?" he said, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind and making me jump.

"Um, hey. C-Can you not scare me like that please?" I said, turning around and backing against the counter.

"Oh, I-I'm really sorry," he said, his face going white.

"Oh, it's not you. I j-just have a problem with, uh, not knowing when someone is going to touch me. That's why I don't really like physical contact when I-I'm having an a-attack," I mumbled, my eyes darting to my feet.

"I'm so glad you told me. I don't want to make you uncomfortable," he smiled sympathetically. "But wait, you let me, uh, hug you that one night."

"Oh, um, I don't know. I guess that was kind of an exception. Maybe because I knew it was only you."

"Oh," he said.

"That did help, by the way. The visit on that night," I told him.

"I'm glad," he smiled a little.

"Oh, uh, Dan's porridge," I reminded him and he shot up.

"Right!" He went and finished making it before the water went cold. He poured it into a bowl and mixed it up with a bit of milk. "Dan, your porridge is done," he called down the hall. Phil brought the bowl over by me and set it on the counter. "Ugh, I hate porridge."

"Me too," I smiled. "I thought I was the only one!"

"Really? Wow," he laughed and then Dan came back in.

"You guys are always laughing. I can never understand why," Dan moaned. His hair was kind of curly today and he was dressed sloppily in his running clothes. He grabbed his bowl off the counter, thanked Phil, and then started eating. Phil and I looked at each other and then at Dan.

"What? I stayed up on Reddit all night. I'm tired," Dan explained.

"You don't have to run with us today if you don't want to," I said to him.

"Really?" he cheered up.

"Yeah," Phil agreed. "You stay home and we'll run. Obviously we have a lot more energy than you. You can always join us tomorrow."

"Oh, okay. Thanks, but you guys maybe could have told me before I got dressed. I'm going to go back to bed."

"Okay, have a nice morning," I told him and smiled. He walked out with his breakfast and I smiled to Phil who already had a huge smile on his face.

"Okay, okay, Aslynn," Phil said quietly. "I want to make this kind of official so since we have some time this morning, will you do me the honour of accompanying me on a date?" I was slightly shocked. "It doesn't have to be anything serious. I have a little plan, though."

"O-Okay," I stuttered and started to blush. I was going on my first date with Phil. I couldn't believe this. "Can I change my shirt really quick?"

"Yeah of course. I probably should too."

"Um, can I borrow a jacket too. I like yours better," I smiled.

"Sure," he chuckled and we both went to our rooms. I changed into my thin, long-sleeved floral shirt and put on some tinted face lotion and some mascara. I brushed my hair out and let it fall loose. I kept on my grey leggings and pastel pink and white trainers. I grabbed my phone and vlogging camera and went downstairs. Phil was waiting by the front door with an extra coat.

"You ready to go?" he asked, handing me the coat I wore yesterday.

"Yes," I smiled and slipped the jacket on.

"You look really nice," he said and I just blushed. "Dan! We're leaving! See you in a couple hours!" Phil called up to Dan as we walked out the door.

"So, what are we doing?"

"It's a surprise," he said and I laughed.

"You're one of those guys, eh?"

"Guess so. Do you mind if I hold your hand?" he asked and I blushed bright red.

"Y-yes. You may," I replied and was smiling like an idiot at the ground when he grabbed my hand. He was being such a gentleman and it made me just wanna ball up and squeal it was so cute. I couldn't for the life of me stop smiling, and thankfully I noticed that Phil was smiling as well. We were both pounding down the stairs to the main entrance and right when we stepped outside, the cold air hit us like a brick. I shivered and then stepped outside, having no choice since I was attached to Phil.

"Um, I hope you don't mind if we take a walk in the park. I know it's kind of cold but—"

"No. That's fine. It just takes a little bit of time to get used to it is all. I'd love to take a walk with you." I seriously couldn't stop smiling and I had no idea why. Little snowflakes we're starting to fall all around us and it was a little foggy since it was morning but everything looked so pretty like we were covered in a white sheet. I loved every bit of it. The park wasn't too far but Phil started telling me about how he had gotten into YouTube as we walked. Apparently, he had seen people doing them while he was in uni and just decided to do them but after he met Dan, things became a little more serious for him. I loved hearing him talk. He was so cheery and sweet and every sentence sounded like little bells. I mean obviously I was listening to every word he said, but I loved the way he made things sound. Maybe it was his accent, not quite Londony but not quite Northerny. We reached the park and by this time he had asked me how I got into YouTube.

"Well, when my best friend, Raine, and I were in high school, I was deciding what to major in for college. We had always planned to go to college together and be dormmates and then maybe move into an apartment together after that, so all I had to decide was what to major in. I went to as many college tours as possible and read all that I could but nothing really stood out. I decided to just go after a summer of no luck finding a major and then decide later. Since Raine is three years younger than me, I was roomed with another girl who was always around on her laptop. I had always assumed she was just studying all the time, but when I asked her one day, she was watching YouTube videos. I couldn't imagine watching people's lives over the internet was that interesting but eventually she got me addicted and I was just so drawn to it. When I found out that it could be a job, I decided to give it a try. I mean even if it didn't work out, I could study and maybe work at in the offices. My roommate was incredibly camera shy but she really wanted to help me do behind the scenes stuff. I kept filming videos everyday and she would edit them a little and upload them for me. Eventually though, I took some editing and filming classes of my own and she got a boyfriend and we kind of parted ways. I think she still is subscribed to me, but yeah. She's kind of my reason for being here right now," I said and we walked around the snowy park, hand in hand.

"Wow. That's incredible. I am so glad for your roommate then. What was her name?"

"Julie," I said, smiling. "She was such a good girl and she was probably my second best friend under Raine."

"What about Raine? What happened to her?"

"Raine? Oh, we still talk. Like I said, she's three years younger than me and she did a gap year after high school so she's still in college. She's a senior now, studying to become a drama teacher, and she's planning to move in with me after she finishes," I told him.

"I'd love to meet her one day," he said.

"I'd love for you to meet her. I've met your best friend, so it's only fair."

"You're dating my best friend," he said, looking down at me with a smirk.

"Don't remind me," I said and laughed.

"Do you really thing that if this whole thing hadn't happened and if Dan made a move on you, you wouldn't want to date him?"

"No. I don't think so. He's not really my type," I told him.

"What's your type then?"

"I don't know. I think I just like nice guys. I'm not saying that Dan isn't nice but, you know, not your type of nice."

"So I'm your type?" He smirked again.

"Of course you are, silly, or else I wouldn't have kissed your cheek on that trampoline." He laughed and pulled me in close to him, wrapping his arm around me.

"And I'm so glad you did," he smiled.

"So, where are you from?"

"A little town called Rawtenstall in Lancashire. What about you?"

"Athens, Maine," I told him.

"Never heard of it."

"It's kind of small but it was nice. I went to uni in Augusta, Maine. Then I moved to Doncaster."

"Sounds like you like to move," he said.

"I like to sometimes. Not too much but I like being in new places."

"Why don't you tell me about your family?" he said.

"Well, ooh! Can we go on the swing?" I asked, noticing the swings, and spinning around and catching Phil's hands.

He laughed brightly and said, "Sure. Come on." We both raced over to the swings and hopped on them. I kicked my feet up and started to swing. We were both laughing and trying to swing as high as possible.

"I bet I can jump further," I yelled after we were both swinging really high up.

"No way," he said and we both got ready to jump.

"Okay," I yelled as I jumped out of my swing and then rolled in the thin layer of snow on the grass. I was laughing so hard I didn't even see Phil jump out and roll as well. We were both sitting the grass laughing till our stomachs hurt and then he came over and helped me up.

"Oh my goodness," I said between breaths. "That was a lot of fun."

"Yeah. That was amazing," he said between breaths as well. "Ah, this is the best day I've ever had."

"It's still only the morning," I said and we got back on the swings.

"Then, I can't wait to see what the rest of the day holds," he smiled, taking my hand while we swung lightly. "So, continue telling me about your family."

"Right, well, um, I have a mom and a dad and they're still together. I have a little brother who is 17."

"What's their names?"

"My mom is Johanna, my dad is Steven, and my brother is Crispin."

"Johanna, Steven, Crispin, and Aslynn," he repeated.

"Yep. Why don't you tell me about yours?" He continued to tell me about his mom, dad, and older brother. He then told me about a story about how his mom got the title of the "Goat Queen" from his viewers. I laughed and listened and then I went to check my phone.

"Oh my goodness," I said. "It's already half past ten. We better start heading home."

"Alright, I guess we'll have to," Phil huffed, and then gave me a smirk.

"Shut up you loser," I joked, laughing and pulling him off the swing. He got up and pulled me to his side. "You know, I should probably start my vlog." The snow started to fall a little bit around us as I pulled out my camera. I stepped away from Phil and then turned on my camera.

"Hey guys," I said and then Phil grabbed my hand. "It's about ten-thirty now. Sorry I haven't vlogged this morning. Phil and I just walked our usual laps this morning while Dan stayed home. He was really sleepy since he stayed up late, so I let him sleep in while I hung out with my friend Phil here. We're on our way home now." I turned the camera off again and threw it in my pocket.

"Good job," he said, pulled me close, and kissed my temple. I smiled and we continued walking home. I told him about my little brother a little more and we eventually got back home. I walked in and Dan was sitting in the lounge playing Skyrim. I chuckled to myself and he turned around to look at me.

"Hey, why do you look happy and like not sweaty. I thought you went running," he said.

"Yeah. We decided that it was a pretty morning and that we were tired too so we just walked it instead," I falsely explained.

"Oh, well if I would've known that, I would've gone with you."

I laughed and said, "Yeah, but you still would've rather been here."

"That's true," he smiled back. "How was your walk then?"

"Good. It was really pretty with all the snow falling."

"Yeah. Did you guys talk?"

"Yeah. We did. I don't know why we wouldn't."

"Oh, its just Phil's still kind of shy around new people."

"I heard that," Phil shouted from the front hallway.

"Yeah, but I'm not really a stranger. I've know you guys for like a week and I am staying in your house."

"Okay, maybe your right. Maybe its just weird to think about Phil doing stuff without me."

"You don't have to worry. He's perfectly fine on his own," I smiled. "I'm gunna change." I went up to my room and got into my comfier joggers and some socks. I left my jumper and Phil's sweater on, still feeling cozy. It kind of smelled like him too: a mixture of sweets and musky pine. I smiled thinking about it and went back into the lounge. It was still only Dan in there so I sat next to him with my laptop. I pulled out my vlogging camera and turned it on just as Phil walked into the room and sat on the chair across from us.

"Hey guys, I'm home now with Dan," I said, snuggling up to his side. Today had just turned into a really lazy day. We're just sitting around and doing some work. Dan was playing Skyrim earlier and now we should probably make lunch. Dan, what do you think we should eat?"

"You did buy some of the Watrose Finest meals the other day," he suggested.

"Right. Maybe I'll warm up one of those. Ooh! Maybe some mash and stir fry. That's easy," I said.

"That's kind of an odd combination," he pointed out.

"Eh, they both taste good and its easy. Who cares if it goes together?" I said and got up. "Okay, I'm going to make that now!" I turned the camera off and then went into the kitchen to make the food. I started to prepare it and Phil came in to watch me.

"You're just going to sit there? You're not going to help?" I asked him.

"Nope, just watching my pretty little girl make lunch," he smiled and I laughed.

"I'm not your girl. Not yet technically," I said, stirring the stir fry.

"Well, that may have to change soon," he smirked and I laughed.

"You'll have to wait awhile for that buddy," I said and then focused myself to the stir fry. Dan walked in and leaned himself against the counter next to me.

"Smells good," he said, giving it a whiff.

"Thanks. I can't wait to eat it."

"So, what did you want to do today?" he asked.

"I don't know. What is there to do? London on a Thursday?"

"We could maybe go walk around town, find something cool," Phil suggested.

"Oh yeah. I've sometimes seen live bands play in the park during the week. Maybe we can go out spotting for them."

"Yeah. Listening to music in the park sounds like fun," I smiled.

"It's settled then," Dan cheered and went to stand by Phil while I served the plates. I handed them each their plates and they thanked me. We all went and sat at the dining table. I had to check my emails before I went out, so I sat at the table replying and eating my lunch. Phil finished his quickly and went up to his room.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Dan questioned.

"Yeah. Sure. What is it?"

"Um, is that Phil's jacket?" I was a little surprised at his question, but answered truthfully anyway.

"Yeah, why?" I told him.

"Well, why are you still wearing it?" I furrowed my eyebrows. I was a little bit confused and angry now. Why would he ask that with such a rude tone?

"Um, I don't know. It's comfy and soft and I was cold and he let me borrow it."

"It just seems unnecessary since we're inside now."

"Well maybe I just like it," I almost shouted, getting angry.

"Okay fine. I'm just saying. If you need a jacket, I can get you a jacket. You don't need to keep borrowing Phil's stuff!" he shouted and then huffed as Phil entered the room.

"Hey, why are you guys fighting?" he asked, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"We're not, okay? Just do whatever you want, Aslynn," Dan said and walked off.

"Are you okay, Aslynn?" Phil asked me.

"Yeah. He was just a little bit mad. He'll get over it," I said, standing up and taking the jacket off. "Here, I'm going to change. Thanks for letting me borrow it." I handed him the jacket.

"No problem. It looks better on you anyway."

"Yeah. Maybe I shouldn't borrow your clothes anymore," I said, biting my lip.

"Why?"

"Just because," I said and walked up to my room to change. After changing, I grabbed my purse, threw in my phone and camera, and walked out. The boys we're both waiting for me by the door. Dan had his arms crossed and Phil was playing with his phone. As I walked up to them, Dan looked up at me with a smile.

"You look great," he cheered, pulling me to his side. I looked slightly back at Phil and he just looked away from me. We walked downstairs and outside. It wasn't snowing much anymore but the wind was still cold against my face. I pulled out my camera and tried to vlog.

"Hey guys," I said, less enthusiastic than usual. "Dan's with me now." I made sure his arm around my shoulders was in the shot. "We're going to look around town for anything interesting. Dan said there are a few little bands playing around town so we're looking for one to listen to. I'll update you on our search." I turned the camera off, not really in the mood to talk anymore. We walked to the nearest park that we usually run at but no one was there. After walking to a couple of the other parks, we saw a small crowd around the park's public stage. We walked up to it and hear a band playing some really chill music. We decided to join in on the crowd, making our way towards the middle. I didn't do very well in crowds but with Dan and Phil on either side of me I felt a little safer. We all enjoyed the music for the time being. Eventually, I told Dan I was going to find the restroom. I wandered off around the park, finding one nearby. After I was finished, I started walking back and realised I had no idea which direction I came from. I looked around and saw a little line for some type of booths. I walked up and saw the crowd of people from the concert not too far behind these carts. The music was so quiet I hadn't realised it was there until I saw the crowd. I examined the booths, noticing one was selling hot cider, and decided to take up this opportunity. I stood in line with one guy behind the couple ordering. He looked over at me as I walked up and took a double take. He turned around and smiled.

"Hey there," he cheered.

"Um, hi," I said. "Do I know you?"

"No, but I sure would love to know you." I felt really awkward now. Was this guy trying to hit on me? "My name is Andrew. What's yours?" I stood in shock. The name brought bad memories back, flooding my mind and suddenly I couldn't feel anything anymore. He placed his hand on my arm and said something but I couldn't hear it. I was watching myself from far away and my ears felt as if they were filled with cotton. The guy kept saying things but I couldn't bring myself back. I started hyperventilating and suddenly there was a tall figure that grabbed me and pulled me back by my opposite shoulder. I snapped back to reality and strong arms were wrapped around my torso.

"Alsynn, I was looking everywhere for you. Are you okay? Who's this?" The figure was saying and I tried to look up to see who is was, but I didn't have the energy to lift my head. "Aslynn? Are you alright?" I realised the voice was Phil's. He pulled himself away from me but kept his hands on my shoulders. He bent down a little, matching my gaze.

"Phil!" I shouted, pulling away from him.

"Aslynn? What's happened?" He looked shocked at my actions.

"Phil! You don't need to always keep watch on me like a child! I can take care of myself okay? I'm fine," I said tears coming to my eyes. The things I said felt like I was reading from a script. I had no control as if I was in a dream.

"No you're not. You're crying! Something must've happened!" He stood up, looking behind me. I turned around and remembered there was that guy still there. He looked very confused and weirded out.

"Look, if you're with him, I won't interfere," he said and his voice sounded really familiar. I started to hear the voice in my head, but realised it wasn't him talking anymore. Memories were flooding my mind once again. I shrunk down to my knees and let out the breath I was holding in.

"Woah, did I do something wrong?" the man said again. I looked up at him. I was being extremely rude.

"Oh my gosh," I said, standing up. "I'm sorry. No. It's not you. It's just you remind me of someone else. I'm sorry." He looked a little confused.

"Oh, uh, alright then. I'm going to go then. It was nice meeting you, Aslynn." He said and walked off. I stood frozen. My name coming from his mouth made me remember once again but then Phil's hand on my shoulder held me to reality.

"I'm sorry too," he said, his head lowered.

"For what?" I asked, confused.

"For embarrassing you. I shouldn't treat you like a child. I'm just scared you might be afraid and alone somewhere and I don't want that. I want to be there to help." I looked up at him, shocked at how much he was worried about me.

"T-That means so much. Thank you, Phil." I said, wrapping my arms around his waist. He let out a breath and wrapped his arms around me.

"There you guys are," I heard Dan's voice come up from behind Phil. I slipped myself out from Phil's grasp.

"Hey, Dan. Sorry I ran off like that. I just wanted to make sure she was okay," Phil said.

"That's fine. Now, should we get back to the concert?" Dan asked, his voice sounding forced.

"Um, actually, I wanted some cider," I said, blushing and trying to wipe away any traces of tears.

"Then let's get some," Phil said, walking up to the cider stand. "Three cups of cider please."

"Sure thing," the lady said, going to make us some.

"Here. Let me get them for you," I said pulling out my wallet. "You guys have been paying for me so much recently."

"Well thanks," Dan said. "Cider does sound really good right now." I paid the woman and grabbed my cup along with the boys. I wrapped my hands around it and took a sip.

"Mm this is really good," I smiled.

"Yeah. It sure is," Dan said.

"Tastes like Christmas and puppies," Phil said and I gave a little chuckle.

"I need to vlog this," I said and took out my camera. "Hey guys, so we found a little concert in the park and nearby there is a cider cart. It's so, so good. I mean who could resist a hot cup of cider on a cold day?"

I turned the camera to Dan who sipped his cup and said, "Mm, so good."

"Okay, let's go back to the concert," I said and grabbed Dan's hand, pretending to accidentally film it and walked off with him. We stood at the back for a little while as I tried to hold my camera above the people but then Dan grabbed it from me and held it above the crowd.

"Thanks," I said, blushing.

"No problem," he said, looking down at me.

"Here. That's good," I let him know and he handed my back my camera. We enjoyed the concert for little bit more and then we decided to head into a couple little shops on the way home. As we walked, Phil decided to brush very close to me where our hands were touching every few seconds. I let myself enjoy the craziness of my situation and just smiled. My phone dinged and so I picked it up. It was from Raine.

Hey there babe. Hows running going? U having fun out there?

Yeah we're having lots of fun. it started to snow and we just finished watching a little free concert. there has been less attacks this week

I know I was sort of lying to her but I knew she would ask about it and if I told her I had more attacks she would ask why and I can't tell her about that just yet.

Thats rly good! Im happy for u! Do u think we'll get to see each other for xmas?

I dont know. Hopefully! The boys want to meet you so maybe u could come out and meet them

Id love to do that! Sounds great!

Alright maybe when xmas break comes closer i can let you know

Sounds good. Have a good day! x

I threw my phone back in my bag and walked into the shops with the boys. There were a couple of people that had recognised us so Dan and I decided to hold hands while we walked around. We didn't end up buying anything and eventually made our way home.

"What should we make for dinner?" Dan asked as we sat on the couch.

"I don't know. I'll go see what we have," I got back up and went to search the fridge. I pulled out some salmon and green beans and decided to bake them. I vlogged myself most of the time seasoning the salmon and putting it all together. While it sat in the oven, I went back over and started to edit my last vlog on the single chair across from the couch. The oven beeped and I went to go take everything out. Phil followed me into the kitchen.

"So, what did you make?" he asked as I pulled it out of the oven.

"Salmon and green beans. Can you pull out the mashed potatoes from the fridge?" I asked as I set the tray on top of the stove. Phil pulled out the mashed potato and I thanked him. I undid the lid and slid the container in the microwave. I took out a couple plates and served the salmon and green beans onto three plates.

"Can I do anything to help?" Phil asked.

"Um, not right now, but you can help me take the plates over when I'm done. I took the baking tray and set it in the sink and then took the mash out of the microwave when it started to beep at me. I scooped the mash on the three plates and put the empty container in the bin. I grabbed us all some forks and I took to plates in my hand. "You can grab that one Phil?" He grabbed the last plate and we walked back into the lounge.

"Thank you very much," Dan said as I handed him his plate. I took my seat on the chair again and went back to work editing after I vlogged about our meals. Dan had turned on some sort of anime but I've never seen it before so I just focused on editing. Around midnight, I had finished my editing and Dan had gone into the office to work on something so going to bed wasn't an option. I started to upload the vlog and after decided to sit with Phil on the couch and end my vlog with him again.

"So, its about midnight here and I just finished editing my vlog. Sorry for the late upload. It's been a long day and I'm really tired now but Dan has invaded my room to do his editing so going to bed isn't an option right now. I guess I'll just have to chill on the couch right now. I will see you guys tomorrow. Goodnight," I said and kissed the camera goodnight per usual. I stopped the video and then downloaded the footage from today onto my laptop. I didn't want to start editing since that would make my uploading slower and I was already late so I just put my laptop off to the side and stared at the TV.

"Do you want me to put on something you like?"

"You don't have to," I said, leaning into him.

"Well, what's your favourite anime?" he asked and I shot back up, getting excited.

"Oh, oh, oh. Okay, it's kind of sad since it's only one season but I've watched it so many times it's not even funny," I said, practically bouncing in my seat.

"Well what is it?" he asked, a big smiled plastered on his face.

"It's called. Orhan High School Host Club and its the greatest thing."

"Hm, I don't think I've seen that one. Is it on Netflix?"

"Yes, but we don't have to watch it if you don't want to."

"Of course I wanna watch your favourite anime. It's like an initiation test. I have to watch it," he said, pulling me close to him again and giving me a kiss on my head. I let out a small giggle and he turned on Netflix to find the show.

"Mind you, it's really weird," I said.

"I like weird," he said, grabbing my hand. He found it and turned on the first episode. After a couple of episodes, and quite a few laughs from Phil and I, I decided to bring over a blanket and lay it on top of us. He wrapped his arm around me and I nuzzled my head in his chest. I ended up falling asleep a little bit after the second episode.

\- Phil's PoV -

I was watching this anime that was actually really hilarious when during one of the episodes, I realised that Aslynn was asleep on my chest. Her little hand was clutched to my shirt like a child. She was so small compared to me but that's one of the things I love most about her. I stroked her arm with my hand that was draped around her and continued to watch the show, but I couldn't laugh loudly as to not to wake her up. I kept getting distracted though by how cute she looked asleep. The door to the lounge creaked open and I looked over, draping my hand across the top of the couch instead of around her.

"Hey," I whispered to Dan as he walked in.

"Oh, hey. Is she asleep?" he asked and I paused the show.

"Yeah."

"Should I help her to bed?"

"Nah, I'm gunna finished this show and then I can. You go ahead and go to bed. It's been a long day. Do you mind turning off the lights though?"

"Yeah sure thing. Thanks, Phil. Goodnight," he said and walked out, turning off the lights as he did. I turned the anime back on and laid my arm back where it was. I pulled the blanket up more and then finished watching the rest of the season. After it ended, I was infuriated as to how it did end, but I turned the TV off and picked Aslynn up in my arms. She stirred a little, laying her head on my shoulder. I walked her upstairs and put her on her bed.

"Mhm, Phil?" she said, waking up.

"Yes?"

"I-I need to take my makeup off."

"Oh, uh. Okay." I turned around and grabbed the little package of what looked to be wet wipes on the desk. I've seen enough beauty videos to know that that's what she needed. She sat up and blinked her eyes open. I turned on the desk lamp so she could still see but it wouldn't be too bright. She took out one wipe and I put the package back on the desk. She wiped off her face and I sat at the edge of her bed.

"Thanks, and the pink lotion bottle too, please," she said, handing me the used wipe. I threw it in the bin and gave her the lotion. She put a little on her finger tip and handed me back the bottle. I screwed the lid back on and then put it back on the table. When I looked back, she was sleepily rubbing the lotion into her face. It looked kind of funny and I had to suppress my laugh.

"Thanks," she said, rubbing her hands together. I pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. She smelled really good after the lotion so I kept her in my grasp for a little bit longer than usual. I helped her get under the blanket and she snuggled up. I wanted to badly to stay there and be with her forever but I got up and started to walk out.

"Thank you," she said, muffled a bit by her pillow.

"Of course. Goodnight," I said.

"Goodnight," she said and I left the room. I went to my own bed and went to sleep, a smile on my face.


	10. Chapter 10

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d43a8e5e9b326959d14445a7455eba14"- Aslynn's PoV -/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="934782a69a1d869e0d070751e80f3e2f"I woke up, rubbed my eyes, and took in my surroundings. I was still in my clothes from yesterday and somehow I got into bed. I started to remember what had happened last night and I smiled to myself. Phil and I were watching my anime and I had fallen asleep. Then he carried me upstairs and put me to bed. I went straight to my phone to see if he was awake. I didn't have any texts so I assumed he was asleep and the decided to text him first today./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db24817170cad43a587b9033640e1836"good morning my philip x/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f37b8665005f290eea3f407cf9f4a2a0"I got up and changed into a clean shirt and brushed out my hair. I pulled it up into a little bun and then went downstairs. I went to make a cup of tea for myself when someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned around and was faced with blue eyes and messy hair./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c69a72f34e4acbbf5dc847b398b4f0ed""Hey," I cheered and he pulled me into a hug. He squeezed me tight and I squeezed back. "Mhm, good morning."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7d95128ee5fc3a8e201a5d54250963a""Morning," he said, resting his head on mine. We fit so perfectly like the last two puzzle pieces./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60b91ff878d5a095f687e75010bedd16""I love hugging you," I said, muffled by his chest. He also somehow smelled really good in the morning./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="856fb46844037a42259c2aa502a388e2""Me too. Let's just stay like this forever, okay?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4135425c54952953463b25e0583722ab""Well, I do want some tea," I said and he laughed. He released me and I turned back around to pour my tea. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. "Do you want any tea?" I messed with his hair./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd14e740243bedc99e983ca246da7890""Sure," he said and his voice sent shivers down my spine. He grabbed me another mug from the cabinet. They had so many. I poured the tea into it and he let go of me. He took a little bit of sugar and poured it into the cup./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef8edd7c5aeac73bbd58dbc6cab611d3""You like your tea sweet?" I asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7667d18ae632415f0990720a5cf6451c""Just as sweet as you," he said and kissed my cheek./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c1f1ae62cc24b77961602d5e0efe8546""And I like my pizza as cheesy as you," I laughed and he stuck his tongue out at me. The kitchen door opened and we both looked over. Dan walked in and he looked at us funny./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca73c266f34d9f3ba97225cc5afffd55""You guys are always so chipper in the morning?" he groaned./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe02ae87d42672194b34e1e0f2a535e9""Oh, don't be silly. We will turn you to the dark side eventually," I said, jokingly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="74bb8fa42f8877aaa2cf036d1d5ecb58""More like the light side," he said and went to pour himself some tea as well./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0b0e046e8486eb86092c26732307025""I'm going to change into my running clothes, oh, and Happy December 1st," I said, walking out of the room. I changed into my running clothes and went to find a jacket to wear. All I had was a long sleeved shirt so I threw that on. I went downstairs and sat on the couch. I took out my camera to vlog when Phil walked in and sat next to me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f3784899c99ec5471c46a48b2511d445""Here," he smiled, handing me a half of a bagel. I noticed he had the other half in his hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1771167263324642c40922919c81ae85""Thanks," I said and grabbed it, taking a big bite. I turned on my camera, facing it on the both of us. "Morning guys! I have had just the loveliest morning. We made some tea, I got my bagel, got Phil here. Now we're just waiting on Dan and we can be on our way to take a run. Speak of the devil." Dan walked into the room and I faced the camera on him and he laughed. "You ready to go?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f318adbc59a87310bf2d307754e6ade4""Physically yes. Emotionally no," he said and Phil and I laughed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46d1f5038f1e7111945a1b681b1122aa""Well too bad because you promised and I did make you dinner," I said, getting up from the couch./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9271295fd5650ec59b4a0b0fb309ea71""Let's go," Phil said and jumped up. I turned off the camera and followed them outside. It wasn't quite as cold as is has been but it still was chilly. Halfway to the park, it started to get even colder and my shirt wasn't sufficient enough to keep me warm. I started rubbing my arms, hoping the friction would help till we got there. Suddenly, Phil started to take off his jacket and put it around me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae9e0083dc94f68a420279a4e2ff4258""No, Phil. I'm fine," I said quickly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc740d7c1936d16af8c318ff407c9e41""No, no. Just take it," he said and I sighed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed08d3c7171094c1f4a1aa550ce85c98""Thanks." Dan gave me a glance and I shrugged at him. We made it to the park and I immediately gave Phil his jacket back and started to run. I knew it wasn't good to go straight into running but I didn't want to get cold again and I really didn't want to talk either. I finished the two laps before either of them and I paced for awhile to cool down. Soon, they both came to a stop, panting. It was kind of funny watching these two six foot tall guys panting and sweating. I laughed and then started walking towards home./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="47b117c0afcaf1430d51e99b7dabc7ee""Hey," Phil said between breaths. "Wait... Up." I just laughed and kept walking. I wanted to get home, one, before I got too cold and, two, to get some water. Dan was panting and following up a few meters away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="adbe7dbae1c7ea9caf8b1be67fc2f325""Oh my God! Phil! Dan!" a little American voice cheered and I looked up. There was a young girl and what looked to be her mother just a little ahead of us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a721e978eebe6d1c6943d888772da14d""Oh, hi," Phil said and she ran up to him and gave him a hug. "Sorry I'm all sweaty. We just went running." Dan caught up to us and then the girl started to laugh./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0338fba7b4bcf130f4b31470d56d5cef""I didn't know you guys we're actually telling the truth. Dan running," she laughed for a second again and then gave Dan a hug too. "I can't believe I actually got to see you. The one day we are in London. I love you guys so much! And I've started to watch your vlogs too, Aslynn! You're really great!" She gave me a hug and I got a little flustered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bfa21afa67eab3e9112ae228846d6556""Oh, well thank you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0de76781df9a2df6e7998d93eac97777""Okay, I'll let you guys get going," she said and then Dan wrapped his arm around my shoulders. There was a lot of unexpected touching these last few seconds. I was very fidgety to get away but I knew the girl was standing there. "Oh! You two are so cute!" She gave a little squeal and her and her mum walked off after getting some quick photos. I laughed and then shook out of Dan's grasp./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5eb0695b4f0ffba5400b1319c0e66dbc""Let's get home. I'm thirsty," I said and we continued to walk. We made it home and I downed an entire glass of water. I set it in the sink and reminded myself that after I took a shower, I would do the washing up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83ea5620b831459904a58daff3cddc8a""Aslynn?" Phil asked, popping his head into the kitchen. "Do you want to take a shower first?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7069048cb159fc81178246491ced00a5""Yes, please," I said and ran up to my room. I grabbed my sweats and Christmasy jumper and went into the bathroom. After I finished my shower, Phil went in after me and I went to blow dry my hair in my room. It didn't take very long but then I decided to curl it as well so that would be another fifteen minutes. In the process of curling, I got a knock at my door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc3f09da4c3c702a4553ff658657a924""Come in," I cheered, still looking in the mirror. I heard the door shut and the bed creaking behind me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="153593124e6028524b975ba8d0425f67""Hey there," Phil said and rolled himself down so he was laying on my bed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02d3d715a449a0f173321d461cc5b9bf""Hey," I replied, focusing still on my hair./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="352645bcbf5a4fd0673e6a2aadd8aede""Dan's in the shower now."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6f03014720c8904500aa2ea9e68b395""Okay," I said plainly again. "Sorry. I'm kind of focused right now."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd3b8e5fe516dab13f06d02a9d8fa904""That's okay. Hey guys, it's Phil here," I heard him say and I turned around to see him filming himself on my camera./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c2bc34a5dcdcf053eeb9ac95298f1425""Phil!" I said and he laughed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6427064cc48741f829d54016d599b9a8""I'm waiting for everyone to finished getting ready. I swear Dan and Aslynn take the longest time to get ready in the morning."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c88a103e992ec24af929373f265ef8fb""I do not," I said, defensively./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="098bb74997cf1161a6610058d18bcb15""Yes you do. I mean I don't blame you. You have to do your hair all nice since you're a girl but Dan just takes forever. I always wake up at a pretty decent time in the morning but even when I'm ready to leave, Dan's still asleep or in his boxers on the couch watching anime."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="32d541291c88696b176382a516f9feb6""That's an attractive image," I laughed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eecb5c43ceb318c572af2361f183a58b""I'm sure it is for you but when you're waiting by the door hungry, it's not so fun." I laughed as I finished my last piece of hair. I shook my curls out and then put some hairspray in. "It's also the first official day you can say the C word! Christmas! As you can see, I've already brought out my Christmasy jumpers. Aslynn, do you think I should make my video today about Christmas?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e48a27edcd8316f440446e202ab5de5""Yeah. I think it's only fair," I said sitting next to him on the bed. He sat up and pointed the camera on both of us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f6d3bc2aea3f3d8da2924acca5295a3""Maybe I'll talk about the Christmas stories of my past. My family has always had some interesting Christmas stories," he said, smirking./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="793506a89cbe06a26f0893870712c9a2""Oh, yeah? Like what?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56868958e139ed473d70875aa2fffc1a""You'll have to see! If I decide not to make that my video, I'll tell you some stories anyway."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f41a1943f5333cf59cb33cbc151eb555""Thank you," I smiled, laughing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ccc6757ae53abbb8d48577a16b3662b8""So, what are we going to do today?" he asked, looking over at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c4d205f7ff882b48da292f80cf4df9b3""I don't know but I do need to do some washing up and editing. Maybe we can just chill around here for awhile."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="20d1152c93c6f0b862d412e46b7059f5""Okay. You can edit and I'll film that video."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e3e8ed7e856ce7be468261239e3f39a""Sounds good. What about Dan?" I asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05b197f4d76f8e8cdbfe875e24e9f7da""Maybe he can practice his piano or browse Tumblr or something."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c551dd35c2e0e31cfea348a9a4b224bd""Okay, let's go and we'll get back to you," I said, pointing to the camera, "later." I put my hand over the screen and then stopped recording. I took the camera from Phil and set it on the desk. "Okay. Let's get this stuff done and then we can maybe go out for lunch. Hunger always motivates me to finish my work faster."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e695679ee791b03a0df50d9800de0bf1""Me too. Let's do this," he said and we high-fived. He ran off to film and I grabbed my laptop to start editing yesterday's vlog. I stopped after an hour, getting sore from sitting in one place too long and then went to do the dishes. Afterward, I went back to editing and when I finished and was uploading it, I realised I had heard nothing from Dan all morning. He couldn't possibly still be getting ready. I walked upstairs towards his room when I heard Phil talking. I listened for a little bit and when he stopped, I cracked the door open and popped my head in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="421b1cf3e75a8021f0e69d0691f10348""Aslynn?" He said, turning around./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0acc3772a3397d66f5612a0a0efe17c""Hi. Sorry if I interrupted."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="273a2b2b1fbd7bc4718c338016b3085d""No, no. You're just in time. I finished my stories," he said, stopping the recording. "Come on in." I went and sat next to him on the bed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="500c51938998eaa4b67cfed4bfc43be4""This is a nice set up you got here," I said, looking at the camera and the lights./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8596ddea62ec450667fcd2c3e5d6cec3""Thanks. It helps that Dan and I share a camera so we didn't each have to buy our own."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d4958c8ebf2d44339fcc0076666f278""Yeah. That's good. Camera's can get pretty pricey."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d538a33f6871a503db73cf87dc5f4f20""Will you help me with my video?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dfccbb6bf8c9ad54f66cb22bcfd110f4""Uh, okay. What do you want me to do?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bcbbd043098d3c9d4f5c3f2cbe334efb""Just stand away from the camera right now and then I'll introduce you and you can come in. I'm just going to tell them about how you're staying with us and you know stuff about Dan actually having a human relationship." I laughed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0bf924cd5a44843f81f2a0f6a3cff662""Alright. Don't embarrass me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="74e62bab898550e6234b306ecb885964""I promise I'll never embarrass you," he said and I stood off to the side. I hit record for him and then he started talking./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a82c1a49ca89d292eafe634de06b087c""Another thing I've been meaning to tell you guys is that we have another flatmate this week! Yeah, you guys might know this already but Dan has an actual girlfriend. You can come in now Aslynn," he said, smiling./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58aa94e420f50640168f1dee12924119"I sat down next to him on the bed awkwardly and said, "Hello."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb46d859b7fd06af692284416c5c5a0c""Yeah. So she does daily vlogs on her channel and she has been with us all week so if you want to see that footage, go to her channel and subscribe," he said, gesturing around my face. I made a little face and then laughed. "Go ahead and click on her gently. You don't want to hurt her." I smiled and then he put his hands down. "You can also click on my face to subscribe and check out my other videos. Make sure to give this video a thumbs up if you enjoyed hearing about my past Christmases. Good bye!" He turned off the camera and I laughed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a38c4cb6c0a4779c3df69941d06e8aa0""I should make sure Dan's not dead. I haven't heard from him all morning."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1eb50436249e15790f5dc729b18516ca""Really? Huh," he said. "Why don't we go and scare him together?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a86c8480c7e6ddd325775dd816be2071""Aright," I said with a smirk. Phil turned off the lights and we walked quietly over to Dan's room. Phil poked his head in very quietly and then rushed in and I followed after him. We both started yelling and then we jumped on Dan's bed, jumping around./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53bb2b13c31a60b8f69a35b8aef155ef""Guys, guys!" Dan yelled and we just stopped, falling down, and laughing our butts off. "Guys," he said, annoyed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="803a9475088fd9be16fdb4070d345461""What?" I laughed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="653eb638e7df9d2cc0ee91ba3afe9c8f""What are you doing?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56f8293ccf1caf5e087b2806b8796439""We came to make sure you were still alive silly," I said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6278fbd62d9664f81328ade6d19e08a""Okay weirdos," he said, rolling his eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="779bfe330b10c95ce9617c8946dec470""Where do we wanna go for lunch? I'm starving," Phil spoke up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="20869eca856458b55ebd4454d19a7c13""I'm kind of in the mood for burgers. You guys know a good place?" I asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="10440d6419310c3bad5f8a59800d7bb6""Oh yeah. There's a really good one downtown. We can hop in a taxi and go," Dan suggested./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef0d9e102f9b0cd29e963398d63d616c""Yeah. That sounds good. I'll get dressed," I said and got up from the bed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d545bad58ebd8016ad37bd1b3186077""Me too," Phil said and got up on the other side. I went into my room and changed into my black skinnies and then threw my favourite overcoat over my Christmas jumper. I ran back downstairs and Phil was waiting by the kitchen door. He saw me and came right for me, lifting me into a hug by my waist. I squealed quietly and then laughed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5841c882af07be7bc5875f89cd7c725c""Aw, you look so gorgeous," he said, setting me back down and just holding me in his arms./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dffda1a46a23e5163e65d70b2b3a968b""Thanks babe," I said, blushing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f913a2c90b4bfcc0178504a12c2abed""Man, you blush like an anime character."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="29951dfc8c72342e821f3135b4583d9d""Hey! It's just because its winter."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="583db2624980f4813b90d8592d33a44b""It's not winter indoors," he teased and I laughed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62bcb64528d44a112d2b3e43a154d181""Fine. But you're always saying all these mushy things." Once we heard the footsteps coming downstairs, we separated quickly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="18a482eeb777c8cb1d78906fbeaa7ded""Taxi's here," Dan said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="94d2eefc625ac06d6c45230094c88ab9""Really? Already?" I asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e3f67bd96d3465c734e9025ec1fc9b24""Yup come on," he said and we followed him down the stairs. We got into the car and headed off towards downtown./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="88b9eed10a6183e3bd930410e519a4e0""Hey, Dan," I said, sitting between him and Phil. "Do you think we could take a walk around town after lunch? Or maybe just walk home?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="982a5b2956c5f6639156610ce5a09f08""Are you in the mood for a walk?" He laughed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53deb97ebae2e6df2b146a5bd3513cca""Yes. As a matter of a fact, I am. How could you tell?" I joked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e1f46fc3493ed966e7f041010a485a6""All that enthusiasm," he laughed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="edc68a87cf5b96ccf4e1c4b0057fad2b""Oh, here," Phil said, pulling my camera out from his pocket. "You left this in my room."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17a511d3ae0ebf8f35b766c2b630acfa""Oh, thanks," I said, taking it from him. "I can't believe I totally forgot about it. Thankfully, you remembered."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0eb3104e9fdbd4ef2d9688972f8bb633""You were in his room?" Dan asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="75f9e0b5311154b1eb960e56366ed556""Yes," I said to him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6473e2d16a5c98f8c15fbdcb189ecf07""She came in and helped me a little with my video," Phil added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f21f9fcf9f39d20e92471139fb28058b""When did this happen? A couple days ago you were fighting and now you're best buddies?" Dan said, confused./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="004b9c9f09d8709dc0561898f0bf8ecf""Oh, come on, Dan. We have always been friends. All of us." I said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="833e973d72eca82f0be6d234f6d8cc70""Are you getting jealous of our friendship, Dan?" Phil asked, mockingly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23a7d5b9dc359cc6267aaa50b6f290f9""Oh, you guys are such children," he said and pouted, looking out the window. Phil and I laughed. The car stopped and then Phil paid the driver. We out and walked a little towards the restaurant. When we got in, we were almost immediately seated. We all quickly decided what we were going to eat so that we could talk. Phil immediately went for his phone and I pulled out my vlogging camera./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="67a0088bb195ad73693ca3490a0887af""Okay, Dan. Tell me about what we have done today."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8df388e4675a06cc236d6780ee31bdcf""Well, I don't know, do I? Apparently I was nonexistent for part of the morning. I mean, what happened while I was browsing the internet in my room is a better question," he said to the camera./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5c31c7e476ac9a0b1295890215ec653""Editing is what I was up to. Guess this morning wasn't very eventfully."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c3a570ac7e143553878a316c83c85a8d""Guess not, but we can still take that walk you were so thrilled about."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f86a496beb42bd693e6019dde8d31396""Well thank you," I said and smiled at him. "So-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63f0210ac16bea3362a141b28c245be2""Hey! Check this out," Phil said, excitedly. Dan and I looked over and I turned the camera towards him. He looked a little shocked for a second and then looked down at his phone. "Oh, I-I just saw this really awesome edit from one of our pictures from Japan." He gave the phone over to Dan./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b463a2a9c5cd2be7d778bb36c547ee5f""Oh, wow. That is cool!" Dan said and then handed me the phone. I filmed the phone, taking a minute to focus on the screen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e90589a66ebdd91007533052fbf78ec4""Yeah. That's really neat Phil," I said and handed it back to him. The waitress came back to take our orders so I turned off the camera and ordered. After she left, I went to turn on my vlogging camera again when Phil awed at his phone so Dan and I both looked up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd8544104aa23ebdc1a94a5e2405a42a""The Daily Puppy," Phil explained like it was the most normal thing to say./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e33d5cda7df11e7f54844ce116dbe90c""Huh?" I asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="258bb7bf5f355add1fc2cd76a684fd69""Three years ago I accidentally signed up for this weekly email subscription for pictures of cute puppies," he explained and then showed me his phone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f19f8723577306003bd09f984ceff449""How did you accidentally- never mind," I said but then brushed it off. I leaned across the table and looked at the phone. "Aw, that is so cute. I've always wanted a pet."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e15c8204a4a9ba25690d4c1d18b1b98a""Yeah? Me too, but our rent agreement doesn't allow for that," he said, making a face at Dan./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d78bfb436defbe98ecb146b572456f62""That stinks. I've just never been in the... right circumstances to have one."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d27dd964c5f1c73366b567c16897e7cc""That's too bad."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9963169fb13a8a3ce847ec064ac37209""And plus my mom hates animals," I laughed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c33e7ad9413f008466a67cb6644ecba""That really sucks then," he said and then put his phone away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="762d66c6f24b9ac284d91e77a19d8194""Aw man, I am just starving. I didn't eat anything after that run."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a892fdde178461d4d124762931afa1c5""Me neither. All I had was a cup of tea," I said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="114641e367a051e98b0d9af7b3427d3f""Yeah. And with no milk or sugar, I might add," Phil pointed out, looking over at Dan who looked a bit bored./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ebf7b7f83d047ed46811b78b877aeec""Hey! Just because you like sweet things, doesn't mean I do," I said, hitting his arm./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e79f9f0636ef694e3bb906c5068cba88""Fine, fine. All I'm saying is that it tastes much better with a little bit of sugar."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1861728b3c22f42b10822d36783d715e""Well I prefer the pure taste of tea for what it is," I said, sticking my nose up at style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d83f1b9bc69c9586ba55a8ce1ff1bbe9""You know, I think it's fine you don't like sugar. It's pretty good plain too," Dan said. I looked over at him and held back a laugh./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95dc96f758eb71041803081ea9096d74""Thank you, Dan," I said and went to my phone to check Twitter. Our food arrived rather quickly and we all made room for our plates. Lunch was really good and then afterwards, Dan and I waited outside while Phil went to the bathroom./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf1aebd362dc06810a68bd070efb4b42""Dan, you still have some sauce on your shirt," I said, laughing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6414f72481988bf15d0957ff3961d308""Wow. I can't believe it. Why did it have to be mustard," he laughed, looking down at his shirt and then suddenly I was being picked up so I screamed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46d375b666cdd61ebc5b323a1e175cfd""Woah," Phil was laughing and then I started to laugh when I realised it was Phil. He spun around and then put me back down. "You ready for that walk?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="19217df6379d9d363c65fefdcf96a9be""Yes, sir," I said, laughing and putting my hand up for a salute./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5409d8d9fdec168203a22e4f0366d6f3""Alright then. Come on," he said and I walked beside him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2262576000015dca9585f44146a1fdd5""Where are we going then?" Dan asked as he followed us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78da4ce35a909c94775d7e61572f6b9c""Hm, I don't know. We'll just keep walking this way until we find something interesting."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d872af9fa9ee76f19dcc801fd470e205""Yay! An adventure," I laughed and Phil just smiled down at me. "So, what was your favourite thing to do as a child?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e0e6ce5767b63ddbad1b4a491b21a11""Hm, well my friends and I made these little movies on our video recorder. I have a few of them, but I always remember those being fun memories and I guess that's probably what led me to where I am today, right?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fde25108d8643eca52f071f4a01d820e""Yeah, on camera since you were a child. That's cool."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd3243685574b9376d4b65815a93ee35""You know, when I was little, I wanted to be a weather man so whenever he came on the telly I'd watch him and then report it back to my mum," he said, smiling at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df727f67d36f11c8ffdfc05b67b50561""That's so cute!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="20fe920ebc81637ddf9504de1425b61c""Yeah, but imagine a little kid trying to recite back all those words, it must have been hilarious too," Dan added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8af0b579ef295983722c4536d6210ef1""I don't know. You would've been great," I smiled at Phil./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0fd634f59b55b9edca86dc8a5c8e9140""Yeah," Phil said and started to impersonate a weather man, "a strong storm of puppies from the east and a heavy downfall of marshmallows. Don't forget on Sunday to wear a hat, the sun won't be wearing it's sunglasses that day." I started to laugh. "Yeah, so I probably wouldn't have been the best weatherman..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6290fa5c617e937f3948f8053e9c564""I would watch the news if the weather was presented like that. Plus, who doesn't want puppies and marshmallows. Although, I don't know about their safety if they're blowing in the wind."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a5ad20b507b730dfc7fbd1ffbe2c8ac""That's true. Maybe we'd have to catch them as the go by," he said, laughing and pretending to snatch puppies out of the air./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="595e3a1059c7ef9f96d6fd1bc103dd58""Then everyone would be happy because they'd all have puppies."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="18f302db8de1fd5a4d47b9a61a8ffa6b""Except for puppy haters," he said, pouting./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0dcc2781ed806e69da3bd98cf370ec57""Well then, they'd just have to wait till the marshmallow rain," I said and we both laughed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8690455428ef7f72584bd49f43a27f5""You guys think you're so funny," Dan said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07ffb31e909b471c8141070ce13413c4""Oh, Dan. Lighten up. How can you not like puppy wind and marshmallow rain?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="35d28e9242f406bbdf40d69d4ae8a2a6""As long as it hails Maltesers, I'm good."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="79a16b2a4a79315c0b9a83e2f18ee77c""That's the spirit."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7b44ffbe2c1ac2a6fa6c90e961d5d48""Ooh! Look over here," Phil said and I went to catch up with him. "Puppies!" He was looking into a little pet shop with actual puppies sitting in the front window./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dde7b9c99549b8d6844c46ce498ef11f""Wow. I didn't expect to actually see puppies now."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae80998b2242d8489ec58e47a37d1e08""Me neither. Let's go inside," he said and pulled me by my wrist. We went inside and he immediately went for the cute puppies./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62c4ec967727ff15748596ae139a3d85""These are so adorable," I said, petting one of their heads./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39fb024a2073cadcda4042d38b46666b""Dan, are you sure we can't just take one of them home?" Phil begged and I laughed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f9f3cd6ce5db875037a978c8ef5dbb5""No, Phil. Come on. I want to go home," Dan said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c589b28b07354134f42b24baa2e469c7""Ooh, look. They have kitties too," I squealed, running over to the kittens./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bacf15264d2f49c7c67a7770d24f4a54""Aw, that's so cute," Phil said, standing behind me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a27e71029c79b75df12b816be1de4653""Phil. Aslynn. Come on. Let's go," Dan said and we both looked at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2353a17766e304fc72e72397eddde796""Alright," I said and followed him out. "Is there something wrong?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff02f5ea52e9c7f9e417e8ccb0116271""No. I just don't feel so good anymore," he said and walked a little bit ahead of us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b86bb9e5e4f6f881fbefa581cbc2477""Something is definitely wrong," Phil whispered to me as he caught up to my side./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f90fad29237f4ec977930ab64e97fd79""Yeah. But what?" I whispered back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb2c19c7cfb5e2e3440237e86e034939""I don't know. He couldn't possibly want to leave because of the puppies."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="54b8e8e192ecd852a0bb4b3601673871""Yeah. It was," I said, suddenly realising why Dan was mad, and caught up to Dan. "Dan, hey. Look, I'm sorry. I know we kind of butted you out of the conversation a little. I think we just got carried away."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd69928e6b144515e8cfa8818def9b18""No, no, it's fine. It's just— I'm so used to it being only Phil and I. I forget what it is like to be a third wheel," he explains./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="935932f9ddee100668eb55a87ef65896""You're not a third wheel. We will try from now on to include you into our conversation."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a89449dae9055dd0f8422dd639664fd7""Well thank you. But I do want to go home now," he told me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d47e6447f0c9324f6c488563aa1824c8""Well, I have a lot of energy right now and I really want to go and walk around. Why don't you get a taxi and Phil can walk me around a little? We'll get all that puppy weather talk out of our systems so we can have a great night. Maybe even play a little skyrim? Just the three of us. Okay?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e120755722c275029034677cf2efdc1f""Alright. That sounds like a plan. You two have fun," he chuckled and went to call a taxi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d40bac0d8a7b47f7220b2b728e3374a""Phil!" I ran up to him. "Dan is going to go home and you are going to take me out for the afternoon."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="93cc4f08e47f5d45d03c177ca5f068ab""What? What happened to Dan?" he said, looking over at Dan./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3de761415e265aa77453e58118bf6c50""He's not feeling very well and was feeling like a third wheel so I told him just to go home and that we'd hang out with him tonight because I am in the mood to get a milkshake and then run around for awhile with you. Does that not sound great?" I said, excitedly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ab95546997b653f4996e8a4e341cbc4""Absolutely. But you're sure Dan is going to be okay?" Dan was just getting into a taxi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25905aa2d24f87f6878a0d5dfec8b826""Of course," I said and we both waved to him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dcdb5ebcff47d87c8f633124ab80b8df""I hope he's okay," he said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24baedf61dc1ef97077fa796c47603bc""Babe, he is tired and just wants to be alone. He will be fine. We'll bring him home food later. But for now, it is just you and I so let's go get a milkshake," I said, grabbing his hands./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1640a34b11e7ed2fb8226046adf93298""Alright," he said and nodded his head. "Let's go." He took my hand and we walked off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="92b7e5b863c3cadc3f305ed0e0ef56c2""Wait," I said and let go of his hand before we got too far./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="89e3e864aea04399c6e33e4c50cf8589""What is it?" he asked, turning around./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="28b0ac36277f1d297f7d5e4e2c050f15""I- uh- we can't, you know, in public," I said, staring at the ground./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="afc96baa7ae54a30cb5e1c070e182051""Oh right. Someone could see us and, alright," he said and shrugged./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="68be0843481e0528e840e04c4810a7af""But we can still be together and that's what really counts," I said, jumping to his side, and then we continued towards the shake place./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="76537f3b9f1faa1d8db83d95cf136a4a""So, what kind of puppy would you get if you could?" I asked him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b5f7ff9c5ce37e2649dd923d3d7b53f""Hm, I don't know. What kind of puppy would you want?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2f36e1f6d9353b4745c09e8b150e4ee""Hm, I really like teacup yorkies or pugs."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ecf18127c16ff6611bb7e89f3d1c0ef""I love pugs! They are so cute," he smiled and we reached the store./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d1eedd24b60fe01d6d07924251be878""What kind of kitten would you like?" I asked as we joined the queue./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="387404e4f8688ea583696d149b591e58""Well, I'd like a tabby if I could but I'm allergic to cats a little."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="18c54c6cc62b9e84497b6b8e883a5b2f""Oh yeah? That sucks."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6201b8b607e1703ff1d0879ac93e7760""Yeah it does. Speaking of cats, when I was younger my friends and I had this club called the Kool Katz. With Ks and a Z and everything," he said and I laughed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39c39500d42506ba810257ea7c760274""Oh yeah?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f2c045cfd5ec57b8553f2b8de40ee480""Yeah. We thought we were just so cool, but we were probably just as nerdy and lame as I am now," he chuckled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="208390072d58bb93d12c7b51824562ba""No. You're not lame. You're so cool," I laughed leaning into his arm. "But we must discuss what we are going to get. I say we share that Oreo shake I deprived you of the first time we were here."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dbc5568f59d6d0f1523132c7a30afdf6""Oh, we're sharing this now, are we?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0e253b6ae5a4a9c546982cbaf827c13""Yes. Yes we are," I smiled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="919b4ffcc74067e12badf66cd799b6bb""Alright. A large oreo shake it is," he laughed. After a long afternoon at the shake place and walking around town, we got some food and took it back to Dan. The rest of the week went well too. We either went around town in the afternoon, we would play video games all day, or just watch anime while browsing on our laptops. The whole week went so quickly but every second I grew closer and closer to Phil, the more I would forget that I had to be in a fake relationship with Dan on camera. My vlogs got pretty short, but Phil would always get Dan and me to play a game when my vlog was getting boring or show me something fun around town. It certainly was turning out to be the best week ever./p 


	11. Chapter 11

By the end of the week, I was exhausted and ready to go home but also not willing to leave Phil's side. It was my last day there and I had to start my drive back. Dan was helping me take my bags down, but before I was about to leave, I went back for my phone which I had purposely left in my room. I ran back up the stairs as quickly as possible and Phil was waiting for me by the front door with it. I ran and gave him a huge hug, still trying to catch my breath.

"Aw, I am going to miss you so much," he said, lifting me off the ground a little as he hugged me tighter.

"I know. I'm going to miss you so much too. I will text you constantly and call you every night, okay?" I said, smiling like an idiot.

"I'm counting on it," he said and gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"Hm, I'll see you in two weeks mister," I said, holding his hands.

"I'll see you in two weeks," he repeated.

"Good bye," I said, not moving a single muscle.

"Drive safely," he said and didn't move either. "Come on someone has to move at some point." He laughed.

"No. If we don't move, I can stay here forever with you."

"No, you have to get home. All your furniture is waiting for you to sit on them."

"Alright. For my furniture," I laughed, grabbed my phone from him and walked back downstairs, looking back at him for a few seconds before running off. "Got my phone!" I showed it to Dan as I got in the driver's seat. Before I left, I went to check if I had any messages and saw that Phil has taken a silly selfie and set it as my wallpaper. It made me smile like an idiot and I knew that I wouldn't be changing it any time soon. After a quick goodbye, off I went and not back for two more weeks. I wanted to be back in a few days, but my manager wanted to have an actual face-to-face meeting and his only available time was next week on Friday which is why I leave that next Saturday. I couldn't wait to be back. Until then, I had to suck it up and be by myself again. About ten minutes into the drive, I got a text message from Phil.

really gonna miss you. call u tonight xxx

I laughed and put on my music for the trip back home. When I got home, I threw my luggage down and immediately went for a nap. I fell alseep for an hour and then woke up and took a shower. The two greatest feelings getting back from a trip is getting to sleep in your own bed and using your own shower. I was so happy to be able to get into comfy clothes, to not have to worry about looking nice, and to get to do whatever I wanted. I dumped out all my laundry from the trip into a basket and left it for tomorrow. I took my bathroom stuff and put everything away. After I brushed my teeth and blow dried my hair, I ordered myself a pizza and went to make myself some coffee. I had a vlog to edit tonight and lots of TV shows to catch up on. I slumped myself on the couch, plugged my phone in so it would be fully charged when I talked to Phil tonight, and turned on a the Great British Bake Off while I edited today's vlog. I had to end it quickly first, explaining that tonight was just going to be a relaxing evening alone of TV and editing. Really, I didn't want to worry about having to have any more commitments tonight. The pizza arrived and I gorged till it was late enough to call Phil. I turned off the TV, shut my laptop off, went into my bed, and put Phil on speakerphone.

"Hey," he answered, quietly.

"Hey. How are you?"

"Sad. I really miss you. It's gotten pretty quiet around here. Dan has already changed your room back into the office and has taken refuge there. Now I am sitting in my room alone ready to talk with you."

"Wow. Sounds like you had a great day," I laughed. "It's weird here too now that I'm alone. I've had to keep the TV on all night just to get used to the silence again."

"Is that all you did today was watch TV?"

"No. I unpacked a little, took a shower, edited a today's vlog, ate some pizza, relaxed, and now I get to talk to you."

"Sounds like a great time."

"Yeah. It is sort of nice being alone again. Don't have to worry about keeping you entertained," I told him.

"You know you don't have to keep us entertained when you're over. We're perfectly happy just sitting and hanging out. That's kind of what we did this week and we had a great time right?"

"Yeah. I see what you're saying. Just being with you is certainly enough."

"I feel the same way, uh, b-but with you I mean," he stuttered and I laughed.

"Yes, Phil. I know what you mean," I laughed. "I love talking to you. You know that?"

"Yeah? Well, I love talking to you too. Who needs to see each other when we can talk?"

"Uh, no. I still wish I was by your side more than anything else," I said.

"Right."

"But just getting to hear your voice is good enough for me."

"Oh, Dan was thinking about making a video with you when you get back, by the way."

"Really? What for?"

"He wants to do the Girlfriend Tag. Make this whole thing a bit more official. Plus, he can't think of anything else."

"Oh wow. Um, Phil, I don't know if I can do it. I'd feel bad," I said, starting to play with the corner of my duvet.

"You don't need to feel bad. You're already faking a relationship. You can't not do the girlfriend tag now," he said and I thought about it. Maybe I could just try to be not so compatible and we could break it off a little sooner than I expected.

"Are you sure you'll be okay with it?"

"Yes. I can offer to be in the room reading out the questions if you want."

"No, I can do it. Thanks anyway. Now, can we talk about something happier. Like, tell me about a nice memory you had with your mum," I said and we continued to chat all through the night. I ended up getting too sleepy to function around three in the morning and had to say goodbye. I fell asleep right after plugging my phone on the charger and slept till morning.

The next morning, I woke up with a splitting headache so I took some aspirin and made myself a cup of coffee. I took my coffee to the TV and started to watch another show. Just a few minutes in, I got a phone call. After pausing, I checked to see that it was my mother. I answered and she started yelling.

"How could you not tell me you had a boyfriend young lady? I am your mother! This is-"

"Mom, mom, mom," I said quickly. "Calm down."

"Fine but please tell me why I found out from your brother that you were in a relationship with some guy I don't even know."

"Well, first of all, mom. It's still kind of new and I don't even know if it's going to stick," I told her.

"What do you mean you don't think it's going to stick? Are you already having problems?"

"No, mom. I'm just saying it's not really serious yet so that's why I haven't told you."

"Well, you should still tell me even if it's not serious."

"Okay mom. I'm sorry then."

"Good. I also called because I wanted to know if you were coming home for Christmas this year."

"Um, I am actually going to be staying with my boyfriend over Christmas."

"Wait, you are staying over with him and it isn't serious?"

"Mom, I'm just staying at their house. There is nothing going on. He is just such a gentleman that he opens his home so I don't have to stay in a hotel."

"Well that is very kind, but I still don't like it much. You two in a house alone together all day. Just doesn't seem right," she said.

"Mom, he has a roommate and I stay in the room upstairs. There is nothing you need to worry about. Like I said, it's not serious yet."

"Fine. I have to go. My boss is getting even more antsy about us making personal calls during work hours."

"Alright, mom," I chuckled. "I'll talk to you later." I turned the TV back on after I hung up and then finished my coffee. After my show, I decided to take a bath for relaxation. I threw in a bath bomb and stepped in. My relaxing music was on and I finally got to enjoy my peace and quiet. Before I could even finish one song, my phone rang again. I picked it up off the table and saw that it was Raine who was calling. I really didn't want to talk to her, but if I didn't answer I know she would get suspicious.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hello, love," she answered in her usual way.

"Hey. What's up?"

"I have a period off and I know you just got back home yesterday so I thought I'd give you a call," she said, excitedly.

"Oh yeah? You seem awfully chipper. What's going on?"

"Christmas break is next week is what's going on!"

"Oh right. Sorry I forgot."

"We always spend at least a week together so I wanted to know when I could come. My mom is being a pain right now so I totally feel like leaving the country."

"Oh, um. Well I'm sorry about your mom and we must discuss later but I don't know when you'd wanna come. I'm staying with Dan in a couple weeks over Christmas so it'll have to be before or after that."

"And you don't want me staying with you then because...?" she trailed off.

"Well, I don't think there is much room for another person-"

"You can just sleep in Dan's bed!" she blurted out.

"Uh, no."

"Oh, come on. You two have must've fallen in love by now right? I mean, I've been watching tons of his videos and he is to die for."

"No, Raine. I-uh-" I stuttered, but I couldn't bring myself to tell her about Phil. I was too scared she'd be mad at me.

"There is something going on. I just know it! Tell me! Wait, you didn't actually get with Phil did you? Oh, Aslynn. You can't be sleeping with your pretend boyfriend's best friend!"

"Raine!" I shouted. "I am not sleeping with Phil! That was way off base. Look, there is nothing going on. I just don't see anyway you could stay with them and I don't feel like asking them to open up their house for another guest. Having me there is generous enough. Why don't you come next week and you can leave from the airport in London? That way you can spend a day with them, meet them, and see that there is no feelings between Dan and I."

"Or you and Phil?" she asked and I caught by breath.

"Or me and Phil. Yes," I said, sighing.

"Alrighty then! I will see you next week then! I'm so excited!" She squealed and hung up. Sometimes she could act like such a kid, but it was adorable too. I turned my phone on silent and tried to relax. Once I became too pruney to stay there, I got out and drained the bathwater. I wrapped up in my robe and went to sit on my bed and checked my phone. Phil and Dan had both texted me.

Phil: warning: dan's parents are staying the week ur over. He's going to be texting u about it in a few minutes

Dan: hey. Just so u know, my parents are coming the week u were planned to stay here. I know its kind of unexpected but u dont have to come still if u dont want to. Sorry about that.

I put my phone down, unable to process anything for a while. I don't know if I could take meeting Dan's parents, let alone spending Christmas with them even after I just told my own mother that our relationship wasn't serious. It didn't even really exist. I went straight for my freezer to find some sort of sweets to cure this craziness. Unfortunately, there wasn't anything that didn't already have freezer burn. I took some cookies out of the pantry bur they were already stale. I decided to sort through my kitchen and go shopping today since I didn't have any food. My stomach started to grumble just thinking about it. I noticed that the time was already past noon and I hadn't had anything but coffee today. I had to go to the store. After I finished sorting through the pantry, I got dressed and threw my hair up in a ponytail. I put on some minimal makeup and left the house. I went straight to the store and realised I hadn't even started my vlog. Thankfully, when I got there I noticed I had put by camera back into my bag. I took it out and started to vlog in the car.

"Hey guys, its around twelve thirty and I'm sorry I haven't vlogged yet. I woke up with a really bad headache and my mom called. Then I took a bath and now I am at the store because my house currently has no food. All I've had today was a coffee so I might have to open a bag of crisps to hold me over while I'm shopping. I'm at the supermarket if you hadn't already noticed. I'm just in the car. I'm gunna go in and see how much I can vlog for you," I said and turned off the camera. I went inside the store and bough a ton load of stuff. I had to open one of the bags of crisps because my stomach was bothering me so much. I tried to vlog as much as I could but I was so ready to finish up and go home. My trolley was completely full when I went to check out. It would be plenty to hold me over for the next two weeks. I might have to come back with Raine to pick up more stuff when she comes, but for now this was fine. I loaded all the bags in my car and headed off home. When I got back, it took me fifteen minutes to just takes the bags from the car to my flat. I put everything away and then took out my mint chocolate chip ice cream for lunch. I checked my phone again and I had two more texts.

Dan: pj's bday is on monday. we r still gunna do the surprise breakfast thing. will u come down for that? call me

Phil: if u didnt hear from dan, pj's breakfast party is on mon. i'd love for u to come down x

I sighed to myself. How could I miss PJ's birthday? I did promise them a few weeks ago that I would make my French Toast Casserole and I could come out just for the day. I texted them both I would come out for the party and they both replied very excitedly but then asked again about Christmas week and I didn't reply once again, eating another spoonful of ice cream in response. I put in my calendar about PJ's party and the dish I had to make and then turned on my camera.

"Hey guys, I'm back home now and, yes, I am eating ice cream for lunch but it has been a long day. So many fun surprises coming your way so just hang tight for that. The one thing I can share with you is that my best friend, Raine, who you all know, is coming here next weekend for her winter break. I can't wait for that because we are going to have lots of fun. Okay, I am going to continue catching up on some shows I recorded the last week and maybe make myself some actual lunch," I said and turned the camera off. I never did make actual lunch, but did finish off the pint of ice cream and just went into vegetable mode on the couch while I watched TV. The last thing I wanted to do was get up, but I got up to sort and start the laundry. After I got it going, I went back to the couch and vegged out again for the rest of the day. The next few days went by pretty much like this too. I just relaxed, watched TV, read a little, cleaned every once in awhile, and had long three or four hour chats with Phil every night. Staying up so late exhausted me and my vlogs suffered for it, but I was really happy. It was the highlight of my day every day.

On Monday, I had to load up my car and drive back down to London for PJ's birthday. I grabbed my ingredients for the French Toast Casserole and then my clothes to change into for the actual party. Thankfully, they are still having the party around dinner time so I could come. After taking the long drive there, I had to go and pick up Dan and Phil from their house. When I got there, I texted them and waited outside my car. I heard the door click and then spring open and Phil came quickly towards me.

"Hey," I laughed as he hugged me, picking me up and spinning me around.

"Oh, I've missed you," he said and then put me back down before Dan came out.

"Nice to see you again, Aslynn," Dan said and I gave him a hug.

"You too Dan," I smiled. "Alright. Let's get going. This party isn't going to make itself." They followed me into the car.

"Shotgun," Phil yelled and jumped into the passenger seat. I got in the driver's side and smiled at him. Dan got in the back with the all the stuff beside him and we took off.

"So, what have you been up to these past few days? Your vlogs have been kind of short," Dan asked.

"Oh. Nothing much. Just getting my flat back in order and relaxing. This is my only week before Christmas I really have to just veg out," I tell him.

"Oh yeah?" Dan asked.

"Yeah. Raine is staying with me next week and then after that I'll be staying with you. Plus, I need to go Christmas shopping next week too."

"That reminds me," Dan said, "are you okay with my parents coming to visit?" Phil looked over at me too because he knew I had avoided all talk of it the last few days.

"Yeah. That's totally fine."

"Okay, good because I was supposed to stay with them this year but after they found out about you, they kind of convinced me into letting them stay with us and meet you."

"Yeah. It's no problem. I'm sure they are lovely. Just don't put too much pressure on me," I said and Phil shot a glance at me. He was thinking something and I could see his mouth open just slightly when I looked over at him so he must have wanted to say something. I went back to focusing on driving and just tried to ignore it for now.

"No. I've told them we're not that serious and this isn't like an official meet the parents kind of thing. At least that's what I told them," he chuckled and it made me grip the steering wheel until my knuckles went white. I started to feel a little nervous and then a little spacey. My arms were shaking a little but I tried to ignore it.

"Aslynn. Pull over. Now," Phil demanded.

"Phil, I'm fine," I said, a tear coming to my eye. Oh gosh, I'm not fine.

"Aslynn. Now," he said, harsher.

"Fine," I said and pulled over.

"Now, let me drive," he said.

"What's going on," Dan asked. "Are you okay Aslynn?"

"I-I'm fine, Dan," I said and got out of the car. Phil did so as well and we switched sides. On the way there, Phil stopped me and gave me a hug.

"Everything will be okay. I'll be there the whole time," he said and then I looked up at those trusting blue eyes.

"Thank you," I said and gave him a small smile. I got in the passenger side and Phil went to the driver's seat. I leaned my head against the window and Phil took off.

"Is everything okay? Is it something I said?" Dan asked.

"No, Dan. Everything fine. I'm just not feeling very well is all. You don't have to worry," I told him and then I turned on the radio so everyone would be quiet. Once we got there, we all went in and I tried to avoid speaking too much because I knew I would sound choked up. For some reason, I had a lump in my throat and I was about to start crying. I said hi to Sophie and asked if there was a place where I could put my purse. I went towards where she had directed me. Once I got there, I shut the door and hid in the corner so I could calm myself down. A few seconds later, the door opened and then shut. I covered my face so that I wouldn't make any noise. Someone sat next to me and wrapped their arm around my shoulders. I looked up to see Phil sitting there. He looked down and gave a small smile.

"It's okay. I'm here for you," he said and I leaned into him and immediately started to cry. He stroked my back and hair, soothing me while I tried to stay as quiet as possible. After a few minutes, he spoke up.

"Hey. I really don't want to rush you, but people are going to start to worry."

"I know," I said, wiping the tears from my cheeks. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"You're scared is all. That's normal," he soothed.

"I-I am s-scared of loosing you," I whispered.

"What? Why? You know you'll never loose me," he said, looking down at me.

"How do I know that? You could just leave once you get bored or annoyed. Just like everyone else," I argued.

"Aslynn, I would never leave. I won't ever want to. You're everything to me."

"But no one even knows about us!"

"That's fine. I know you're not in a place to tell people."

"But what happens when Dan's parents come and you can't handle us together anymore. I don't even know if I can."

"Aslynn, I know that you and Dan both do not have feelings for each other and, for now, I'm completely fine with you two. As long as I know you will tell him someday."

"Of course I will. I want to. I just don't want to ruin things," I said and laid my head on his lap while he stroked my hair. "I'm too happy."

"You can never be too happy."

"Yeah. It's just that when I'm really happy, it all gets taken away from me. That's always what happens."

"No. I won't let that happen. Okay? I'm going to make sure you're always happy."

"Then can we just stay here forever?"

"Unfortunately, no. We need to make today happy for PJ. But maybe later I can make sure your happy," he smiled at me.

"Oh stop," I said, sitting up and hitting his arm. "Let's go make some waffles, stupid."

"Oh now I'm stupid," he laughed and we got up.

"You've always been stupid," I smirked at him.

"Well then I'm stupid in love," he said, wiping the tears off my cheeks, "with waffles." I hit his arm again and we both laughed.

"Come on, Mr. Waffle," I said and I clung to his arm as we walked back out to the kitchen. Once we got into the sight of the commotion, I hesitantly let him go. "So, what have we got so far?"

"Well, I am just about done with the waffle mix and Dan is making the porridge. Do you wanna start putting together your french toast thing and Phil do you want to make the waffles while I set the table?" Sophie explained.

"Yeah sure," I said and Phil nodded his head. I went to where my stuff was on the counter and moved it near the waffle maker. Phil proceeded to turn on the waffle maker.

"Hey, are you okay?" Dan came over and asked.

"Yeah. I'm totally fine. Just make your porridge. PJ's gunna get here and you're still gunna be cooking."

"Alright. If you're sure," he said and gave Phil a pat on the back before going back to his spot. I began to crack the eggs in a bowl while Phil poured the batter onto the hot surface. He spilled a little over the side and I tried to hold back my laugh but it just came out.

"You're really bad at that," I said, smirking at him.

"Hey. No I'm not," he said.

"Yes you are. Look, you spilled some right," I said, wiping up the spilled batter on my finger and placing it on his nose, "here." I laughed at his silly face.

"Oh yeah? How about this?" he said and put more batter on my nose.

"Hey! I have you know that I am the expert at food fights so you better be careful," I warned.

"Oh really?" he smirked back.

"Okay, you two. Stop it. We don't want to make a mess," Dan said and we both looked at him. "Let's just cook and get it over with."

"Fine," I said and went back to cracking eggs. Phil and I were secretly messing with each other as we cooked. Once we finished with our assignments, we went to help set out some of the food. We put the orange juice and champagne into a pitcher and set the fruit into a big bowl. Dan was cooking scrambled eggs and Sophie had made tea.

"Oh, Chris just texted me! They'll be here in fifteen minutes," Sophie announced as I took out the french toast and the boys were setting the last things on the table. I set the dish on the table and then we all started to clean the kitchen up. After about ten minutes, the kitchen was clean and Sophie put the final touches on the table and finally the candle in the french toast. We all hid behind a wall near the table and waited for them to arrive. Thankfully, they came in not too long after and we all jumped out and surprised him. He was so shocked and then started to laugh.

"Oh wow. Guys, this is amazing. Thank you," he said and gave Sophie a kiss. He then proceeded to say hi and thank us all.

"Well let's eat," Sophie said and we sat down. We all took our seats, the chatter beginning almost immediately. The dinner went very well. Everyone was getting along and all the food turned out very good. PJ got the first slice of the French Toast Casserole and blew out his candles while we sang. The night ran quite long and I had a feeling I might have to spend the night at Dan and Phil's house. I didn't bring any change of clothes unfortunately since I anticipated to leave early, but I was having too good of a time to leave. We ended up going into their garden and messing around after dark.

"Hey, why don't we keep this great day going and go dancing?" PJ suggested and then my heart stopped. I couldn't think of anything worse than going to a club. They were my kryptonite. Thankfully, Phil was sitting next to me and could see my face drop.

"That's a great idea, Peej. Are you guys down?" Sophie asks.

"Yeah, definitely. That sounds like a lot of fun," Dan says and I look up at him.

"Yeah. I'll go," Chris agrees.

"What about you two?" Sophie asked, looking down at me and Phil.

"Um," I mutter.

"Aslynn isn't feeling very well and I don't really like clubs so I'll take her back home. You guys have fun. We're just gunna go to bed," Phil answers for me.

"Oh. Alright then," Sophie said and they went back to their conversation about where to go.

"Hey. Are you alright?" Dan asked, coming over to me.

"Um, yeah. It was just too much sugar tonight and my stomach isn't handling it well. Don't worry about me. I'm just gunna go to bed and I'll see you tomorrow. You have fun," I said, standing up and kissing his cheek.

"Alright," he said.

"I'll take care of her," Phil said and I walked back inside to get my bag. I grabbed it and Phil waited by the front door for me. We quickly said our goodbyes to the group and we went our separate ways. I gave Phil my keys and we got in the car.

"Thanks for, um, making up that excuse," I said.

"Yeah. No problem. I could see you didn't want to go and I really don't do well at clubs anyway."

"Well, thank you. And, um, we're not actually gunna go home and go straight to bed right?"

"Absolutely not. This night is not over, love. I plan to slaughter you at Mario Kart."

"Oh, no. I'm going to slaughter you first," I said and we laughed. "You know, Phil. I'm really glad I came today. I had a great time with you." My phone buzzed.

"I did too," he said and looked over at me to smile. I smiled back and went to check my phone. It was a text from Dan.

hey. Sorry u weren't feeling very well tonight. sleep well x

I got really silent at the text, worryingly quiet.

"Are you okay? Who texted you?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, no. It was just Dan saying have a good night."

"Oh, alright," he said and grabbed my hand and he drove home. Nighttime in London was always so pretty. When I looked over at Phil, the lights from the buildings downtown hit him just right and I smiled a lot at how just beautiful he looked. I was so lucky. We finally made it home and we walked up the stairs hand in hand. It was the little things I appreciated the most. We walked inside, and we went into the living room.

"Hey, Phil?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his waist and pressing my face to his chest.

"Yes?"

"Can I get some pyjamas to wear?"

"You mean my pyjamas?"

"Yes..." I trailed off with a big, mischievous smile on my face.

"Alright. Come on," he said and we went up to him room. He went to his wardrobe and picked out a tee and trousers.

"Thank you," I said and he let me kiss his cheek. "Can I change in Dan's room? I don't wanna go downstairs."

"Yeah. I'm gunna change in here."

"Okay," I said and walked out, shutting the door behind me. I went into Dan's room and shut the door. I couldn't stand to move to far away from the door, afraid someone might open it. I changed quickly. The bottoms were really long and the shirt was very big, but they smelled like him so I loved them. I went out of the room and knocked on his door.

"Come in," he said and I opened the door. He was standing there in only his pyjama bottoms and my eyes went wide. I didn't move one muscle. I just stared right at him as he slipped on his shirt and came over to me. "You okay? Oh, sorry. Did I make you uncomfortable? I didn't mean to-"

"No, no. I'm fine. It's fine. I was just a little shocked is all. Do you mind if I leave my stuff in here?" I said, my voice going high.

"Yeah of course. I'll be in the lounge," he said and walked out. I dropped my clothes near the door and followed him, still a little stunned. I shook all the thoughts out of my head and sat next to him on the couch. He handed me a controller and started the game.

"Do you want some tea or hot chocolate before we start?"

"Tea would be great. I've had enough sugar for tonight," I chuckled lightly.

"Alright. I'll be back," he said and kissed my forehead before going to the kitchen. I waited a little bit before becoming impatient and going to the kitchen as well. I tiptoed behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Hey there," I said and laughed.

"I though you were going to wait there for me."

"I missed you too much," I said and he turned around.

"You're too sweet," he laughed and turned to face me as he waited for the water to boil.

"I know. I'm just kind of like that," I smirked and then laughed.

"Yeah. You are," he said and eskimo kissed my nose. I giggled and then just couldn't stop smiling. "I'm so happy here with you."

"My happy little Phil," I sang and he laughed. The kettle started to whistle and he went back to making our tea. After he finished, we took the mugs back to let them steep. I snuggled into his side and we started the game. At first, we were playing with other people online, but then we were both just getting too excited that we just played against each other and ended up playing for hours.

"Phil," I moaned, my head now laying in his lap and I could barely keep the remote in my hands.

"Yes, beautiful?"

"I'm so tired. Can we go to bed now?"

"Sure we can."

"Can you carry me?"

"Only if you admit I won," he said with a smirk.

"Over my dead body," I said and sat up quickly.

"Fine. Then you'll have to walk by yourself."

"Alright then. Loser has to put away the game though," I said and walked out of the room. I was laughing to myself how I got away with that when I felt a sudden pain shoot up my leg. I looked down for a split second, moved away my foot, and saw a spot of red and a small screw. I yelped at the top of my lungs and started yelling for Phil.

"Aslynn! Aslynn! What is it? Oh my god. Are you okay?" he said, practically tumbling over himself towards me. He bent down to where I was on the floor and saw the screw and my foot.

"No. I am not okay! Can't you see I stepped on a freaking screw?!" I yelled.

"Okay, okay. Come on. Let's get you to the bathroom," he said, picking me up in his arms. "We can clean you up and get you a plaster. It doesn't look like you stepped on it head on. It just looks like a cut."

"That's good, but it still hurts," I said as he carried me downstairs.

"I know. I'm sorry," he said and sat me down on the edge of the bath. "Here, let's run some cold water on it." He pushed up my pant leg and ran the cold water over it. He went and got a plaster out of one of the drawers and came back over to me. He dried off my foot and put the plaster on it. "Is that better?"

"Yeah. It's better. Thank you," I smiled, rubbing on the edges of the plaster.

"You're welcome," he said and kissed the plaster.

"That was kind of gross since its my foot, and I know how you hate feet, but I appreciate the gesture," I smiled.

"Alright. I'll take you back up to bed and we can go to sleep," he said, picking me up again and walked back upstairs. He set me down on his bed and then went to turn off the lights. I got myself cozy under the blankets and then he got in on the other side.

"Phil?"

"Yeah?"

"My foot still hurts. I know this is going to sound weird, but can we think of things that are worse than this to keep me distracted?"

"Of course."

"Okay. I'll start: breaking a foot."

"Concussion," he replied.

"Losing a limb."

"Getting a limb chewed off," he said.

"Cancer," I said and this was starting to feel more like a competition of who could think of something more painful.

"Open heart surgery while awake," he said, laughing a little.

"Loosing you," I said and we both got silent.

"Do you really think loosing me would be worse than having open heart surgery while conscious?" he asked.

"Well, yeah. I'd be like depressed for at least a month. I'd be eating so much ice cream, crying, and wouldn't even leave my bed. Raine would even have to come and stay with me just to make sure I don't kill myself."

"Don't say that," he said, being completely serious.

"Oh, sorry."

"Aslynn, I know this is getting kind of deep, but have you ever thought about suicide before?"

"Phil," I said, shocked.

"Aslynn, please. I want to know."

"No. I want to be honest with you always, but I also really don't want to see you give me the same expression everyone else does."

"Aslynn. I want to know. I want to love every part of you. The good and the bad."

"Phil. I don't want to see you hurt."

"Please Aslynn. I have to know."

"Okay. Fine. I have. Plenty of times."

"What?" he said and his face turned to that same disappointed and confused expression everyone gives me when they find out. "Please tell me that 'plenty' is like the three times is plenty and not-"

"It's not. It's more like every few days for over a year plenty," I said, reluctantly.

"Oh my god," he said, putting his hand over his mouth. I was already rubbing my temples, trying to cope with this.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Why?" he asked.

"Phil, stop it. My past is something that needs to be introduced to slowly. This is enough for one night. Just give it a rest."

"Okay. I'm sorry for being pushy."

"No. It's not your fault. It's hard to deal with and I'm the one who still isn't ready to face that part of my life again."

"I'm sorry you had to go though something that made you think such horrible things. I don't ever want to be a reason for that. I've read too many fan fictions where I was that one driving Dan to that. I'd never forgive myself if I actually did that to someone I care about a lot."

"And you never will. I couldn't do that to you. I'm sorry. I was only joking around. No more joking about that. I promise."

"Thank you," he whispered. "Oh and Aslynn?"

"Yeah?"

"When you got hurt, may I ask why you didn't curse?"

"Oh. Um, I don't have good memories of people who swore so I try not to. It brings up bad memories."

"Ah, more bad memories. Okay. Thank you for telling me and I promise to never curse in front of you ever, okay?"

"Thank you. It's not that big of a deal. I'm used to blocking it out, but I appreciate that you will try," I said and laid my head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around me and linked our hands. I felt so safe for the first time in a long time and soon fell asleep. It had been a long day and I deserved a good rest. 

\- Dan's PoV -

Sophie dropped me off back at my flat after she dropped off Chris. The night ran longer than I expected and I drank a lot more than I thought I would. I still had Aslynn on my mind, but I still had a great time. As I walked into the flat, I was about the check on her when I noticed the lounge light on. Phil hardly ever leaves that light on. Maybe he was still in there, but it was too quiet for that. As I walked in, no one was in there but there was still quite a few things that looked unfinished. Two mugs of tea were sitting cold on the coffee table, two Wii remotes were dropped on the floor, and the Wii was still on. I became even more curious as to what happened I cleaned everything up, turned off the lights, and went to check on Aslynn. When I went into the office, I noticed everything was untouched and Aslynn wasn't even there. I became concerned and went to Phil's room to see if he was even here. The first thing I noticed was two figures asleep in his bed. I was a shocked and the I also noticed some clothes strung on the floor next to the door. When I looked closer, they looked like Aslynn's clothes from today. I couldn't even comprehend what my mind and all these clues were telling me. I went straight to my bed, stripping down to my pants and trying to go to sleep. My mind was full of so many thoughts and I didn't even dare go and wake Phil up, afraid to what I might find.

The next morning, I was up quite early despite my lack of sleep. I was too anxious as to what I would discover about last night. I heard some quiet laughing from next door and then the door squeak open. I jumped up, pressing my ear against my door. I heard two pairs of feet walking downstairs and when it grew silent again, I put on a shirt and went to the kitchen. I heard laughing and then opened the door. Aslynn was standing there in Phil's pyjamas and they were both waiting for tea. They were both staring at me and I don't blame them since I probably looked like a crazed psychopath.

"Are you okay, Dan?" Aslynn asked, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Yeah. Um, sorry. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Oh yeah? Late night?" Phil asked.

"Uh, yeah. Um, Phil? Can I talk to you privately?"

"Uh, sure?" he replied and followed me into the lounge. I shut the door first before speaking.

"Phil. What happened here last night?"

"Um, what do you mean?"

"I came home to find the lounge half cleaned, Aslynn's clothes strung on your bedroom floor, both of you in your bed, and now she is wearing your pyjamas!" I began to shout.

"Woah. If you are implying that you think I slept with Aslynn, I can assure you I did nothing of the sort."

"Oh yeah? Then what happened last night?"

"She wanted to play Mario Kart so we did. When she got tired, she was going up to bed and the she cut her foot on a nail. I cleaned her up and let her sleep in my bed. She didn't have any pyjamas with her so I let her borrow mine. Then I stayed with her, talking for awhile and then I must have just fallen asleep next to her, forgetting all about downstairs."

"Oh," I said, feeling like a complete fool. "And this is all true?"

"Yes. Would your best friend lie to you?"

"I suppose not. Alright. I'm sorry for accusing you."

"Thank you. Now, I'd like to get back to breakfast before our friend, Aslynn, has to leave," he said and we both went back into the kitchen. I felt a lot better, but I still wondered why I cared so much. There probably wasn't even a reason. My alcohol-filled mind was just getting me paranoid is all.


	12. Chapter 12

\- Aslynn's PoV -

It was finally Friday: the day Raine was flying to Doncaster. I had gotten the house all ready for her yesterday so this morning all I had to do was drive to the airport to pick her up. My phone started to ring on my way there so I put it on speaker and answered.

"Hello," I said.

"Hey," I heard Phil's voice and smiled.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Nothing. Dan has a meeting right now so I'm trying to keep myself busy."

"So you called me?"

"Of course." That actually made me feel really great. "So, what are you doing right now? Isn't Raine supposed to be staying with you?"

"Good memory from literally last night," I said, chuckling. "I'm actually on my way to pick her up at the airport right now."

"So you're in the car?"

"Yes I am."

"No wonder you sounded kind of weird."

"Yeah. You're on speaker."

"Good girl. Being a safe driver."

"Well, I need to stay alive so I can see you next week."

"What are you and Raine going to do?" he said, trying to act casual.

"I haven't told her about you if that's what your asking."

"No. That's not what I was asking. I just wanted to know what your plans were."

"I'm going to tell her all about how Dan and I are so in love and how I can't wait to meet his parents and spend every second with him," I said dramatically, rolling my eyes.

"Don't say that. It's not true and you know it."

"I know, but she'd kill me if I was like, 'Oh yeah. I'm really with Phil and we text like every second and call each other all the time. Dan means nothing to me romantically.'"

"I'm sure she's not going to kill you for telling the truth."

"She made it very clear that despite her jokes about us, she really thinks it's a bad idea. Plus, she likes Dan better than you since she thinks he's hot or whatever."

"Why don't you set up her and Dan so that telling her about me won't be so bad?"

"Because I don't think her and Dan would be good together."

"Why not?"

"I don't know! I just don't!"

"You're not trying to keep Dan to yourself, are you?"

"Of course not. He just doesn't need any distractions from his job."

"Just like your distraction."

"That's not fair. You know what, I'm almost there. I should just go."

"No, Aslynn. Come on. I'm sorry, okay? You can just continue lying to your friend about us all you want. And if you say Dan and Raine wouldn't be good together then I trust you."

"Thank you."

"Alright. I'll you go then. Just remember how much I care about you okay?"

"Yeah. Bye," I said and hung up. I drove the lest ten minutes in my own silence and then when I parked, waiting for Raine to walk out, I turned on some music so I could lift my spirits. Although, even after she came out and got in the car, I was still a little down about everything. I felt bad getting mad at Phil. She got in with a big smile and gave me a hug from across the seats.

"Oh, it is so good to see you again. I've missed you," she said and I drove off.

"I've missed you too."

"So what have you been up to? You hardly answer my texts so you must be busy."

"Oh, um," I mumbled, gripping the steering wheel tighter. "Yeah. I've been busy. It's a lot of work trying to find things to do for vlogs when you're with two boys that don't ever wanna leave the house."

"Yeah. How is Dan anyway?"

"Um, he's good I guess. I haven't talked to him since Tuesday."

"Oh, really? I would imagine you guys would text all the time and call every day."

"You do know that we're not actually in a relationship, right?"

"Right. It's just that when I call you, you hardly ever pick up and it says that your inbox is full."

"Right. I do need to clean that out," I said, thinking about all the silly and cute voicemails Phil is always leaving me when I don't answer.

"Yeah. You do. So, what's on our agenda today?"

"Um, I don't know. We can go to the store on our way back and pick up some sweets and then watch a movie back at the house."

"Um, the house? You're finally calling it that?"

"Oh, uh. I've just been so used to calling the boy's house 'home.' You know?"

"Aslynn, darling, I think there is something else going on that you're not telling me or that you don't know."

"No there isn't," I said, trying to stay collected.

"I'm going to believe you this time, but when I see Dan next week, I'm definitely going to ask him."

"And he'll say that exact same thing I did. There is nothing going on between us."

"Good. I'm counting on that, but one other thing. Can we not watch a movie and eat sweets tonight? I've been doing that all week and I'm ready for some fun!"

"Alright," I said, laughing. "We'll have to figure something out then after we get you settled."

"I'm gunna google things we can do right now," she said and then went onto her phone. We got closer to the house when she finally squealed in delight.

"What did you find?" I asked, laughing.

"There is a spa just twenty minutes from your house. We should go," she said excitedly.

"Yeah. Sure. If you want to," I said and then pulled up my flat. We walked inside and I carried her bag in. I set it down in my room and then met her on the couch. I decided to pull out my vlogging camera. "Do you mind? I haven't even started my vlog."

"Yeah. Go for it as long as we can go to that spa after."

"Of course. You set the appointment while I vlog," I told her and then turned on my camera. "Good morning guys! So finally the day has come and Raine has arrived. Yeah, if you haven't watched any of my pervious vlogs, Raine is staying with me for a week while she is on a school holiday. Yay! Today-" My phone buzzed and I looked down for a second to see Phil's name. "Sorry. Text again. Um, today we decided we would go to a spa. Raine is here right now setting up our appointments. What have you decided for us, Raine," I said, pointing the camera towards her.

"I thought we could start with an afternoon tea and then spend some time at their pool and then after get the fifty minute massages."

"Should we do facials after that to get refreshed?"

"Yeah. That sounds perfect."

"Alright. When's the tea?"

"Its in an hour from now and the place is twenty minutes away."

"Alright. Its about twelve now so we've got till one to be there."

"Yes," she confirmed, typing more things into her phone.

"Ooh! I totally forgot since my house is completely Christmas void. I have an advent calendar to open today!" I said and got up to get it. I brought it back and Raine made a big gasp.

"Your Yankee Candle Calendar!"

"Yeah. I need to open today's," I said, opening the little flap that said 14. "Blue! Mmh, smells amazing."

"Where did you get that by the way?"

"Oh, Dan and Phil bought it for me. Phil said it was his favourite and they know how much I love the holiday candle scents so they got this for me."

"That's so nice of them," she said and I smiled, remembering the actual way I received it. Phil had come home one day with advent calendars for the three of us and later he said that he had bought the same one so that every time we were apart, we know we would be lighting the same candle and sort of be connected. It was really romantic in a weird, awkward kind of way but every time I lit the daily candles I would automatically think of Phil and every holiday, wintery sent would automatically make me think of him. The thought of the very gesture made my heart melt and when I lit the candle, I just got all warm and fuzzy.

"I am going to get changed. See you in a bit," I said after lighting the candle and then turned off the camera. I set it on the table and then went to change.

"Wait," Raine said, "shouldn't you get that text?"

"Oh right," I said and picked up my phone.

Phil: i rly am sorry about what i said. Pls just forget this happened. Call me?

I felt really bad about what I said, but I couldn't call him now.

"Uh, yeah. It's nothing. I'll get it in a minute," I said and took my phone to my room so I could change into my swim suit and a sun dress. When I looked at myself on the mirror, I felt like a little anime girl so I decided to put up my hair into pigtails for now and got my small beach bag to carry my stuff. When I got back out to the lounge, I slipped in my vlogging camera and Raine went off to change too. I went to my phone and took a cute selfie for Snapchat. I drew on some anime eyes and then put it on my story and sent it to Phil and Raine too.

"Aw, that's so cute," I heard Raine shout after a few seconds and then she walked back out in her suit, a top, and jean shorts. "You do look like a cute anime girl."

"Right? I just felt really in the mood," I said, laughing.

"Well then. Shall we go?"

"Absolutely," I said and we walked out the door. I was actually getting quite hungry as the only thing I had eaten was a coffee. When we got there, I tried to vlog some cute shots of the place, but everyone was being really quiet and peaceful I tried not to disturb them. Despite me quiet vlogging, Raine was obviously ready for fun as she was making a lot of jokes and talking a bit too loud for a peaceful spa. I actually needed a break from her after tea. I told her while she was in the pool that I was going to get a bit of fresh air out in the spa's garden. I took my phone and put my vlogging camera's wrist strap on my arm. When I got outside, I vlogged a bit of the greenery and then dialed up Phil. He answered almost immediately, but then told me to wait and there was some shuffling.

"Hey. Sorry, I had to find a quiet spot."

"That's fine," I said.

"So what's up? I'm glad you called."

"Yeah. I'm sorry I haven't called you back yet. Raine took me to a spa so there wasn't much time to be calling anyone. I'm outside right now since she is kind of embarrassing me."

"Aw, I'm sorry."

"It's fine but that's not the reason I'm calling. I wanted to let you know that you're not the one that has to be sorry. I'm the one that is too hesitant to tell my best friend about you."

"Well, it's not your fault completely either. I haven't told my best friend either."

"That is true."

"How about we just agree to tell them in our own time?"

"Okay. In our own time."

"So, I'm guessing you're not telling her anytime soon."

"Nope. Not at all. You have a good day, and, oh, I probably can't call you anytime this week since Raine is going to be with me twenty-four seven, but I will call you when I can."

"Alright, I'll see you soon," he said and made a smooching noise. I hung up the phone after giggling at him and went back inside. I was so glad that I had gotten that conversation off of my chest. I didn't want to seem super tense while I had my massage. The week went very well. Raine actually did a very good job of planning actual things to do. Like on Tuesday, we went to the zoo. It was a lot of fun and I got some great footage. By the time Friday came when we had to drive to London, I hadn't spoken to Phil in two days. One night, he sounded completely fine and then the next day dropped off the face of the earth. I was a little shaken up by the unknown whereabouts of my boyfriend and even Raine noticed as I was constantly checking my phone and being a little sulky while we kept ourselves busy. We drove all the way to London, Raine talking most of the time, and I tried to cheer myself up a little. I remembered the candle that I had saved for this afternoon. I couldn't wait to see him and get to light our candles together and finally get to see him again. After the long drive, we pulled up the their flat and walked up the stairs to get inside.

"Welcome," what appeared to be Dan's mum said, answering the door with a cheerful smile. I rolled my suitcase in after Raine and followed the two of them up the stairs.

"Hey, Aslynn," Dan said, giving me a hug,

"Hey Dan. Where should I put this?" I asked, gesturing to my case.

"In the your room."

"The office still?"

"Yeah. I don't know what other room there is," he said, chuckling a bit.

"Right. Sorry. Stupid me. Oh! By the way, this is my best friend, Raine," I said, realising Raine was standing next to me

"Hi," he said, chuckling, "it's nice to meet you."

"No, it's nice meeting you, danisnotonfire. I mean, you're like famous and you're dating my best friend," she said and I awkwardly sort of slipped away. I started to drag my bag up the stairs when Dan's mum interrupted.

"Dan, help your girlfriend with her bag," she said and then Dan came to help me.

"Sorry if my mum is kind of pushy. She's very parental."

"That's fine. I get it. It's just good to be back. Now, do you know where Phil is? I kind of need to talk to him."

"Wait, he didn't tell you?"

"No," I trailed off, confused,

"Two days ago, he went to his parents house to spend a few days there. He said he'd be back soon but never really said when exactly. He was acting a little weird ever since my parents arrived, but I'm a little worried. I thought I might have done something so I just let him alone after he wouldn't return any of my texts, but if he hasn't even told you then there must be something wrong," he explained and I could feel my face go white. I could literally feel the colour like a pile of bricks. "Are you okay? You look kind of pale."

"Yeah. I'm fine. Let's um go back downstairs. Do you think I could get some water too? The drive here was long," I said as we walked down the stairs. He grabbed me a glass of water and I sat between Dan and Raine on the couch. I couldn't believe Phil wouldn't at least tell me where he was going. I had to keep up with conversation that Dan's parents were trying to have with me. Dan wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I tried to make sure that I kept sane throughout the day. I would have to deal with this after I make a good first impression on his parents. We all went out for lunch later and then took them back home and we just talked and talked and talked all day. When the sun started to set, I knew I had to take Raine back to the airport soon. I went upstairs and Dan followed me into my room.

"Here," he said, handing me a piece of paper. "Go find him. I'm worried about him. You can find him after the airport and maybe give him a piece of your mind. You're both good at arguing with each other. Aslynn, I need my best friend this week," Dan said and then left the room. When I opened the piece of paper, there was an address for a house in Manchester. Dan really was going to allow me to go and find Phil to bring him back. I held the piece of paper close to my chest, grabbed my bag, and left with Raine. I took her to the airport and we said our goodbyes.

"I'm really sad I didn't get to meet Phil."

"Yeah. Me too," I said.

"Are you sure you're okay? I know you've been a little weird all day."

"Yeah. It's Dan's parents. This is kind of scary."

"Yeah, but they love you already just like I do. Oh, and I asked Dan about you two and he did say that there was absolutely nothing between you two."

"See? I told you."

"But I'm never gonna give up on that. I think you two would be great together."

"No, not really. What if I set you two up though? You guys could be really cute together."

"No, he's not really my type. I better get going. Goodbye, my love. I will miss you," she said, giving me air kisses and walked off. Once she was inside for a few more minutes, I left and started to make my four hour journey to Manchester. I stopped at a Starbucks to get a coffee and some snacks since it was getting pretty late and it had been a long day. Three hours into the drive, Dan called me up.

"Hey," he said quietly.

"Hi. What's up?" I asked over speaker.

"My parents are getting a little antsy as to where you are. I'm not really sure what to tell them."

"Tell them Raine's flight has been delayed for awhile due to engine problems and then have them go to bed. I'll try to be back tomorrow before they wake up and I'll bring donuts, okay?"

"Alright. Thank you and good luck," he said and then hung up. I sipped more of my lukewarm coffee and kept driving. I was getting a little nervous once I got off the motorway and actually into Manchester. My hands started to shake and I had to do some breathing exercises just so I could drive properly. My phone's GPS kept telling me directions until I pulled up to a cute little cottage.

"You have reached your destination," it said and I chucked my phone into my purse. It was already eleven at night so they could be asleep already. I munched on some of the crisps I got and then mustered up my strength. I grabbed my bag and walked up to the door. I rang the bell and then knocked. A few seconds later, a woman with short blonde hair answered the door.

"Yes. Hello, may I help you?"

"I'm here to see Phil. I'm his, uh, friend," I said.

"Oh, um. I didn't know Phil was having any friends over tonight."

"Yeah. He wasn't really expecting me."

"Oh alright then. Why don't you come in. I'll get him and make you guys some tea."

"Thank you so much," I said and followed her inside. She gestured for me to sit on their couch and so I did. I heard some noise upstairs and then some more footsteps. I tried to peek my head around the corner but then Phil came around in his pyjamas and his hair all messed up. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. I stood up immediately and he made his way to the couch, plopping himself down.

"Here is some tea," his mum came in and set down some cups of tea.

"Thank you," I smiled to her. He took the tea in his hands and stared at it.

"Phil, is everything okay?" I asked, placing my hand atop his.

"I didn't expect you to come today," he said, still looking at his tea like the universe was in that cup.

"I didn't expect I would. Dan made me come. He's worried about you."

"He is? Oh, gosh. Tell him I'm sorry. I did leave a little abruptly."

"Yeah. He said you left without telling him when you were coming back."

"I didn't know when I was coming back. I thought I would come back after Christmas, but I couldn't decide."

"Why not?"

"I didn't know when I was going to be able to face you, but now I see I have so option."

"What do you mean you couldn't face me?"

"I'm a bad person, Aslynn," he said finally looking up and I wish he hadn't. He had tears starting to come to his eyes. His sentence made me start to tear up as well though. What could he have possibly done that would make him a bad person? I could only think of one reason and that reason seemed almost impossible for Phil. I couldn't ever imagine him cheating on me. I finally took his tea cup from his hands and set it back on the table.

"Phil," I said, taking his hands in mine and moving closer to him, "you could never be a bad person."

"But, I-"

"Never. A person may do bad things sometimes, but that doesn't make you a bad person."

"Aslynn—"

"You can't argue with me even if Dan says we're good at it. Please, just tell me what's wrong."

"When Dan's parents came a few days ago, they kept asking Dan about you." I had a feeling I knew where this was going. "He would say cute things and pretend to go and call you. His parents would awe and talk so fondly of you two and your future and I had to sit to the side and know, just know, that it's all a lie," he said, getting a little angry. The tear that was sitting in my eye rolled down my cheek and I covered my mouth.

"Phil," I muttered, my hands going cold.

"It's not your fault. It's mine. I've never gotten jealous before, but I don't know, I just-"

"Phil," I said, smiling as the tears went down my cheeks. "I'm so glad you said that." I jumped into his lap and gave him a big hug.

"What?" he said, a little shocked at my reaction.

Kissing his cheeks and nose and forehead, I said, "Phil, I thought you had cheated on me."

"What? I would never do that," he said, looking into my eyes. "You mean too much to me." We then heard a small squeak from the doorway. Both of our heads turned to see Phil's mum peeking around the corner.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help myself," she said, laughing a little. "You kids continue. We'll talk later."

"That was really awkward. I'm sorry," he said, wiping my tears with his thumbs.

"No, it's fine. Your mum is cute," I smiled.

"You're cute," he said, giving a dorky smile. "You know I would never cheat on you right?"

"Yeah," I said, getting quietly again.

"So, how was the day with Dan's parents?"

"Interesting. I was a little shaken up by it all, mostly worried about you, but it went nicely. Raine did most of the talking," I explained for him.

"Raine was there?"

"Yeah. She came to meet you guys before she left," I said laughing.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wish I could have met her."

"It's no big deal. You'll meet her again someday. She should be coming down for spring break. I'm not sure yet."

"Great. It's a long while away, but I can wait."

"Yeah. So, what should we do now?" I said, wrapping my arm around his chest.

"Just snog already," his mum calls and we both start busting out laughing.

"Well, if she insists," he said, giving me a smirk.

"Um, yeah. We should probably talk about that," I said, rubbing circles into the top of his hand.

"Um, okay," he said, shifting a little in his seat.

"Is there anywhere a little more private?" I whispered, nodded my head towards his mother.

"Right. Come with me," he said and we walked hand in hand into a glass room with plants and some couches. The stars were so beautiful and the moon was glowing so brightly. He lead me to one of the couches and we sat down.

"It's really pretty in here," I said, trying to smile at the sky.

"Yeah. This is our observatory."

"It's nice."

"Okay. Can we talk now? I can't handle the suspense," he said, forcing a laugh.

"Okay. Um, first of all, you know I have no romantic feelings for Dan right?"

"Yes," he trailed off.

"Well this whole not telling Dan thing is making me a little guilty. It's not like I feel like I'm cheating on him, but I feel like I'm just keeping this really big secret from him like if I was cheating."

"Yeah. I understand what you mean kind of, but I mean we're always gunna feel that way until we tell him. Same with Raine."

"Yeah. So, the one thing that would put my mind a little at ease is maybe not actually kissing until we tell him."

"Oh. That's what this is about."

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I know that a big request of me but-"

"No. Aslynn. I completely understand and I will abide by those terms no matter how much I want to kiss you," he said and I just started smiling like an idiot.

"Thank you so much, Phil. I was petrified of telling you."

"You shouldn't be. You're so special to me and if doing something like not kissing makes you feel better, than I will accept that. I'm in this for the long run, you know," he said and I swear my heart skipped a beat. No one has ever, in my entire life, said that to me. Mind you, I've only ever had one other boyfriend my entire life, but still.

"Thank you," I said and kissed his cheek.

"Do you want to sleep now?" he asked.

"I have an idea," I said and then whispered into his ear, "Let's make a fort."

"In my room?" he asked with a big smile on his face.

"Sure!"

"I haven't done that in ages. Let's do it." We both jumped up and went to go find as many blankets and pillows as we could. His mum and dad both looked at us very confused, but soon caught on as we started to assemble it in his room.

"I haven't see you do one of these in years," his mum said.

"Yeah. Aslynn's the one that suggested it," he told her.

"That's such a cute idea, but door stays at least cracked tonight," she warned.

"Of course," I said and went back to building the fort.

"You know, you really have picked out a lovely young lady there, Phil," she said.

"I certainly have, haven't I?" he said and I blushed the hardest I ever had in my entire life. "Um, mum, can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked and she nodded, walking out of the doorway. "I'll be right back." I continued to build the fort and I heard a little bit of raised voices before he came back. He closed the door a little more, still leaving it cracked, and then wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I told her about our, uh, situation," he whispered in my ear.

"Oh. I'm guessing she didn't take it well."

"Not at first, but then she gave in after I told her how I just couldn't let you go."

"That's really sweet," I said and put the finishing touches on the walls. The fort surrounded Phil's bed so we stuffed all the rest of the pillows and blankets inside. I let him in first and we both climbed onto his bed.

"It is amazing," he said, wrapping his arm around me.

"It is. Isn't it?"

"Have I ever told you about the first time I saw you?" he asked and I looked up at him.

"Um, isn't it just when I first came to your flat?"

"No. It was before that. I saw you at Playlist Live when you were playing cards with Dan. I had gone to the restroom and when I came back, you were sitting in my seat. I didn't have the nerves to even come into the room but I couldn't keep my eyes off of you. You were just mesmerizing. It might sound creepy, but I kind of watched you a little and then finally just had to wait outside the room until you left. When I found out you were meeting up with Dan that first day in London, I couldn't hardly function. I really tried to impress you but ended up really dorky."

"Aw. I'm so glad you told me about that. You know, when I got told to research Dan before I met you, I saw a picture of you two online and Raine said my face went completely in awe for a few seconds. I hardly even noticed Dan that's how much I liked you. She laughed at me a lot, but then kept talking about Dan more but now I still have that picture saved on my laptop."

"Which one is it?"

"Um, it was from one of your recent videos together," I said.

"Was it Phil is not on fire 8?"

"Yes! That one," I said and smiled.

"I loved that video."

"Speaking of Dan, we do have to get home tomorrow before his parents wake up and get donuts too since they don't know I'm here."

"So does that mean we should be sleeping since it is one in the morning already?"

"Yeah. We should do that," I said and then snuggled into his chest. I relaxed and then fell asleep after awhile.


	13. Chapter 13

"Honey, wake up," a voice was luring me awake. I rubbed my eyes and then smelled the lovely scent of coffee. Phil was sitting next to me on the bed, his hair in his usual morning quiff. "Coffee for you." I took the coffee from him and held the warm cup in my hands.

"Thank you. What time is it?"

"About half past four," he said, giving me a sympathetic face.

"In the morning?"

"Yes, unfortunately," he said and I smiled.

"I like the way you say 'unfortunately,'" I said, mocking his British accent.

"Well thanks. I try," he said and we both laugh.

"We should get going then, huh?" I asked, getting up from the bed. I then noticed all the blankets were folded in the corner. "Did you fold all the blankets back up?"

"And packed my stuff back up," he said. "I couldn't sleep."

"How long has it been since you've slept?"

"A few days," he said quietly.

"Phil," I reprimanded. "What's going on? How come you can't sleep?"

"I don't know! Just one night I was really worked up and ever since then I couldn't sleep."

"Hm, well we shall discuss this further once we get going. Have you called Dan yet?"

"No. I'll do that on the way there. Do you want me to drive?"

"No. You haven't slept in 72 hours. I don't trust your mental capabilities," I said, going into the bathroom to fix my hair and straighten out my clothes. I felt really gross from sleeping in my clothes and not having any makeup nor a toothbrush. I walked out and Phil had changed into some actual clothes. He grabbed his bag and we went down to say goodbye to his mother who had woken up this early to say goodbye. Apparently Phil had filled her in on what was going on.

"It was so nice meeting you, Aslynn. You are such a lovely girl and I'm so lucky my Phily got to meet you," his mum said to me and I hugged her.

"It's was nice to meet you too. You are too sweet. I can see where Phil gets it from," I smiled.

"Aw, thank you," she said and then Phil went to hug her. "I'll miss you, sweetie. Call me on Christmas, okay? Thanks for bringing your presents as well. Hope you feel better."

"Thanks, mum. Good bye," he said and we started walking to the door.

"I'll miss you both. Talk to you soon," she called as we walked out the door, waving.

"I think she likes you," Phil said, chuckling as we got into the car.

"Well I'm glad. She's a really nice lady," I told him, starting the car.

"Yeah. She's a great mum. It's too bad my dad didn't wake up to say goodbye."

"That's alright. I'm sure I'll see him again someday."

"Yeah?" Phil asked, looking over at me.

"Of course. I'm sure we'll last that long," I said and took his hand in mine. We started the long journey back to London. I switched with Phil once we had been driving for three hours. Despite how tired I was, I couldn't fall asleep in fear Phil would finally break and start getting sleepy while driving. We talked almost the entire way surprisingly. I didn't even know I knew so many words. I was genuinely happy for the whole four hours. I may have only slept that many but I was really happy just being with Phil. Once we got into London, we picked up some donuts and went back to his flat.

"You know we completely forgot to call Dan on our way here," I said, taking his hand while we walked up the stairs.

"That's right. I guess I was too mesmerized," he said, looking over at me.

"Funny," I said, sarcastically. "I did text him we were here a few minutes ago so he knows I actually found you."

"That's good," he said and we made it up to the flat. He took his key out and we walked inside.

"Dan," I called. "We're home and we brought donuts!" Phil and I walked upstairs and Dan met us at the lounge's doorway.

"Aslynn, you can bring that in here? Phil, I need to speak to you," he said and my face went blank. What did he want to talk to Phil about? I really felt like I was missing out on something. I sucked up all my worry and tiredness and went into the lounge with a smile. 

\- Phil's PoV -

Dan and I walked into the kitchen and he shut the door behind me. I was a little scared as to what he wanted to talk about but I tried to keep my cool.

"Okay, how come you left without telling me anything? You just bursted out the door after one day with my parents."

"I'm sorry," was all I could say.

"That's not a reason. I was really worried. Is there something wrong with my parents? You've always been fine with them. Is it that they are staying the entire week?"

"No, Dan. It's not your parents."

"Is it me?" he asked before I could say anything more.

"No, of course not. It's me. I have a lot going on right now."

"Well, what's happening? Can I help?"

"Not really. I just haven't been sleeping much. I don't really know why. Aslynn couldn't even figure out why."

"You asked Aslynn for advice?"

"Well, I did spend four hours in a car with her. We had to of talked sometime."

"Yeah. Um, you know, I'm sorry for getting worried. I hope you feel better," he said, a little more snappy than sincerely.

"Dan, don't be mad."

"I'm not mad," he yelled and stormed out. I felt so bad. I think this week might be a little more stressful than I had originally imagined. I went into my room and laid myself on the bed. I rubbed my face with my hands. I felt so groggy and stiff. Everyone kept asking me why I couldn't sleep, but I knew the exact reason why. I was completely whipped. Aslynn was my every thought and part of my every being. I couldn't think of anything but her. I closed my eyes and could only see the memories we had together. I was so happy around her and I couldn't ever think of letting her go. Plus with Christmas coming up, I had to find the perfect gift for her that said 'you're everything to me' but also wasn't too much that it made Dan suspicious. I couldn't think of a single thing. I knew so much about Aslynn. I knew she loved watching obscure animes and listening to classical music while she edited but didn't like sweets. I knew she was a girly girl at heart but loved to wear men's clothing and cozy onesies. She shared my love for cute animals, video games, and funky socks, but also loved old films and long books. There was so much to know about her but getting her a gift seemed to be the hardest thing on the planet. Maybe if I started searching for things online, I might find something perfect and could actually fall asleep. There was a light knock on my door and I went to answer it. Aslynn stood there in her second day worn clothes and messy hair. Honestly, she looked beautiful even in this state. I could look at her all day.

"Phil, can I come in?" she asked and I nodded, opening the door wider so she could enter. We both sat on my bed and she started to play with her hair.

"So, what'd you come here for?"

"Oh, um. I'm not too sure. Dan was being a bit tense and pushy and Dan's parents were too becoming too much I guess. They kept asking me if I was sure I didn't want any donuts, so I just excused myself and left."

"I'm sorry," I said and wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"It's fine. I'm just glad you're here now."

"Me too. You know, I was thinking about going Christmas shopping today. Did you maybe want to come with me? We could say we need to get presents for Dan."

"Okay. That is true, though. I have no clue what to get Dan."

"That's good because I happen to know exactly what he wants," I said and smiled.

"Okay then," she said and then got back up. "I have to take a shower and change first. Can you let Dan know what we're doing?"

"Uh-" I tried to speak, but she walked out before I could. I ran a hand though my hair and sighed. I fixed my fringe and then went downstairs to the lounge. Dan and his parents were all sitting around talking. I heard little footsteps rushing down the stairs and it gave me a little confidence.

"Hey guys," I said and Phil's parents both stood up.

"Phil, it's so good to see you again. How was the trip to your parents? It was quite short wasn't it?" his mum started saying.

"Uh, yeah. It was. Listen, Aslynn and I were gunna go shopping in town this afternoon so you have the house to yourself."

"You don't want us to go with you?" Dan asked.

"Well we can't shop for your presents with you, now can we?" I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

"I guess not. Well, just be back with dinner, okay?" he said and turned away from me.

"Alright," I trailed off and left the room. I changed into some clean clothes and put on my shoes. I definitely needed a shower when I got back. I scrolled through my Twitter for a bit, but nothing was interesting me at all. I remembered I had a video I needed to do soon and one for the gaming channel too. Somehow, these things seemed to not matter right now. I couldn't think of anything but Aslynn and I couldn't make a video about her. Maybe I could just do a short Christmas haul after Christmas. A small thought popped into my head for something to get Aslynn and I immediately rushed to my laptop to look for it online. I went to this website my friends Duncan and Mimei told me about that I could get Japanese candy from and I ordered all the things I thought were cute or my favourites and got the fastest shipping I could. Unfortunately, the shortest time was two days from now on Christmas eve. I sighed and figured I would just have to wait till then. I figured it would be a nice gift since I knew that she always wanted to go to Japan and my stories from when Dan and I went two years ago were her favourites. Plus, it didn't seem like too personal of a gift to get. I shut my laptop and walked down to Aslynn's room to see if she was done getting ready. I knocked at the door and she opened the door slightly so I walked in. She was sitting at the desk with her curling iron in her hair. I kissed the top of her head and sat on the bed.

"You look cute," I said.

"Aw, thank you. You should see what I'm wearing. Some people edited this thing of Kirito and Asuna from Sword Art Online to look like me and Dan so I kind of fangirled really hard and am now in a really anime girl mood," she said, excitedly and shook out her hair. Unlike Asuna, her hair was dark and short so her pigtails only came to the middle of her neck, but they were adorable nonetheless.

"That's great," I said, trying to be excited too.

"Phil, I'm sorry. I know you're not feeling that great."

"Aslynn, you don't need to apologise for being happy and adorable. Just because I'm not feeling good, doesn't mean you can't. You're already cheering me up a little anyway."

"Well that's good," she said and went to her suitcase. She pulled out her favourite coat and a long scarf. She threw it over her shoulders and came back over to me. "Are we ready to go?"

"I am if you are," I said and stood up.

"Great. Let's go," she said and we walked to the front door after she said goodbye to Dan and his parents. We walked down the stairs, hand in hand. I got us a taxi to take us downtown and I was starting to feel a little bit better. Maybe she would mention something in the stores and I could get her whatever it is she wants.

"I'm so excited. Do you think we could get some cider while we're out?"

"Yeah. If we can find a place that's selling it, you can get anything," I said to her, tapping her nose, and she laughed.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but you two are just too cute," the cabbie said and we looked up.

"Oh, thank you," she smiled and then leaned into my shoulder.

"So, how's your Christmases been? Having lots a Christmas spirit?" he asked.

"Um, not really. We've been a little devoid of that," I told him.

"Yeah, we've just been so busy. We haven't even had time to shop for presents," she added.

"Oh, yeah. What do you guys do for work?"

"Oh, we work for YouTube and we make videos," she explained.

"Oh yeah. I've heard about that. Is that a decent job?"

"Yeah. It's great actually. I really enjoy making lots of videos for people. A bit of free happiness that I get to give," she said, smiling.

"That's really nice. Well, we've arrived so you two have a great day," he said as we paid him and got out.

"He was really nice," Aslynn said, hugging my arm.

"Yeah. He was," I said. "Is that really why you do videos? Because you like giving people joy?"

"Well, yeah. I mean I find it enjoying as well but these people get to watch me for free. So many people can't afford entertainment so I think something like YouTube videos is really a great thing to be apart of."

"That's really sweet. You know, you keep getting better every day," I tell her and she just smiles, hugging my arm tighter. We walked all through town, looking at things and picking out presents for everyone. I was so happy finally. I spotted a few things that I knew would be great for her and wrote where the things were from and what they were in my phone while she wasn't looking. We got some cider once it got dark and then got some food before heading back to the house. It was a sincerely great day.


	14. Chapter 14

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d43a8e5e9b326959d14445a7455eba14"- Aslynn's PoV -/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0aa4127518f72dbc72b2afb757d1b81c"It was Christmas Eve night. Phil went out to town to get a few things and I was left alone with Dan and his parents. They were staying in Dan's room while I got to stay in my own room and Dan slept on Phil's floor. I was feeling a little lonely the night before and I probably would tonight too, but thankfully after Christmas dinner Dan's parents are going home and everything will go back to normal. I was excited for tomorrow. Their tree had a lot of presents under it and also my suitcase had a couple gifts set aside for my private presents to Phil. I was really happy with what I got him. While Phil was gone, I helped Dan's mum prep some of the food for tomorrow. We had to do so many things according to her but I was getting some great footage for my vlog. Lots of stuffing and chopping and mixing. She was a very nice lady and we had a pleasant time, but I couldn't wait till Phil got back. He came back in the afternoon and rushed upstairs to his room. He probably had presents to wrap so I didn't really bother him. After Dan's mum and I finished in the kitchen, I went upstairs to check on Phil. I knocked on the door and it opened slightly. I could hear him talking but no one talking back so maybe he was on the phone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0bceabb715066429b75b63004342dfaf""Oh, someone is at my door. Let me get it," he said and then opened the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2f4b485fc4ce0170434115587be1763""Hi," I said quietly. "Sorry. Is this a bad time?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a11724769d65dd0f1d8591eca213ff2e""No. I'm just doing a YouNow. Come on in. I don't want to bore them," he said and I walked in. His laptop was open and there was a little box with the life feed of his room and a chat next to it scrolling really fast. I had heard about YouNow and I know a lot of people do them, but I never have. "Look, it's Aslynn. She's come to say hi." I pulled up another chair next to Phil and watched the comments roll in while he talked. I could see some that said, "Why is she in your room?" and "What is she doing here?" I suddenly got a little flustered and then I noticed Phil was looking over at me with a confused face. Oh god, did he just ask me a question?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7095a7a5bad39898d4a2c10f7129b8ea""Huh?" I asked and he gave a fake laugh./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f7d183d751f70d98be14456ed0dc17d""I asked why you were here?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ff878e9e2d48686194731e659e95185""Oh, I heard you talking and I kind of figured you were doing a YouNow so I came to vlog," I lied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f94cf42a4c0618f07823c5140eebbdfb""Oh, great. I'll have everyone say hi," he said and went to tell then to say hi to me while I turned on my camera. I focused it on the chat bar and recorded it load for awhile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ec1a398a35d4e2c3abd8a72197c2d6a""Wow, thanks everyone. I'm feel so special," I said and Phil laughed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ad6abda1f3d2b2d524824c5a44ec1a4""'Cause you are," he said quietly and then I backed away from the screen and focused it on myself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ecd97a8b8d29e6f3413ba54749a3a83""Thanks everyone that said hi to me in Phil's liveshow and is watching this vlog now. Love you all," I said and gave the camera an airkiss before turning it off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="29eb4109a6c825cc8b9404e37f5d903f""So, what have you been doing all day? As I was just saying, I have been out shopping almost all morning," Phil asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="99a3cc1eeaf4737cedef06e8687b0c07""Yeah. I have been prepping for Christmas dinner with Dan's mom. We had a nice time doing all the things for tomorrow. It's gunna be really yummy," I said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2eeca718c0ecc77886a547b741840b0""Wow, I can't wait. If you guys didn't know, Aslynn is like the best cook ever," Phil said to the chat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea03584b5d81fab5a7ea5b1146f38fdc""Oh, stop. I am not," I said, blushing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="730a89ca0a9c091364ebb0d455fb523d""Well, you're better than me and Dan so that's the best cook ever. Sorry mum," he said and laughed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb68cfae6ca4e25c71b8eee2c969f0fe""Well thank you. I'll leave you alone with your," I said, staring at the screen, "nine thousand viewers. My goodness that's a lot of people."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6c8d4afe48a41dcb7cf46f94b893240""You should see Dan's. He gets like twelve thousand."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b50f16b926383ce2611ec9791b2a5bd""Oh gosh. I have to probably say hi on that one as well. I am not prepared for that. I'm gunna go now," I said and walked towards the exit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a4eb5cde12f244f83b4bee8921d91b80""Alright. I'll see you later," he said and I shut the door behind style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="abb81ba05403673a44623702227a5e8d"- Dan's PoV -/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af2f14e637bf7180bbf4f12a8d3fb999"I was sitting with my parents after my mum and Aslynn finished cooking. Aslynn had gone upstairs so it was just the three of us for now./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6dd4bbe2b0ebf3fdee1e86169194381""That girl is really sweet," my mum said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1800b8bd273e8ba2599ffa61b4021771""Yeah. She's great," I said, still a little tired./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84ace6866c2c14a0038a4de83910e8f8""I'd say she's a keeper if it was me. I'd love to have her as a daughter-in-law," she said and I looked up at her with wide eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bbd8f36bf0038a954494da6bcd4cfe49""Mum!" I shouted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b647771e1e286f0d96b6faf47389a8c4""What? Don't you?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53faa16fa1f924101b62454ddb651285""We are not that serious. We've only been dating a few months," I told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="277d4ef10ebe6837457ce6694fd871e6""So? Me and your dad only dated a little under a year too."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="79f34afdafa6d5ca7133391df86ca29c""Look, I don't even know."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84bfde1f68910897d8c8f5d204a77822""Well do you think she is the one or not?" she asked, being really persistent./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca7aada7772e637fbc80801ddba9e2f1""I don't know. We haven't really seen much of each other yet. How do you even know something like that?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b25e4878274865114479c431fe9b6dc""Well do you lay awake at night thinking about her? Do you want to be with her every second? Does she feel like every part of your being? Is she your universe?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="44989cac2427c83d2c02963b836c8ab3""Not really," I said. "That's a bit deep, though, don't you think?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e9c01a72574b9264964c469efce11c4""Yeah. It's deep but so is love. Love isn't something you separate like butter, it can stand till the end of time. But, know now, sometimes it takes more time for others."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9c8460e3bca5292602ccd73aee20fe9""Yeah. I think we're a long ways from there," I said and then the door to the lounge opened to reveal Aslynn./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="763662a53c1986d7d3bdd764b93887d6""Hey guys," she said and sat down next to me. I let her sit right next to me and then my mum started to talk to my dad. I took out my phone like Aslynn had done and searched around Twitter for awhile. There was quite a big influx of messages for a time when I wasn't really doing anything. Phil was doing his live show right now, so maybe something funny happened. I searched through some of the tweets and saw a few things about Aslynn being super cute. I looked over at Aslynn sitting next to me and then read a few more tweets. Apparently she was on Phil's live show and they knew about her cooking with my mother./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="adf552934c937c4c1bd056a768966455""Aslynn? How come you were on Phil's live show?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66f85e45effbdf652b35e37252220bba""Oh, I went upstairs and heard him in there talking so I said hi and he had me come on his show for awhile," she explained casually./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e12b59f04c35438aff6fd8feadcc800""And you told them all about you cooking with my mum?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e06e1f0daa809eccf93454e9ad6430f8""Uh, yeah. It came up," she said, sitting up a bit more now./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="298889e9cea0afc1ced3937ae9201ca3""Oh did it now?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b56e747378441ab6482418fc5b3a98a1""Why are you being so critical? I just told them what I was doing today. It's not like it's such a big deal."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="49a39899a9f787d9a76024af8fc2c1cf""You know what? You're right. I don't know why I'm getting all worked up about this."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5721613d6be820030992a9e1cfc405f0""Okay then," she said and slouched back down into the couch. I closed Twitter and just browsed around the internet for awhile. For someone who was supposed to be selling a fake relationship to my parents, she wasn't being very couplely. Maybe tomorrow everyone would be a little more style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6eda576ff4132ba9be8727cd30de52ab"- Phil's PoV -/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7277f4a66318e470ce1c7ad187ef2830"After my live show, I took a shower and then went into the lounge with my most Christmasy pyjamas on. Aslynn and Dan's mum had made us dinner and we all sat at the dinner table like a family. It felt a little strange saying we were a family when I couldn't hardly look at Dan's attempts to convince his parents that Aslynn and him were a couple. The only thing that made me really thankful is that they haven't had to kiss yet. I wasn't going to let Dan kiss Aslynn before me if it was the last thing I was going to do. After dinner, we all sat around and watched a Christmas film together. Aslynn and I got to sit on the floor since Dan and his parents took the couch. She wrapped a blanket around herself and laid into the corner of the couch. She looked so cute, especially two hours later when she got sleepy. Dan's parents went to bed after the first film, giving me the eye to leave Dan and Aslynn alone, but I wasn't about to leave her side. We turned on a second film and Aslynn and I went back onto the couch with Dan. Eventually, Aslynn started to nod off and fell asleep on my shoulder. Then, the unexpected happened: Dan yawned. Like a literal knackered yawn./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="934ffd064db312640f288390b13a59c9""I think I'm gunna go up to bed and browse the internet till I fall asleep. I'll see you early tomorrow," he said and went up to my room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="919f5bba45e0b763faf506e03a12642f""Alright. Good night," I whispered and he left the room. I shook Aslynn awake and she rubbed her eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f814077766403a0f2066b2978746ffb6""What's going on? Did I fall asleep?" she mumbled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6862f586b6eaaaae992279f051fa4ee7""Yeah. It's alright. It's just us now," I whispered and she smiled. "Do you mind if I move over there?" I pointed to the chase and she nodded. I got up and moved to the other side of her. She laid her head immediately on my lap and I pulled the blanket over her. She snuggled and I laid my arm over her. She entangled our fingers and then went back to resting./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e053fea04e0f89651cef8e12018bec7e""Phil?" she said quietly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="15e156bbaf0e1839607f27e75d8967c7""Yes, baby?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56a1aa77bad0e161d0fe7b950a57f2f9""Did you get me a nice present?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f3ee55521f672e18862355296ea1b473""I got you a fantastic present."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f1c82ddb52722038c870328550fc9734""Thank you," she mumbled and I squeezed her hand. "Do you think you can fall asleep?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f877d1463afca269f5fc6df6d40de3f7""I think I can do anything with you," I smiled and then laid my head back. I can't quite remember what happened after that, but I fell asleep for the first time in four days. Suddenly, I was being shaken awake. I opened my eyes, but couldn't move as there was a body laying in my lap. My arm was draped across Aslynn's body while she lay asleep. Someone was standing above me and I looked up to see Dan standing there. I wiped off the drool from my face and put on my glasses that were sitting on the side table./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c746c8fd45cba36fd93f58dd49a0b12""What's going on? What happened?" he asked. I noticed it was already morning./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4cc946d8b8d94e0164de8b6f30cabf1a""Oh, I guess we fell asleep," I said and I could see Aslynn's hand searching for something out of the corner of my eye. At first I thought she was waking up, but when we grabbed my hand from under her blanket, she was right back asleep./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9507f5b1a63d5e236d0d2990c3727191""And you just happened to fall asleep like this?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0034e97f90d9caf0ecd20d395fbda431""Yes, Dan. Stop being to critical okay? I don't like fighting with you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd3c68d8cd949debbfb264c08ae49345""Okay. Wake her up then," he said and I looked down at her. She was so peaceful and beautiful. How could you wake something like that?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a293691e1e40bfb05f9beb8673ec055c""I can't. It's like waking a sleeping puppy," I wanted to say, but held my tongue and shook her gently. She moaned and the opened her eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="36b9aaa002274af7c3d36e82e8aec2fc""Mh, Phil? Did we fall asleep here?" she asked and then sat up. She noticed Dan and said good morning to him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b600b6160c79c05506ec1c41bc6c198e""Yeah. We fell asleep probably watching the second film," I said and she looked at me with the widest eyes she could muster. I knew she was happy I finally got to sleep, but I continued talking so Dan wouldn't worry about me. "I guess I was too tired to move upstairs."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22ea638b5c09bdad205167a9efa16689""Well now that we're all awake, why don't you and me switch places Phil because my parents should be coming down any minute," Dan suggested and I nodded. For a second there it sounded like he knew. I went to go make everyone some coffee when it occurred to me that it was Christmas Day. I smiled big and then immediately though of Aslynn. How could I not? Every smile is because of her now./p 


	15. Chapter 15

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d43a8e5e9b326959d14445a7455eba14"- Aslynn's PoV -/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3bc564f6c4becc643434e5cde54681c0"It was Christmas morning and I had just been quickly woken up, torn from Phil's lap, and put under the arm of Dan. I wiped the worn out mascara from under my eyes and tried to wake up fully before Dan's parents came down. I thought to the event from last night. I was so happy to fall asleep with Phil again and I was extremely happy that he finally got to sleep. I guess I just made it so he couldn't move, which I always feel kind of bad about, but it might have helped him. Dan's parents came down in their robes and slippers and joined us on the couch./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc5b3334e91b30f816a6666cebe0e7d0""Don't you two just look adorable. Did you fall asleep here last night?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="936b6565bcd56ff14208f6869dcb4386""Yeah, we did actually," Dan said and chuckled a little./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="072fbdea1e9421924cdd2e012af4e9da""That's sweet. Your dad and I used to do that all the time. We just couldn't stand the thought of leaving each others side, even if it was just to move to the bed," she said and I kind of zoned out a little. What she said sort of applied to me and Phil. Last night when he woke me up, I could have gotten up and went to bed, but I didn't want to leave his side even if just for a second./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2dd6c05110bf0bd0338b24d4b6c3f65e""I'm going to go see if Phil needs help bringing over the coffees," I said, getting up and walking into the kitchen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6de4a43d30b72092a953b6a6a9ea391""Hey," he said as I walked in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b511e92711d772b04c5dc58246a1188c""Phil, did you really get to sleep last night?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2dca8866c23b1db5adda7ee526adb5a1""Yeah. I slept like a log," he said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a937af4a19e2efedecd6dfb869419641""I'm so happy for you," I cheered and kissed his cheek./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3bd82cbfae1e6b4909986bb0d4c146e0""I feel a whole lot better now too. Plus, I was stressing out a little about your presents, but now I am completely sure you are going to love them."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22bc4b80488dbd8e150b8b23de41246c""I better," I smirked and laughed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c2475571348a863d3c6bd11276ad2fd""Well, I know that anything that comes from you, I will love as well," he said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e6b5cf2f011855e23b4b27300d05fe4""Well how do you know that I got you something? I could have just blown off your presents," I said, smugly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51ac20d9d8b7792914b64308acc70783""Well I did see a present with your pastel wrapping paper with my name on it under the tree."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1bb3383467fd5222dd5c10146f81322""Touché," I said. "Do you need any help carrying the coffees?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed4af5c19c9869336080a2200411aea1""Yes, I do. Thank you very much," he said and I grabbed three of the coffees. We walked back into the lounge and handed out the mugs. The Hello Kitty one going to Dan, the Universal Studios to Phil, the pixel heart one for me, the Dan and Phil shop one for Dan's mum, and a plain one for his dad. I sat back down next to Dan, and Phil sat at the table facing us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02f1534e8059aaa8882c47976016ec95""So, should we open presents now?" Dan's mum suggested./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e7c9870b33139bfe62ffa8fb82c853d""Yeah," Dan said excitedly and sat up a little./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="004740131780eeff12aebbd961e1f7e2""Alright. Let's see what Father Christmas got us this year," she said and we all let out a small sigh./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0450b5a7a6f1ad99c9d614e813140bca""Dan, you go ahead first," she said, and we began the journey of opening gifts. I had gotten Dan this all black wooden looking cube alarm clock, an all black set of playing cards, and a black cat mug. I went next and opened up Dan's gifts of a warm scarf and some cool triforce earrings. I thanked him and went to Phil's presents which I was a little more excited about. He had gotten me a bag of Japanese candy, a new really long novel, and a jacket./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08e5636e5525f822fa4cf7c897be5f9a""I figured you'd want your own," he said and I smiled and thanked him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78d5bff6de28f22eba426ec9bc05668e"Phil went after Dan's parents and I was excited to see what the other's had gotten him. He opened my gifts last to see the new socks, starlight night light, and matching white cat mug I had gotten him. The morning went very well and we all opened our last advent calendars and had some left over pancakes from the day before. I had to make a quick stop after breakfast to pick up the cupcakes we ordered for tonight and an extra special treat I got for Phil. We all went to do our own thing until dinner came around. Dan and his dad went out to get some things and Dan's mother was cooking the dinner. I wanted to help her, but she said that she wanted to do it alone so it would be a surprise. So, that left just Phil and I in my room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6995d04dbff66e95ec8cf8aa8080395d""I just noticed you haven't vlogged any of today," he said. "Don't you think opening presents and eating breakfast is kind of interesting?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b434916d275754d98a4b569e06f4841""I get holidays off. My viewers know that I don't do vlogs on major holidays because I mostly spend them with family and friends," I explain as I spin in the office chair./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c888f52b99d86e46a5967aa6ef3dbe95""That's really neat. I'm glad you don't have to vlog days like today. It just seems like too much to ask for."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fab0bd664bfc0a5d8eb847a32cee3bdd""Yeah. I like taking it easy some times, but then I miss vlogging and I'm happy to do it the next day," I explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8dfef947948fd9bc27d692b541898ca1""Do you want to open our presents while we have this time to be alone?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="45ca5d5e5d452cf1973a5e6b9c0b465b""Yes, yes, yes! I'll get mine and we can meet back here," I said and ran downstairs. I slipped into the kitchen and grabbed the little box I had in the fridge. I took it back upstairs and then took the second present out of my suitcase. Phil came into my room again with one small flat thing. I held out mine and we switched./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e0255e6c7b4e9e7a57df417c5ffba93""You go first and open the box first," I said and he nodded. He tore the little piece of tape off of the box and opened it up. He started to smile and then pulled out the two cupcakes that, one, was frosted to look like a pokéball and, two, that said "I choose you" on it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ee2e4810e7fbf045ce615f045a57051""This is really sweet. I love it," he said and smiled. "Here." He handed me the pokéball and we both took a bite. He set the cupcake aside and he opened the smaller one while I munched on the cupcake. He unwrapped it to reveal a small charm and some string./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dac4b1b27c4fcb1daa072631bf516e7f""Okay, let me explain this one," I said. "I got this little charm that says 'A' on it for my name and this string is to tie it onto your wrist. Now, the trick is that I have to tie it a certain way so it doesn't come off. Apparently its supposed to symbolise unbreakable love or whatever. Plus, you can flip the charm upside down and it'll just look really cool," I said and he gave me the pieces to tie on his wrist./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c2e9d434e2c63011dad0c50fd091eac""This is the greatest gift ever. I love it," he said and kissed my cheek. I finished tying and he played with it for awhile. I'm so glad I got it right the first time around./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c28b139a0b0639bb0a70b9815d585752""My turn?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7834a7e5f0bde65630087dbc38bcc0b3""Uh-huh," he said and smiled. I unwrapped the flat thing to find a bunch of envelopes with a ribbon tied around it and a small necklace tied to it. I took the necklace off and held it up. It was a small opal on a silver chain in the teardrop shape./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="409e55269cbbaddbc429b61e55eb2977""Here. Let me," he said and got up to put it on me. "I wanted to get you this to remind you that I'll always be there for you in the hard times. It's shaped like a teardrop because I want to dry up all those tears someday." I started to tear up just at that, but then I saw the envelopes. The first one said, "Open When... You Miss Me." I looked through the others that said things like "Open When... you want to smile at a memory, you want to look forward to the future, before bed, when you want to know what I'm thinking," and so on and so on. I literally started to cry and hug the letters./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f94a809423c69ba68a3af65f1d520d6""Please tell me that's good crying," Phil said, setting his hand to my back. I nodded quickly and he laughed, pulling me in for a hug./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ebefaf7bfcf04b81a4908291539116a6""You don't know how much this means to me. I am so lucky and so grateful to have someone like you in my life. I don't even know how to thank you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1492cd83535c8379940550b445093c06""You don't have to. You are special enough to me," he said and I wrapped my arms tight around him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f56017952ad4254d122b9cd2671ebf06""Don't ever leave me. Stay with me forever," I said though my sobs and he held me tighter too./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="834f4d54cb011b274543f979d09bbaf2""I will. I promise. I promise," he said and we just sat there for awhile. The doorbell rang long before Dan was supposed to be home so Phil went to get it while I cleaned up a little and wiped my tears. I set the letters in my suitcase pocket and then threw away the trash. I left the cupcakes for later in my room and then went down to meet Phil. He was still standing at the front door talking to someone. I went to see who it was and when I peeked my head around the corner, I saw Phil's mum and dad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6175a2dc1017209920ddc770586872f0""Aslynn. Hello, sweetie," she said and I stood there, a little bit shocked. Phil grabbed my hand and pulled me outside. He shut the door quickly and we were all standing there very awkwardly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c2cfa3b965d20ade77ab0acdfde907b9""Mum, dad, what are you doing here?" Phil said, sounding a little breathless./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e7cf05a42eb6f0a24a115cb97174a6c""We came to spend Christmas with you," she said sweetly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ecb10a90ec2ea31c5c63f6fded41287a""You should have called," he said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a9fe0eea312ba39c03dae9b01709a63""I wanted it to be a surprise. I called Dan's mum. She's making enough food for us all," she smiled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a7e7d737af06762bfcf324c923be89fd""But, uh, I- well there's something I haven't told you," he said and I stood a little bit behind him, grabbing onto his arm. I didn't like arguments like this was looking to be. I could take Phil's and my little arguments because I trusted him but I hardly knew Phil's parents. I didn't know how things like this go with them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb3d0136ca048c0f65c0c70f651c28f7""What is it?" she asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cef5489afd9b6bc52cd5881c6f8d83a0""I-uh, well, Dan and Aslynn, um," he stuttered and she started to look worried./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05dc1acf6b7af49fa1a385180da2fa8a""I have to fake a relationship with Dan for my work, but I'm really with Phil and you are the only one's that know now," I spat out and then shuddered behind Phil. He looked down at me and placed his hand on mine./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c88ce9e59e37529109eb15e9ea51ffdd""What? I knew Dan didn't know about this, but really? So, I'm assuming Dan's parents think Aslynn and Dan are actually a couple?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e46cf4f4502387e759dc5953488eb5d""Yes," Phil said, letting out a breath./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46549a608242436784aee02ccf746ba6""Alright," his dad said and I squeezed Phil's arm tighter. "We can keep out mouths shut for today."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dcd893905c4e6795497fab9a57146f25""Fine," his mum sighed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e1be7c316ea92a1db08f1f119b14cf6""Thank you both," Phil said. "Come in and I'll make you some tea." Phil opened the door and they walked in. Phil turned around once they started to walk up the stairs and gave me a hug./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05aa9226d85f568d2f1e8d66b50a112c""Phil," I said breathlessly, letting myself relax against him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27b2c3c8422835450a8eec953aca5878""Are you okay?" he asked, his breath warming the top of my head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1b089f42a3190afa25c7f26d49e7903""No. I was scared," I said, a sob escaping my mouth. I was trying not o cry, but I can't help that I'm such a crybaby. "I don't like fighting. I-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="40ad879a8e7d842cf2011a1c60bf4c4d""It's alright. You're okay. Everything's going to be okay," he whispered and I just hugged him for the longest time. "Let me make you some tea and you can lay down, okay?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6757c44c533810cd71c380a825ed38dd""Oh, right. Your parents are waiting. I'm so sorry," I said, freaking out. I didn't really know how I was going to walk up the stairs if I couldn't even feel myself, but I did and laid down on my bed. I wrapped a blanket around myself once he left the room and played with my necklace. It made me feel better, but then a memory came to mind. I ran to my purse and looked around for a small item. I took the ring that I kept in there and held it. I hadn't looked at this since I met Dan and Phil. There was a small blue gem in it with a silver band and diamonds surrounding it. I held it and then cried. I couldn't think of anything else except crying. Soon, an arm wrapped around me quickly and I looked up to see Phil. I nestled my head into his chest and then tried to calm myself as he rubbed my back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c050b00817d8e1c9db85028ab779f588""Can I see?" he asked, looking down at my hand that was clenched and my knuckles were white. I loosened my grip and he opened my hand. There was a moment's pause before I looked up to see his shocked face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3435e66053cab8508bfe4e7e9b490f04""I can only tell you one thing at a time. I can't handle the whole story," I said and then sobbed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="710a5b9aa9d4528fe874ef587f0f08f9""Did- we're you-?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22f40d490440bf34890cf3d8a25a55bd""Yes. I- I was, but I didn't want to-" I told him and he leaned back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ec11a83ae43d0729dbcee7aacd35ca1""Did you, uh, go through with it?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="44881f0c6929e8075fda0b20dbe266e9""No, no. Phil, I didn't. He wasn't- no."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="212c6fbe1db34173b61d7a1bfe430ba7""Oh, okay," he said. I calmed myself down after he gave me the tea. We both were sat on the floor against the end of my bed and we both were completely silent./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55c41c422efb1a9a3407ff1c509375ec""It was a promise ring at first," I spoke up finally. "He gave it to me after high school and told me that he wouldn't let me go if we ever got parted at college. I was so happy at the time. One day, he actually asked me to marry him, but I wanted to say no. By then, I hated his guts. I said yes though because he was like a drug. I couldn't tell him no. After he broke it off, I kept the ring to remind me of him, but now its more of a reminder to not do stupid things. I took it out now because I want to get rid of it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="035a9c46516b4c9f6f9822af76627258""Get rid of it?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b38e3afd05c59514f923c4664f4ede7""Yeah. I want to sell it," I said, playing with it in my hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="75925c479a68ede7abbe4778718ca81f""Can I see it?" I nodded and handed it to him. "It's pretty."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="868f90ea23878e7c09972f184deab7f8""I hate it," I said without hesitation./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a20e7d04a9375fd56b7a08d21e38382a""Okay then. We'll go sell it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb85ee43fb4071baf31fe772fc683f72""Right now?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="265a7f062fb5195d67cb22092d94f8f3""Sure. Why not," he said, shrugging his shoulders./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="12b0cf7f15986eaefc1ecb18b3e84727""I don't even care how much we get for it. I just want it gone," I said and rubbed my necklace between my fingers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a096b4cb30decfd423c83842a9c1ef5""Let's go then," he said and I wiped the tears from my eyes. I fixed my face and he set the ring in his coat pocket. I slipped on the new jacket Phil bought me and we walked downstairs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9362acc921f9d3d07f6aab4811731f9""We're going to run a quick errand. Be back before dinner," Phil told his parents and then we walked towards the front door. Unfortunately, Dan and his dad were walking up the stairs at the same time and I jumped at the sight of them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b04100f88a0b6428a08cb4d6259a9ae""Hey, babe. You okay?" he asked and I realised my face probably looked really puffy and tired./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9682f339d8ce2246fda4bb1557fb8613""Uh, yeah. Phil and I have to go out for something real quick. We'll be back," I said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b704d5a7d4559521b3ef9ba37888283b""Do you want me to come with?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="004ef35a6e6bfe72584b596e32e1ae0f""Uh, no. You have to stay with your parents. And Phil's parents are here too."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="987cf19546d92aa2561b3fc1389b3cff""Oh really? I'll go say hi. You guys have fun," he said and walked past me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aed8a0ea9a28ae9caf77deab4e417dd6""I highly doubt that," I said under my breath once he walked past me and then Phil came up to me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e93713c312ed586b6eeb15958e9c6469""Let's go," he smiled and I just sighed. "It's all going to be okay, alright?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a29e6a4522af337a2fbceeacbe8c23b1""Okay. Yeah. We're getting rid of it," I said, mostly to myself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6eb6b63d76f2432e736a72e675645652""Yeah. We are. Let's go," he smiled and we walked outside, hand in hand. He got us a taxi and we drove down to a jewellers that Phil found on his phone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="004f56cd5b03977704da5df96e87b69d""I have to call Raine," I said and he nodded. I called her up and she picked up after a little while./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ccabdc372b777770d1dddb3ea4f7f912""Aslynn, how are you? I haven't talked to you in awhile. What's up?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63a5bed70a0c2be5972146b9ec8a9787""Hey. You're gunna be really proud of me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bdaf2f3a21083987814e7af1a3192b45""Yeah? What did you do?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ff5e1f387519d90d37d6a799e03ecaa""I'm going to a jewellers right now," I said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c324afa2145e83b4c91ebe6af348d190""Wait what? Is Dan with- wait. What did you do?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7faa0f79ef21c7dcea67fd22fb227fb"I laughed and then said, "I'm selling the ring."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e126e1317185d2894def2aa8337d4197""Wait, the ring? As in the ring?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c37a9b172c4cec968b004cff8539490d""Yep," I said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="694cda989cad2dc21a8cc47e0b87e459""You're right. I am so proud of you!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d805df6cb4b46213082dec135a7f9088""Yeah. I'm really happy," I said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8138c048dd63dba760afe2b82a53768d""What made you come to do this?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="98962ef43af3f2af0c4f37d4de219c65""Uh, just Christmas I guess," I lied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc4e6a1690f2760fa7fd42f0bd1cab51""Alright. I'll let you get to that. Let me know how much you get it for. Maybe you can come out here one week with the money," she said and I said goodbye. We hung up and I leaned into Phil. The car stopped and we paid and got out. We walked into the store and went up to the man at the counter./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82d538eff60c093452fbf7aa416440de""Hello, what can I do for you today?" he asked with his really posh accent./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e4ecce3e223659ad3adeea6d32bffe72""Uh, yeah. We want to sell this ring," Phil said and took the ring out of his pocket./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="931ab4fb09b1eac155450f3a84c445d0""Wow. This is a very nice ring," the man said. "What kind of price are you looking for?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a27c1c0e48af1b64cc8f3e517f5d61f""I'm saving up to buy a house here, so as much as I can," I told him and Phil looked over at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d7a71f055866c062e8651a986e5660d""Alright. Let me see what I can do," he said and we discussed it for awhile. Eventually we got him to a pretty fair price and left. We walked downtown for a little while before getting a taxi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d1a5ccaa689df63e602ddea091158b0""Is that true what you said before? About planning to buy a house in London?" Phil asked as we walked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30d7c6ab8c4e4f4be367bdebf3fc6ad3""Well, it has crossed my mind a couple times," I said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5485966375b1a41fac9d91a467b64c0""Really?" he smiled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8df45d9913aef36ab750706ab7c159c4""Yeah. I mean, it would be great to live here. To let go of the memories that live in my own flat and live closer to you. I don't see any downside," I said with big smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3031d832e4ce07da84aa40d3680a879c""That sounds amazing," he said and spun me around. I giggled and then he gave me a hug. "I could just kiss you right now!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cad1d4b4645abbfc92b7cbdfdc80bc5c""Alright, Romeo. Let's get home. I'm getting hungry."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="074a85b438b5676052c41dc7291ff0af""Right," he said and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. We got a taxi and went home. I called Raine on the way back and told her how much I got for it. She was so happy to hear the news, but I didn't tell her about how I wanted to use it to maybe move to London as she would probably get suspicious that I wanted to move closer to Phil and Dan. We went home and the house smelled absolutely amazing. We went into the lounge where everyone was laughing and having a good time and joined in on the conversation. Today was actually turning around. The girls all went to serve the dinner while the boys sat at the table and made some extra room. Apparently, Dan was the one that got stuck with having to use the chair from the office and share a place on the table with me. I really hated being so close to people when I was eating so I mostly ate on my lap. When the meal was over, Dan and I were the ones to go and put the dishes in the kitchen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b366b7d0391c995114805863dd092d2"On our way back into the lounge, Dan's mum yelled, "Mistletoe!" I was confused for a second but when I looked up, there was a little sprig of mistletoe above the doorway. I turned to look at Dan who was also just as confused and then made eye contact with Phil who had a look of terror on him face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da7e4bbbbf4ace4115ec7f8ed74f1a98""Oh-we, uh-" I said, trying to explain that we hadn't ever kissed before, but then Dan grabbed my arm and was actually starting to lean down. I started to freak out and then there was a loud crash just behind Dan. I gasped and looked over. Dan ended up kissing my cheek and then we both looked down to see a glass shattered just behind him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f346840ce0944892010068298366ccd""Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry," Phil said and went to go clean up his mess. I quickly went to help him as well and Dan moved out of the way./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b3d63855820d9eecd2b79994d962eaf4""Thank you," I whispered to him and he nodded. Was Dan really about to kiss me in front everyone? I wouldn't even let Phil do that. After we cleaned up the mess, I pulled Dan into the kitchen and shut the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23ec82e2a12d7e7b45fd8df4ccbd684e""Uh, hey. Sorry about that. My mother is kind of silly," he said, scratching his neck./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f87379210c8483cd9d2f1b239cb38cc""Your mother? Your mother? You really think that's what this is about? I'm not mad at your mom! I'm mad at you!" I yelled, standing back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="19e33a14c682daa2823e16018d8a11fa""You're mad at me? What for?" he said, sounding really shocked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="455d2080dc2c28626c9eabef863992de""You can't go around almost kissing people like that. I didn't give you my consent and I never will!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d8f2e74ca774011d71db2e06615be8b5""What? I wasn't trying to hurt you, I swear," he said, his voice shaking./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c999bc2f7981fa25e8f3d0b1b7ae88b3""I know that," I said, my voice coming back down, "but I've been hurt before and I can't take chances like that."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53b1049d724d50313febd24b050bdab5""I'm sorry," he said, holding out his hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="027b9107ee7f768342cf552814f50347""Don't touch me," I said and left the room. I went back to my room and sat on my bed, rubbing my necklace between my fingers. I've only had it for a few hours, but it really has become a great comfort. There was a small knock at my door and I sighed as I told them to come in. Thankfully, it was Phil. He came and sat on the edge of my bed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a7e97994bc85c50fb013d33a065d0fe""Thank you for what you did," I said, looking down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0b0847e0de80d0c2d4be30e20b44568""I'm sort of ashamed of it," he said and I looked up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ec1f9cf603f979f4a11ac312bff9741""Why? You did what you had to."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5aed5df56544c73d4c2606b4a6cd2d44""I know. I was being selfish. I didn't want Dan to kiss you before I did."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f79e7a7980fc58be839d81e4ae98db87""Oh. I'm glad you did though," I said. "I didn't want to kiss Dan or anyone in public for the first time. Plus, I want to kiss you before I kiss Dan too."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f59928b553c70b70fb3da75e7d0de289""I'm happy to hear that," he said, smirking./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e0a509adee9b8d8f7d77d073678e6aa""That does not mean I'm going to kiss you now," I said and he laughed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4781e6f348714e64c6ff51c404036145""No. I know. I'm just glad to hear that you're going to save that privilege for me," he said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21e30ea3dd8a6ca381c66e91b46c97ca""You know, if I were to kiss you right now, you'd only be the second person I've ever kissed."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c27805a1cfba106c7a1b141c3df8f39c""What? Really? You've only kissed one person your entire life?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="887602bafd095078f782828ba03912ff""Yep. But that's a discussion for another time," I said and got back up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d8d7a0be2ab72a576153a392c5ae60d""Okay. I understand. Shall we get some pudding now?" he asked, standing up as well./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22d8a2163bfac6b770e20df9aa06c648""Yes. I'd love that," I said and he grabbed his cupcake off my desk and shoved the rest in his mouth with a smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7da0289a4a0563c215102043cec1cfc1""I couldn't just leave it there," he said, his mouth full of cake, and I laughed. I sat next to Phil on the couch and the Dan and Phil mums were setting out the array of puddings on the table. Dan was nowhere to be found but Dan's dad was on the chair in front of me and Phil's next to me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d450b7c732a1b748d982d229b0d1d26""You know, you and Phil seem like really good friends. Like you spend more time together than-" Just then Dan walked in and I sunk in my seat. He sat at the table and then I noticed there was a Christmas film running on the TV. I tried to focus my attention on that, but then Dan's mum announced that the pudding was ready for us to eat. I got up after Phil and got myself a few things. I didn't care much for sweets, but anything that could keep my mouth full was good. After a few hours of the parents talking and telling stories of Dan and Phil when they were young like most parents do, they both had to start to leave. Phil's parents left first and took a lot of leftovers with them. Then, Dan's parents helped tidy up, packed their stuff, and then they took a taxi to the train station. Once everyone left, we kind of congregated in the lounge./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a92f59d92121e222bd6da615af676480""Can I say something while we're all here?" I spoke up. "I know there have been some little things between the three of us these past couple of days but I want us to forget all about them and start fresh. It's a time for joy and this Christmas has been quiet hectic so starting tomorrow, we are all going to be best friends again, okay?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="89a3ff3f2e65cd575897caecffe500f9""Alright," Phil said first./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="40dd4e19193e96aec784936ce7f1ced3""Okay," Dan said after and I smiled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="224bf8680274b4f60d7916f48c5e0d60""Thank you," I said. "Now, I want to go to bed because it's been a long day."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7094459ef8b17ee6f5e81f4a5ce245e8""Me too," Phil said and Dan nodded. We all went to our separate rooms and got changed for bed. I turned off the lights and laid down, my mind full of so many things. I decided that after the many memories that came back to me today, that I would be the better person and try to be genuinely good. After awhile, I got a text on my phone. I looked over to see Phil's name there./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="707d6f7311b326dc406253d649fa6ffe""Come here," it said and I got up. I smoothed down my hair and walked as quietly as I could to Phil's room. Dan's room was literally right next to it so I had to be extremely quiet. I slipped into Phil's bed and he immediately wrapped his arm around me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21fad2a9074d8624226579e767bc2e19""Hey," he said and I laid my head on his chest./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d0667d35e2cb54bec6a57dee9026a8c9""Hi," I said back quietly. We laid there for awhile like shadows in the dark./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6eb12e09cf528d40aaf8394bdbfe6045""Can I ask you something?" he whispered and I sat up, looking at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b5623373b8efcd4da26281934d81766""Sure."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="291a048d409d037c0ef77c2775eea1de""Do you think after today, you could maybe just give me one more Christmas present just this once?" he asked and I knew he was asking me to kiss him. I stayed silent for a few seconds, even daring to look down at his lips./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b43646efb4e9ae776ace55df6a7be374""You don't know how much I want to, but it would go against everything I want to be."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff7eb9a6d3f4b37643e31e46ce3c7a09""What do you mean?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da159ed9e088ab600969843742d346e8""I remembered more than ever today that I was hurt and I don't want to hurt other people. So, even if I can't undo being with you, I can at least give Dan respect by not kissing you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="59f496b534f08dcf1c36e6dcbf86bbe0""I think that's really commendable."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a199dea65213f94fa3bd53d770c4a600""Thank you. Plus, if I were to kiss you, then I don't think I could stop myself from doing it again," I said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc5f502df989bb671a4e8cbfd8e5eee3""What? Really?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="437a1dd5a55b3005ba88d26081b18f5d""Yeah. You know how hard it is for me to resist you now?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9b078e2ace12cb8e764e1da3f6e4be7""I didn't know that."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="57bf9d48218a216dc65d4ef6b2733df5""Well now you do," I said and kissed his cheek. I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes. I could feel the faint breaths pushing his chest up and down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0351f7955a1ddd0750fc025032b073e3"His chest grew rapidly and then released as he said, "Aslynn, I'm falling for you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ec80fc117f726a67d1eb9e152b4d81c"My eyes widened and I looked up at him and said, "I'm falling for you too." He smiled and I went back to sleeping. When I woke up, our hands were intertwined and his arm was wrapped around me. I smiled at the wonderful day and the time ahead. Phil was still asleep but I didn't dare move. I played with my necklace and waited for him to wake up. After awhile, there was a knock at his door. I jumped up, hiding behind the edge of the bed, and it woke up Phil. He sat up, looking around, and then made eye contact with me. I pointed to the door and there was another knock./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2c52e790d7660a25bdaf10f196a0566""Phil? Are you up?" Dan's voice said through the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ffea3b6e91e01b43ff9c637403eef252""Stay there," Phil said very quietly to me and I nodded my head. I crouched further down, not wanting to be seen. Phil answered his door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e4fcf7d290979186696fe74fbec4fb4c""Wow. Were you asleep?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="247457fe0ae1e0359e7a387bfc95919b""Yeah. Remember? Haven't slept for four days. I was kind of tired."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="12c2f77f133e3910100972f8d1420cf0""Right. Um, well sorry I woke you. Did you want to watch anime while we eat breakfast today?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="006f53dc476595f2e3f7fe65bc0af3f0""Uh, yeah. Just give me a minute," he said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e652e86acbc334ec1fddd6097cdb6a6""Okay. I'm going to wake Aslynn."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e65032f794d24cbac543ec2ea6646bb""Wait. No. I'll wake her. You just get set up. You know how long it takes to load," Phil said quickly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ebd13fb28c54668de6ad27540a79f07""Alright," Dan said suspiciously and then Phil shut the door. I stood up and we both started to laugh quietly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a15143afc4353f2c4c08f189e2ad509""Come on. Let's get downstairs," he said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc81bd0529ca09b4e90d96774ad298a3""But can't we just stay here a little longer?" I said, crawling back on the bed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a48dd224fedbab42ab0272cda71eb767""As tempting as that is," he said, sitting on the bed next to me and kissing my forehead, "Dan's gunna wonder where we are."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f4b438f343808e6a26e8a85b400c3e4f""Too bad," I said and pinned him down. "I'm going to stay with you forever and there is nothing he can do about that." I giggled and he smiled up at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ddb07192816a5626d0e01549ac62806""Someone is in a good mood," he said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f37226475c58359b909022093a135469""Yes. Today is a fresh new day and I'm planning on making it a happy one."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61778530645ed3663760bbfa78eed75f""Good. I need a good happy day. No sadness or crazy drama. Just plain good happiness."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1fa149ab99b86224bbf7fcd746a64a85""Absolutely. I might even put on make up if we go out," I said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ca2aa0eb3d42ee59df25f4d17ca92e5""Well, I think you look perfect even without make up."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be80d2457c0ebda3fae15ea9e640cc62""Oh sure you do. This llama face is so freaking gorgeous I bet," I laughed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e95789c880fda406d223c780b172b65""It is," he said with a completely serious face. "I love every bit of you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22fa515eb422348feb7e3253dfa8fac1""Well I love every bit of you," I said and tapped his nose. I got up from on top of him and walked towards the door. "Come on." He got up, looking a bit lovestruck, and I followed him out the door. We went downstairs and found Dan watching Death Note on the couch./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="768fbd40086ec53862204e7a4e73c24d""Danny, can we please turn this onto something that's a lot nicer?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0da652a2b2cf1bedf249f810aa2856ce""Nicer? And don't ever call me Danny."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="50f254d7201947a8a76857e7939f97a8""Yeah. Something not so dark and sad, Danny," Phil copied and Dan narrowed his eyes at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5da4205412a91318488064d6c7d2a65""Like what?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08ffba063e429a19815001bdee7b7d0c""Ooh, how about Adventure Time? I haven't watched that in a really long time," I said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7fd6aba56898318c609be75b9c38416a""Me neither," Phil added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="591f2b4ad2a8ada27e739eb4fc3df6f7""Alright fine. I'll turn on Adventure Time."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f23976c9a0093f06a49a775fea2797f""Yay," I cheered and then went to go get my bowl of cereal while he changed it. I came back and started to vlog. "Good morning everyone. How was everyone's Christmases? I hope they were absolutely lovely. I am having a great morning here with Dan and Phil still and we are going to watch Adventure Time, which I haven't seen in so long, and eat our cereal. Let's see what the day brings!" I turned the camera off and I turned my attention back to the screen. After we all finished eating, we sat around on our laptops and discussed what to do for the day./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39a1f6657340cb5815632e35e35c6db3""I don't know. We could maybe go to the cat cafe again or see a movie," Dan suggested./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf84a287eba492bdfab06c143f33f93c""I don't know. I feel like we just did those things," I said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="35190b5562268ded6919db1840a80ef6""Me too."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fbcf4ce07d22ba25d3c86177c7a733f8""What about the zoo?" Phil suggested./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc784c45444af6009374f3ad5b575500""It's a little cold for that. How about the aquarium?" I said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="175bf9f63284479d45d543355561bc55""Yeah. We could do that," Dan said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b4a6d93351380d8a73dccffe68f4ce84""I have my car so we can take a little day trip up there," I said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aeb06a5a31d170946ea263e6c82ff032""Yeah. That'd be fun," Phil said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a098c0c8f5ecdbab6bb21e568277d8fc""I'll get a playlist," Dan said, going to his laptop./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb7746e5a23eb0cc8033d859a54cce6e""I'll get snacks," Phil announced./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfc87dc5ddd127f84274e995c9a27652""And I guess I'll get dressed," I said and went to change out of my pyjamas. I shimmied into my black jeans and put on my marroon jumper and my black ankle boots. I wrapped the scarf that Dan bought me around my neck and then went to do my hair and makeup. I was really happy with how everything was going to day. We found a really nice place to go and there was no drama. I went downstairs to meet the boys./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c7291fffcd07d4ea67763b9f8754922""Ready to go?" I asked, holding my keys./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5232a810f0929f90e096c1908e6cd252""Yeah, but I'm gunna sit in the back and take a nap on the way there," Dan said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fef9dccd5df28ec7a90b3757add59548""Yay! Front seat!" Phil cheered, childlike, and I laughed. We walked out the door and got into my car. There was quite a bit of snow on the roads so I had to drive carefully. I turned on some quiet tunes and we were on our way./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5b0d3b432198eb2a99c66c59731f3f4""It's looks really beautiful today," I said, looking at the silver clouded skies and the little scattered snowflakes falling./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c561fc57f32038f62add123aca5cd5f8""It sure is," Phil replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd2b972803ab4709a2750326c9296608""If I could have a perfect weather, it would be this I said and rolled down my window."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="59aaeb279f7e5fbd510c6f65ff2d5b26""It's perfect weather for a special day," he said and I looked at him. My hair blew in the wind as I drove. We made it to the aquarium at last and went up to buy our tickets. Dan and Phil got theirs and then I got my own. We walked inside and was just in awe at how beautiful it was. I walked a little behind a sleepy Dan and Phil, but I had a sudden urge to just walk around here holding Phil's hand, showing ourselves off to the public. I always made fun of people who were really couplely in public after my last breakup, but now I can understand the feeling of wanting to show it off. I followed them around to look at the indoor exhibits. We saw lots of different fish and took a little too many selfies with them, but we honestly had a good time. We had lunch at the little food area and then decided to go outside to see all the exhibits there afterward./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="09a5f18b69d4be169f51fb4f91cb48f9""Ooh, there's a Shark Walk thing you can go and feed the sharks. We should do that!" I suggested, looking at the little pamphlet as we walked outside./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d81e35b8ab6e93de40150c96d356191d""Nope. There is no way I'm going anywhere near those shark's mouths with my hands," Dan said, shaking his head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8cf1d37178fb025ecea30ac319d00f57""Oh, come on. I don't want to do it alone," I whined./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d041287ccb555d268ada265861fb88fd""I'll go. Sharks are kind of cute," Phil said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6911f4e4361eb97d2eaaaa0838cfb6f4""Yay," I cheered. "Let's go do that. It starts in twenty minutes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="49491c111ee988f83db95e548fc1215e""Then can we see this penguin show after?" Dan said, pointing to one of the shows on the paper./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8de2dc6e84f3ef55f37049cb92ef0aef""Of course," I said and we kept walking around, looking at all the fish surrounding the Shark exhibit. I was growing more and more excited to feed the sharks that I was literally jumping up and down when it was time. "I'm so excited!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b309bf9e22805a1052fd030328c09b5""I'm glad," Phil said as we waiting in the small line to get in. "I'm a teensy bit afraid so you'll have to help me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c110bb809cfc76bd5ca637c354c39a33""Of course. I'll protect you from the little sharks," I said, smirking./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e0583a9a83e709b27fa5bdfe47b24e8""Hey. I just don't want my hand bitten."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e1ef7c4ba9ce93543e0a9fcd6dfe09d""You boys. All the same. You act all tough, but when it really comes down to it, you're all 'fraidy cats."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb026696ceff78b48f37e704171ebef7""Oh shush," Phil said and stuck his tongue out at me. We finally got to go inside and see all the sharks. We were passed some food while one of the ladies gave a little speech on how we should do this. It was finally my time to feed them, so I had Phil vlog while I fed them and then we switched./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66aa39100ba2c6054ea8234961dc8681""No, I'm scared," Phil said, hesitant to put his hand near the water./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ebcf547453f827022b01f8ada1ffa17""It's fine. I just did it," I told him and laughed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="012f59b7e1943e9bdf6850b5d16b9cc8""No. What if it's really hungry now," he said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb591c3e4299d329bafd52d9adc5ab2f""Here," I said and grabbed his hand. I moved it near the water and the shark came up and took the food. Phil shrieked a little and I started laughing. "See? That wasn't so bad."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9541ecd0fcfb8f5818f3450e9331abcb""Okay, maybe not," he said, rolling his eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="44566cf356f517a68a1af2eb9ba6a084""See Dan, if Phil can do it, you can do it," I said to the camera, still filming Phil watching the sharks. He looked so innocent next to them like nothing had ever hurt him his entire life. I know that unfortunately that isn't true, but he just seemed so cheerful. We walked back to Dan after it was over and we continued walk around for a little while till the penguin show. Dan was more excited for this, but Phil and I were also really enthused about the penguins. We filed in as the time approached and sat down, waiting for everyone to come./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7323d0d6b368d9a47928795fb8c539a""I like this one because you get to sit down and in the shade, you don't have to participate," Dan explained. The shady seats were near the back so there was no chance the crew would pick people from way back here to participate. Dan was terrified of audience participation so he was glad to be cool and not have to participate. The show began and the penguins were so cute. As we watched, a hand slowly made its way on top of mine. I looked down slightly to see Phil trying to interlace his fingers with mine. I did so slightly and we sat there with huge smiled as we watched the show. Afterwards, we clapped and had to get back up. It was getting pretty late so we decided to get some food on the drive back home. We all got into the car, so tired from the long day and ended up just driving though McDonalds. The night was coming to a close on what could possibly be the most peaceful day ever. I was so happy with the lack of drama that I could feel a little weight lifted off my shoulders. When we got home, Dan went straight into his room to browse the internet and Phil and I changed. Once Phil heard silence fill Dan's room and the lights go out, he texted me and I went on up to his room again. I slipped into bed next to him like we had been doing this forever. I snuggled into his side and smiled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23e3fb001fe248aefee823f8732d6699""Today has been the greatest, most refreshing day. I'm so happy," I whispered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="966dee6b34513fd05c22cbdc3ae76b70""Me too. Today was nearly perfect."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="671bf16a98e7fd5e22071700eb6236b6""I know. I'm just so tired from all that walking now."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da4f30cc1f061c9cff0a2ba64c13c549""No, if I would had been able to hold your hand and be sweet, it would have been perfect. I don't ever care if I'm tired. I'm just glad to be here with you," he said and I smiled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8303d8e230dbe31b8029eb30f9f42593""That would have been perfect," I said and interlaced our fingers. He was so sweet. We sat in silence for awhile, just enjoying the time together. This was probably my favourite part of the day./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9148173aa360907fb2796d8f2d1b647""Can we have a day like this tomorrow?" he asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c5645f06b1769e8b9309c715efe2bc9""Unfortunately, tomorrow is a work day, but I plan to have a stress free week," I said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3be486e1e24cac0053dd55017de90b7d""Good. I can't wait," he said and we went to sleep. The next day, we all had gotten up and congregated in the lounge as usual. I was coming into a routine here like I was part of the family. After breakfast, we got dressed for the day and then Dan started to discuss his newest video./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6da097f1c27313f787634da75f22207a""So, I got an email from my manager saying that she thinks we should do the Girlfriend tag this week."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="36519e4e87a28df6a2f9768d83b63a40""What?" I said, looking up from my laptop./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a7dd44c6bf92bbe163f921dc09cc47c6""I don't know. It would make this a little more official and you could make an appearance on my channel like we wanted," he explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dab77100e3687cae396f8742a99c45cb""Uh," I said, glancing at Phil who was looking up at us as well. "I guess so."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03031aa4d8a3b5331552822f3e434b7e""Alright. I have the questions here if you want to work out our story."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c57250a03c06daa16f11237d86be7bc7""We already kind of got our story. The one we told to Sophie, remember?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="01c0c667cc02ca71bfa41e46de9ad2d8""Right. Alright. We'll go off of that then," he said and I nodded. We went over the set of questions, writing down the answers in our phones./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7912f1f44c5014da4b6f5657d00e1e36""Alright. Let's film it and then we can make lunch," he said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef9bf398d28304ee1723488613a9bd6f""Okay, give me a minute and I'll be right there," I said and he left. Once he left the room, turned to Phil. "Are you okay?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="20d7a6c6b3653e211354b2af31e0b06e""Yeah. It's gunna be a little weird but I'm going to try not to think about it," he said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf5a3b579b58286c0cbac1cdf17feffa""I have a plan. Don't worry," I said and I went up to Dan's room after giving Phil a kiss on the cheek./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8aea794acc5dbe6e7ddef0d7614dad4d""Hey. You ready to go? The camera is all set up," Dan asked as I walked in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b310b60e9a1ea0422957ce9c7e8b984a""Yeah. Just give me a second to vlog it." I pulled out my camera and turned it on. "Good morning guys. It is like half past ten now and I'm about to film a video with Dan. It's a secret for now but be sure to watch it this week." I turned off the camera and sat next Dan./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="800fb2c397d337e7bd9e4b474d305029""Great. Let's get going," he said and we got started. He turned on the camera and started his video. "Hello Internet! So as you all know by now, I have a girlfriend! An actual, real life one for all you skeptics out there. She's here with me today." I sat down next to him and waved./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9a93f05444c13461462c6d484b5528e""Hello," I cheered with a smile. I still wanted to make a good impression./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab56b95f2f5b729b863e715f7c113237""Her name is Aslynn and she is actually a vlogger. While she is over here, she as been vlogging so if you want to check those vlogs out, I will leave a link in the description. Anyway, today we are going to be doing something super awesome that a lot have you requested. So to make this a little more official, I'll be doing the girlfriend tag which is the same questions from the boyfriend tag, but is the girlfriend tag because I have a girlfriend and not a boyfriend," he said, laughing. "Let's get started. So, question one is: Where did we meet?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af9b7795e00aba1590a2e8f9e5f4d55a""We met at playlist live like a year ago. Dan was at one of the parties and I was introduced to him by Louise," I said and he smiled. "Question two: where was our first date?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="28a9d3ed3a06c61ac832ac8ddd7b7e68""I took her to the Cat Cafe the first time she came down here. We we're just friends at first, but after a bit of texting and stuff, she finally agreed to come down and go on a real date with me. Question three: what was your first impression of me?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5fde121ed41257fecd30d167ce0c59d7""I was intrigued by your fashion sense of all black and just overwhelmed by your height," I said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e6851244e3839162836fcaf8939251d""Yeah, Aslynn's like, what, 5 foot 6 maybe and I'm 6'3 so it's a bit of a height difference."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7f5e5ef7de1c4d1bddc61fc3b8121b2""Question four: when did you meet the family?" I asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be7f9e15e7e6196e6a30a636e18be11d""I haven't met her family yet since they live in America but she met my family just this Christmas a few days ago," he said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="94121d6de1b2af41ad636ca4555c1e40""Yes and they were very lovely."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="18b771aeb6f311e5d0e865055bf3412f""Question five: do I have any weird obsessions?" he asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d681ea68c47045ddde76e40bf02ce4f4""Dan's just like a big nerd," I said and he nodded his head, "so he goes through a lot of obsessions. I wouldn't say they're weird since I usually get into them too, but yeah, different things. Question six: how long have we been together?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="109399e03ac04a6dd25ef4e902c54d5d""Well, if you count from our first date, then it's only a few months, but if you count from when we first kind of confessed, then it would be a lot longer than that."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6035c9d37d2fa013f88635a8e5bf90a3""Yeah. We didn't really have an official, 'we're a couple now' date."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8bbb8b95efc02622ca081fb8979dc5d7""Yeah, so question seven: do we have any traditions?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="32bd506ecafd6c2af395cdd85b7d470b""Um, I don't think so. I've kind of taken on yours and Phil's tradition of us all eating breakfast and watching anime in the morning," I said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d148d074991a1d390f98c7e6fdd81747""Yeah. It's makes the morning a little more appealing. And this girl here is so chipper in the morning that it's insane. I come down and her and Phil are like all smiles and rainbows," he said and we both laughed. I really do believe that Dan I could be good friends./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dae4b1c82a1624a9e484973c2f6d4846""I can't help it. It's just who I am."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5c700cb0cfa531fd7f5471d953ae719""I think you're just happy all the time," he said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd52efb84e3a7588e1ea4ab46255a249""Most of the time," I said. "Alright. Question eight: what was the first thing you noticed about me?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6ae9a2f7172a4737812605ba4e2fedf""Your accent. Definitely. When I first heard you speak, I was so shocked by it being American and then you said you lived in Doncaster and that confused me even more, but I was really glad you did live here. Question nine: what do we argue about the most?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2da928f3666ebfd3a199735b470bdcfe""Probably your swearing," I lied. "I hate people swearing and Dan does it quite a lot so it's a bit of an issue."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c301a82b1637fa1700df31df220a90e""I'm trying, though."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a5e0c98e5dbf232edae43fa9936a91b5""Yeah. I know," I said, looking at him. "Question ten: what is my favourite cereal?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7e7ff341530da8a90124f3a2dcceead""Okay, I know that before you stayed here, it was Lucky Charms, but then Phil introduced you to the half shreddies and half frosted shreddies and you like that better."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c206b4d8a9aed31da26b76b6277332c""Well, I don't like it better, but it's healthier and more convenient," I said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab922a7df8870b3f8bea4f3b83046b86""That true. Alright, that is all we have for you today. If you want to see more of Aslynn, click on her face right here. If you want to subscribe to my channel, click on me. And if you could, give this video a thumbs up for the great and wonderful Aslynn," he said and we turned off the camera. "Thank you so much for doing that."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b82ee56b184b5875c36f777781a93a3a""Yeah. You made me sound like a wizard at the end there, but I had fun learning a little bit more about our fake relationship," I said, chuckling./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9649f4c1bcf1e5b8155015c1a48ea259""I feel bad dragging you into this," he said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2924cfcc071ddeb47f4b81fdd6e08268""No, no. It's wasn't your fault. It was my boss's idea and I agreed to it. I'm just really glad I got to meet some actual friends in the UK. I haven't had any for so long," I said, looking down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7745d2e56253a0006b62dc204df7e39""If I may, how come you didn't move back to the US if you didn't have any friends here?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="adf5c84c66b12afe4d702eac84ef349a""I wasn't in a place to and I didn't want to seem weak. Finally moving to your dream home with your dream job and your dream- uh- and then loosing all of your friends. I wasn't just going to run back home to mommy and daddy, right?" I said, trying to laugh./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1463268ccee85ea06f7af3759b5db41b""I'm sorry for whatever happened, but I'm glad you're here now," he said and gave me a smile. I hugged him and then got up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af01cdf9acd082110b9aa8d68a3ef811""Alright. No time for tears, let's eat!" I said and he looked confused for a second but it faded quickly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17890e54230be8f20f2547a692ffb5f5""Okay. I'll be down in a second," he said and I walked downstairs. My smiled faded once I was out of his sight. I was thankful for Dan and Phil, but I still didn't feel truthfully whole./p 


	16. Chapter 16

"Aslynn!" Phil cheered that next Saturday as I answered my door to a cheerful Dan and Phil. I had left their house just three days ago with just that much time to prepare for their arrival. We agreed for them to stay with me from the day before New Years Eve, today, till Tuesday. While only the short period of time, I had no idea where anyone was going to sleep. This was only a one bedroom flat with one couch.

"Welcome," I said, opening my door wider so they could enter. I had them set their stuff down in my living room. They each only had once small bag which made me feel kind of bad for bringing a suitcase and bag full of stuff every time I went over there, but then again, they were guys and I usually stay longer.

"This place is so cute," Phil said, looking around my house.

"Much bigger in person," Dan said, referring to my vlogs.

"Thank you. I tried to make sure it was clean before you came. I never knew how much dust collects while you're away. My vlogs thankfully didn't suffer from all the cleaning," I said, chuckling.

"Yeah. I liked the little dancing montages," Phil said with a small smirk and I just narrowed my eyes at him.

"So, what should we do then? I got you guys an air mattress. One of you could use that and one could sleep on the couch or you both could sleep on the air mattress. Whatever is most comfortable. Sorry I don't have a spare room."

"No. It's fine. We'll figure it out tonight. Would you like us to help set up the mattress?" Dan asked.

"Yeah. That would be great," I said. "Could you move that table out of the way and I'll go get it."

"Of course," Phil said and I ran off to the storage closet. I grabbed the big box and brought it back to the living room. I had them take it out of the box and start setting it up while I grabbed them some linens. We got it up and ready in no time, but afterwards we were all exhausted and hungry.

"Where should we eat?" I asked as we all sat on the couch.

"I don't know. What's good around here?" Dan asked.

"Well there is a good Chinese place. Should we go there?" I asked.

"Yeah sure. Let's get going," Dan said.

"Yeah. I'm starving," Phil added.

"Alrighty then," I said, chuckling. We went out to my car and we drove off. Dinner was lovely and we even went back to the house to make sundaes. We watched a movie and then went to bed. They both decided to sleep on the air mattress and I left them an extra blanket in case they got cold or Dan takes all the blanket. I got into my own bed and turned off the light. I had a wonderful afternoon and couldn't wait for tomorrow, the last day of 2017. Before I could fall asleep, there was a light tap at my door. I got up, smoothing my hair down, and hoping to see Phil's face. Thankfully, it was. I let him inside without saying a word and shut my door behind him.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," I replied. "Do you want lie down for a bit?"

"Yeah, thanks," he said and we both slipped into my bed. I interlaced our hands and smiled. Things were finally back to normal... almost.

"So, thanks for having us here," he whispered.

"Yeah. I'm glad you finally got to see my house."

"It's really nice. I like it."

"Yeah. I just wish it was closer to you."

"It will someday."

"Someday is a stupid word," I said. "Someday isn't today. I want it to be today."

"Me too."

"No, I really do. I want this to be real as soon as possible," I whispered, tears coming to my eyes all of a sudden.

"Aslynn. You know I do too. What are we going to do though?"

"New Years, new start. My new years resolution is to finally be with you for real. I want everyone in the world to know that," I said and looked up at him.

"I'm so happy to hear that," he said and kissed my forehead.

"I have a plan," I said and I explained what my mind has been thinking about for so long. I finally had the right plan of how this could work out. He left after a while and went to bed back out in my living room. I went to sleep with a smirk on my face that night. The next morning, I got up to make everyone breakfast. I made some eggs and bacon and toast. It wasn't much, but it was the morning and I'm lazy.

"Mhm, I smell something good," Phil said, sleepily waddling his way into my kitchen, and wrapping his arms around my waist from behind.

"That's probably the bacon," I said.

"No. I think it's just you," he smiled and nuzzled his face into my neck. I giggled since I could feel little prickly hairs coming from his cheek.

"You need to shave, babe," I said, patting the other cheek.

"Mh, I know," he said and his warm breath tickled me. He started kissing my neck very lightly and since I was ticklish, I started to laugh.

"Alright, now. You go shave and then wake Dan. Breakfast should be ready by then," I said. He went off and I continued making the food. By the time Phil was finished and Dan was awake, breakfast was just being plated. I gave them each their plates and we all sat on the couch. "Sorry for the lack of a dining table. My boy- uh- ex-boyfriend took it and I haven't got around to getting a new one." Phil looked over at me with concerned eyes.

"You had an ex-boyfriend living with you?" Dan asked.

"Uh, yeah. We we're even engaged once."

"Really? Wow. What happened, if I may ask?"

"Uh, just stuff. He kinda turned into a jerk," I said, picking at my food.

"Oh, alright," he mumbled and the conversation ended there.

"So, I thought today we could maybe bake something, maybe go to a pub later, and then watch the fireworks. If you guys want, of course," I said.

"Yeah. That sounds like fun," Phil said and Dan nodded his head.

"Alright cool," I said and we finished our breakfasts.

"Thanks for making us food," Dan said as we took the plates into the kitchen.

"Oh you're welcome. I'm happy to have guests anytime. I've only had Raine here the last year," I said.

"You two must be really close," he said.

"Yeah. After she finishes college, she is gunna come here and live with me," I told him.

"Yeah? That sounds nice. I know living with Phil is a lot of fun, well, most of the time anyway."

"Oh yeah? What are some of the things he does?"

"Well, he loves to eat my cereal without me knowing and he buys a lot of house plants without asking me. Plus, he doesn't like to do laundry, but I guess we both don't really," he said.

"That's adorable," I said and the caught myself. "You seem like teenagers still. Not that that is a bad thing."

"Yeah I know. I think that's what makes it fun. Phil kind of brings out the child in me. I mean, I wouldn't be where I am today without him."

"That's really sweet."

"Yeah. Now, speaking of sweet, what are we gunna make?"

"I don't know. Let's consult with Phil and we all can decide," I said and we walked back into the living room and sat on the couch. Phil was still in the bathroom getting changed so I pulled out my phone to look for recipes. Phil came out soon and sat with us.

"Can we make a cake? I've never made one before," he asked.

"Yeah. What kind of cake?"

"Chocolate?" Dan asked.

"Okay. How about a chocolate cake with a mint icing?"

"Mmm, that sounds amazing," Phil said, licking his lips.

"Alright then. Let's get the ingredients and then we can start. I'm gunna get dressed and I'll be out in a bit." I went into my room and changed clothes. When I looked outside, it was sprinkling, so I put my raincoat over my outfit and we were off. We all got in my car and drove to the local supermarket. We ran around the store, laughing and playing around like children, as we found ingredients for a chocolate cake and mint frosting. Phil grabbed lots of sprinkles and then we went to check out. We went back home and set all the stuff in the kitchen. I grabbed the only two aprons I had: a floral one and a Totoro one. Dan took the Totoro one and I was about the put on the floral one when Phil asked for it.

"You wanna wear this one?" I asked him, holding up the floral apron.

"Absolutely," he said, completely serious.

"Alright," I said, laughing, and then I handed it to him. He put it on then I had to take out my camera.

"My two big boys ready to bake. We got Dan here as Totoro and Phil as my flowerboy. You look so beautiful, Phil," I said laughing.

"Thank you," he said and curtsied which made me laugh even more.

"What are we making then, flower?" I asked.

"We are making a chocolate cake with mint icing," he said, "per request by Totoro."

"Yes. Lots of yumminess going on so we should get started," I said. "Why don't you grab the flour, flower?" Phil went off to do as I said and Dan just stood in the corner. I vlogged a lot of the baking and secretly I was separating myself from Dan. I knew I would have to tell him later why, but for now I felt really bad. The cake was finally put in the oven to bake and I got to turn off the camera. We were all very much covered in flour and icing, mostly Phil and I, and I really badly wanted to take a shower. I went into my room and started to wash my face of. I changed my clothes and went back into the kitchen. Phil and Dan had changed their shirts as well. I started to clean the kitchen when they both came to help.

"I'm surprised you're helping, Phil. You hardly ever help clean," Dan said.

"Hey!" He shouted. "I made most of the mess this time is all."

"Yeah, only because you and Aslynn wouldn't stop fighting over who got to stir and lick the spoons," he said.

"I really wanted to lick the spoon, though, and he wouldn't let me," I argued.

"You guys are both such children," he scoffed and then laughed. After we all cleaned the kitchen up, the timer went off and I pulled out my camera. Dan grabbed my pink oven mitts and pulled the cake out of the oven carefully. He set it on the counter and I went to film it. The camera lens fogged up for a second and I happily moaned.

"This looks and smells amazing," I said, taking a big whiff of the steaming cake. "Now to let it cool and then the icing." I turned the camera off and set my timer again. We all sat on the couch and I turned on the TV.

"So, it's getting kind of late so do we wanna eat and then go to a pub before the fireworks?" I asked.

"Yeah. That sounds good," Dan said.

"Okay, great." After the fifteen minutes were up, we iced the cake and put on the sprinkles. We set the cake in a container after filming it and then I started to make dinner. We ate some mashed potatoes and chicken pot pie while watching Friends. Dinner was amazing and afterwards we all changed into nicer clothes and we out to the closest nice pub. Thankfully, we found a quiet table in the back, but could still hear the music thumping. We all sat down and looked around the place.

"How about some drinks?" Phil asked after getting my text about how I needed to talk to Dan alone.

"Yeah. I'll take one," I said and told him what I wanted. Dan agreed and gave Phil his order as well. Then, Phil went off to the bar and left us alone to chat.

"So, this is a nice pub," Dan said.

"We need to talk," I said right back.

"Uh-oh. What's the matter?" he said, looking at me funny.

"I can't do this any more. I'm just gunna say it. I'm getting really uncomfortable with the thought of having a fake relationship to over three million people."

"Oh, that," he said, looking down.

"I'm sorry and I think you are an amazing guy and one of my best friends, but I don't really want to have this lie over me forever. It's been two months and the new year is starting so I'm ready to make a change."

"I wasn't really expecting this," he said.

"I know, but it had to happen someday."

"So are we breaking up?"

"Not yet. I wanna give it some more time and maybe hint at our growing apart so they don't get suspicious."

"That's a good idea," he said, monotone.

"That's why I was being a little bit distant from you while vlogging. I want this plan to be in action. Speaking of which, I won't be able to stay with you again for another couple of weeks. I have a meeting I have to go to next week and then the week after that I'm visiting my parents so I won't be seeing you till the end off the month. Maybe I can pretend I went home to sulk over starting to grow apart from you and then when I finally visit you again, I can pretend like we tried to make it work one last time. Are you okay?" I asked, looking at his pale and shocked face.

"Yeah. It's just a lot to process."

"I know. I'm sorry," I said.

"Where is Phil with those drinks? I think I'm gunna need a couple," he said. I looked over at Phil and nodded. He walked back to the table and gave Dan his drink. I grabbed mine and sipped on it a little as Dan took a huge gulp.

"I think I wanna dance. What do you say?" Phil asked and I looked over at him.

"Yeah sure. Dan, do you want to join us?" I asked, soothingly.

"No. I'm just gunna rest for awhile," he said, still not looking at me.

"Alright. You feel better," I said and walked off with Phil. We stood off to the side of the dance floor where Dan couldn't see us.

"Is he alright?" Phil asked, shouting over the loud music.

"No. He says its a lot to process," I said back. "I did give him a lot of the details at once. I felt really bad, but it had to be done."

"I know," he said, rubbing my arm. "It's for the best. He's gunna be okay. It's not like it was a real relationship. You both got what you needed and it's all gunna be over soon and we can be together."

"Forever," I added and he rubbed his nose against mine.

"Forever," he repeated. He gabbed my hand and spun me around. "Let's dance!"

"I'm no good at dancing and you know I hate crowds."

"So am I and we'll stay to the edge," he said.

"I don-" I started but was suddenly pulled close. He held onto my hips and we swayed back and forth to the beat of the music. I wrapped my hands around his torso since I couldn't reach all the way around his neck without him having to bend down a little. I smiled and looked up at him. I blew him an air kiss and he blew one back at me.

"Soon," he mouthed and I laid my head against his chest with a smile. We were actually trying to dance and having a good time. We were both terrible dancers and we did stand away from the crowd, but we had a great time together. When we were both exhausted and ready to sit down, we came back to the table and Dan had his head laid back in the booth and his eyes closed. There was one half drunken drink sitting in front of him and two empty cups at the edge of the table. Phil went to shake him, but he was completely passed out drunk.


	17. Chapter 17

I gasped and Phil looked over at me.

"We need to get him home," he said and I nodded quickly. I grabbed some money from my purse and threw enough on the table. I joined in on helping Phil pick Dan up. We carried him under our arms to the car. Phil set him in the back seat and got in next to him. I started the car and began to drive back home.

"Get him awake now," I said, looking in the mirror for a split second as I drove home as fast as possible.

"Of course," Phil nodded and began to shake Dan. "Dan, Dan. Wake up. Wake up! Please just wake up!" Dan started to moan and Phil exhaled. "Thank god. Dan, Dan, are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah. Mmh, just let me sleep. I don't feel good."

"Oh no, I've already had one person chucking it in my car. I'm not doing this again," I yelled, speeding up more.

"I'll make sure he doesn't," Phil said a little more calmly. "Dan, let's get you sat upright and then you can sleep okay?" Dan moaned again and then I heard shuffling which meant Phil was sitting him upright. Dan seemed to nod off again and everything was a little bit calmer. We quickly got home and Phil and I laid Dan on the couch. We gave him some water and took off his shoes and we let him sleep.

"I can't believe this," I sighed as Phil and I sat on the floor in front of the couch.

"I know. He was being so careless," he said.

"No, it's all my fault. I laid it on him too hard and drove him to craziness. Every time I ask for one thing I want, other people get hurt."

"What do you mean?"

"I wanted to get rid of my junky boyfriend, but after I tried, so many people got hurt and I lost all of my friends."

"That's terrible," he said, wrapping his arm around me. "So you broke up with your boyfriend and your friends stopped talking to you? How is that fair?"

"It's a little more complicated than that, but I don't feel like talking about that right now."

"Alright. You take your time," he said and I nuzzled my head into his chest.

"Do you think he'll he okay sleeping here alone?" I asked and Phil looked at me.

"Of course he will be, but does that mean I get to sleep in your room?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yep," I smiled proudly.

"All night?"

"If you want. I'm sure Dan will be asleep late into the morning," I said.

"Alright then," he smiled and then went off to bed. We both changed into our pyjamas and got into my bed.

"It's just past midnight," he said.

"Aw, we missed it."

"So no New Years kiss I guess?"

"Next year," I said with a smirk.

"Really?" he asked excitedly.

"I'm sure it'll come sooner than you think," I said.

"I can't wait," he said. "So we have to leave tomorrow but when is the next time I get to see you?"

"Ugh, I have to go visit my parents this weekend from Friday to Monday and then I have a very important meeting on Friday so maybe that weekend I could come out for a few days."

"Oh wow. That's a long time, two weeks. I don't think I can wait the long," he said and pulled me so I was half laying on top of him.

"Oh yeah? Looks like you'll just have to wait, big boy," I laughed, looking at him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rubbed my back.

"What if I just came and stayed with you for a bit?" he said, smirking a little.

"That would be great," I said, playing with his hair, "but I don't know how you would without Dan finding out."

"I'll say I'm visiting my family for a few days and visit you after you get back. My parents know about all this anyway so I could have them cover for me."

"Alright then. Staying with me it is! But you will have to stay hidden from my vlogs."

"That's fine. It'll be like a game. 'What can I do without letting the audience know Phil is here' game."

"Alright. When you put it that way," I said giggling. I rolled back off of him and snuggled into his side, wrapping my arm across his chest. After a few moments of silence, he spoke up again.

"Aslynn? You know how wonderful I think you are right?" he asked quietly.

"Of course," I said, glancing up at his face that was fixated on the ceiling.

"Well, I just want you to know that I care about you a lot. Like a lot, a lot, okay?"

"Yeah. I care about you a lot too."

"I don't want to see you get hurt ever and I want to make sure that you know I never want to leave you."

"Phil, why are you saying stuff like this?"

"I don't know. Maybe because its past midnight or maybe its just the new year. I just want to make sure I tell you those things in case we don't see each other for a while."

"Phil, I don't ever want to leave your side. I will make sure that we don't get separated."

"Good. Alright, let's go to sleep."

"Good night," I said.

"Good night, beautiful," he said and we both dozed off. The next morning, I woke up and yawned. I rubbed my eyes and blinked to clear my vision. I looked over to see Phil looking at me. Suddenly, I felt really self conscious and covered my face with the blanket. My heart started pounding really fast and I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"Morning, gorgeous," he said in a fake husky morning voice and I started laughing.

"Hi," I mumbled from under the blanket.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. It's just you were staring at me."

"Oh, sorry," he said, getting a bit flustered. "It wasn't like for a long time and creepy staring. It was just for a few seconds since you're so pretty when you're asleep."

"Oh," I said blushing and then I suddenly noticed he didn't have a shirt on. "Um, Phil, what happened to your shirt?" I backed away from him.

"Oh, sorry. I woke up really hot." Yeah you did, I thought to myself and caught my eyes drifting downwards from his face. I shook my head and closed my eyes.

"Um, do you mind putting the shirt back on?"

"Right. Of course. I'm sorry," he said and got up from the bed. I opened my eyes and saw him throwing his shirt back on. I just stared and my jaw dropped a little but I caught myself again. I don't know why, but I just really wanted to tell him how much I cared for him again but I kept my mouth shut. He got back into the bed and wrapped his arm around me.

"Thank you," I said and snuggled into his side.

"Of course. I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"I really love that about you. How much you care for others."

"I care mostly for you." My heart felt so quiet like it was empty and devoid of an actual heartbeat. It felt as if he had literally taken my heart. I had feelings for him I haven't had since college. I sat up, not letting anything go further.

"We should check on Dan," I said and got up. I put on my slippers and jacket and walked out to the living room. Dan was, thankfully, still asleep on the couch. Phil sat by his feet on the couch and I checked for his breathing. Everything seemed normal so I started to go into the kitchen to make us coffee.

"You're making coffee for us all?" he asked, walking up next to me.

"Of course I am," I said, setting the coffee on to brew. Phil started moving stuff around on my counters, clearing a space. "What are you doing?"

"This," he said and turned me so that I was facing him. He lifted me onto the counter and he stood in front of me. Finally I was at his height. He grabbed my hands and interlaced my fingers, kissing my hands between words. "I wanted to thank you for last night. I had great time, despite what happened to Dan, and I can't wait to see you again."

"Me too and it sucks you have to leave today," I said, running my hands through his bedhead hair while his hands rested on my waist.

"I can't wait till I get to come back here. We're going to have so much fun," he said.

"Yeah. We'll have every second to ourselves," I said with a smirk.

"Ugh, I just want it to be Tuesday already."

"I know, I know. First I have to get through staying with my parents and then I'm all yours for three days."

"It's going to be great," he said and kissed my cheek. We heard some stirring and looked over to see Dan waking up. Phil quickly ran over to him while I poured a cup of coffee for him. I brought it over and set it on the table.

"Morning, sleepyhead," Phil said as Dan opened his eyes. He sat up quickly, looking around confused.

"W-What happened?" he asked.

"You kind of got a little too drunk," I told him soothingly.

"No, I don't want to speak to you," he said and I recoiled back in shock.

"W-Wh-" I stuttered.

"Hey, okay. What happened? Dan, she didn't do anything wrong," Phil reassured him. "Look. She even brought you coffee." Phil took the cup from the table and handed it to Dan.

"No, you weren't there. You don't understand, Phil," he said, still taking the coffee. Even while with a hangover, food was more important than his ego.

"Dan, Phil's right. I didn't do anything wrong," I said.

"Yes. Yes you did o-okay?" he said, his voice choking up at the end.

"Dan," I said, going towards him. "I'm sorry if it came out of nowhere. I apologise. I should have given you a little warning."

"No, it's not your fault. It's just me being stupid and selfish," he said, looking anywhere but me.

"Okay then. I'm gunna take a shower," I said and got up, touching Phil's shoulder as I left. I hopped in the shower, ready to feel clean once again. I felt so bad making Dan feel this way. I really didn't mean for him to overreact. I knew he wasn't telling me the whole truth about why he did it, but I would figure it out eventually. I didn't want to hurt him more by accusing him of lying. I finished my shower and got dressed. I sat on my bed to begin putting my leggings on when I felt the warmth of Phil still radiating where he slept. I put my leggings off to the side, immediately curling back up in his spot. I got under the blanket and closed my eyes. I almost fell asleep, but a knock on the door woke me.

"Come in," I mumbled, not ready to move.

"Aw, look at the widdle sleepy head," Phil cooed, sitting on the bed next to me. He rubbed my back and I closed my eyes again, being lured to sleep.

"Mm, why can't we just stay in bed forever?"

"Because I have to get home and Dan is itching to leave," he said.

"What?" I asked, sitting up shocked. "You can't leave. I don't ever want you to leave!"

"I know, but I have to. I'll see you in like a week, though."

"I don't think I can wait that long," I said, crawling over to give him a hug. He held me close and rested his head in the nook of my neck.

"Me neither, but we have to," he said.

"Ugh, time and responsibility sucks," I said, letting him go.

"So does lying, but we do it anyway," he laughed and I hit him in the arm.

"Alright. Time to go, buddy boy."

"Aw," he moaned and got up.

"Wait," I said, realising I didn't have bottoms on. "You need to get out first."

"What? Why?"

"I don't have trousers on," I said, blushing.

"Ooh! Well, now I'm definitely getting into bed," he said, walking towards me and I put my hands out to stop him.

"No," I squeaked.

"Oh, I was just kidding," he said, giving me a kiss on the forehead. "I'll leave."

"Thank you," I said and he walked out with a smirk. I ran and locked my door and then went to put my leggings on. After adding a pair of boots to my outfit, I went out to the living room.

"Alright," Phil said, looking at me with a dopey face.

"Alright," I smirked back.

"We best be going now," he said, not moving a muscle.

"We're leaving. Bye," Dan said, dragging Phil to the door. "We'll get a cab."

"Thank you," Phil said as he was getting pulled out. I reluctantly shut the door and then squealed in delight. I was so sad that they were leaving and that I made Dan feel really bad, but I was so freaking happy with Phil and I was ecstatic for his visit alone. I had so many things running though my mind that I just paced around the room, bouncing in happiness. I mean, I couldn't believe how happy I was. I wanted to call Raine so bad, but I couldn't just bring myself to do it. I was going to see her this weekend so maybe I could do it in person.


	18. Chapter 18

It was finally Friday morning, the day I was going back to Maine. All week I have been so jumpy and happy, texting Phil all the time. Dan was still pretty mad at me, but I couldn't care about what he thought about me. Dan and I would end soon and I could finally tell the truth about Phil to the whole world. Well, maybe not the whole world just yet, but maybe just Dan and Raine. As I sat in the terminal waiting for my flight, Phil called me and we spoke the entire time. I hadn't even eaten the sandwich I got, I was too excited to talk to him. My flight was called and I stood up.

"Phil, I have to go," I told him.

"No, don't go," he said. "Then I can't talk to you for like six hours."

"I know. I'm sorry, but I really have to go. I'll talk to you after," I said.

"Alright, bye," he said.

"Bye," I said, busy walking through the sea of people towards the entrance, "love you." And then I hung up. A second later, my heart stopped and I couldn't breathe. What had I just said? I said I loved him without even thinking about it and then hung up. I wanted to call him so badly but I was already late. I gave the lady my ticket and I walked in. I took my seat and immediately turned my phone off, not wanting to think about it for six hours. I got settled in my seat, but then was overtaken by shock again. I sat with my head down in my book, not reading anything except one line: I love you.

The characters in the book we're taunting me. They had love, they were happy, everyone knew. I wanted that. I wanted Phil. I wanted to call him and tell him everything, but the plane was already taking off and I couldn't. I spent the next six hours in wallow of what I would say to him. I even started writing it down, but never could think of a single perfect thing to say. I ended up falling asleep and waking up an hour before the flight was descending. Thankfully, that helped me clear my head a little and decide what to do. The plane landed and we all got off. I turned on my phone again as I made my way to baggage claim. There was no notifications. No texts. No calls. Nothing. I felt a sudden shock come over me. I would have thought that Phil would have texted at least. I threw my phone in my pocket and finished the walk over to baggage claim. I was getting a little bit angry, but I shouldn't be considering he knew I was going on a flight. As I waited by baggage claim, my phone started to ring and I quickly picked it up.

"Hello," I said breathlessly.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" my mom's voice asked.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry," I said.

"Okay. Where are you? I'm guessing your flight ended right on time."

"Yeah. I'm at baggage claim right now."

"Alright. Your dad and I are waiting outside gate 7. I can't wait to see you," she said and hung up. I put my phone back into my pocket and sighed. I waited for my bag, taking out my camera as I did.

"Hey guys. Just got off the plane. Sorry I'm a little tired from the long flight. I'm waiting for my bag now and I'll be heading back home with my parents. I can't wait for you all to see them again. My mom loves being on camera for you guys. Well, I'll see you in a bit then," I said and then turned the camera off. I went to the carrousel and grabbed my baby pink suitcase. I walked towards gate 7 and found my dad's car. He popped the boot for me and I threw my suitcase in. I hopped into the backseat and my mom waved.

"Hello, sweetie. It is so good to see you," she said and my dad drove off. I sat back and tried to smile.

"Good to see you too, mum," I said, simply out of spite.

"Oh, no. None of the British words with me," she said.

"Fine. I don't really want to talk anyway," I said and looked out the window. It was good to be home, but I wasn't so happy right now.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

"Nothing much," I said.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Maybe later."

"Alright. Whenever you're ready," she said and we finished the drive home. I took my suitcase in and set it in my old room. I plopped myself on the bed and took a big breath. I looked over at my phone on my nightstand and told myself not to check it. Then, I reached over and checked it. There was nothing still. I groaned and rolled over, hugging my pillow.

"Honey," my mom called, coming into my room. "Hey, honey. Oh, what's wrong?" She came and sat next to me on the bed.

"I did something stupid," I said.

"Please tell me. I want to help."

I sat up and hugged the pillow as I said, "I said something stupid to Dan and now he's mad at me. He isn't calling or texting and doesn't want to talk to me. I don't know what to do."

"Well, what did you say?"

"I don't want to say," I moaned, trying to decided whether I wanted help with Phil or Dan. I could tell her I either said that I want us to break up or that I said I love him accidentally.

"Oh, come on. You can tell your mom," she said, emphasizing the word mom.

"I told him I kind of wanted to break up," I said, going with my problem with Dan and hoping I could figure out my problem with Phil by myself.

"What? Why would you want to do that?"

"I don't know. I'm not so happy anymore."

"Oh honey. What happened?"

"Oh, he just isn't really right for me. Phil says we're too alike."

"Phil? As in his best friend, Phil?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"You're not, like, cheating on Dan with him are you?"

"What? Mom! Why would you ask that?"

"I don't you just smiled like you liked him when you said his name."

"Oh," I said, blushing and trying with my whole being not to smile like a freaking idiot. "Well-"

"Oh, so you do like him?"

"I might think he's cute, but I can't do anything about that. He's my boyfriend's best friend."

"Right, right. Alright," she said, trailing off.

"Are we going to do anything today then? I might need a little distraction."

"Yes, of course! How about I take you to lunch? My treat! And then we can go shopping."

"Alright," I said.

"Ooh! And we can invite your old friend, Mary, to come with us. She has been dying to see you!"

"Oh, um-"

"Oh come on. I'll call her right now," she squealed, getting up from my bed.

"Oh, okay," I said and she ran out of the room. I quickly grabbed my phone and dialed Raine's number.

"Hello," she cheered, picking up.

"What? No British jokes?"

"You're back in America. I can't do it while you're home."

"Oh, okay. I have a problem."

"Oh! A Dan problem or a mom problem?"

"Well, both, but right now I'm a little more concerned with my mother."

"Okay," she trailed off. "What's the matter?"

"Do you remember Mary from high school?"

"Of course I do. The one that would always hang around you because she liked your boyfriend and your mom loved her."

"Yeah. That one. Well, my mom is inviting her to lunch right now."

"Oh, oh my."

"Yeah. She says that Mary has been dying to talk to me."

"Oh no. That means she's got a boyfriend she wants to show off."

"Well, yeah. That's what it always is when she wants to talk to me."

"At least now you have Dan to show off."

"Not after I just told my mom that I wanted to break up with him!"

"What?"

"Oh no," I said, realising what I told her. "I am just saying things without thinking left and right today."

"Aslynn, why are you breaking up with Dan?"

"Because I can't stand lying anymore. I want to give up this secret."

"You know I'm happy you're doing a good thing by telling the truth, but don't break up with Dan. Dan's great! Dan's cute!"

"I don't think so. We're still gunna be friends. That I know for sure, but I don't want him as my fake boyfriend."

"Well, did you tell him this? That you want to break up?"

"Yeah. He took it pretty hard too. He got really drunk and we had to drive him home from the pub since he was passed out."

"He passed out drunk after you said you wanted to break up?"

"Something like that. Yeah."

"Do you think he might not want to break up?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what if he wants you two to actually be together?"

"That's ridiculous! Dan doesn't- Oh my god. What if he does?" I said, gasping.

"See?" she said.

"Okay. I have to go," I said and hung up.

"Sweetie, Mary is going to meet us at the corner shop in twenty minutes, okay?" my mom called from outside my door.

"Alright. I'll be down in a sec," I said and shut my door. I dialed up Phil, not even really knowing what to say.

"Aslynn?" he asked as he picked up.

"Phil! Are you alone? Please get into a place where you can be alone," I said.

"Look, Aslynn. Now's not really a good time," he said.

"What? Why?"

"Dan's not so happy right now. I need to be there for him, okay? We'll have to talk later. Bye," he said and hung up.

"Oh my god," I said out loud. What was I going to do? I knew, or thought, too many things. I had a lot running though my mind, but my mom started calling for me from the living room so I had to go. I didn't even want to look at Mary, let alone spend an entire afternoon listening to her gloat. I sighed, grabbed my coat and purse, and went to the front door. I followed my mom into the car and we drove off to where Mary was. We met her inside and she stood up, running to hug us. I was startled by her squeeze and immediately sat down after she let me go.

"Oh, Az, I haven't seen you in like forever," she cheered.

"Please don't call me that," I complained.

"Oh she's just joking around. We're both very glad to see you," my mother cheered back. I felt a bit of hatred for her again. I wanted to just sit home and watch Netflix.

"Hey, Az, do you want to vlog? This seems like a perfectly good moment to do so before the food comes," Mary said, fixing her hair.

"Yeah, sure," I said and pulled out my camera. "Hey guys. I'm here at lunch with an old friend of mine from childhood and my mother. Why don't you tell them a little something." I turned the camera towards them and they both posed a little with big smiles. They went on about things and I focused mainly on getting the camera to stay still. I didn't want to think about anything for a long time, let alone talk about my day. Mary finished talking and so I turned the camera off.

"So, tell me about what you've been up to. Sorry I haven't been keeping up with your videos. I've just been planning and all," she said, extra enthusiastically.

"Planning?" I asked, looking down and rolling my eyes.

"Yeah. I got engaged," she said and squealed, holding out her hand.

"Oh wow," I said, looking at it. For some reason I pictured Phil in my head as I looked at the big diamond. I shook the thoughts of him out of my head and smiled at her.

"I know. It's gorgeous. I can't wait for the wedding. Oh! You have to come! It's only in a couple months but-"

"Oh, a couple of months?"

"Yeah. May 25th," she smiled.

"Oh, I wish I could but I'm moving house around that time. I don't think I'll be able to afford to get out here around then."

"You're moving? Where?" my mom asked.

"London," I told her.

"Isn't that where Dan lives?" she asked again.

"Yeah," I told her.

"But I thought-" she started.

"He has nothing to do with me moving there," I explained, playing with the piece of bread I had on my plate.

"Who's Dan?" Mary asked.

"My-" I tried to say.

"Her lovely boyfriend that I have not yet met," my mom told her.

"Oh! I'm so happy to hear you've gotten back into the pool," she said and I could feel my face go cold. She didn't know anything and I was sick of her always bringing up my last boyfriend. I didn't want to talk about anything that had to do with him.

"So who's the lucky guy?" I asked, trying to change the subject back to her.

"Do you remember Drew Garvey?" My face went blank.

"Yeah," I said, remembering the kid from our high school that everyone said could be my exboyfriend's twin. I felt sick to my stomach.

"It's him! A bunch of us got together and it was just love at first sight," she explained happily. "He is just so great. You'll have to meet him while you're here."

"That's really great, but I don't think so."

"Why, darling? Just because he looks like Andrew—" my mom said.

"Don't say his name," I demanded, tears about to block my vision. I stormed off to the bathroom and cried. I hated this whole day and I wanted to go home and lay in bed with Phil. I cried about my exboyfriend. I cried about how much I hurt Dan. I cried about how much I missed and wanted to talk to Phil. I cried about my mother and her taking more interest in Mary than me. I cried about lying to everyone. I cried about how everything was so perfect two seconds ago and suddenly it all changed. I felt terrible. I felt like I wanted to be on the opposite side of the world, far away from my problems, but all I could do was be in the middle off it like the centre of a nightmarish carousel. I wanted off the ride. I wanted to be happy and peaceful again. After a long time, I thought about how I was going to move to London and be closer to Phil and how everything would be right eventually and I stayed in that world until I stopped crying and could face the world again. I became angry: angry at me mother for how she was treating me. She hadn't once come in to see if I was okay. I cleaned myself up and walked back out. The food was on the table untouched since I left and my mom was comforting Mary.

"I'm sorry for bringing him up. I didn't know you we're so scarred by it. You don't have to see Drew and I won't bother you about it anymore."

"That's alright. It's not your fault. It was his," I said, looking down at my food. "Why don't you tell me about what you do?" I changed the subject, eating the rest of my food since I was starving after my breakdown. I did not even give my mom the courtesy of looking at her. Mary told me about how she worked for a clothing store helping with the tailoring. I was happy she found a good job she liked. She was always a little bit indecisive in high school. I didn't ask about Drew since I didn't want to talk about him anymore. After I finished my food, I told her that I should probably get home and we all left. My mom drove me back home and I ran inside.

"Why won't you talk to me?" she asked.

"Because you brought up his name. You know how I hate him."

"Yes, but don't you think after two years you should be able to say his name without running off?"

"No," I said plainly. "He did terrible things that I will never, ever forget. Saying his name means forgiving and I will never forgive him." I stormed off to my room and locked the door, leaving my mom in complete shock. I felt really bad but she knew how hard everything around him was and she brought it up more than I wished for. As I sat in my room, thinking over everything that happened, I suddenly had an urge to tell Phil everything. I knew I was kind of mad at him, but I still cared about him a lot. Just how I was mad at my mom, but I still loved her a lot. She helped me through all of the hard times and I'm sure she just wants to see me be okay again and after telling her that I was breaking up with the only guy I've been with in the past two years must have been really hard on her. I felt really bad, but also really confused. How could you love someone so much and still get mad at them? It doesn't seem right yet it still happens. I'm just glad the love is there to help me forgive them. After the long time in my room brewing over everything, I went downstairs to find my mom. She was on the couch watching TV and reading one of her home magazines.

"Hey sweetheart," she said and patted the seat next to her.

"Hi. Listen, I wanted to apologise for getting so mad. I was full of so many emotions and it all came out towards you."

"It's okay, honey. I know how hard things have been for you and just when things we're looking better, they go bad again."

"Yeah. I just have a hard time with things concerning men, I guess," I said, looking down at my twiddling fingers.

"No one is perfect. Just remember that. And just because he-who-shall-not-be-named did terrible, terrible things, that doesn't mean you can't move on from that. I don't know what's happening with you and Dan, but know that he can't be absolutely perfect. God knows your father ain't," she said and laughed a little.

"Thank you. I'll remember that," I said, giving one last big breath and standing up. "I think I'm just gunna go catch up on some work and see you for dinner."

"Alright, dear. See you," she said and I went up to my room to update my vlog that I was home and was just going to be editing although I ended up falling asleep for awhile. When I woke up, Raine had texted me asking if I wanted her to come stay with me and parents from Sunday night and then take me to the airport the next day. I composed myself a little and then went down to ask my mom if it was okay with her. I felt like a kid again asking mother for permission. She told me yes and so I texted Raine back the news. I was a little bit too excited for this weekend to end so maybe she would help it go faster. I ate dinner with my family, finally getting to talk with my dad and be a little bit sane for once. Apparently, my brother was supposed to come down this weekend as well but he had to stay for some emergency with his "friend" up at college. I reminded myself to give him a call later to see if he was just lying so he wouldn't have to spend the weekend with our parents. When dinner was over, I excused myself and got ready for bed. I was exhausted from the long day and was ready to sleep. Before bed, I decided to check my phone that I had left in my room all night. I wasn't expecting the amount of notifications I had gotten. There was three missed calls from Phil and over ten text messages. My phone couldn't even display all of them on the lock screen. I opened my messages and read through them. Apparently he had called and was desperate to talk to me.


	19. Chapter 19

The text messages read:

I'm sorry for hanging up on you

Please call me back

I really want to talk to you

Baby don't be mad

I was just trying to be a good friend

Please please please call. Im worried about you

im sorry

This is all my fault. I should have just let dan deal with this on his own stuff

Then there was an hour break.

I think dan likes you

I don't like the sound of what he is saying. Did u know about this?

You don't like him too, do you?

please just talk to me.

Call me

That was it. I started to tear up. Everything was falling apart and I missed it. I called Phil and hid under my blanket.

"Aslynn?" Phil said, picking up.

"Yeah," I said, my voice cracking.

"I'm so happy to hear your voice. Are you okay? Please tell me you're okay."

"Yeah. I'm fine," I said, my voice obviously not agreeing with me.

"Oh, darling. Tell me what's wrong."

"I didn't want to fight with you."

"What do you mean? You did nothing wrong."

"No. I let myself be mad at you for just being a good friend. You love Dan and you needed to be there for him. I understand that. I don't want to fight."

"We're not fighting. I'm gunna make sure that the three days I'm spending with you is all about us and is spectacular. I want to make sure you know how much I care for you, okay?"

"Okay," I said with a small chuckle.

"Good. Good night and I'll see you soon," he said and made a kissy noise.

"Night," I said and kissed back before hanging up. I threw my phone on the table and curled up in bed with a small smile.

The next morning, I hopped out of bed and went to take a shower. I was actually in a good mood and I got all dressed up. I changed and then went back to my bed to check my phone. There was a text from Phil.

Morning darling. Hope you have a great day x

I smiled and then squealed. I rolled over on my bed and then was going to call Phil when my brother was ringing me.

"Hello," I said answering.

"Hey, Aslynn."

"Hey, Crispin. What's up?"

"Heard you we're in town. Sorry I couldn't make it home for the weekend."

"It's fine, but was there really an emergency?"

"No, but there is really a big party tonight."

"Ah, I see. Alright. Why don't I come out and we can have lunch before your party. I need a break from mom too."

"Yeah. That sounds doable. I'll meet you outside the entrance at eleven."

"Alright. I'll see you then," I said and we hung up. I went downstairs to eat breakfast with my parents. They fed me and then I told them I had a lunch date with Crispin. I grabbed my bag from my room and then left. I drove down to the college and found my little brother outside. I ran up and gave him a hug.

"It's so good to see you, Crispin," I said, smiling.

"You too, sis. Although, we should go before anyone sees us."

"Alright. I'll save your reputation," I said, laughing a little, and then we went back to my car and drove off to this little restaurant Crispin suggested. He said it was really cozy and it had really good coffee and he was right. We sat upstairs on a couch and drank the really good coffee. We ordered some sandwiches and sunk into the couch and relaxed.

"So, who's this boyfriend you haven't told me about?" he asked with a smirk. Around his friends, Crispin always acted all tough and cool, but he was really just a big dorky sweetheart and I loved that about him.

"Dan, you mean?" I asked.

"Yeah. Is there another secret boyfriend?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" I asked and he sat up intrigued.

"Yeah. You have a secret?"

"Kind of. Dan is a fake boyfriend," I told him.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. My boss thought it would be a good idea so I could get more views considering Dan was really popular and everyone started to ship us, but I don't like Dan."

"Of course you don't. He's almost exactly like you," he said.

"That's exactly what Phil said."

"Phil? His best friend?"

"Yeah and there is one more thing."

"What's that?"

"I'm kind of with Phil. We've been secret and you're the only one I've told besides Phil and his mum."

"Oh, that's a bit of a situation."

"Yeah and I love Phil so much that I needed to end the fake thing with Dan so I could come out with Phil."

"Wait, you love Phil?"

"I think so," I said, twiddling my fingers.

"Okay, and you told Dan that you want to break up?"

"Yes but then he passed out drunk and got mad at me."

"Okay," he said and our food arrived.

"I know it's a lot," I said after the waiter left.

"A lot? This is like revealing secrets from a hundred lifetimes."

"Well, I feel like I haven't seen you in a hundred lifetimes."

"Well you never come out and I don't have the money yet to come to you."

"Yeah. I understand. I miss you a lot," I said and gave him a hug.

"Me too," he said while finishing our hug. "Okay, so let me get this straight. You are with Phil and you love him a lot so you decided to end your fake relationship with Dan who then proceeded to pass out drunk after you told him."

"Yes, and I think Dan has feelings for me."

"Oh my. You've gotten yourself in quite the predicament."

"I know. I just don't know what to do. Oh, and I might have accidentally told Phil that I loved him over the phone."

"What? How'd you manage to do that?"

"Well, I was in the airport and it was really crowed and before I hung up I just said, 'bye love you.' And that's it."

"Oh, wow," he sighed.

"And he didn't even mention it when he called me yesterday to apologise so now I'm worried it might have thrown him off."

"What was he apologising for?"

"For blowing me off when Dan was not feeling well. I was a little mad, but it wasn't his fault because he was just trying to be a good friend."

"Alright well, sounds like he either didn't hear you or he's waiting till he can see you again to tell you how much he means to you in person, if you know what I mean," he said with a smirk and then laughed.

"No, no! We haven't even kissed yet," I said, shaking my head.

"What! You're leaving the poor fellow hanging."

"No. I would feel too guilty if we got that serious."

"Sounds like you're a lot more serious than kissing," he said and I thought about that for a minute. He was right. I mean, I was ready to tell him that I loved him. Suddenly that made me very guilty and feel really bad for Dan again.

"Gosh, I hate drama so much. I just wish Dan could forgive me and we could tell everyone and that it could all be over."

"Me too and I don't even know them," he said and chuckled.

"Yeah. Thanks for listening to me. I appreciate it, Crispin."

"Yeah. That's what I'm here for."

"Now, tell me about yourself. How's college treating you, my little genius?" I asked.

"Well, there's this girl," he said and I laughed.

"There always is," I said.

"She's gunna be at the party tonight. That's why it was so important that I go."

"Tell me all about her," I said.

"Okay. Her name is Charlotte," he said and went on about this girl. She was older than him but he was still crazy about her. My brother may be smart and mature for his age, but he will always be a little school boy when it comes to talking about girls. I had a lot of fun talking to him about everything that was going on. We were always honest with each other and I was glad I had him around when I needed him. After lunch, I drove back home to wait for the arrival of Raine. I sat on my laptop, editing the vlog from yesterday. I was glad I had filmed a little more b-roll outside the airplane window because there really wasn't much footage. I was getting less and less video to work with as my life got more hectic. I suppose that's the downside of the job. Everything you do and everything you work for revolves around your entire life. It's hard when you're having a bad day. When I was almost finished, Raine arrived around dinner time. My dad was grilling hot dogs for us so Raine and I stayed in my room while we waited to eat.

"So, how's life been going?"

"Better. I visited my brother today," I told her.

"Oh, what happened with Mary?"

"Ugh, I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh, please. I want to know who her boyfriend is," she pleaded.

"More like fiancé," I muttered.

"What? She's getting married?"

"Yeah."

"When?"

"Middle of May. She invited me but I told her I was moving around then and I'm glad I am because she's getting married to Drew Garvey."

"Woah. Two things: Drew Garvey, the guy that looks exactly like that jerk of a boyfriend you had, and you're moving and you didn't tell me?"

"Oh, right. I was gunna tell you today," I said.

"Well what about me moving in with you? What about your house? Where are you moving?"

"You can still move in with me. I have to get a place with two bedrooms anyway. I needed to get out of my house. There is way too many memories there anyway. So I decided to move to London."

"Okay. I get everything up to the point of moving to London. You want to move to the same place Dan, the guy who you want to break up with, lives?"

"Well, yeah. I've grown to love the city and we're all still gunna be friends so why not?"

"You're gunna be friends?"

"Well, yeah. We weren't really together. This isn't a real breakup."

"Yeah, but to everyone else it is. You can't just be friends with Dan to your audience. How is that going to look?"

"Don't worry. I have a plan okay?"

"You have a plan. Alright. I'll stop bugging you about it."

"You don't know all the details," I argued.

"Maybe I don't want to."

"Raine—"

"No. We'll just stop talking about it."

"Fine," I said and it ended there. I was thinking about telling her everything since it felt so good when I told my brother, but I was too mad to say anything. "Why don't we get some dinner and then watch a movie?"

"Okay. Then we can go to bed. I'm sure you have to be up early to pack."

"Yeah. I have to be at the airport at noon," I told her and we walked downstairs. We grabbed some hot dogs and ate at the table with my parents in silence.

"Are you two okay? You haven't said a word," my mother asked.

"We're fine," we both said simultaneously.

"Okay. I won't ask again," she said, throwing her hands up in defense. I sighed and took my plate into the kitchen. Afterwards, I decided to just go into the living room and watch Friends. Raine and my mom joined me soon after. The night was very awkward with us all sitting there in silence, so I decided to go on up to bed. I was really tired given all my jet lag and fell right asleep, not even bothering to take care of Raine. When I woke up, I had my phone in my hands and Raine was sleeping next to me. I rolled off my bed, making sure not to wake her, and sat in the chair at the corner of my room. I took my phone and saw I had no messages so I called up Phil. He should be awake right now. As it rang, I got really desperate to hear his voice and when it went to voicemail, I called again right away. It went to voicemail again and I chucked my phone across the floor. I held my head in my hands and sighed. I went into my own little dark world of silence and let go of all feeling. I made sure that nothing could get to me until I snapped out of it but I started to feel someone shaking me. I lifted my head up and saw Raine sitting next to me.

"Aslynn. Aslynn. Are you okay?" she was asking.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I think I just had an attack."

"Oh no. What happened?"

"I-I—" I stuttered trying to get the words out but couldn't say them realising she knew nothing about me and Phil. "He wouldn't answer his phone. He always answers even if he is busy. I'm worried." For some reason tears came to my eyes and I didn't know why I was so sad.

"Who, honey? Dan? Who wasn't answering?"

"Phil," I whispered, my voice cracking.

"What?" she said, backing away a little.

"He-he-he isn't answering. I'm worried about him."

"Why are you worried about Phil? You didn't— no! Tell me you didn't!"

"I did," I said, sulking.

"How could you?" she said and put her hand over her mouth.

"I just love him so much," I said, another tear rolling down my cheek.

"You love him? How long has this been going on?"

"I don't know. A few months."

"A few months! When did it start? Before I told you not to get with him or after?" she asked, but I knew either way she's still be angry.

"After," I mumbled.

"Oh my god. I stay with you for a week. I kept asking you about Dan and you straight up lied to my face. To your mother!"

"Don't be mad."

"Mad? I'm already mad! You lied to me. Again!"

"I was just scared," I said.

"You said that last time. Haven't you learned that it's bad to lie to your best friend?"

"I know. I'm so so so sorry, but I love him. I mean, he could be like the one," I argued.

"No. No. No. This is a total repeat of the last time. Just stop it."

"No! You don't understand. It's Phil!" I screamed and I could hear a little gasp outside my door. Both of our heads turned quickly to the door but then went back to arguing. Raine sighed and sat down again.

"Aslynn," she said.

"No. Listen. Phil is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. He means the world to me, but I don't want him to come between us. I've already seen what me trying to break up with Dan did to him so I can't have another friend who hates me. Please understand. You can meet Phil and you'll see."

"No. If you're going to be insane about this, I'm going to leave and you can have your mother take you to the airport. Goodbye," she said, grabbing her stuff and rushing out of the room.

"Raine. Wait—" I said but she had already left and slammed the door. I sobbed into my hands and then tried to call Phil again. After he didn't answer, I checked the time. It was already eleven, the time his radio show would have started in the UK. I grabbed my laptop and went to the BBC Radio 1 website and played the live video stream. Music was playing and they were doing things, but looking anywhere but each other. I sighed and just watched Phil until the song ended. I longed to hear his voice until he spoke up.

"Alright. That was Bad Blood, Taylor Swift. And oldie but a goodie," he said. "Now we've been discussing things that don't have a name that should. Remember the hashtag is '#namethis'. Dan why don't you read some tweets for us?"

"That's your thing," he said, walking off a ways and messing with something. Phil looked at the camera and then went to the computer.

"Okay, here are some of your tweets. Alesha says when you sneeze at a really inconvenient time should be called a Shneet. That's really good and really useful." He continued to read them but I just couldn't keep my eyes off of him. I couldn't wait till tomorrow when I could be home and have him there and everything would go back to normal. I finished watching the radio show but ended up crying. I texted Phil to see if he was even looking at his phone.

You're doing a great job babe x

He didn't even look at anything so maybe he didn't even have his phone. I sighed and closed my laptop. I went to my suitcase and started packing things in it. I put on a new outfit and took my suitcase downstairs.

"Hey, sweetheart. What are you doing?"

"I'm gunna leave. I'll get a taxi to the airport," I said.

"Wait, no. We need to talk. I'll drive you."

"Mom, I'm not in the mood to talk."

"I heard your conversation with Raine. We're going to talk," she said, grabbing her car keys. "Steven, I'm taking Aslynn to the airport. Be back soon." We got into her car, throwing my stuff in the back. I sat in the passenger seat with my arms crossed while my mom drove off. "So, you're with Phil?"

"Yeah," I said plainly, ashamed of lying to my mother.

"Is that why you're breaking up with Dan? You we're cheating on him?"

"Oh, that's not— Dan was a fake relationship. For my job."

"Oh gosh. I don't like this job you have very much if they make you do things like that."

"I agreed to it and so did Dan. It was in both of our favours. I didn't think it would end up the way it did."

"Okay. So you agreed to fake be in a relationship with Dan and then you got with Phil anyway."

"Yeah. Well, he's just so sweet and kind and beautiful and wonderful and ugh—" I said sighing at the thought of Phil. "He's everything to me."

"Sounds like you really love this boy," she said hesitantly.

"Well, yeah," I said.

"Okay. I understand now."

"Thank you! Why couldn't Raine understand?"

"I'm still mad at you for lying," she told me.

"I know and I'm sorry. We just didn't want to tell too many people in case Dan found out from one of them."

"Okay, but Dan was really brokenhearted about you wanting to break up."

"Yeah. About that. I think he really did like me."

"Well, you have to stop lying to him. Tell him the truth."

"I know. It's just so hard," I whined.

"Sometimes the right thing to do is the hardest thing, but you still have to do it."

"Okay. Oh, mom?"

"Yeah?"

"I sold the ring."

"The ring?" she said, looking over at me with a shocked expression.

"Yep. The money is going towards moving out of that house too."

"I'm glad to hear that. I'm really glad to hear you are moving on even if it is with a guy you didn't tell me about and one I've never met."

"Oh, he does want to meet you! I've told him about you and he can't wait to get the chance to meet you all. Maybe you can come out when I get my new house."

"Alright. Wait, so is that why you wanted to move? To be closer to Phil?"

"Yeah, kind of. I really did fall in love with the city too."

"Okay. This is a lot to take in, but I'll be okay."

"Thank you. It will all get fixed soon. I promise. I have a plan."

"Okay good. We're almost there so let's talk about something other than boys," she laughed and we started to talk about her life. We soon made it to the airport and I was off. I was happy to have some alone time for awhile. I tried to call Phil one more time, but it just went straight to voicemail. I sighed and listened to some music until it was time for my flight. On the way home, I got some good editing time in and had two new videos ready to upload when I got home. I made sure to remind myself to apologise for being late on my vlogs to my viewers. I finally got home and started to upload the vlogs and had them scheduled to go live the next morning. I fell asleep, thinking of nothing and everything.

"Hey, Aslynn," Dan said as I walked into their lounge. He was sitting on the couch.

"Hey Dan. What's going on?" I asked.

"I just thought you'd like to hang out here," he said patting the spot next to him on the couch.

"Well," I said, about to sit next to him when I noticed Phil sitting in the chair across.

"No. Come to me, Aslynn," he said and I started to walk over to him.

"Aslynn, I thought you were with me," Dan said, his expression hurt.

"I'm sorry, but I love Phil," I said and sat on Phil's lap.

"Yeah. She loves me Dan," he said and gave me a big long kiss on the lips. I was shocked at first but then started to enjoy it.

"You enjoy that, but know I loved you too," Dan yelled and ran off.

"Dan, no!" I yelled, unable to get up from Phil's lap. Phil was starting to kiss up my arm and wouldn't let me go. "Phil, let me go."

"Never," he said, clenching my arm tighter and kissing it harder.

"Phil, stop. You're hurting me!"

"You're being whiney. Shut up," he yelled and slapped me across the face. I quickly sat up and was breathing heavy. I realised that it was all just a dream but my heart didn't, as it was beating at a hundred miles per hour. I looked around at my dark room with only my laptop's light. I shut the screen and hugged one of my pillows. I was frightened, had no one to call, and started to cry. I didn't want to think about Dan and Phil anymore after that nightmare, but I also didn't have any friends to call. I had no one and was left alone. Eventually I fell back asleep and thankfully I didn't have anymore dreams.


	20. Chapter 20

The next day was so hectic. I got a DM from Phil on Twitter saying he would be there that night and he would explain everything when he got there. I was so anxious as to what he was going to say and too ecstatic for him coming that I cleaned every inch of my house. I had finished and he still wasn't here at dinner time. I watched some TV, trying to make time go faster. As I started to nod off, I heard my buzzer go off and I jumped up. I turned the TV volume off and opened my door.

"Phil," I squealed, giving him a big hug, wrapping my legs around his waist even. He just hugged me tight and rested his head perfectly in my neck.

"I've missed you so much," he said.

"I've missed you more," I said as he set me down.

"I've missed you most," he said, kissing my forehead.

"Come in, come in," I said and he set his stuff down. "I'm just watching some cartoons. Come and sit. We have so much to talk about."

"I know. I'm so sorry about the lack of communication."

"Yeah. I was really worried but I saw your radio show and figured you had lost your phone or something."

"How did—"

"I tried texting you during the show and you didn't even check it so," I said.

"Well, I didn't lose it. Dan took it from me."

"What?"

"Yeah. I think he knows now and is very mad so he took it during the night and I don't know where it is."

"The internet has been down so I couldn't email or skype or anything. I only tweeted you this morning because I got on this girl's phone while I was out buying milk and tissues."

"Milk and tissues?"

"Uh, yeah. It's been a weird day."

"Okay. But why tweet me?"

"I don't know your number off the top of my head."

"That makes sense. Well, you're here now!"

"Yeah. I had to visit my parents and tell them about the plan because, again, no phone and then I came down as fast as the speed limit would let me," he said and I laughed.

"It's so good to have you back," I said, snuggling him.

"Yeah. I'm so happy to see you again."

"Okay, so, Dan knows?"

"I think so. He saw some texts and I did act really weird when he said he liked you."

"Oh, gosh. Alright. Well I guess perfect timing because now my family and Raine know too."

"They do?"

"Yeah. It slipped out and now Raine won't even talk to me."

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said giving me a hug.

"It's alright. She'll forgive me just like the last time. She just needs time to understand."

"Last time?" he asked, looking at me again.

"Uh, yeah. I lied to her about something with my last boyfriend too."

"Okay. I am sick and tired of all these secrets with you and your last boyfriend. Now that everyone knows about you and me, I deserve to know about you and him."

"Alright," I said, fiddling with my hands.

"Really? I figured you'd blow me off again."

"No. We're in a place where I should tell you big things like this."

"We are?"

"Yeah. I mean, I hope we are."

"Yeah. Of course we are," he said, shifting in his seat. "Tell me your story."

"You're not going to like it but about five years ago in high school, I fell in love with this guy. He was really sweet and we loved each other very much. We dated all senior year and my two years in college. Now, after I quit college, he told me he was transferring to a school in England. I, of course, being totally smitten, moved with him and we bought this house together."

"Wait, this one? Right here?"

"Yep. The very one," I said.

"No wonder you want to move," he said.

"Anyway, after we moved here, his mom got very sick and we didn't have a lot of money to go back and see her. She died soon after we moved and he was simply devastated. He became really depressed but he had to go back for her funeral and to stay with his dad for a couple weeks. I couldn't go, but when he came back, he was a completely different person. H-He was angry that his mom left him and blamed it on-on me? He was mean. He was a jerk. but he still wanted me. He was being very aggressive so I broke up with him. Unfortunately, he didn't want to break up. He became more violent and I couldn't stand up to him," I told him and Phil was grabbing my hand for dear life. I knew this was going to make him see me differently. "I told everyone that we had broken up, but he just used me and kept me like a prisoner." Phil quietly gasped and I could see his eyes watering. "I hated every second. I had nightmares every night. I told myself I'd rather die than live this way. One night, he came home and told me he was going to change. He told me how much he loved me and how special I was to him. I was just so smitten with him and when I saw the old him again, I couldn't refuse when he asked me to marry him. That night was the worse torture ever. I hated myself for everything I did and I hated him. That's when I had my first attack. Afterwards, I ran away while he was asleep and got a flight back home. Everyone was so angry at me for lying to them and keeping this life from me but eventually they just wanted to make sure I was okay and safe. I can never fully recover from that entire year of torture. I hate him with my every being so much so that I can't even say his name."

"I'm so sorry," Phil said and gave me a big hug. We were both teary eyed and we just sat there in silence for awhile, hugging each other. "I will never do anything like that. Never. I love you too much to do anything like that."

"What?" I said, backing away from him.

"Uh—" he stuttered.

"Phil, I love you too."

"You do?"

"Of course I do, stupid," I said, pecking his cheek and giving him a hug.

"Good. Because I love you a lot. I want you to know that."

"I'm so happy right now," I said, smiling like a fool.

"Now that Dan knows, can I have kiss?"

"Uh, I don't know. I still feel a little guilty. I mean, I haven't really talked to him at all about this."

"How about just a little one? A half kiss?"

"Alright," I said and he pecked my lips. It made me feel all tingly inside and I smiled like an idiot until I pecked his lips again. He was like crisps. Once you got one, you wanted the whole bag. Thankfully, I held myself back from a binge and got up from the couch. "Let's go to sleep. It's been a long day."

"Yeah. I want to make tomorrow special. You've had too many hard times in the past to not have a really great two days with your boyfriend," he said and I smiled.

"I can't wait. Come on. Let's get to bed," I said and led him to my room. I got into bed while he changed into his pyjamas. I was nodding off while waiting for him but I stayed awake till he came in and started to cuddle with me to fall asleep. I always felt safe with Phil and it made me so happy to know he loved me too.


	21. Chapter 21

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6e5cc88d2f2f5a43de234498cd58e22"The next morning, I woke up and could feel the warmth of Phil radiating around me. I turned over to look at him and watched him sleeping peacefully. He was right about being so beautiful while sleeping. I could watch him for hours just breathing in and out. I stopped myself though when I had the idea to roll out of bed quietly and make breakfast. I started making some pancakes and fruit. I chopped up strawberries and peaches and washed some blueberries and grapes. I laid out three pancakes and a small cluster on fruit on one plate and two pancakes and a bigger cluster of fruit on another. I put them both on a tray with the syrup and butter and started to make two cups of coffee. I took the tray to my room while the coffee was brewing. I shook Phil awake very softly and he started to wake up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a5a4226f660682da45e70535f6608253""Morning, sleepyhead," I whispered. "I made you breakfast." He sat up more and made a really dopey smile at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21936f31273d5dfdcbc774eab1c54836""Oh, wow. You didn't have to. Thank you," he said and gave me another peck./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab4cb72288ef1eaf84ea81cd0c49257d""I'm gunna go get the coffees," I said and walked off. One with three creams for Phil and a black one for me. I went back into the room and Phil was already snacking on the fruit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b620dc441d22d3144eb1dfef7633da4c""Thank you," he said as I handed him the mug. He set it down on the bedside table and I set mine down on my side as I hoped into bed. I took my plate from him and sat down. He handed me the syrup and I poured it on my pancakes. "This is really great," he said. "Sitting here with you in the morning. It's almost like we're married."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b3218abeb9e86a2680cad9a4b9da3da""Almost," I said, taking another bite of pancake. "So, what are we going to do today?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d779da58d7e3565ba7eadb701073bf0d""I don't know. What should we do?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc0c5bde640e4019b21c9e37e999c10e""You know, I've been wanting to go to the beach for so long," I told him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b0046480ec5604a5d3eddcc1a73db5b""It's January."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0578ca0ee39f5dd01e1f37d6b25a6b4c""Yeah. It's perfect. I hate the beach when its hot. Plus, how cool would it be to take our first road trip together? We could spend the day at the beach, sleep in my car, and then drive back tomorrow."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="19a441dc56f9972a39062dfa78831abe""Really? Like right now? Pack up and go?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d65623a86426478ce6d8b96a8403e70d""Of course. Don't you want to be spontaneous?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad3a7a41be1126fbc7e7a130f2758928""With you? Yes," he said and kissed my cheek./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb4bd8b73adaf32c71e0725fccfb8897""Yay! We're going to the beach!" I said and jumped up. I went and grabbed my small suitcase and stuffed it with everything I needed. I turned on some music and got us all pumped up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb9d16d019b0b6d49a31a171e290a515""Do you have a bag I could use to put my stuff in?" he asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2861473d432cfa98bdf4645106dcb3e8""Here, just add it in with my stuff," I told him, gesturing to the open suitcase on my bed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b32c71c21918fda010e8c5e22ef564d3""This is like we're married," he mumbled, as he set his stuff in the case. I smiled to myself and continued to pack. We grabbed everything and I closed the suitcase. I cleaned up our dishes from this morning, turned off everything, and he carried our bags down to the car./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c246f8bd4e8dc38083e03e9d9e9ae879""This is so exciting," I cheered, jumping up and down as he put the case in my boot./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b344df49eb86bfcd5fd7b841e10e5251""I know. Let's calm down," he said, giving me a hug. I nodded my head and got into the driver's seat. I took out my camera and vlogged before we took off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="32822c2abfaab50342c153787734d883""Now, you have to be very quiet," I told Phil before recording. "Good morning! Today I am about to leave for the beach. I have an old friend who lives in Withernsea so I'm go to visit her and I'm letting you hang along with me." I stopped recording and then set it in the holder on my dashboard. I set it so it was looking out the window and started recording so I could fast forward the footage in an artsy vlog./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e6477fd396e39729d26980282c7578e""Can I talk now?" Phil mouthed to me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3cb3d1eef5e101dd260e0381df1f1b78""Yeah. I'm gunna mute this later so it's okay to talk."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f4b218273e479fdfd5b273b9bd8f202""Good. I have so many things I wanted to say," he smiled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="99c3bccfb675d1bf8b90e5e78f9b0ad2""Oh yeah? What kind of things?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="98df51c753fa5011e5df5d8a4ac7be24""Things about how beautiful you are and how smart you are and how creative you are and how funny and charming and wonderful you are," he said, grabbing my hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d63e5fa5d899057ee599805906c631e""I love you, you know that?" I said, giving him a peck on the lips. I started the car and drove off with a smile. "I have the best boyfriend in the world."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7fc1076f4bae26bdafcbed0d51bf3ab7""Which one of us?" he said, chuckling./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aea536871246ed272cda5746edd01dc4""That's not funny," I whined and hit his arm./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c8ec631c421042e414ffb0f929b8f23d""Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Should we turn on some music?" he asked, turning on the radio./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a0145f28057d3bd4b4feb570255022e""I love this song," I said as Andy Grammar's 'Remind You' came on. I hummed along and Phil intertwined our fingers and squeezed my hand tighter./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f2b40daf3e1ba32678e6e9bbb9c78793""I love you," he said, looking over at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd314fa124fb3dd6adf3eb0a43cff6b7""I love you too, babe," I told him and continued to drive as he watched me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9dcd2e8d497a645af646168994e82b87""Tell me about something."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc4b8ac6d36cb83bbf1ed338910cf88b"He looked over at me and nodded, "I can tell you I think you're really cute."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3afcb9de70330bbe0aa29a7e7e4e3ad4""Yeah? Can I tell you about something?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="14ce77e55fb7b94e3a4dbfb9abb488d6""Of course. What is it?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="59ce7ce0b9c89331784eeb6f1c85929f""Well, I feel kind of bad about Dan," I said and he stopped squeezing my hand so hard. "No, no, no. It's just that he knows, kind of, and he's all alone in the flat like that. And then we ditch him to spend alone time together."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6836f51769a528edc1d3f3f047d84a1f""Yeah, but he's gunna be okay. He's mad at me anyway. When I get back, he'll just be ignoring me and he doesn't even know that I'm with you right now."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="157e9d276ce527f65eb57bb5e042a09a""That's true. I just feel bad about being happy with you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="160555e6756b80268e1eee7e5fe024c0""No. Don't apologise for being happy. We haven't even slept together let alone kissed. Dan has nothing to be mad about."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0dd5c3fe9cc2a61bfd74d7a7685b5e1f""But you said he liked me," I said, looking over at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="881c5d247633d1bf613fe6126e659c4d""Yeah, but he's just gunna have to get over that because you're my girlfriend."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c5465cb17abfd562e18d054789c6ebc""Alight. I still just feel bad."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="482705fa95df19feacfa79cc24b0437b""Well, don't okay. Dan's being really mean to me for doing nothing wrong. You guys were in a fake relationship."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a08230b4a45fedd81422d333ba28d8c9""Phil, he's probably not mad about that more that he's mad about us lying to him and sneaking around."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a171fcf82d3bb4c7c015a35773fa40c""Yeah. Maybe you're right. Can we stop talking about this?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1bb35ce1b97bde4fd0510bddadbbe65""I'd be happy to. Let's just enjoy us," I said and kissed his hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec009c0f8e9bbb8545462177d9ff0abd""Yeah. Wanna turn on some music? What CDs you got?" he asked, looking into the middle compartment. "No way! Muse? I'm like Muse's biggest fanboy!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ec3660784a278a643a88561e0dc4418""I know," I smirked. "You can listen to them if you want."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="acf78bea825477379e2e2aae24a0f2b4""I can't believe you like Muse too," he said, slipping Origin of Symmetry into the player./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d3f6e8ae8bd8e4531736d3508e9407e8""Yeah. I love them. They're like my second favourite band."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b117f91556e96dcc4cf09ae9d4558303""Under what?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="340e8afe5edfc435204fadbb73ba1e9f""Death Cab for Cutie. I love them," I say, smiling./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="270f11ac33d92152296d8fe612d1f4ee""Yeah. They're pretty good too. I can't believe we've known each other for like three months and we still haven't even really talked about what music we like. That's usually the first thing you ask about someone."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f03c8a24c6ab55b90c2d3dc9b29f4d3""Well it's not like anything in this relationship has been ordinary."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a6d40d9a78a1d24a49996f5c41e4125""That's true. Well maybe except being in love. That's pretty normal."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="023d5f5dffd567ddd9cc89492a8512dd""No. Our's is on a totally different scale," I said, giving him a smirk./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="68d86f3548191ab28ac77bd8143a000a""You're the best," he smiled just as we started to drive into town./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ec299c5335de49d5c1dd57dc07aa3f4""Oh, look! I can see the beach from here," I cheered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8a9ba1b542ab036cd6e9a28fee50983""Yeah. Oh, I can't wait," he said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0c548e81000ef99280e2d9442200c45""I kind of want to go rollerskating. Does that sound like fun?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cbdb12eae8836520dfcab900c056258e""Yeah. We should totally do that. The weather is perfect for it," he said and I looked to the beautiful grey skies./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61d4cb554c3de3b307bdcf733fb0f246""Great," I said and we rode the rest of the way just enjoying the music. It was turning out to be such a great day. I finished the drive into town and found a spot to park by the sand. Thankfully it was cold and there wasn't many people here. I got out of the car and started to stretch. I grabbed the backpack that I was using as my purse and went around the meet Phil on the pavement./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a32db876cd9d3bb488c235be2a282775""Let me vlog a little and then we can get some lunch," I told him and he nodded. I pulled out my camera and turned it on. "Guys, I'm finally here. I stopped at the beach to vlog a little for you. It's so pretty here today and there isn't a lot of people. I'm just about to meet my friend for lunch, but she doesn't like to be filmed so I'll try to get more shots of the beach for you instead." I turned the camera off and threw it back in my bag./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe76151c11a5012886bc3730b2021ab4""Hey, I had a thought," Phil said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4bc800d4249ea78f24dc0b0553c841e4""Yes?" I said, wrapping my arms around his waist./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48a9a99105abcbea2c325913f961a837""What if we get recognised out here?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dae4b6d3384569fe59e3f56c9af84de7""You think that could happen?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e818f84c75012300e8ce6617db2907e8""Well, I'm Dan Howell's best friend and you're his girlfriend so yeah. It could happen."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e28a7075648981ee9e9e2ee980f9f16""Phil, you shouldn't put yourself down like that. You're Philip freaking Michael Lester. That's pretty impressive."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d997a8feef4a1f7a6ff6ce66bd1af9df""It's impressive being myself?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0879f00dada6a566c88e4fa5a7dee1e4""Yes. I love you and you should too," I smiled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c26c3bfc1f129d4d0fdb10a86c2be38f""You're the best," he said. "But maybe we should get some disguises. It'll be fun."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f7dceb2bc36917ef0bda36a7c820cc61""Alright. Yeah. We could have like fake names and everything."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24c99fd9a0dc76c9c847dfd926bc9962""Yeah! Um, how about Sarah and Desmond Striker?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9422059a005383c2016e072775e9146f""How about Elliot and Jamie Striker?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c119e01c4d0e81041ca7dd10a21fe5a""You really think I'm an Elliot?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0e0efa569a57629bfd5ffb7659fe697""No! That's why I picked it, plus I really like the name Elliot," I mumbled the last part./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b75f04c22767afdaa38f5e1b1261a323""Really? Elliot?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bce5f39e4187cfad9e80a42edf2150ee""Yeah. When I was little, I'd always imagined my little boy would be named Elliot."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="235cb6e46b29af6fea3f8cf93ccd1207""That's so sweet," he cooed, swaying me in his arms./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d49fed6fcfa7627028f0ff97c71a6b56""Thanks, but I don't want to talk about that right now," I said, walking off abruptly. "What should we do about these disguises?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f56a328e18fa5e2ce40db7b7d529d6d8""We could get like wigs or hats or something," he suggested./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0c210a6d149134615ed47e246bb29d0""Maybe just hats. Wigs are kind of itchy."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="269b046f073573d519ce401415261116""True. Alright. Let's head to a shop and find something."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7aa0c7cad3c4aac3ff7c77bec894e7b1""Alright," I smiled and grabbed his hand as we walked along./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fcf0a82b60ac9c226b13ec449c7a0b36""So are Elliot and Jamie married?" he asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8dcd021c76d172c3fa88c893300ac8fb""Well, yeah," I said. We wouldn't be brother and sister. That would be weird."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a990121a105104d35513d346bf5f5ad""So, its kind of like we're married?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3392569f3e9e7817b3953b1783d9c110""Um, yeah. I guess."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc3807d4668bf778dc7d45e81c0032a6""You'd be Mrs. Aslynn Lester if we were married," he said with a goofy smile and almost a laugh./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e1118c1dab17d1a0a597364b3698dc1""I'd love that," I said and looked up at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="efc67c5ea0c0258d053ca5ec6e23d1cd""Really?" he said, stopping to look at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fab8bb3b2b44b7779a3793874f21ae32""Really. I mean, I love you and you love me. Why wouldn't I want to marry you?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="20f99af2c979a61258faf3ab8020c6a5""I don't know. I guess I've never had a relationship go this far so the thought of someone wanting to marry me is strange."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1aba14c74f0d4f8ff73ba4a5855f1377""Yeah. I'd be happy to marry you, Phil," I said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1c206a405a00b7ba4699d5f3edfd366""And I'd be happy to marry you, Aslynn."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e1da8e491e03399e70b1469221a5bff""This doesn't mean we are right now right?" I asked to make sure./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="883c3b62692be595af9d9ffb918b7c18""Of course not," he said and we both laughed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cdaa4bd9560cc2ce3f4affc93e7e35c5""Alright, we need to get some rings," I said and we ran off. I saw some two pence machines on the pier and I ran towards them. Thankfully there was one with little silver plastic rings in them and so we got a couple./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a7f8921f9061498c685710dd7d77591""For Mrs. Striker," Phil said and placed one ring on my finger and I smiled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a910452ab5a7842165646886bcd936f0""For Mr. Striker," I said, placing the ring on his finger. "You may now place a small kiss on the bride." I laughed and he pecked my lips./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a5dbe981042bd9c86142cb065414504""I can't believe we're fake married," he cheered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="337d2018f5c9b2d07a4ddf665cde2532""Me neither. If anyone asks, we eloped in Japan," I said, giving him a wink./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c8886d2935e6bbd4508939c07437c098""That sounds just perfect to me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a0e35de9613f98e47816bd87cd5042a""Let's go get some hats," I said, grabbing his hand and running along to find a little souvenir shop. We eventually found one and we picked out some clothes. I changed into a summery dress and a large brimmed hat with some flowers on it. I put on really big sunglasses and left on the converse I was wearing. I grabbed some lipstick from my bag and applied it generously. When I came out, Phil was dressed in a baggy sweatshirt and loose black sweats. I couldn't even imagine him looking like that; it was hilarious. I gave him some dark sunglasses and he put on the hood./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="504086b69e0fd3d94daddd8126d2eb46""I think the sunglasses might make you look a little thief-ish," I told him, taking them off his face. "Try this." I grabbed one of the fake nose rings and after he paid for it, he put it on./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17206b28575757858fa09f581f1ea79f""It's itchy," he said, wiggling his nose./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="824115650ac3971ddcba578f94e1ae7d""You'll get used to it, trust me," I said, fixing his hood./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dda62c0f47184c4505841c0f004fba15""Wait, have you had a piercing before?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0dba9e83ae9e215ab1f295e3e19e07c""Uh," I said, chuckling. "Okay, yeah. I have. Same one you have."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="322e5b3bdefcdc409a28b644bad62e1d""What? Really? When?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="11d7c9f83bd719280993183f997a481b""Uh, like three years ago but only for a few months."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c8db43a3c463e73c7ce9f61ad4caa0e3""Oh, wow. Why'd you get rid of it?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c554bfa634805140767163004b26153a""Uh," I said, looking down at my tattered shoes. "My exboyfriend didn't like them."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e543222fdf6a2e2d5f0c7ff57f635bcd""Oh, that's really sucky."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1ada3d52cd8c406ae4f925d8144dff2""Yeah. He decided a lot of things for me, but we don't want to talk about that right now."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d4bfd2a596d441f45e5532f9f4e30974""Alright," he said with a sigh and wrapped his arm around my shoulder./p 


	22. Chapter 22

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d1e9671a81f7893821e2c809248003b""Let's go get some lunch."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f5bd5d66613f83d6c60a28f5104a88e""Good. I'm starving," I said and we walked around trying to find a place to eat. Eventually we stopped at a diner and got ourselves a booth under the name Striker. Phil slid in next to me and I turned to him. "Don't you want to sit on that side?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5dcf8822c47344d070b425cb820724ed""Well, I figured I should sit next to my wife, plus it'll be easier to hide."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ffcbb7fc5fbd4ea1c62ae1e5de882e1a""Uh, sweetie, I don't think we need to. If anyone recognised us, I'm sure they would have come over by now. There's no need to worry."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6501b5e92661cb562fe23559df465c0b""Oh, alright," he said and sat across from me. "So, what happened while you were over in America? You didn't really tell me much."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de7dab2cdf9c96a2e2e1916de4fcf194""Huh, well I spend the entire four days fighting with people. I had a huge attack in the bathroom of a restaurant when I met an old friend and only had one nice meal with my brother."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="025b9e200cd7ee258f451ae0dc6df027""Oh, doesn't sounds like a very good time," he said, drawing circles on the back of my hand as he held it from across the table./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad0b85c15616c27da1c941ddd364cd54""No. It wasn't. Plus I got mad at you for not answering any calls that last couple of days."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="beaa911f9889081c8852afd7208f9c37""Oh I'm really sorry. I wish I could have. I was dying to talk to you after what you said at the airport and—"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="abe548c7bdb5b37013ed4538f604fb51""So you did hear it!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6807d0bbe2d20de5e87bda39822ce22""Um, yeah. I did."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd7e2b13176a50f6093e91853d4bfaf4""Well why didn't you say anything?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f2efe4d33e36c180ef90bb6e6b5d0e15""I got scared that you didn't mean it and then Dan was distracting me and then I didn't have a phone so," he said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c7ad6baca96a79f5c4ff3d51f28c418""Well, alright. As long as you did mean it when you said it to me yesterday."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfc4fcd46aaec4007da1d6948b8e6055""Of course I did."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5e99e993ef36310fa4fe78dda00871c""Okay good because I can't wait till this all works out and I can brag to Mary."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="71847f725db28ec060d71a5362e209ec""Who's Mary?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="20e7bead35efd4f39ddbf0de016db334""Oh, she's an old friend from high school. She loved my boyfriend and my mom loved her so she would always be around, but we hated her."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9b43bf05b957f4206047b3ed8f04fb4""She does sound terrible," he said sarcastically./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="76de0f5fa691ce917bf96cb819bee83f""Hey. Look, she was always hitting on my boyfriend and taking all the attention from my mom."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a95fb4783a74bd4c5956eabdf86b4aa1""I'm sorry."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="398f3038e3cd41d0cbc82e6d454aa8e3""Its fine. It's just that my mom and I went to lunch with her and she was bragging all about how she was getting married and it's this guy from our high school who looks exactly like my exboyfriend and it just freaked me out. Then she invited me to the wedding but I told her I couldn't since I'm moving and then my mom got all weird about it since she knew I was breaking up with Dan."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="243363e257e506deef6603d37cc781c2""Wait, you're moving? You actually decided to move to London?" he asked, excitedly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ea7952896ba1ff106142b4afc011829""Uh, yeah. I mean, I did want to move there and I do need to find a place with two bedrooms for when Raine comes. Plus, I want to be closer to you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="19c8ec0ab4797d5dd57ac7c09e33ccf5""That's really nice," he said with a smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="68e264374ce68e63e5b7e5df0f38db46""Yeah," I said, just staring into his beautiful blue eyes. "We should probably order."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f21a1e2a4735f2bc85472084ec83b5e""Of course. Yeah. Right," he stuttered, looking down at the menu. The waitress finally came over and we ordered our meals./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58fc4a79b5a5903796e53a7b93250eb9""So, how'd your mom take the news?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b2105c8a824dce0029b3017012082cf""Pretty well actually. She was mad about me lying again, but she understood that I loved you and that you're really good for me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60487b200c3179995e635ccfdfe22ab7""I am?" he asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5d99f61f89a114eea4fb811aa5efc26""You can be so clueless sometimes," I said, giggling./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d8ba659ec64d3f285cd9b8fbc3c7f05c""I just have a hard time believing that someone as amazing as you would fall for someone like me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4156b9a5c3cc5fcf6b2b6f1a019c5c68""Oh come on. You're great. How many times do I have to tell you?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b493ece77a56351ea3f40e09fd83fcb""A lot," he said and I slapped his arm playfully./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e4bc47356e0d69f104a45eaff4cddf6""Fine, but you have to tell me how great I am too."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb3742a969b2ee4029ff65177e0cde90""Okay. You're wonderful and sweet and kind and appreciative and supportive and I respect you a lot."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d937dbde9bb6d2ee0374b41bc1fae1a3""That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me," I said when my phone started to ring. I looked at it and saw Raine's name. "Oh my gosh. It's Raine. I have to take this. I'll be right back." I ran off to the side and picked up the phone. "Hello?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04e04feff75e11fa2e86cb312a0772d9""Aslynn. I didn't call to forgive you. I want you to know that I am very angry and disappointed in you. We made a promise a long time ago to never keep anymore secrets from each other especially if its something that's bad. I warned you not to get with Phil because it would break Dan's heart and you completely disregarded my thoughts. I don't know if I want to move in with you after college anymore. I don't think I can live with someone I don't trust. That's all," she said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf06f459cf3e6ad42f8c77a1d48bd49a""Raine, I—" I said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="94061e3a1f674d839f2decb9fd4412fc""Good bye," she yelled and hung up. I gave an exasperated sigh and tried to call her back but she wouldn't answer so I just went back to the table./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2314d8007196851d5336125ccdbedd01""Hey, what happened?" Phil asked, grabbing my hands but then the food arrived and Phil thanked the waitress for me. "Aslynn, tell me what she said."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a0664b60f5c7731548669a6652b74eb""She said she was mad because I didn't listen to her and lied to her and that she didn't want to move in with me anymore," I said, my voice going quiet and my eyes averting from his glance./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f0af8ba414e1cf73d080769cabcfb00""What? No. She didn't mean that. You guys are best friends. You'll get through this."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb62ba19ac699ad0001dca0cdd5e8392""No. She wouldn't even let me talk and I tried to call her back but she wouldn't pick up."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95b7c256448edf6cef88a2be00e24e8c""Oh, I'm sorry. Just give her some time. I'm sure that's all they need. Let's just enjoy the time we have together, okay?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="276ec1980a109065b9cee928139f4eb0""Phil, I don't know if I can enjoy being happy and alone with you if my best friends are all mad at me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7629239b6d355f364408cc31eae0a562""I know. I feel terrible too, but there is nothing we can do until they come around and talk to us."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a05e82b546f132f2e40cd13618d1f77d""There's a small part of me that can't wait to come to your place this weekend so we can really talk it out with Dan."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56d2543558dba40247ed29d198bae856""Me too. He's been really sad and once he found out about us, he's just ignored me so there isn't much talking going on. Maybe I'll try to smooth things over with him before you come so we don't have to fight."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b654631de281172da09ef2c603b1bd4f""That'd be great," I said and smiled. "Okay. I'm really hungry. Let's eat."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e96eed18a8b4b0eb854b3a14478e724""Alright. Sounds good," he said and we dug into out hamburgers. After we finished eating, I got a milkshake for us to share. "So, you want to talk about finding a place in London?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="262fddd1dec8633a81e3ce5f42402abc""Oh," I said, taking a sip of the milkshake. "Right, if you want to move, you actually have to move. Alright. I guess I should."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="015c8a33557030d9de57ba8462d31a02""You want to move right?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc62d0736ef26b11cb5aefd5c05ad41b""Yeah, yeah. It's just a lot of work and there are so many good memories in my house right now."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e30bf507b903035e088e6924d19cc75d""You said you wanted to move because of all the bad memories."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b2b80a816c0ed9bb0b345cd40ebd2540""Yeah but there is just so many good ones there too. Like, us saying I love you for the first time there and, um-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eeacc4d831474d8f3a67a04501727915""What?" he asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4acad306be48ad59b21dc774e4d8bbbd""My exboyfriend proposed to me there," I mumbled, taking another sip./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e49597230271edb8583d293e163813a3""Oh, I didn't know that," he said, looking down awkwardly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="87d361eadac3779e84478c7d8bad7023""Oh come on," I said, grabbing his hands. "You know how much I hate him."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ad7fc6a30eb363a196f964d6d4e68a7""Yeah, but you once loved him. You love me and you could hate me one day too."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f8f9ac28c87a6b7188b5c15eaaceebb""Wait," I said, sitting back in my seat, "you're not gunna do anything to make me hate you right?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4cf851e716b85c8502777d0de4709e1b""No, no, no. I never plan on doing anything the way he did."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c1fb8d04b7287a7eb1de776aae8aa49""Good. So, my new house..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d99577bad34b6a563ac20290be0f68c""Yeah. Maybe this weekend, we could look at some houses," he suggested./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="faae05f9b6b8576796192564a34143fb""I don't know. I guess we could if we have time."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e888458f6ad5af5e029d1d555d292f2""Well, are you planning on staying home and talking with Dan all weekend?" he said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="622d519dd4150a977acad1784ec69868""Well, I mean not all weekend, but do you really think he's going to let us go away house hunting all weekend."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb52d8b1234a430775b63a473f1c78ca""That's true. Maybe we can just look for them on the internet."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ada65266b7db214cbca58ad9ed9fb565""That sounds nice," I said and smiled. "Alright. Let's go do something fun," I said, grabbing the check and taking it to the front counter to pay. I put my sunglasses back on and we walked down to the beach again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4cf32a63593d782397881182b413f73b""So, what should we do?" he asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f75dbe3b9e0b20d259b0991a56f18c5f""Ooh! Come on, let's go jump around in the water," I said, taking off my shoes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d61743a3e664960f8e12f4ec5e6fe07""What? It's probably freezing."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="730e7f487b2bf9ce01c8e0645cd4fe3b""Oh, just live a little will you. It's just going to be more fun," I said and started running towards the water./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d83fffcb9903e36d2ba953cf72de638a""Wait up," he said, running towards me. I splashed in the cold shallow water and laughed. Phil sat on the sand, taking off his shoes. He got back up and came towards me. "Wow, that's cold!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5280d7af52636b582efefb665e95657c""Yeah, come on," I said, kicking up water on him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7515283342dd7900519ed77996146ed""Hey!" he yelled and I laughed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="10cc2d142ca68c1eddc5b052ade0b460""Catch me if you can," I said, running down the shoreline. He started to run after me and we were both laughing. Eventually he caught up to me, grabbed me by the waist and spun me around./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="031bc84b3850c30edc8220c30011eeba""Gotcha!" he cheered and we both were laughing really hard. He set me down and turned to hug him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="698f63768c42394b033d72fc9d10ab68""Ah," I said, trying to catch my breath. "See? Wasn't that fun?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="739e981a0acbc9f2a4611993bf70de44""Yes. It was," he smiled and then kissed my nose./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8bd0883dc061da5a2a35406dc10f00dd""Good," I said, letting go of him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58d19412ae200dd3b85a23b0b42c88c9""Ha!" he yelled as he kicked water up on me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef73798c0b5d2715e7f3b80c02ec5ec4""Hey!" I laughed and ran up to shove him, but he just wrapped his arms around me and spun me again. After he put me down, he was just laughing so I kissed his nose back and he stopped to look at me with a smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05a0d1e2de79c580e5069c40bcb07b02""Can we go bike riding now?" I asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b10c3a21b7c5dc582672f6dccd46b0d3""Of course. Let's get our shoes," he said and we walked hand in hand back down to where we left our shoes. We sat down and put our shoes back on./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05178a162778ff287465cfcfcf758e9a""Gosh, I'm cold," I said, rubbing my arms as I waited for Phil to put on his shoes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e94bcd224d808dbfeaf98d416152fca2""I told you not to go in the water," he said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e713eacfdfac211fc63226219b02652a""Phil," I groaned. "I'm gunna run to the car to get a jacket. I'll be back in a second."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aab19504206e09c22ac1ae7015a066f1""Alright. Be safe," he said and I ran off to the car. I opened it and searched through Phil's bag. As I did so, I happened to come across a small black box. I recoiled back in shock, hitting my head on the car as I did so./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c27503fa78fc0f8150b3a25ef5b5448""Ow!" I squealed and then stood in shock with my hand on my head. I couldn't believe what I had seen. I went back to look at the box that happened to look a lot like the little box you would get to hold a ring. I was tempted to look inside but couldn't let myself. I quickly grabbed one of his jackets and closed the bag. I put it on and locked the car as fast as I could. I leaned up against the car, still in complete shock. I could be completely wrong about Phil proposing, but I also wondered if he would really do that. I mean, would I say yes? I know that could be something I see in our future, but I don't know if now is the right time. Did he hear me on the phone at the airport and think this was the next step? I couldn't believe what I saw. Phil started to come up to me so I composed myself and put a smile on my face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce9feb491ee821ce2c34e819171f6ce5""You ready?" he asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e36e16d633f1e88d2165a4f51949215""Uh, yeah. Let's go," I said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="799d8b6d4a52f37ecfa8f94629cd7094""Is everything okay?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfa584ac2c035118fa1ed331d3b63181""Yeah. I-I'm just still a little cold," I said and grabbed his hand as we walked away from the car./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a6d186e3e7ca61f9e3b536007d709db""You feel any warmer?" he asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9bb6765e6b724511cd1ec301820b8c7""No, still a little frozen," I said, not looking at him. Unfortunately, I glanced down at our hands and saw the rings which freaked me out even more. "Ahh, why don't you put your arm around me?" I tried to save myself and thankfully he didn't question it and obeyed. I snuggled into the side of him and kept walking, trying to get all the thoughts about Phil proposing out of my head. We made it to the bike rental place and Phil went to rent us some bikes. I stood off to the side while Phil talked to the man that was working there./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8b388007aee27dbbebe92bf3b27ebc3""Okay, got the bikes," he said, showing me over to wear they were. There was a blue one and a purple one. I took the purple one and he took the blue one./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e73bd7a8c59d31f42201cf3ea8739f6b""Let's go," I cheered and rode off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c93b419bd5fd3628b9bd3d7961c7a81""Woah, slow down," he called and rode after me. Eventually, he caught up and I slowed down so he wouldn't suspect my emotional disruption./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c51e0d536b0fc36b4d292b9f33f55ea""Today's a nice day," I said as we rode, looking at the setting sun./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4893dd29fddbe95698d4a1527e082345""Yeah. It's just about perfect," he said and I became anxious./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e9b16337228290e406c617e104e56cc""What would make it perfect?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="242170c82fe2b04eb3aa027936cb802f""Getting to spend the rest of it with you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="38a4e472dc515097ea9d6604a0fd050f""But you will," I said, confused./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78a9aac9934867aebafe00a0f433b4aa""Yeah, but we haven't finished the day so it isn't quite a perfect day. It's been a perfect morning."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a8be9b651aa895deafa7429253c1005""Right, smarty pants. I can't wait to finish the perfect day then, but I also don't want it to end."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e3b1a1256ae59b560d1871938d478f1""Me neither," he said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab3ef234d639cb7fee1c3d5dac292bfd""So how long do we have on the bikes?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07a79e8282f2fd17b677ee3f43dcf5a6""An hour. Is that okay? We can always get more time."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="492c38471357b07fed38fa0bcb2721f9""That's perfect," I told him and looked off into the distance. I enjoyed our bike ride./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="941b3169412c31f29cbf58a01e0c3f94""Are you sure you're okay? You seem a little quiet," he said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="efa23fbeac98f9ef83543e74187f7473""Yeah. I'm fine. It's just been a long morning and I'm still worried about Dan and Raine."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a2cf005cfd1981576fa799498e4ca342""I know, but we have to forget about them for awhile. Let me cheer you up," he said and rode ahead of me, standing up and wiggling his butt. He rode a circle around me, laughing and making funny noises. I started to laugh because this idiot always makes me laugh. "See? You're laughing already."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="937756bbae6fedd54bbf0948ff3f03fb""Yeah. Thank you for cheering me up then," I said and smiled at even the thought of spending the rest of my life with him even if he was trying to propose or not. I enjoyed the rest of the hour as the sun was getting closer to sunset. Phil constantly tried to get me to laugh and it worked very well even to the point of me almost riding onto the sand. We rode back once it hit a half an hour and turned the bikes in right on time./p 


	23. Chapter 23

"We should probably find a nice place to park the car and maybe we could watch the stars from the boot," he suggested, as we walked hand in hand.

"Alright. That sounds nice," I said and we went back to the car. I drove up to a spot up on a hill for cars to be parked overnight. There weren't many since it wasn't really an ideal time for a holiday here so we got to separate our car from the others by a good distance. I backed the car into the spot and went to open the boot. I folded the back seats down and spread out the blankets I brought. We put our stuff in the passenger seat and sat down in the boot. I wiped off my lipstick and took off the silly hat.

"I'm so happy I'm here with you," he said as we sat there.

"Me too," I said and kissed his cheek after we sat down in the back. The sun was starting to set and we had made a little seat with our pillows as we watched it.

"The sunset is so beautiful," I awed.

"Not as beautiful as you," he said and I cooed.

"Phil, why are you so kind?" I asked, turning around to face him.

"Because I love you," he said.

"Yes, but also just in general."

"Well, everyone is special in their own way and I know that no one should be treated badly. We're all just people, right?"

"Wow. That's really amazing the way you think like that. That almost makes me want to forgive my exboyfriend."

"He did horrible things to you, true, but maybe he's changed and you did love him once. So don't hate him, just hate what he's done to you."

"Yeah. Yeah, I can do that," I said and laid back against Phil again. "His name was Andrew."

"What?" Phil asked.

"My exboyfriend. I told myself that saying his name means forgiving him, so if I'm going to be kind to him as a person again then I should at least allow myself to say his name."

"That's really respectable of you," he said.

"Thank you," I said and smiled to myself.

After a while, Phil muttered, "Well, I'm definitely not naming my kid Andrew."

"Neither am I," I said.

"Glad we're agreed." My heart sunk. If he was talking about our kids, then he definitely was thinking about us getting married.

"The sun is almost set," I said, looking off at the horizon.

"Hey, I wanna tell you something," he said and I sat up.

"Yes? What is it?" I asked, turning to face him.

"I love you very much and I've been thinking about this for awhile. You are the greatest thing that has ever come into my life and you make me happier than I could have ever imagined. I want to love you forever and spoil you as much as I can, so that's why I want to give you this," he said and dug into his pocket. He pulled out the little back box and I just sat there in shock. I couldn't even process what was going on. He handed me the box and I just looked at it. This didn't seem like a normal proposal, but it was still a ring box. I opened it and saw a ring inside. It was a silver band with little diamonds like stars around it. "It's a promise ring because I promise I will love you forever and never hurt you."

"Oh, my god. Phil, this- this- I'm speechless. It's gorgeous."

"Here, let me put it on you," he said and grabbed the ring and placed it on my right ring finger. I looked at it in awe.

"Thank you so much," I said, giving him a hug with tears in my eye. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said and I gave him another peck, but this time a little longer than normal.

"I can't stop looking at it," I said, admiring it. "I'm never taking this off."

"I'm glad you like it," he said with a big dopey smile.

"Yeah. It's beautiful. Looks like the stars."

"Yeah. I wanted that to be the first stars you saw tonight."

"Aw," I smiled and gave him another hug. "Thank you. You know, I thought you we're going to propose at first."

"Oh, no. I'm not that stupid. It's way to early for that. I mean, we barely just said I love you yesterday."

"Good. I'm glad I can trust you to be reasonable about these things."

"Of course. I want to make you happy."

"I want to make you happy too," I said. "Gosh, why can't I ever get you anything nice?"

"Having you is enough. Plus, I love to spoil you," he said.

"Well, I appreciate it a lot," I said and have him an eskimo kiss. "Let's go get some dinner."

"Alright," he said and we locked the car and walked off. We found a nice surf and turf place and went inside. It was fun to put our name down under a fake name. It felt like we were undercover for something super secret. All I could do while we waited was admire my ring in the light. I still had my other ring on from the 2p machine so I took that off and replaced this new ring with it. I couldn't stop smiling at it.

"You really like it, don't you?" Phil whispered to me.

"Of course I do. It's way nicer than the one Andrew got me."

"I'm glad," he said. "Hey, what would you have done if I had proposed tonight?"

"Oh, wow. Um, I think I would have been flattered but told you that it was too soon."

"Good, I'm glad I married you," he said with a smirk and he kissed my cheek.

"Your table is ready," the greeter called and we got up. We followed him to the table and sat down. "Your server will be with you in a minute."

"Thank you," I said and then sneezed.

"Are you okay?" Phil asked, his hand reaching over the table.

"Yeah. It was just a sneeze, babe."

"Yeah, but you were in that cold water today. I don't want you to get sick."

"Honey, you were in the cold water too. If you're not sick, then I'm not sick."

"Alright. Let's just figure out what we're going to eat," he said and looked down at the menu. We had decided to share a surf and turf dinner, me eating the fish and him eating the meat. When the waiter came back, we got our drinks and food.

"Yeah, I'll have a Coke and we're gunna share the surf and turf with the mashed potatoes and french fries," Phil told him.

"Good choice," the waiter said.

"And I'll have a glass of Merlot," I smiled and he nodded as he walked away. I looked over at Phil who was just staring at me. "What? I'll pay for it."

"No, no. It's just I didn't peg you for a wine at dinner type of person."

"What?"

"Yeah. I just figured you only drank when we went out for drinks."

"Uh, Phil, I can drink whenever I want. I don't need your permission."

"Wait a second. Drinking wine helps you not get a cold. You know you're going to get sick," he said, pointing at me.

"No," I lied. "It's just been a long day and I want some wine."

"It hasn't been that long," he said.

"Well I had the thought of you proposing in my head since lunch!"

"What? How did you even—"

"I saw the box in your bag when I got your jacket. I didn't open it, I swear."

"Oh, so it wasn't much of a surprise," he said, defeatedly.

"No. It was. It was a good surprise. I was surprised that it was a promise ring and relived it wasn't an engagement ring," I told him.

"You were relived? Well, maybe I'm glad I didn't propose. I don't think I want to marry you now." We both sat in silence, folding our arms and facing away from each other.

"I love you," he said after a minute.

"I love you too," I said with a sigh and we started to laugh a little.

"I can't stay mad at you for very long, can I?"

"Nope. So, what do you think we'll do tomorrow?"

"Hm, I don't know," I said.

"I guess we can just figure it out tomorrow," he said and then the waiter came up to us, giving us our drinks and food.

"Thank you," Phil said.

"Enjoy," the waiter said with a smile and walked off. I took the extra plate we got and moved over the fish and mashed potatoes. I took a sip of my wine and started to eat.

"This looks amazing," I said and took a bite. "Mhm, and tastes amazing."

"Yeah it does," he said, after taking a bite. We finished our food quickly since it was absolutely delicious and then paid for our meal.

"Thank you," the waiter said after giving us back the change, since we had to pay in cash, and then we left.

"Let's take the long way back to the car," Phil said as he took my hand and we started walking back towards the beach. He lead me back to the ocean and we sat in the moonlight, watching the waves crash onto the shore.

"This water looks so beautiful," I whispered as I watched the moonlight make the blue water glisten and sparkle. "It reminds me of your eyes."

"Really?" Phil asked, looking over at me.

"Yeah. At night your eyes are the same shade as the ocean."

"Yours look like the chocolate river from Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory," he said to me. I laughed and then exhaled loudly, lying back in the sand.

"I want to sleep here," I told him.

"Me too, but that's illegal," he said.

"So? Let's do something bad," I said and he laughed. "I should call my agent tomorrow."

"What?"

"My real estate agent so I can start to sell my house and look for a new one."

"Is it really going to take that long?" he asked.

"Well, I have to get all the paperwork together to end my rental, search for a new place with you and with Raine too, and then take the time to buy that too so, yeah, it'll take awhile."

"Huh, I didn't knew it took that long. Me and Dan were never very picky."

"Well, there is some other stuff," I said, closing my eyes.

"Like what?"

"Andrew's name is still on the lease so he'd have to release me from it."

"What? You don't have to see him, right?"

"No. I'll have my agent track him down and do it for me. I'm never looking at his face again," I said, and then under my breath, "he'd be too hard to resist."

"What did you say?"

"I said he's not going to like this."

"Oh, well he doesn't seem like he would."

"No. Can we go back to the car now?" I asked and then got up. I was shivering, but I kept my distance from him.

"Come here, you look cold," Phil said as he tried to catch up to me and put his arms around me.

"No. I don't want to be touched right now," I said and walked faster.

"Alright," he sighed and we walked quickly back to the car. "Aslynn, is there something wrong?"

"No. I'm just ready to get into my pyjamas," I said.

"Okay," he said and we both grabbed our clothes from the bags. We walked down to the bathroom in silence and changed. I couldn't get the image of sweet Andrew out of my head. I had flashes of his horribleness, but still my love for him overpassed that. I walked back outside and sat waiting for Phil. Something caught my eye and I looked down at my ring sparkling in the moonlight. I smiled and when I saw Phil, I grabbed his hand and we walked back to the car. I still didn't feel all better, but I was getting there. Phil's face glowed in the moonlight and his hair shined with a blue tint. It was nice to see him back to his normal self and by the time we got back into the car, I couldn't stop looking at him. I sat, hugging my knees on my side of the "car-bed" while he fixed his pillows and blankets and laid down. I leaned against the back seat and watched him.

"Is there something wrong? You've been staring at me for awhile," he asked as he laid on his side.

"You look like a dream," I said, without smiling even one bit.

"O-Okay. Thanks, I guess," he said and smiled. "You're being reall—" I rushed over and crashed my lips against his, not moving at all. He grabbed the back of my head and we didn't move anymore. I backed away so I could look at him. "You said we can't—"

"Not on the lips," I whispered and I pushed him down and climbed on top of him.

"Aslynn," he said and I started to kiss all over his face except his lips. I moved my way down to his neck as he held onto my hips. "A-Ah-Aslynn. Aslynn! Stop!" I jumped back and hit my head on the roof.

"Ow!" I said, rubbing my head.

"Are you okay?"

"Now I am," I said and went right back to kissing down his neck.

"Aslynn, I'm not going to let you do anything you'll regret," he said and pushed me off of him. We both laid on our sides and looked at each other.

"Oh, Phil. I'm so sorry," I said and then started crying. "I don't know what I was thinking. I-I was thinking too much about Andrew and I guess I just wanted to get him out of my head."

"Oh, Aslynn, you could have just told me," he said, grabbing my hand and placing a kiss on it and continuing up my arm as he kept speaking. "I'm very good at helping you forget him."

"Yeah, you are," I smiled and gave him a hug. "You're the best."

"Well," he said, smugly, and then laughed.

"Let's go to sleep," I said and I snuggled into his chest as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Okay. Good night. I love you," he said.

"Good night. Love you too," I said and closed my eyes. I drifted off into sleep, with my happy feelings towards Phil rather than Andrew. My plan to get him out of my head worked perfectly and I couldn't love my boyfriend enough for stopping me from going further.


	24. Chapter 24

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7731e2b417c9d1dfcf433a82d5367cfd"I woke up and my throat felt like it was trying to kill itself. I opened my eyes and Phil was there next to me with his eyes closed still. I sat up and looked around. It was clearly morning time as the sun appeared as if it had just come up. I smoothed down my hair and let out a sigh. I really needed some water, but we didn't have any on hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1cbbcdfc4895642cfdc0c96969497617""Morning, sleepy," Phil moaned in his lovely morning voice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="680e836b60b807157af8233f357c4ab3""Morning," I tried to say but it came out all scratchy. "Ugh, I need water and pills. I have bad headache and a sore throat."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1f8faed14ba2cf911bdcf21fdbca9f3""Okay, I'll go get you some," he said and got up. He popped the boot open with my keys and got out, putting his jacket and shoes on. He took the keys and walked off to the small drugstore by the bathrooms down the hill. I laid back and suddenly a rush of stuffiness came to my face. I couldn't breathe through my nose anymore and so I breathed through my mouth. I coughed and then my eyes went wide./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="726f83a532e3206235e844f1d5974d9e""Crap, I'm sick," I said aloud, my voice giving away all the signs of sickness. I tried to compose myself and not look so sick before Phil came back. He cannot find out that I'm sick. It's just a headache and a sore throat, I told myself. Phil soon came back and handed me my water and pills. I swallowed the pills and drank half of the water bottle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ac299ce4359a3585c92fedfe8ade257""Wow, you we're really thirsty," he said, laughing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="80e32f3ad4fd66889eabc3d78240ed7d""Yeah, well," I said in my throaty voice with my blocked nasal passages. I felt so gross, but I couldn't let him know that./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78d86b21e1aa6720bbb9eeb7828b950a""You sound sick," he said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5746a5b5219a0e33450ae4970b0c3509""No. I'm not sick," I said in my funny voice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f88c0c1ea3aa461a3e6dd16b7a4e4030""Yes you are. I'll take you home," he said. "Come on."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9018e15024bf844863fa7c959cd8ec2""No. You can't drive all the way back and I'm not sick. I'm fine. It's just a headache and a sore throat. I'll be fine in a few minutes."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb50e548c074a0b395fad3ea8a886bcf""No. That's the first signs on a cold. Just let me take you home. Promise I'll be safe," he said, putting out his hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ede6da9c6798ed5ed4e06c21733afe6d""Fine, but I'm not sick," I argued and he helped me into the passenger seat. He started the car and we took off. I laid against the cool glass of the window and took out my phone. I emailed my agent about me looking to get out of my lease and wanting to find a new home in London. I let myself fall asleep against the window and when I awoke again, we were on the highway./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="97ca51d1853ffe21237f269aeed71011""How long was I asleep?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de92f23d77ae518a970f04851f897a10""About an hour," he said and I could hear the radio playing softly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a5c9d92f112edd1e3cf72a80e3a27f2""Oh, sorry," I said, rubbing my cheek that had been pressed against the window for an hour./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc546847c0709e033dac672e8efc2ad6""It's fine. It's good that you rest," he said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d35413d2ead3ee195e23d33d981cd71""I'm not sick," I argued./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62b809a9f444a321492e362267fb0155""Yes, you are. Don't try to pretend that you're not. I want to take care of you," he said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="191e8994a1e9e36dd349fd097aa6f908""Fine. Take care of me," I said, sighing. My phone started to ring and I picked it up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b919346afe34fc95ca84a0d65e72cd6""Hello," I said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e083316492fadb67b8e577d7fad89724""Hi, is this Aslynn?" a woman's voice said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c4ba0338c968ea38ed280abad3abbce0""Yes, who is this?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de8c221c53db23f68bd7419aa9093fe8""Phil's mum. Is he with you? It's kind of important."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b9a18818ed1cf374cd05a623be633c8""Yeah, yeah. He's right here," I said and went to put my phone on speakerphone. "It's your mum."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="59b9fd5bb97eebab531ff382766c0cfa""Thanks," he said and I put it on speakerphone. "Hi, mum."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66d2769a9e36e2fe0e7128f7b24fa8fd""Phil. Oh good. Listen, Dan called and said he wanted to talk to you. I said you went out to get groceries with your dad, but he really wants to talk to you it seems. Do you think you can get home?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="970ebfdfd21f1f9f9ffd14fb70779354""Oh, gosh. Yeah, I'll get there as soon as I can," he said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f996bde8839c05ecf2989ca08af058c""Okay, see you then, sweetheart," she said and then spoke up more. "Thanks, Aslynn."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="302ede68cc70e54d8e8118f16a811a35""Bye," we said simultaneously./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed087618b7040cda8816358a4ed086ad""I can't believe I won't be able to take care of you. You know what? No. I'll go home and call Dan and then I'll come right back to you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="338e00b466db43a03fc54bcd97cfa0eb""No. You just take me home and then use my car to go home. I'll take the train to London this weekend and I can drive it back."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c894bac47ceab420fd043dc9f790a03a""You sure?" he asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="349d83dedbef6ff9e31c9b736e3119df""Yes. It's totally fine."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="681f35ad41e817e47b2d417ed945dc09""Thank you so much. It shouldn't be much longer to your house now. I'll help you get settled before leaving."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f746eacc98c143ccd33e523ad429e728""Thank you," I said, grabbing his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6eda576ff4132ba9be8727cd30de52ab"- Phil's PoV -/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1bd40196e8af3518cb6a8de01262ac38"I had driven Aslynn home and then driven all the way back to my parents house. It broke my heart that I had to leave her, especially when she was sick, but I had to keep this trip secret from Dan since he made me promise I wouldn't speak to her without his permission. I felt so torn between loving Aslynn and trying to be a good friend to Dan. I've known Dan for twelve years now and I love him like a brother, but I couldn't just let the love of my life slip away from me because he was mad that we lied to him. I ran inside my house and went straight to the phone, my mum barely getting to say hello to me. I rang Dan's number from my parent's landline./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8e91602a090d6b4a4392ade914ccbf1""Hello," Dan picked up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c67bcdb47cd51a78dc022c2921de7bbd""Hey, Dan," I said, my voice a little scratchy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9dbe026cd33818e88e787915597000f""Phil, where have you been?" I looked at the wall clock and saw it was almost noon./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5c84af7b5a9b0b60eb1900d23f2ba94""I was out grocery shopping with my dad and we we're going to get lunch when my mom called my dad and said you wanted to talk to me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="00ee5d99cc2c37adf3e4200043f91b4f""Yeah, I do."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6220b0577d9894755e151499513d3ef""Okay, what is it?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f79c146a8be9108b0db89abeabb82e88""I don't want Aslynn coming this weekend or maybe never again," he said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc901f5dedd2784d0e3237d737005fb5""No, Dan. You have to talk to her," I said, forcefully./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a265b95e72aa7feaa1b7a34b84d725e4""You just want to see her," he spat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="00fe7dcd483aed981ad2388a1f52ab5b""No. I'm sure she wants to apologise and explain everything just as I do. Just give us a chance."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d7af8c8661238712a97f309426e57a4""No. There is nothing you or her need to explain. You lied to me, betrayed me, and used me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f02239ad3f97a43a50118456b4c4f6b""Dan, that's not— Dan, let us explain. You are my best friend and one of Aslynn's best friends too. We didn't want you to get hurt. We love you and we only want to ask for forgiveness. You can't forgive us if you don't know the whole story."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="610be7f222082da2012d8453de846aec""Fine. This weekend she can come to explain, but I'm still keeping your phone and not speaking to you," he said and hung up. I sighed loudly and slammed the phone onto the holder./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06dcbc05a29d065fabc073b3dc169cdc""Phil," my mum reprimanded. "Don't slam the phone so hard."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfcce528c8393d132598ee5c7232d1a6""I'm sorry, mum. It's just hard fighting with Dan," I said and ran a hand through my hair./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="825a824d70b0e6b72707a77f1d1458c7""Let me make you a cup of tea and we can talk about it, okay?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e4fc2869d9f816e786fdd47b1d29d055""With lemon and honey please. My throat hurts a little," I said and sat on the couch in the lounge. She came back a few minutes later with two cups./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="54b4a5dd7899cd3e299ffacba7a19996""So, Dan's really mad, huh?" she asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e85e51d05ea273fbd3cbd2e156993b24""Yeah. He doesn't want to talk to me still and he barely allowed us to explain this weekend. I don't even know what I'm going to say."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a58ce23d4d338634cea8d48adce710d""Just tell him the truth," she said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="019a88473617b15962c07dcb1c3fb55a""Yeah, sure. 'Hey Dan, I got with your fake girlfriend behind your back and now that you have a crush on her, she wants to break up because she loves me.' That'll fair nicely."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b22d5f3e2933ac41c269a89c4162431""She loves you?" my mom asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30e7b11657db82965c80012f55111a7e""Oh, yeah. I didn't tell you. I told her I loved her once I got to her house a couple days ago."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ff17b658255dea735720cd1cdca264c""Oh! That's so exciting! I'm so happy for you both. Oh, did you give her the ring we picked out that day?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a61230570c7518c3d8f26fde2207aff0""Yeah. I gave it to her at sunset last night. She loved it a lot and said it was very beautiful."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08b49dbbd6e2cbe871a47a1dd7755892""Oh, I'm so glad," she said, softly clapping her hands./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f2b04c96bff19f961284bbd94e022f8f""Yeah. I hope she knows that I'm willing to fight and stick with her though this."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d19af417a110423e81d8c7fa7c56157""I'm sure she does," my mum said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8214cb081a0a4ccc0a9030eb1b958932""Well, then good. I really love her a lot," I sighed with a smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="87966792771a77901836facf8c5eb3f5""Aw, my little boy's growing up," she cooed and gave me a hug./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a4efe48283364a109c6b5204557da1a""Yeah, I'm really happy with her."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dec49a2c27be9f871e00e2e25c014882""Good. So was last night a big night?" she asked with a smirk./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c13c7f7dbbb41ec5a58052e5327827a""Gross, mum. Don't ask me things like that!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb3075a26078e1d9ddbaba580a857ebd""Sorry, I just wanted to know considering you gave her a promise ring and all."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84c4d66f00314065d5f7287960808c58""No. If you must know, we haven't officially even kissed yet."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf0951857834ba1f6ad68d906f42fb08""What? I was sure you were in that can't keep your hands off each other stage."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e217f97c00ebd1ba0b830d0b481dd66""We are, just not in that kind of way. She felt guilty for lying to Dan so our punishment was that we couldn't kiss, but I did get a little kiss once I told her Dan knew and I do understand a little bit of why she did that last night."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4603bf30349729225e62d28b5bd0f28a""Oh?" she asked, intrigued./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="40b7e60123d6fafc64301cd06c71b5f6""I don't know why I tell you these things. You're like a schoolgirl when it comes to my gossip."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62e87dfdbdcfcfe17e0bc1c21f865417""I can't help myself. This is your first love."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="92c964e42c9c8f1549c067d5bfa575b1""My only love," I said, fiddling with my cup in my hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="79442bcb381e0de0b6ab9cc200394492""Aw, so do you think you'll ask her to marry you?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6c8bc6942d336571b418448a1732d6a""One day. We did talk about it yesterday and it's both something we want to do, but it's really not the time. She's moving to London with her best friend soon and so I couldn't possibly think of asking her now."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08ea345930132d9da7df402d614c8890""Good, I'm glad you're being smart, but I'm just so excited my little boy found his soul mate."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc9dfa00190aa953760e6693b31db27b""Yeah," I said with a wide grin. Every time I thought about Aslynn, all I could do was smile. She made me happier than I ever thought I could be and I wanted to make her feel the same way. I never wanted her to be sad and it broke my soul to know that she had been abused. I couldn't even comprehend anyone who would even think about hurting her. It made me so angry just thinking about it. I know I should love everyone, no matter what they do, but I really hated Andrew and I hadn't even met him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="deb92510baab018ecddfb5c1fbd4f494""I think I'm ready for some lunch," I said and we went off to lunch with my dad./p 


	25. Chapter 25

\- Aslynn's PoV -

I sat in my house as night approached in my robe on the couch watching TV with my tissues and tea. I couldn't believe that I was sick. Phil did warn me, but I had such a great time, its worth the cold. Now I got to lay around and watch movies. When I started to get tired, I took a shower and it helped clear my sinuses a little and made me feel a whole lot better. I brushed out my hair and made myself look presentable as I took out my camera to vlog.

"Hey guys. Yes, I'm home. Yes, I'm sick. And yes, I didn't vlog much of the last couple days. Yesterday after I met up with my friend, I couldn't vlog her since she doesn't like to be filmed and then by the time the end of the day came, I had forgotten my camera was in the car and I didn't vlog anything. So, I apologise. Then, this morning I had to go home because I have a cold. So, I'm ending my vlog here telling you goodnight and hopefully this video will get up tomorrow. Thank you all for understanding and I'll see you tomorrow. Bye," I said, blowing the camera a kiss and then turning it off. I threw away all my tissues, put my dishes in the sink, and turned off all the lights before heading into bed. I was exhausted and wanted ever so badly to call Phil and tell him goodnight but I was too tired and I fell right asleep, clutching the teardrop necklace I wore.

The next morning, I didn't get up from bed till ten, but I did get some editing done before lunch. As I checked my emails when I took a break from editing, I saw one from my editor.

Miss. Cara,

I'd like to inform you that I understand your needs and will get started promptly. Although, yesterday evening I contacted Mr. Pierce and he wished that I notify you that he wishes to speak with you personally. Now, I am not allowed to share my client's information, but I am aware that you have been in contact and I hope that you hear from him soon. I sent the paperwork to your home and it should arrive in a couple days.

Thank you for your inquiry,

Mrs. Samantha Lawrence

I was shocked beyond belief. Andrew wanted to contact me personally? I couldn't stand to think about him, let alone look at his face again. Although, the thoughts of possible being unable to resist him if I see him hung clear in my mind. I wished so much that Phil was here so I could remind myself that I love him and not Andrew, but he was probably already back at home and Dan would never allow me to talk to him. I felt hopeless, so I tried to keep my phone as far away as possible from me, but close enough where I could see if it was Phil. I wrapped myself in my robe again and sat on the couch, turning on the TV to try to distract me. I couldn't eat as my stomach was in knots of anxiety. I would give anything right now to be cuddling with Phil. I thought about going to see him, but then I realised I didn't have a car and I was sick so I couldn't use public transportation. I rocked myself as I tried to pay attention to the screen when suddenly my buzzer rang and I nearly jumped out of my skin. I fixed myself up to be presentable before opening the door.

"Hi," his voice said as Andrew towered in my doorway. I stood there in shock before slowly backing away.

"A-Andrew. W-Wha-What are you d-doing here?" I stuttered as he stepped in.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted to talk about the house."

"No, g-get out," I said.

"Please," he said, putting out his hand. "I just want to talk. Can we sit down?" He shut the door behind himself and he walked in fully.

"Andrew, I don't want to talk to you," I said.

"Come on, babe. This is just about the house," he said and touched my shoulder gently as I backed up against the kitchen counter. "I'm going to sit here and you can join me whenever you like." He sat down on the couch and patted the spot next to him. "I'm not going to hurt you. I've changed." I put my hands in my robe's pockets and walked slowly over to sit on the coffee table in front of the couch. "There you go, love. It wasn't that hard."

"D-Don't call me that," I said, looking down.

"Hey, I can call you whatever I want. We have the history. It's not like it's insulting."

"I-I—" I stuttered.

"Don't worry, Az. Listen, let's just talk about the house. What kind of house are you looking for?"

"Two bedroom," I said, looking down at my lap.

"Oh yeah? Where?"

"London," I admitted.

"Ooh, what's there?" he asked, with a bit of a joking smile.

"M-My—" I tried to say, but I couldn't seem to get the words out.

"It's okay if you can't talk. I know how hard it is for you to concentrate around me. So, why do you want to leave this apartment?" he asked, standing up to look around a bit. He went to touch my kicknacks on the the table under the TV and I stood up in protest.

"Don't touch," I said, this time with a little more confidence.

"Don't tell me what to do," he said, his jaw tightening. I backed away in fear, my hands shaking like maracas. "Oh, no. I'm sorry. I told you I'm not going to hurt you." He came and put both hands on my shoulders. "Hey, relax," he said and his hands ran slowly down my shaking arms. He grabbed my hands and held them parallel to the floor. "Hey, what's this I see?" He started to admire my ring which I just realised was on my left hand from when Phil and I were under our fake names. I guess I had forgotten to change hands. Andrew's grip started to get tighter around my wrists.

"A-Andrew, y-you're hurting me-e," I said, trying to pull my wrists away.

"No, love. You're hurting me. How could you get with someone else? You're still mine."

"No, I'm not," I said and I could feel my hands loosing circulation.

"Yes, you are," he said sternly and took a step closer to me. "And you are gunna listen carefully. I'm not going to release you from this lease until you admit that you are mine."

"I'm not anyone's property," I said, tears coming to my eyes.

"Yes, you are," he said and he pinned my arms to my side and placed his lips on mine forcefully. Tears streamed down my face and I couldn't breathe. I tried to shake myself loose but he was too strong. He wrapped a tight grip around me, keeping my hands down as he deepened the painful kiss. I tried everything I could and finally I decided to bite his lip as hard as I could.

"Ow! What's wrong with you, b—" he said but then I finally got my arm free and slapped him as hard as I could.

"I love Phil! I'm with him and I am going to marry him. Now, get out of my house! I hate you so much, you liar! I don't even care if I get out of this lease or not, I'm going to move far, far away from you!" I screamed, my throat going dry and scratchy again.

"Don't you dare say that," he yelled and punched me in the ribs. I fell over in pain and cried more. "You don't mean any of that." He could care less about me.

"I do and if you don't leave right now, I'm calling the police!" I yelled from the floor and tried to get back up. He had a very angry look on my face and then he punched me hard in the arm and kicked me in the shin. I screamed from pain, but again he didn't care.

"Fine. You'll never be able to leave this house and I'll be able to keep tabs on you every day. I'll see you tomorrow," he yelled and ran out of my house. I crawled quickly to lock the door and I sat up against the door, sobbing my eyes out. I sat sobbing until I couldn't feel the pain anymore and I watched myself cry till my attack was over two hours later. I wiped away all the tears, but I couldn't stop shaking. I went and grabbed my phone and called Raine. She, of course didn't answer so I left a message.

"Hey, Andrew came back. He hurt me really bad, but of course you don't care at all. I'm sorry for lying, but at least I have Phil for a best friend since you're doing such a sucky job of it," I said, angrily and then hung up. I sighed, figuring out what else I could do. I took some more pain pills and sat with an ice pack on my ribs and my leg for a good hour. Then, when I felt up to walking around, I quickly packed as much of my stuff as I could carry and I left my house. I locked it and took a taxi to the train station. I got my ticket and jumped on the train to London at six o'clock at night. I settled in for the long journey and held the ice pack I brought to my stomach. The pain was killing me but I couldn't stop now. I had to get to Phil.


	26. Chapter 26

I arrived in London and took a couple tubes over to where Dan and Phil's flat was near and then got a taxi for the rest of the way. I walked up to the building and dragged myself and my suitcase up the stairs very slowly. I swear it took what felt like twenty minutes to get up to where their flat was. I composed myself before I knocked on their door and rang the doorbell. The door soon opened and a tired looking Phil stood there.

"Aslynn?" he questioned and then I suddenly broke down into sobs. "Woah, what happened? Come in. Let me get your bags," he said and grabbed my suitcase and my backpack from me. I followed him as quickly up the stairs as I could but was still not fast enough. He took my bags upstairs and came back down for me.

"Can I help you?" he asked and I nodded. I wrapped my arm around his shoulders as he bent down and helped me walk upstairs, his hand resting on my hip and thankfully low enough where it didn't hurt so bad. I got up to the lounge when there was footsteps coming down the stairs.

"What happened?" Phil asked, looking at me sitting on the couch, scrunching my face in pain.

"Put this in the freezer and bring me a new one and then I'll explain," I said and Phil walked out as quickly as Dan walked in.

"Aslynn, what are you doing here?" Dan asked, shocked.

"I'll explain in a minute. I'm hurt," I said, clenching my stomach.

"Woah, okay," he said, looking like he was about to panic.

"I'm here," Phil said as he rushed in and sat next to me on the sofa and handed me the next ice pack.

"Thank you," I said as I put it back on the part that hurts.

"What happened?" he asked, touching my arm right where it hurts.

"Ow! It hurts there too, sorry," I said and he recoiled his hand back.

"Are you sure there isn't anything else I can do?" he asked.

"Yeah. Can I do anything?" Dan asked.

"No, I've dealt with this before. The ice is good for now. Thank you both," I said and laid my head back with my eyes closed.

"Your lips look puffy too. What happened?" Dan asked, pulling a chair closer to me so he could listen.

"I-I tried to talk to my agent about the lease thing, but when she contacted Andrew, he waned to see me personally and then came to my house," I explained.

"What?! Oh my god, he did all this? What hurts?" Phil asked, looking down over my whole body for bruises.

"He got my ribs, arm and shin," I told him, pointing to the corresponding places.

"Anything else?" Phil asked, a look of worry filling his eyes.

"And he kissed me," I said, looking down at my lap.

"What? I'm going to kill him," Phil said, his fists balling up in anger.

"Phil, calm down," Dan said.

"No," he said and he grabbed my free hand in what was at first tight but then loosened quickly. "Sorry."

"It's fine. I want you to stop worrying. I came here to get away, okay? He doesn't know who you are or where you live."

"Wait, you told him about me," he asked. Phil seemed so focused on me, Dan seemed to blur out of our conversation. It's not like we did it on purpose, but he had no idea who we were talking about and he just looked very confused. I wanted so much to talk to Raine but Phil was my only option here. He knew what I was talking about and loved me enough to care when I was hurting.

"Yeah. He saw the ring and figured we were engaged. I told him that's what it was and it kind of helped him to see I had moved on."

"Wait, is Andrew the name of your exboyfriend?" Dan asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"And he would do these things to you just because you broke up?"

"No. He abused me and that's why we broke up. He is crazy and has a lot of things wrong which is why I steered clear of him, but he had other ideas."

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry you had to go though all this that. And Phil already knew about Andrew?"

"Well, yeah," I said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"And what ring?" he asked and I looked down at my hand.

"This one," I said and showed it to him.

"I got it for her," Phil said.

"So, are you engaged then?" Dan asked.

"No, ugh, I really need to put this back on my right hand," I said and switched it over quickly.

"Oh, okay good. I don't think I could take any more things today," he said with a sigh as he rubbed his forehead.

"Me too. I need to go to bed," I said.

"Of course. Come on," Phil said and helped me up.

"No, no, no. You guys aren't sleeping together."

"She needs to sleep in a real bed. I'll leave the door open and sleep on the floor," Phil said and then helped me up.

"Why can't she just sleep in my bed?" Dan asked.

"Are you going to be pissy about us sleeping in the same room which we have been doing since forever or are you gunna be hospitable to our injured friend," Phil yelled. I winced at all the loud noises and closed my eyes as I stood under Phil's arm.

"I can't believe this. Fine, you sleep in the same room, but not in the same bed."

"Fine," Phil said and we walked up to his room, Dan following behind with my bags. I sat on the side of the bed and Dan set my suitcase by Phil's TV.

"Can you give us a moment?" I asked Dan politely and he walked out with a huff, shutting the door behind him. Once the door closed shut, Phil immediately got on his knees in front of me and went to kissing my hurt spots very gently and giving me light kisses all over my face. I started to giggle and I put my hands on his shoulders to make his stop. We just stared at each other for a long time with small smiles on our faces.

"What even happened?" Phil asked, rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb.

"Apparently talking to me personally meant coming into my home without invitation. He showed up and walked in because I was too shocked and scared to even hardly move. He kept saying he wouldn't hurt me and just wanted to talk about the house, but I still didn't trust him. He grabbed my wrists really tightly," I said, my voice cracking and Phil drawing himself closer to me with a sympathetic and reassuring expression, "and then after he saw the ring which he thought was an engagement ring, he got really mad and said I was still his and couldn't believe I had done something like that. I cried but then he kept kissing me. I finally got my arms free from his grasp and slapped him. He said that it wasn't over and he'd be back tomorrow so I packed whatever I could carry and came right here. I figured he didn't know where you lived so I was safe."

"You did a good thing," he reassured me. "I'll protect you."

"Thanks," I said, giving him a kiss on the forehead. "I want to talk to Dan, but can you get out my pyjamas before you leave."

"Of course, darling," he said and went over to my suitcase and opened it up. There was a lot of jumbled mess in it, but he picked through it and I helped him pick out one of my large tees and pyjama pants with little candies on them. He handed them to me and then switched places with Dan outside the room. Dan shut the door behind him on the way in and then stat beside me.

"You wanted to talk?" he said.

"Dan, I wanted you to know that I'm very sorry. I know your not looking to forgive us just yet, but I want you to know that I am incredibly sorry."

"Okay. Thanks. I still don't know if I can forgive you for doing stuff behind my back, but I appreciate the apology. So, can you tell me what's going on because I'm very lost."

"Oh, right, sorry. I used to have this boyfriend who I fell for hard in college but after his mom died, he became really abusive and protective of me. It was really hard, but I finally got out of it and when I thought I had forgiven him, he came back and did this to me."

"Why did he do such terrible things?"

"Well, don't be mad, but Phil got me this ring," I said, showing him the ring, "and I had it on my left hand so he thought it was an engagement ring. He got really mad that I went and got with someone else when he thought I was still his, so he beat me until I could admit that I was his. I couldn't say that and so he left and said he would be back tomorrow so I packed up and came here. I don't have anywhere else to go."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. Why couldn't you just say you were still his and move on?"

"Because I lo- don't want him thinking he can stay," I caught myself.

"Hm, that makes sense," he said.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to change and go to bed."

"Okay. I'll make sure Phil doesn't come in."

"He won't. He knows better," I said, but then regretted it as Dan looked back with a weird look on his face.

"Hey, one question before I go," he said, walking back towards me.

"Yeah?"

"That like second night when you were at your hotel and Phil had left the house for a long time at night, did you guys...?" he asked, trailing off.

"Oh, no," I laughed. "Dan, we haven't even officially kissed, let alone do that."

"What? Really? Well, Phil's not doing this right, then," he joked.

"No, it was me. It felt guilty for being with him behind your back so I couldn't."

"Why couldn't you just tell me then?"

"I didn't know how," I said.

"That's no excuse!" he yelled and I winced.

"Can we not talk about this right now? I'm really tired and I'm sick so I need my rest."

"You're sick?"

"Yeah. I've got a cold," I said.

"Huh, so does Phil," he said and walked out. I looked up at him after he said that, but he was already gone. I smirked and then started to laugh. Ha! Phil got sick too! I started to laugh but then that hurt so I stopped and then decided to change. I stood up and took off my shirt. I looked down to where my ribs where and I saw a big bruise starting to form where he hit me. I touched it but it just hurt more so I put on the shirt and then changed my pants too. I could see the bruise on the side of my shin and the one on my arm starting to form too. I threw my clothes I was wearing into my suitcase and limped over to the door to open it. Phil was waiting in the hallway and then he came in after me.

"Do you mind if I change now?" he asked.

"No, go ahead. Hold on," I said and was about to go outside the room when he stopped me.

"I'll change out there. It'll just take a second," he said, grabbing some pyjamas from his dresser and going outside. A few seconds later, he came back in changed, threw his clothes off to the side. He came and sat next to me on the bed. "Can I see them?" I looked up at him and then nodded slowly. I first gave him my arm and he gently held it, then I pulled up my pant leg to show him that, and finally I pulled up the side of my shirt enough so he could see it. "Those must feel terrible. I wish there was something I could do."

"Say you love me," I whispered and he came closer to my ear.

"I love you," he whispered in his deep voice he gets when he's sick and I could feel shivers down my spine and goosebumps down my arms.

"You don't know how badly I want to kiss you right now," I whispered as he sat two inches from my face.

"Dan would kill me," he said and kissed my cheek. He sat back and then got off the bed. "Let's get you settled." He helped me get into the bed and then he grabbed pillows and blankets for himself and slept right next to me on the floor. I reached my good arm out and he grabbed my hand, giving it a kiss. We just laid there for awhile hold hands and looking at each other. My eyes were getting droopy and eventually I nodded off with Phil still grasping my hand.


	27. Chapter 27

I woke up, curled up in a ball on Phil's bed. I blinked my eyes open and I could feel the dried tears on my face. I stretched out, but then regretted it because it caused shooting pains from head to toe. I'm surprised Andrew didn't break anything. I sat myself up, adjusting the pillows and looked down to the floor where Phil was. He was laid atop his blankets, looking defeated as if he had fallen off the bed. I moved to the opposite side of the bed and got up. I walked around and looked down at Phil as he slept. I could see the same dried tear marks down his cheeks that I knew on myself all too well. I felt a break in my heart just thinking about Phil crying. I pulled the blanket from his bed and covered him. I kissed his temple and then grabbed his jacket that I had been wearing the past few days. I limped downstairs slowly and made it to the kitchen. I turned on the kettle to make tea and then leaned against the counter after getting my mug and bag. I bent over, breathing heavily. My bruises hurt more than ever today and I hated that it wasn't a surprise. The kettle finished boiling and so I poured my tea and went into the lounge to sit down. I sighed and watched my tea brew. I heard footsteps coming into the lounge.

"Morning," Dan said, standing just inside the room.

"Can you do me a favour while you're up?" I asked.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Can you get my laptop? It should be in my backpack."

"Of course. I'll be right back," said and left the room. I waited a few more minutes and then he came back and handed it to me.

"Thank you," I said as I open it and he sat next to me. I emailed my boss saying I couldn't make it to the meeting since I was sick, but I could Skype chat him if he wanted. I then went back to editing my video while Dan watched some TV and played on his phone.

"I'm gunna go take a shower," Dan said, turned off the TV, and left. I knew he just didn't want to talk to me but I was kind of glad he left. A few minutes later, Phil came into the lounge and sat next to me.

"Morning," he said, giving me a quick kiss.

"Morning. Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks for the blanket," he said, but I knew he was lying about sleeping well. Whatever had happened while we were asleep, made us both cry so I wan't going to force back those memories. "Although, I did have a terrible dream after you feel back asleep."

"Wait, fell back asleep?"

"Yeah. You had a nightmare so you were up crying and thrashing around. I tried to get you to calm down and eventually you did, but it was really scary and you kept calling out Andrew's name."

"Oh, I must have had a really bad nightmare. I don't remember it."

"That's good."

"So you had one too?"

"Yeah. I was a little shaken up by you crying and then when I tried to go back to sleep, I had a nightmare about Andrew hurting you and there was nothing I could do to stop him and I woke up crying."

"What? Oh my gosh," I said, getting up and basically straddling Phil on the couch as I hugged him. "I'm so sorry. Ugh, I hate how he's effecting you too."

"No, it's fine," he said, brushing my hair out of my face and placing his hands on my cheeks as he looked me in the eye.

"No. It's not fine. I hate seeing you cry. It's a crime against nature."

"Oh, its alright. It's all over now, okay?" he said, trying to smile.

"Okay," I whined and then gave him a hug. When I was about it go back to sitting back down next to him, I noticed Dan standing by the door while his mouth wide open. "Dan!"

"I can't believe you two," he said and stood up as quickly as I could. "I leave for one minute and you two are climbing all over each other!"

"Dan!" Phil said, standing up next to me.

"No! No! I'm sick of being nice to you! You use me and use me and constantly lie and do things behind my back. I'm sick of it!"

"Okay, okay," I said. "Let's be out in the open now. We won't lie to you anymore. We'll tell you everything you want to know. No secrets."

"Yeah," Phil agreed.

"When did it start?" he asked.

"At PJ's house. When he was showing us the trampoline."

"What? I was there! I was fu—"

"Don't curse!" I screamed, tears coming to my eyes. "Anything but that."

"Fine," he said and continued. "I can't believe I was right there and you went behind my back."

"Everyone else believed I was with you," I told him. "It was just easier not to tell you too."

"Easier? Easier?! Tell me what's easier: saying, 'Hey Dan. I actually like Phil and we're gunna be together off camera' or fighting with me now?" he yelled.

"Fine, okay. It would have been easier to tell you," Phil said.

"But I was scared," I yelled. "I had Raine's words in my head telling me how horrible of an idea it was to get with Phil while I was fake dating you and I was scared after I didn't say anything right away."

"What? Your best friend told you it was a bad idea?" Phil asked.

"Yes, but she liked Dan better and I couldn't resit you. I felt little butterflies in my stomach every time you walked in the room. I can't stop smiling even at the thought of you. I loved you when I first saw you and I didn't even know it!"

"I didn't know that," he said quieter.

"And you just used me and pushed me to the side," Dan said and we both looked back at him. "I had feelings for you too, Aslynn! I really wanted to be your boyfriend and when I saw the texts on Phil's phone with all the cute little emojis and pictures, I got jealous. I wanted to be him. I really did and it made me even angrier that you didn't feel that same way."

"Dan, I am so sorry," I said, putting out my hands and trying to give him a hug.

"Don't!" he yelled and I backed away quickly, hiding behind Phil.

"Don't yell at her for something she can't do! It's not her fault she doesn't want to be with you," Phil said, placing his hand atop mine as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Don't get me started with you! I told you I thought she was pretty. You knew I liked her!"

"No, you said she was pretty and I agreed with you! You say a lot of girls are pretty," Phil snapped back.

"So? She was different," he said. "I really like her!"

"Well, I love her!" Phil yelled, louder than I've ever heard him yell. Dan looked completely shellshocked. "That's right. I love her and I'll scream it from the rooftops if I have to!" I held tighter to Phil's waist, my head peeking out the side to watch Dan.

"Is it true?" Dan said breathlessly, looking at me.

"Yes, I love him," I said, coming out from behind Phil and interlacing our fingers. I suddenly felt more confident with Phil at my side.

"I can't believe this," Dan said and sighed as he sat in the blue dining chair. He covered his face with his hand.

"Dan," I said, soothingly as I sat next to him in the red chair.

"How did this happen?" he asked.

"It just does sometimes."

"Do you really love him?"

"Of course. I love him a whole lot."

"Me too," he said and looked up. "That's why I can't be mad at you two. You're both my best friends and you're in love."

"Yeah, we are," I said, smiling, and I looked over at Phil who had sat down on the couch. I reached over and grabbed his hand.

"I give up then," he said and we both looked at him with wide eyes.

"Really? You'll do that for us?" Phil asked.

"Yeah. Of course," he said and looked up with half a smile. "I'm sorry for yelling. I'm still a little mad that you lied, but I'm happy for you two. I can understand a little why you didn't want to tell me. I am a little intimidating when I'm mad."

"No kidding. A six foot three tall guy who wears all black yelling is a little scary," I said and he chuckled a bit.

"I'm sorry," he said and gave me a hug.

"That's alright."

"Now, you guys didn't actually get engaged did you?" he asked.

"No. Not yet," I said.

"Yet? You mean you are going to?"

"Someday," Phil said. "When the time is right."

"Oh, I'm so happy for you guys," he said and gave us both hugs. "So what's thing ring for then?" He took my hand and admired the ring.

"It's a promise ring," I told him.

"Wow, Phil. You are serious," he said and looked over at Phil. When I looked at Phil, he was blushing like and idiot.

"Aw, you're so adorable," I cooed at Phil, making him blush even more. I went to sit next to him, ruffling his hair as I sat down.

"I'm going to go get dressed then and leave you two alone," he said and left the room.

"I'm glad that we're all friends again," Phil said as I sat in his lap and wrapped my arm over his shoulder.

"Me too," I smiled, giving him a small kiss.

"So, how much longer till I get a real kiss?" he asked with a smirk.

"Not much longer," I said and kissed him for real. My arms wrapped around his neck and his went around my waist and slid up my back. We closed any gap between us as we kissed for a long time. He deepened it and went straight for running his hands into my hair and then placing them on my cheeks, his thumbs holding my head up so I couldn't move away. He moaned and then I started to laugh so we stopped.

"What's so funny?" he asked, his hands going back to my waist.

"We're really good at this," I said with a smirk.

"Yeah we are," he said and I chuckled before he kissed me again. I couldn't stop smiling. I got up and he was laughing, doing the cute tongue thing he does when he laughs. I bent down and kissed his nose, but then winced because it made me hurt.

"I'm going to change," I said and walked away from him reluctantly. I shut the door once i got in his room and leaned against the back of it. I closed my eyes, let out a long breath, and smiled till my cheeks hurt. Phil was a dang good kisser. There was a sudden knock at the door and I turned around and opened it to see Dan standing there.

"What's up?" I said, taking a big breath as I gave a dorky smile.

"You kissed him didn't you?" he asked with a smirk.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about," I lied, unable to stop smiling.

"You did," he teased.

"Shut up!" I said and we were both laughing.

"How was it?" he asked.

"It's really weird that you're asking, but if you must know, he's amazing," I said and blushed hard.

"That's why they call him AmazingPhil," he said, starting to laugh and regret the joke.

"Oh my gosh," I said, laughing so hard my ribs hurt again. "That was terrible. Don't say that again. I'm going to change."

"I'm here all day," he said and bowed before I shut the door. I went to get my clothes and chuckled to myself. I am glad to have Dan back even if it did take like a week. I changed into my sweats and a nice tee. I put on a little bit of makeup and then pulled my hair up in a messy little bun. I grabbed my laptop charger and went back downstairs to where Phil was.


	28. Chapter 28

"Hi," I said, walking in the lounge and sitting on the couch. Phil was sitting there as well on his phone.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey, do you mind making me some food? I haven't eaten in like 24 hours."

"Yeah. Let me go see what we have and I'll make you something," he said, giving me a kiss and walked towards the door.

"Oh Phil! I'm going to be on Skype with my boss so please try to be quiet. I'm hoping he won't notice I'm here."

"Alright," he smiled and walked out. I opened my laptop and logged onto Skype. It was already one, when I was supposed to have my meeting so I called him.

"Heyy, my star!" he cheered.

"Hey, Thomas. What's going on?"

"My little star has been gaining lots and lots of views. I saw you didn't put up a vlog yesterday. What happened?"

"I'm putting it up today. I didn't end it so I did last night and then I'm going to upload it as soon as I can today."

"Good glad to hear. How's that cold of yours?"

"It's better. I still don't feel 100% but I going to vlog today."

"You haven't vlogged and its already one?"

"Well I slept in and then I was talking to Dan all morning."

"Okay. How's that going by the way?"

"We broke up."

"What?" he said, sitting up quickly in his chair. "You can't break up. You're not a real couple."

"I know, but we're tired of all this and we both got what we wanted so it's a mutual break up."

"But you just did the boyfriend tag with him."

"And we both came to the conclusion that we are too old to not be with the person we're not going to spend the rest of our lives with. So we're still friends, but not a couple."

"Huh, are you sure?"

"I'm very sure and so is he," I said.

"Then how come you're at his house?"

"I told you, we're all still friends."

"Okay. I'll see how the audience reacts. When are you going to tell them?"

"Today or I guess tomorrow. I'll tell them in the vlog with Dan."

"Okay. I don't really want to discuss this anymore because I think its financial suicide, but whatever."

"Tom, I don't care about the money. I do this because I like to vlog. So, I've also decided that I'm going to take Wednesdays off from vlogging unless I'm doing something special."

"Fine. I guess you're the one with more power over your channel, but I still think it's a bad idea."

"Thank you so much. I really think this will be better for me. I also wanted to pitch the idea of maybe doing a monthly blog post for my fans. I heard a small chat about them wanting something like that."

"Okay. Yeah, I think that is a perfect idea. We can do a trial run this month and then if it goes well, we can look for sponsors."

"Okay, great."

"Okay. I have to go. See you soon, Az," he said and signed off. I shut my laptop and smiled proudly. I can't believe I actually stood up to my manager. Phil came back into the room after I stopped talking.

"Hey, I heard," he said, handing me a plate with a sandwich on it.

"Thank you," I said, gobbling down a big bite of sandwich.

"Is it true? You're officially breaking it off with Dan today?"

"Yes it is," I said, smiling.

"I've never seen anyone so happy to break up with someone."

"Well, I'm doing it in a way that makes sense for us to all be friends after and makes sense that we get together in like a few months."

"We have to hide this for a few more months?" he asked.

"Well, I think that's an appropriate time, but we can tell our friends."

"That's true. Okay," he said. "Do you think we can tell everyone at my birthday party?"

"Oh yeah. Your birthday is at the end of the month."

"Yeah," he smiled proudly.

"I think that's a perfect time. I gives me time to make up with Raine. Do you think my brother can come?"

"Of course. I'd love to meet him."

"Great! I'll make plans for him to come that week," I said. "Can we turn the TV on?"

"Of course," he said turned it on as I ate the rest of my sandwich. When I was done, I went to the fridge to raid it even more. I grabbed the chocolate ice cream they had and came back to the couch. "Come here," Phil said, patting his lap. I sat on his lap and he wrapped his arm around me. I continued to eat my ice cream as I laid against his shoulder. "Can I have some?"

"Sure," I said, feeding him some ice cream. "It's good, right?"

"Yeah. Probably not good for our colds but still yummy."

"We're hardly sick anymore. All these events kicked it right out of us."

"True. I don't feel that sick anymore."

"Yeah and your sexy sick voice is gone too," I said, frowning.

"I have a sexy sick voice?"

"Of course."

"Well then, maybe I'll get sick more often," he smirked and I shoved another spoonful of ice cream in his mouth and then laughed at his surprised face. Dan walked in, a little surprised, but then joined us on the couch.

"Hey, guys," he said.

"Hi," we said at the same time.

"Is this just something I'm going to have to get used to now?"

"Yep," I said and then fed Phil another spoonful of ice cream when he opened his mouth.

"I need a girlfriend," Dan sighed.

"You will! Remember, you're still five years younger than Phil."

"And I'm only one year older than you," he said and then he had a face of realisation. "Oh my god, Phil's six years older than you."

"Yeah, so?" I said and took a spoonful of ice cream.

"I-D-K. It's just really weird to me."

"Age is just a number," Phil said.

"Yeah," I said, nuzzling Phil's shoulder to get comfortable and then turned my attention back to the TV. After the episode was over, I paused it and set down the ice cream. "Hey, Dan. I decided we should officially break up on the internet today so can I film that right now?"

"Uh, yeah. I guess so."

"Great. Phil, do you mind giving us a second?"

"Yeah," he said and we both got up. I sat back down next to Dan with my vlogging camera and Phil walked out of the room with the ice cream.

I turned the camera on me and started, "Hey guys so I have a bit of news. I'm still a little sick today and I haven't done much, so this is probably the only footage I'll have. If you can't tell, I'm at the Dan and Phil residence. I'm here with Dan and we have a bit of bad news. We were talking today about our relationship and we've decided that it hasn't been going anywhere. I know some of you may protest, but we think that any relationship at our age should be with someone we are sure we are going to spend the rest of our lives with. Unfortunately, we agreed that neither of us is that person to each other. We've agreed to just be friends since we still do get along very well."

"Yeah. Aslynn's a great friend even if our romantic relationship wasn't the right fit," Dan explained.

"I think we're just too alike," I said.

"Yeah. You know, I think we are."

"I'm glad we can still be friends," I smiled, giving him a hug.

"Yeah. I think Phil would have been pretty bummed if you never came around again."

"Yeah. I could never do that to him," I said.

"Good," he said, still looking at me.

"Alright. I'll end the vlog here but if anything else interesting happens tonight, I'll insert it before this clip. Thank you so much for watching even if it was only a few minutes long. I'm sorry for the bad news if you were a Dalynn shipper. We love you all and I will see you tomorrow," I said, giving the camera and air kiss and turning it off.

"You did a good job," he said.

"Thanks. You too. That's going to be so hard on them tomorrow."

"Yeah," he said and rubbed my shoulder in comfort.

"You guys finished?" Phil said, peeking his head in.

"Yeah, babe," I said and he came and sat next to me again. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just feel bad letting them down like that. They were all so happy we were together," I said and he held me under his arm as I cuddled him.

"Its fine. If they really like you, they'll be there to support you in whatever you do."

"How about if I got with his best friend just a few months after we broke up?"

"Maybe not so much, but we love each other. It's not like you're just sleeping with me," he said and I looked up at him. "Okay, I'm going to shut up now."

"Good boy," I said, patting his chest. "Let's order some pizza and watch Attack on Titan."

"Really?" Dan asked. "I love your girlfriend, Phil."

"I know you do," he said and I sat back up.

"Don't fight," I said. "I don't want this to be weird."

"I know. I won't say anything anymore," Dan said and I sat back between them, grabbing Phil's hand and interlacing our fingers. I felt that sudden feeling of excitement when your first in a relationship and you can hardly keep your hands off each other. I was so excited to be able to have that twice with Phil. Dan order the pizzas while Phil turned on Attack on Titan. I settled in for awhile. The pizzas soon arrived and we chowed down. I was so hungry and I ate four slices. I nodded off a little on Phil's shoulder but then got up.

"I'm gunna get ready for bed," I said, and then walked in Phil's room. I changed into a more comfortable t-shirt and then took off my makeup. I grabbed my toothbrush and went down to brush my teeth. When I went into the bathroom, Phil was in there finishing brushing his teeth too.

"Hey," he said and then went to spit in the sink.

"Hey," I said and stood awkwardly next to him and waited for him to finish. He finished and we switched places.

"I'll meet you upstairs," he said and walked out. I brushed my teeth and then went upstairs. As I did so, I remembered I had to tell him about the exciting news. I went into Phil's bedroom and he had changed into new pyjamas.

"Hey," I said and sat on the bed.

"Hey," he said, putting away some things. "What's up?"

"I have some exciting news," I said.

"Okay, spill," he said and shut the door.

"I talked to my boss today and I get Wednesday's off now and I'm going to be writing a monthly blog," I said and jumped up I was so excited.

"Oh, that is exciting!" he smiled.

"Yeah and the best part is, I finally stood up to my boss. I've been wanting this for so long but I was too scared to ask but after I told him I broke up with Dan, I was just so confident. I came right out and told him like it was," I cheered and he stood up to hug me. He gave me a kiss and I stood there looking at him.

"What is it?" he asked and I quickly kissed him, my hand going to the back of his neck. "What was that for?"

"I wanna make up for all the nice things you've done for me. I want to spoil you," I whispered and kissed him again.

"I like that," he said, smirking. I pushed him back so he was sitting on the bed and the straddled him, deepening the kiss. I started to move down his neck and his hands moved up my back. I grabbed at the back of his shirt and pulled it over his head.

"Oh," he said, but before he could say anything else, I kissed him again, running my hands up his chest. It was so exciting and I couldn't keep my hands off of him. I loved him so much. His hands rested at my hips, his fingers touching my skin where my shirt had ridden up. I laughed into the kisses, looking at him, and then pulled my shirt off too. I kissed him and pushed him down against the bed. I started to kiss down his chest and then when I was about to go back to his lips, he stopped me.

"Woah, look at your stomach," he said, going to touch where my bruise was. It had become a big black and blue spot.

"Yeah. That's what happens to a bruise," I said and went back to kissing him.

"No. Are you sure that doesn't hurt?" he asked as I sat up and looked at him, completely done with talking right now.

"Yes. It hurts, but this helps," I said and went to kissing him again.

"Okay," he mumbled between kisses. "If it helps." He grabbed the back of my neck and then pulled me closer, closing any gaps. I ran my fingers through his hair and he moaned. I was completely breathless after a few minutes of non stop snogging. I stopped to catch my breath, but Phil had other plans. He rolled me on my back and started kissing my neck. My breath hitched and I pulled him closer to me.

"Phil," I said breathlessly.

"Yeah," he said between kisses.

"I love you."

"I love you too," he said and then kissed down my chest to where my bruise was. He kissed it with light little kisses and I laughed. I grabbed his neck and we went back to snogging. I was so, so happy until my phone started to ring.

"Wait, wait, wait," I said, going over to my phone and leaving Phil on the bed. "It's Raine." I gasped and answered it quickly.

"Hello?" she said, sounding like she had been crying.

"Raine?" I said and sat on the bed. Phil sat behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his head on my shoulder.

"Aslynn, I'm sorry," she said, a sob escaping her lips.

"For what?" I said and Phil started to kiss my shoulder lightly.

"For Andrew. I got your message," she said.

"Oh, right. That," I said.

"You weren't lying, were you?" she asked.

"No, no. I'm just a little busy right now," I said and Phil started to suck at my skin. I tried my best not to make any noise, but my mouth opened wide.

"Oh, I can call back if you're too busy," she said.

"No. I can stop for a second," I said, my voice cracking at the end as I shooed Phil away. I got up and started to pace the room.

"Good, listen. I made a mistake before. I should have been happy for you. You're right. I'm being a sucky friend. Phil's a great guy I'm sure and if you love him, he's probably the best."

"Thank you. He is," I said, looking over at Phil who was lying down on the bed.

"So, can we be friends again and maybe still live together?"

"Of course we can. That's what I was actually doing these past few days is look for a new house in London. That's why Andrew showed up and everything," I said and Phil sat up, looking at me. I waved my hand at him to say it was nothing.

"Oh?" she said.

"Yeah. He came to talk to me and then thought I was engaged and got all mad like he does."

"He thought you were engaged?"

"Yeah. Phil had gotten me this promise ring and I forgot it was on my left hand and so he thought it was an engagement ring."

"Phil got you a promise ring?" she awed.

"Yeah. He's sweet like that," I said and smiled.

"Well I can't wait to meet him."

"You should. His birthday's at the end of the month and my brother's coming too. Maybe we can all look at houses together."

"Okay, yeah. I'd love to do that," she cheered.

"I'm so glad we can be friends," I said.

"Yeah. I'm sorry for being all bratty about it. So, what are you up to?"

"Uh," I stuttered, looking over at my shirtless boyfriend waiting for me. "Stuff."

"What kind of stuff? Come on, you know not to keep things from me anymore, right?"

"Well, I don't think you'd want to know," I said, bitting my lip.

"Aslynn, tell me what you're doing!"

"Phil," I said.

"You're doing Phil? Oh, oh! Oh god. I'm so sorry. I interrupted that?"

"Y-Yeah," I said.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'll let you get back to that."

"Thanks," I said.

"Wait, have you... with him?"

"No, not with him," I said shyly.

"Oh my gosh!"

"And its probably not happening tonight anyway," I told her.

"Oh, don't tell me it's because of me."

"No. It's because of Andrew. I have some pretty big bruises," I said.

"Oh, no. Okay, you feel better and have fun and I'm not going to bother you anymore. Bye," she said and hung up.

"You finished?" Phil asked and I put down my phone on the bedside table.

"Yes, I am," I said crawled onto the bed. "Look, I actually am hurting a lot so can we just slow down a bit."

"Of course," he said and turned to me, kissing me softly. He laid me back and kissed me ever so gently and romantic. I ran my fingers slowly though his hair and then... there was a knock on the door. I groaned and the shot up. I grabbed the first shirt I saw and threw it on. Phil went and answered the door to reveal Dan. I went to Phil's side because I wanted to know why Dan had to interrupt us right now.

"Hey guys, I was gunna make some— oh," he stopped when I got to the door.

"What?" I asked and then looked down. I had Phil's shirt on and it was inside out. "Oh!" I started chuckling nervously and then blushed hard.

"Oh, I'm sorry for, um, interrupting," he stuttered.

"No, no. What's up?" I said calmly.

"I was just going to make some hot chocolate," he said.

"Yeah. We're good," Phil said.

"Alright, night," he said and turned around awkwardly. Phil shut the door and turned around.

"I can't believe you put on my shirt inside out," Phil said laughing.

"Hey," I said, hitting his arm. I took off the shirt, flipped it back to normal, and then put it on again. "Let's just go to sleep."

"Alright, but now I don't have my shirt," he said as we walked back to the bed.

"Fine, we'll make it even," I said and pulled my pyjama pants down to leave me in his big shirt and my knickers.

"Oh," he said in shock.

"Come on, you big baby. Let's go to sleep," I said and crawled into my side of the bed. He climbed in after me and I wrapped my arm around him.

"So, that was fun," he said.

"Yeah. Did I make it up to you?" I asked.

"Oh yes. Very much, definitely," he said.

"Good, I'm glad," I said and kissed his chest.

"So how'd the phone call with Raine go? I didn't get a chance to ask."

"Good. She forgave me and said she'd be willing to come out for your birthday with my brother and then go look at houses."

"Right. We should probably do that tomorrow too, huh?"

"No. I have to wait till I get Andrew to sign the papers. Hopefully, my agent will figure out some way to get through to him."

"Oh, alright. Well, if he ever shows up again, I'm gonna find him and beat the daylights out of him."

"Please don't. You'll just get hurt too."

"What? You don't think I could take him?"

"He's a six foot tall guy who works out all the time and has anger issues. What do you think?"

"Okay. Maybe your right."

"I am. Next time, I'll just make sure I look to see who it is before opening the door."

"That's a good idea too," he said. "So, what else did Raine say?"

"Oh, she told me that you were a good guy if I loved you and then apologised because she interrupted, you know."

"You told her what we were doing?"

"Well, I did say I was busy, but then she kept asking and I kind of told her, yeah."

"Oh god. Okay, so what else can we talk about so I can get the thought of Raine knowing out of my mind?" he said and I laughed.

"We can talk about what you think my first blog post should be about."

"Well, what do you want your blog to be about?"

"Like life lesson sort of things," I said.

"Okay, what about: what not to tell your friend about your boyfriend," he said and I hit his arm. "Okay, how about: having a realistic approach to relationships."

"Ah, that's a good one since I was telling people that you should only be with someone if you're sure you could end up spending the rest of your life with them."

"Yeah. That's good," he said.

"Thanks," I said. "Let's go to sleep now." He interlaced our fingers and we both drifted off into sleep.


	29. Chapter 29

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27ada14c7464124791112ba72ced5291"I woke up the next day, still nuzzled into Phil's side. It scared me a little that he was shirtless but then I remembered that I was bottom-less. I got up as quietly as I could before Phil was awake and put my pants back on. I combed through my hair with my fingers and decided to go downstairs. When I went into the lounge to get my computer, I noticed a figure on the couch. I quickly grabbed my laptop and tried to run off, but he woke up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="163549e3f309ef67670fb802d4ab5fb6""Mm, Phil?" he moaned./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a2395cfb16373fe645b6205b3af6fa03""No. It's me," I said, hugging my laptop to my chest./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f6a9627fb016543c7440856ca4f50cd""Oh, Aslynn. Hey," he said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a816f96795f9763b8f103f8e816b109d""Hey. What are you doing down here?" I asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de1cef3759072dd184a39c4c1d0fac09""Mh, I figured I didn't want to be in the next room when you guys... you know."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="812060509395c31ea50d23fb690f4a30""Oh, no! We didn't-" I told him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a40ea75db31975d7ef7bfff123036b42""You didn't?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="306bd263dc5ecfd5e3f94b1e6907627a""Dan, we had our first official kiss yesterday. We wouldn't be doing that so soon."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4de41c85e18c3efd8443a44866f10cee""Yeah. That would make sense."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="600cc03c7cddca6d7075653a988392c2""Good. Alright. I'm gunna go back upstairs. Sleep well," I said and walked out. I went back into Phil's room and sat on the bed with my laptop. I went to my email and messaged my agent about trying to get Andrew to signed the papers. I then put together the footage from yesterday, made a thumbnail, and started to upload it. Phil started to stir next to me. He turned over and looked up at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="710597303a9145d652c6b8ef0f8fc3dd""Morning Sleeping Beauty," I said to him, turning back to watch the upload./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c13abbb55ecf4776ab5867ff0e47c964""Sleeping Beauty? Its only—" he paused to check his phone and squinted his eyes at the brightness "—8:44. It's not that late."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6abdca436a80b246d4a24b1c83be7708""Still," I said, turning to him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56c4032fecb4af311907dd3a47b7eccf""Can I have a good morning kiss?" he asked, sitting up and trying to reach for me. I giggled, putting my hand over his mouth and pushing him away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="525505d20cc6215c6c11129357171a02""Noo! You probably have morning breath!" I said, still laughing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b73967db531e3ab346cd02e69b77e538""And that means I can't kiss my girlfriend?" he asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05c52bb56517245827fdb4db64482b00""Only after you brush your teeth," I told him and he leaned in to kiss my cheek instead, and then got up to go change. I decided to change too. If we decide to go anywhere today, I might as well be ready for it now. I got changed and headed back into their lounge, joining Dan in watching some anime. I then turned on my vlogging camera to start today's vlog./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f822511eb80dbd7501314db870a26072""Good Morning, everyone. It's a little after 9:00 in the morning. I'm still here at the Dan and Phil household. I am leaving to go home tomorrow, but right now I am sat with Dan—" I look up to see Phil walking in as well. "—and now Phil, and we are just having a lazy day so far." I turned the camera to both Dan and Phil as they intently watched the TV./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0173b7edb824d28d142e28300396da17""Do you boys know what we're doing today?" I asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3baf400adb17fdc3a0faa11a91638ad8""Uhm, we got invited to Louise's house for lunch, but we could do something beforehand," Dan answered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d773ee00e5a9b8502b08851993ede4ed""We could go get breakfast," Phil suggested./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78acc213849715b35d23bb88a752b2b4""Where?" I asked, as Dan giggles to himself. We both looked over at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37755cf57f548b94a3800e1bf2ba100f""I was about to say we could get a cheeky Nando's," Dan said and laughed to himself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="10f7c002018022bde2aded3a6f13a833""I don't think I've ever had Nando's," I told them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7bae779f95ce655bd5d352ee066e33c""What?" Dan asks, shocked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="335f5c37518419b1e55766cd3e5be8d8""What do you mean you've never had Nando's?" Phil asked me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c53861167d80d8afeb1c3e05130288ec""Never got the time," I said and shrugged./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2bfaae41c0032f94ef424de10021ba6a""That's it. That's what we have to do. We have to take her to get Nando's," Dan says getting up, followed by Phil. I turn the camera back to me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82a1faf69fba40db89895fdd6c85162a""I guess we're getting Nando's," I said and then shrugged to the camera. I turned it off right before Phil came back in the room with my bag and a jacket./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3eddfb80c41211389f9957c7258564ef""Are you guys serious?" I asked them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c05b6a8b85a28333fdbd1b136e367e2f""Yes!" Dan said, determined. Phil walked towards me and pulled me off the couch./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e0e49a6c4655315eddf776741fd0986""C'mooooooon," Phil moaned, dragging me to the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e5585ee762396635bbc03d03c0eb4b2f""Fine, fine. Gimme a second," I said and began to put my jacket on. I followed them out with my bag, my camera, and my phone. The cool crisp breeze hit my face, making the sun in the sky seem like a lie. We began to walk through the beautiful neighbourhood. London was so pretty at the end of winter. The sounds and smells of the city filled my nose. It was amazing being able to hang out with both Dan and Phil again without all the lies. I smiled as we talked about absolutely nothing in particular. We turned the corner of the street and I was laughing at something Dan said when I saw it. I fell in love at first sight. It was beautiful./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="672e66753367be13012cfecac7ea3738""Oh my god, I love this house!" I said, walking up to it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="74297a8d7e0221441f0170d4ef8083f3""What?" Phil asked, looking down over at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7bf1bf302fbd3229e3f537429b71924""Just look at it! It's beautiful! Its got a big garden and it has a wraparound porch! It's like it came out of a story book!" I said, grabbing my camera to vlog it. I repeat what I said, pointing the camera at the house./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="15dbf476983572c29efcd09d8ed6049c""It is a nice house," Dan commented./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="99fc40b5a7ced74fbcb93b42967fc84b""I wish I could live there," I sighed to myself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d071c935d177726191b43a14c294748c""You will," Phil whispered, hugging me from behind me and kissed my cheek. "I promise." I remind myself to cut that part out later from my vlog and then put the camera away. We continued walking towards the Nando's and I linked arms with Phil as we walked. We both knew we couldn't be too romantic out in public since I just broke up with Dan to the internet and we can't risk anyone seeing us, but I couldn't keep my hands off of him. I needed to feel connected somehow. We made it to the Nando's and I vlogged the entrance. We went in and sat down at a table, deciding what to eat. After we ordered our food, we all sat around waiting./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bda15da9dd6e2ca2662227ba31f1ba27""You look nice today, Aslynn," Dan said, playing with his straw./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="198a9acb4d0e2e424c96c29a172e1124""Oh, really? Thanks," I stuttered, looking down at my lazy outfit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="293ccfc019c1dfc7ecfcfb460c4b0a99""I feel like you just wore that shirt though," he said, chuckling./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="80d666c68e6752a315b3bb122d58f2ea""I did. It's the same one from yesterday. I mean, it's still clean, but I like it," I said, looking down at the soft pink fabric with the little UFO printed in the corner that said, "You're out of this world" under it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="820a27adff12192f28be283037841a07""Oh, so that's the one you—" he said awkwardly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="579f87815859e09a18a230269699547a""Yeah," I mumbled, blushing and then Phil grabbed my hand under the table and chuckled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b2f7c61a1832498f8745ee8fb4e55a7d""This is going to be hard to get used to," Dan said with a sigh./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f56fd6b6e732d0f812eaefe8922ffb2d""I know, but I'd really appreciate it if you try," Phil said as our order was called. He got up to get the food and I turned back to Dan./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb9a56b137b10af50da52aa5666f2b7f""Can I tell you something?" he asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ffbcf498999459bcecb8343712c70c27""Sure. What's up?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="375e1dd9a5a2ae21f9a83bfb865fa6e3""I still think we'd be better together," he said, not looking away from his fidgety hands./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6cadd883ca232fea49ca38d236b15286""What?" I said, shocked beyond belief./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="00470ba5e32113a5b946ce9adc629ac4""Yeah that's what I think," he said and grabbed my hands, looking me in the eye. I immediately recoiled in shock and back away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d5377004e6abf48e77a52bf16daca7b3""Dan, you can't say things like that. Phil and I are together. You need to find someway to get over it," I said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d10423f32b44430597920d024e83fa93""No. I don't think so. I wanna fight for you," he said and Phil came back. Dan quickly sat back in his chair and relaxed as if nothing had happened./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7b9979e494df9fa59b86652b5c3d999""Sorry. They forgot Dan's extra sauce," he said and sat back down. He took one look at me and furrowed his eyebrows. "Are you okay?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="99e6bd7ab0a764cb8d3ad6bee76e352d""N-No," I stuttered, looking over at Dan. "Dan- he—"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="193f8cb0fe8f4d05603cf5e6d5ba9b00""It was a joke, Az," he said and laughed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9588aa82b4a5d89a93184e9b6ca4efe9""What?" I said, coming back closer to the table./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="97f251e9f2cb24607e79a1deb1b1fae1""Let's eat," Dan said and began to help Phil pass out the food. I ignored Dan's comment but was still a little shocked. I ate in silence except for when Phil would ask me something. I think he eventually figured out I didn't want to talk and made conversation with Dan instead. I finished my delicious chicken and promised myself that I would come back another day when I was in a better mood. It's too bad Dan had to ruin my first trip to Nando's. We finished our meal, stuffed and ready to walk around. I let Dan and Phil lead the way most of the morning, distancing myself from them. No matter how much I wanted to hang out with Phil, that was offset by not wanting to hang out with Dan. I lagged behind as we walked around town. We even stopped into a toy store to buy Darcy a gift but I couldn't be bothered to smile. The thought of Dan saying those things and not as a joke made me feel sick. I was so nervous Dan would act like a jealous ex-boyfriend and I would have to break it off with Phil because I couldn't separate Dan and Phil. Noon was coming soon so we got in a taxi and rode to Louise's house. I took out my vlogging camera once we got there and after we went inside and we said our hellos, I vlogged a hello to Louise and vlogged a little of Darcy too./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85f81778c79727d5b557570bae6b7c6c""So, I was just watching your video from yesterday and I have to say I'm so sorry for you two," she said to Dan and I./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da78cd5e5582da0514527a1c5b8e67fe""No. Its fine. It was a fake relationship anyway," I told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a094de250df4838a77782338123f6d1""It was?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da60eefed6fec2eadf46d4e266d73615""Yeah. My manger put us up to it to get me more views and to help Dan with his ship after the whole Dalynn thing."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f89c30349c9031614ee436c9b2824df8""Oh, that's unfortunate. I can't believe he would make you do something like that."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1757b970e88329ded17d128d5fe0fd57""No, its fine. If I wouldn't have agreed to it, I wouldn't have found my two best friends and the love of my life," I said, wrapping my arm around Phil's back. He then in turn draped his arm around my shoulder./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0a2d4129c1438d9f419f3eb61f2eb70""What? You two are together?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a5c32c81544d942804d38cba1315e03""Yeah. It's a long story," I said, chuckling./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27020579c29035ec69209a3d7820ad41""I'd love to hear it over lunch," she said and we followed her into the kitchen. She served us the lunch she had made of grilled cheese and tomato soup. It wasn't fancy but I loved it a lot. Plus, Darcy seemed to like it. As we ate, I told her the story of Phil and I. She cooed and awed along. Dan seemed to be dying inside as he listened to our story. After lunch, I excused myself and sat on the couch to check up on my emails. I had gotten one from my agent telling me about Andrew. Apparently, he said he was finished with his personal business and had signed everything so I could be released from my lease. I smiled to myself, getting excited that everything was finally falling into place. Phil walked into the room and sat next to me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c3d4b4b4c5efc6af6d500154118c38ef""You look happy," he said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="59f7918a3dbd00f09ffc42569dd45f43""Yeah. I got the email saying that Andrew signed all the papers and I can move now!" I squealed and he gave me a hug./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e00a455e672b467f24ae02d6bc52284""That's really great. I'm happy for you. I can't wait for you to move to London. We'll all have lots of fun."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb1fdf8c721458f4f522fd1cea32fd91""Yeah. I'll be closer to you," I said and have him a quick kiss./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2886403516b443790b91e4d225962557""Hey, what's going on in here?" Louise asked as she came in with Darcy followed by Dan. She and Darcy sat on the floor, Darcy immediately playing with her new toy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="391a6a1dbe1cfaf2a1225428619f4742""Aslynn got the okay to move to London," Phil announced./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="14da9a4d24a2f0bd1c6b4397f4542ebf""Really? Well, that's exciting!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e2aff732c3563a0f00902fb1f2e27ae""Yeah. I can't wait," I said and turned back to Phil. "Wow. Now I get to look at houses and plan your birthday party this month. I really am starting off the year right."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="89763ff6dab738c8e5ceb3b37661d358""Yeah. You are," he smiled and I leaned into his shoulder as we sat watching Darcy. Dan and Louise started talk and laughing about something. Darcy came over to me and handed me one of her toy tiaras./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f485af1889ff6eecb7696ff2fd488135""This is for you," she said and I laughed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9a45d8be275cefe62905cf03592efa7""Oh," I said, a little hesitant. "Thank you." I put it on my head and she smiled at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7d24a263341fe4d9b0da81834f51248""You're pretty now," she said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d43077f66c3b19ec6e7826e94ff44035""Thanks," I said, not really knowing what else to do./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff3af158831a6e933e1d76cf4144fe41""You know what, Darcy?" Phil asked her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a62b6e60b8ecd702990d306c7356a91""Huh?" she asked, a little more focused on her toy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="35be484b126dd95c254e2f0586bf3498""She's always been pretty," he said and I blushed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc39078bcf703ffd8c01cf0adb11dd69""Yeah," Darcy agreed and then walked back to her spot on the floor. Phil chuckled and leaned back next to me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc039df615f79daf1073051b9da41a46""Do you like children?" he asked me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="160bb167a004642b0fbac61cf05eeae2""I'm not too sure. I haven't really been around any in so long that I'm a little nervous around them, but I think if I had my own it would be different."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d5294eb47f3852e4c4238109f0ffd1e3""So you want children eventually?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f3d632c2d9811adb4fd393be0662bd3c""Yeah. Maybe one or two if I'm good at being a mother."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="76f34d33e4250eabaf5076572777e136""I think you'd be a great mother."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee3bf7c9ed309d1e9e86e2dcc4b80ab4""Really?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e1c791cf016263a2c12f87011d77c7b""Of course. You're caring and kind and understanding and wise and patient. Plus, you'll always have me to help you," he said and I looked up at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0487ef13920901d5ab308111f250b9b4""You really think that'll happen? You know, with us?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a886fcd65864747b1d9ea60de1598833""Yeah. I mean I love you, right? We'll eventually get married and married people usually have kids."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73fcd4beb2cec04d2f64d7a964ee7edd""So we'll be like a family," I said, smiling./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a35f34f1cad51a66aed4d7e064576f70""Yeah. We'll be a family," he said and hugged me closer to him. This day was really starting to turn around. Phil started playing with Darcy while I vlogged him. He was playing with a little food set, making little plastic meals with Darcy, and giving them to Louise and Dan. Darcy handed her mom a plate with chips and a burger. Phil then handed Dan a plastic plate with a hot dog and a can of tomatoes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d0e4a1fd452dc9d6698f268f1f55581""This is a really choice meal, Philly," he said, laughing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ebc9df0938dd7cce1c75f6bf332590dd""Philly?" I asked. "That's a cute nickname. Darcy and Philly." I vlogged them a little longer and then we had to go back home when it started to get late. We said our goodbyes and took a taxi back home. We made some dinner and sat by the TV eating. After we finished eating, we all sat around relaxing. My stomach and leg started to hurt a lot from walking around with my bruises so I wan't in the mood to do anything./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="724497526e238e30a4d417a3b857d9cc""I'm gunna change and then I have something I need to do. I'll be back in a bit," Phil said, standing up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d28b847ddf2c373bbabab1372f4a47bb""Wait, I'll just come with you," I said, about to stand up but he stopped me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9464fb6297fa868c47929582fbfbf2a1""No. I'm working on a little surprise. Just wait here for a little," he said and went out of the room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f20e186ce2aeec2dd8dfbc268f3700b""Can we talk?" Dan asked and I looked over at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c775cb35ad60261f49e50407db7c5a12""What is it?" I asked, a little too bitterly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e50382873df2b79732e38382d58d74dc""I wasn't joking earlier," he said grabbing my hand but I pulled away again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e852a12babfadf031e782c494990891""I wasn't either. This is very inappropriate now," I said. "I love Phil very much and that isn't going to change." I stood up, ready to go anywhere but here. Dan, although, stood up too and blocked my way to the door. My nerves started to itch away at me and my fingers were going numb./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03af5d1741fac6265a41eae117d5200d""I could love you better," he said, grabbing my shoulders and then kissing me. I yelped and then there was a swing and a punch and Dan was on the floor. A tear rolled down my cheek and I looked over to see Phil standing frozen, looking down at Dan. I quickly wrapped my arms around him and started to cry. I felt really disconnected and wanted so badly to come back to hugging Phil, but I couldn't. He sat me on the couch and then turned back to Dan who had gotten up. I had calmed myself enough to listen to them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a5633dd366a3606f1103b7b096889cce""Dude, you punched me," Dan said, rubbing his cheekbone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="758ab1636269c183bef29edc940f0224""You kissed my girlfriend!" he said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c53d22108dc0b7429f7ffcab0455232""You dated mine and lied to me about it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="603d8e8c3c1317c34dbd473edc93848d""You were fake dating her. Anything you thought about her was a fantasy!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f503ecb62b8b562383337a1d13fe0ed""So? I still had real feelings for her."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ae90c6f5f38a024ea760c6082c92ccd""No. I have real feelings for her. I love her," he said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78194298a69c4f2b92ab5714ef86a244""I do—"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66bc0b72f3c2435377c543c541e1bacd""No. You don't love her. You think you do. You just need to get over her," he said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9273145481f7db767cdb35c9d7d7477""Ugh," Dan groaned and tried to walk off but Phil stopped him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f8225dfeab094c393fdd5e96dfc12c4""No. You stay here," he said. "Come on, Aslynn. Let's go." Phil grabbed my hands and lead me to his room, shutting and locking the door on the way in. He sat down on the bed and I snuggled up next to him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04601f5891c1c6217c023241bcba594d""I-I'm sorry," I sobbed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="762912c2fecf01d0a3ab72673be74677""What? Why are you sorry? This isn't your fault."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8709a737bafe92c3577bac8bad0e61d2""Yes it is. I let all this get out hand and I couldn't stop him."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7dd2f93ca7f0d5ff184df8f9b92453b9""That isn't your fault. Dan needs to get his mind straight. Let's just rest and we can deal with this in the morning."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0cbbfc40bbcd152c5e75f9eab047eb9f""Alright. Can we turn on the TV?" I asked and he nodded. He got up to get the remote and I got under the covers. He got back in next to me and we went back to snuggling as we watched Top Gear./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="653cf359b02161f4a231a707e8f9bc6e""Why do guys do this? I'm not some doll," I said, a tear rolling down my cheek./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84ee01a86b9868918b2c1a8b08f9313f""They're selfish. I do love Dan but he's being really selfish right now. I promise I won't ever take advantage of you. I'll treat you like are my own self. I love you so much and I don't want to hurt you in any way."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8cbeb8586eb5336405209fbcb1d6964e""Thank you. I'm so happy I have you. Thanks for standing up for me," I said and my eyes started to droop./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0216495dddee3b296ee38f51878e3577""Of course. I couldn't stand to watch him do that to you. I did feel bad about the whole punching Dan thing."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c3c182a3cf1ada3a9f00912cd630f3ff""Yeah. It was kind of hot actually," I said, unable to keep my eyes open any more./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce70d5859e3856ece88c237af18c6b5f""Really?" he said and I drifted into sleep./p 


	30. Chapter 30

The next morning, I stirred awake and saw Phil looking around in some dresser drawers. I didn't want to get up. I was so cozy under the blankets but Phil's actions intrigued me.

"Morning, Phil. What are you up to?" I said and he jumped, turning around.

"Oh hey. Want to see your surprise now?"

"Of course," I said and sat up.

"Come here and look," he said and I obeyed, looking into the empty drawer that was left open.

"It's empty," I said, looking up him. He had a big smile on his face.

"Yeah. It's for you," he said.

"Really?" I said excitedly and gave him a hug. "Oh thank you." I kissed him and then went to change. "Here. Let me put the first thing in it." I went over and grabbed the navy blue star shirt of his I wore when Dan interrupted us last night. "It's not much and it's not mine but it's my favourite shirt now"

"I love it," he said, smiling.

"Alright, I better get going this morning. I have a long drive home," I said.

"What? So early?"

"Yeah. I want to get home and start getting things done on my house."

"True. Alright, well I'll help you get packed."

"Thanks, but do you mind making me coffee instead? I only have a few things to pack."

"Okay, I'll be back," he said and walked out. I grabbed the last of my things and packed them away. I took my bag downstairs and left it near the front door. Then, I went back up to the lounge and Phil was waiting for me with my pixel heart mug. I grabbed it from him and sat on the couch.

"Can we go to breakfast before you leave?" he asked.

"I don't know. I think I just want to get home. I have lots to do. I kind of left it in a mess."

"Alright," he said, a little disheartened.

"Phil," I said, looking up at him, "I love you and I promise I will come back for your birthday and make it the best birthday ever, but right now I need to go home. Alright?"

"Okay," he said, giving me a smile, and I laughed.

"Good," I said and then kissed him. "Now let's just enjoy the time we have before I leave."

"Alright," he said, wrapping his arm around me as we watched the Great British Bake Off. I downed my coffee and then laid my head down further in his lap. He stroked my hair, pulling it out of my face. I heard a snap from a camera and we both looked over to see Dan taking a picture.

"It was too cute," he said, showing us the photo. We did look really cute, but I sat up anyway.

"That is cute," Phil said.

"I'll send it to you both," Dan said and I got up off the couch.

"I should get going soon," I said.

"Aw, alright," Phil said, standing up as well.

"You're leaving so soon?" Dan asked.

"Yeah. I have a lot of things to do at home. I want to get home before dark."

"I'll help you get your things," Phil said.

"Everything is by the door. Let me just put this away and get my shoes and you can help me take it down to the car."

"Okay," he said and I put my mug in the sink. I went back into the lounge and Dan was sitting on the couch and Phil was sitting on one of the dining chairs. I sat next to Dan on the couch with my shoes and put them on. Everything was a bit awkward and quiet besides the noise of the bakers on TV.

"Okay, let's go," I said, standing back up. Phil nodded and we walked down to the front door.

"Good bye," Dan called as we left. Phil grabbed my suitcase and I grabbed my purse and we walked down the stairs.

"Dan seemed a bit cold today," I said. "I feel really bad. I don't like seeing him in a bad mood."

"Me neither, but I think some time away from you will help. Not that you're the cause. He just needs to get over you," he said, struggling to say the right words and I laughed at him.

"No. I understand. I wish he didn't have to feel this way. I know how hard it is," I said and he looked over at me as we got to my car.

"You do?"

"Well yeah. Having a crush on someone you can't have. I had a crush on my own boyfriend and I couldn't have him."

"What do you mean?"

"When I was with Andrew and he got really bad, I wished so badly I could be with the old him and I loved the old him but I couldn't have him back ever."

"Oh, wow. I couldn't even imagine how you might have felt. I'm so sorry," he said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"It's fine. It's over now. I know that. I have you," I said with a smile.

"Yeah. And how glad I am for that," he said.

"Alright. I should really go now," I said.

"Okay. Let me put your bag in the boot."

"M'kay," I said and unlocked it for him. He set it in the back and shut the door. I opened the driver's door and turned on the car and the air.

"I'll call you tonight," he said and gave me a kiss.

"Bye," I said and gave him a hug. I got in the car and backed out, waving to him as I left. He blew me a kiss and I pretended to catch it. I waved one last time and drove off. It was so hard to leave. I don't know how I did it. Perhaps the prospect of living in London soon helped. I turned on my music and started driving home. The further I got away from London, the more I started to miss Phil. By lunch time I was starving so I stopped at a McDonalds. After I ate my food, I called up Raine on the bluetooth and continued driving.

"Ello," she answered and I was glad to have the old Raine back.

"Hey," I said.

"What's up?"

"Phil's birthday is in a week and a half," I said.

"Really? Oh that's exciting. How old is he gunna be?"

"31," I told her.

"No way. I had no idea he's that old," she said, a laugh in her voice.

"Yeah. But listen, I'm throwing the party so I'm gunna need your help. You're still coming out next week right?"

"Yes I am. Have my tickets booked. I'm flying with Crispin."

"That's great. Alright. This next week I'm going to be planning like crazy so you can help me. I was thinking maybe a beach theme."

"Oh cool. I'll make a Pinterest board tonight," she said and I chuckled.

"Very good. Alright. I'm driving home right now so I'll Skype you when I get there."

"Okay. See you soon," she said and I hung up. I continued my drive home, ready to get into my bed and Skype with Raine about the party. It was super exciting. I really loved planning parties. Especially for people I love. When I finally got home, I took my suitcase up to the door and saw a note taped there. It had my name written on it in a handwriting that I immediately recognised. It was Andrew's.

Aslynn,

I know I've been a little pushy on you but I can't believe you would do something like this to me. I loved you so much. I guess you didn't feel the same. I left you the signed papers. We are over now.

Andrew

A tear rolled down my face and I rubbed my necklace between my fingers. I wiped away my tear and took a deep breath. Andrew couldn't hurt me anymore. I opened the door and stepped inside. The moment I looked up, my heart dropped. Every inch of my house was destroyed. The table was flipped and broken, the couch was ripped and torn apart, everything was knocked off shelves and there were broken dishes on the floor. I dropped to my knees and couldn't breathe. Andrew has once again ruined things. I couldn't believe he would do something like this. I sat there, too shocked to cry or feel. I was beyond angry. I got enough feeling in my fingers to call Phil.

"Hey, Aslynn. What's up? Did you get home okay?"

"Phil," I said, my voice not as steady as I hoped it would be.

"Aslynn? What is it?" he asked, sounding frazzled.

"Andrew destroyed my house," I said and the tears finally came.

"What? What did he do?"

"Everything, Phil," I weeped. "Everything is destroyed. He broke tables and ripped the couch and broke the dishes. Phil, its all destroyed."

"Okay, okay. I'm coming right now," he said. "The train ride is two hours but I will be there soon. You hang in there. Okay? I love you. Everything in going to be okay," he said and I could hear Dan yelling "Where are you going?" and doors slamming as he talked.

"No. Phil," I said, between sobs. "I'm fine."

"No. You are not. I'm coming to help. I'll be there soon. Stay on the line. I want to know you're okay."

"Thank you," I said, out of breath now from all the crying.

"To the train station please," he said, most likely to the taxi driver.

"Phil. Stop. It's okay," I said, trying to calm myself down.

"No, babe. I'm coming and there is nothing you can do to stop me. Alright? Just calm down and tell me something so I know you're okay," he said calmly.

"I am okay. I'm gunna walk around to show you," I said and stood up. I dragged my suitcase inside and shut the door behind me. I dragged my stuff into my room and saw the blankets pulled off and my closet torn apart. I left the bags by my bed and went over to my bathroom. The door was shut. "I'm in my room and I'm going into the bath—" I gasped in shock.

"Aslynn, what's wrong?" he asked and then I heard the car door shut and the voices of lots of people around him.

"The bathroom looks terrible. There is toothpaste all over the sink and the toilet is clogged with paper. My shampoo is all over the shower walls and there is water all over the floor."

"Oh, dear. Listen, I would wipe up the water first. We don't want any mildew."

"Okay. I'm gunna get a towel," I said and went to grab a towel that was thrown out of my cabinet and on the floor. I moved it to where the puddle of water was. "I'm gunna put you on speaker."

"Okay. I'm getting on the train so I'll have to be a little quieter."

"Okay," I said and sat my phone on a clean spot on top of the toilet. I started to mop up the water. "I feel like I cried everywhere like in Alice in Wonderland." He laughed and it made me cheer up a bit more.

"Telling jokes is a good sign," he said and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"You're helping," I told him.

"Good. I'm glad."

"I love you. Have I ever told you how lucky I am to have someone that would jump on a train and come to see me because my house is a mess."

"Aslynn, you know that's not the only reason."

"I know, but still," I said and then I heard a girl's voice say Phil's name.

"Stay on the line," he said and then I could hear him talking to the girl. "Hi, what's your name?"

"Kathryn," she said excitedly.

"Hi, Kathryn."

"Hi. I can't believe you're really here. I was just coming home from London with my family and I heard your voice. This is so surreal. Sorry, I'm blabbering."

"No. That's fine," he said, chuckling.

"Can I have a picture?" she asked.

"Of course," he said and then there was some silence.

"Thank you so much. I know you were in the middle of a call so thank you for your time. Have a good day," she said politely.

"You too, Kathryn," he said and then moved back to the phone. "Aslynn, I'm back. You still there?"

"Yeah. That was really sweet," I said.

"You could hear?"

"Yeah. I hope you don't mind."

"No it's fine. I appreciate you staying on the phone."

"Yeah," I said. "I'm sorry I have such a hard time letting people help me."

"Yeah. Why is that? Did Andrew do that?" he said, a bit of anger lacing his voice.

"No. It's my mother. Everything I included her in, she would just criticise so I gave up letting her in and I guess it carried through to everyone else."

"I want you to know that I will never do that and I'm happy to help you. I don't like to see you sad."

"Thank you. I appreciate it. You know, Phil, I don't deserve you."

"Aslynn, don't—"

"No. Listen, you could do so much better than me. Someone who doesn't have a dissociative disorder or has an abusive exboyfriend. You could have a tall blonde girl who has pretty blue eyes like yours and can give you everything you want. Someone who doesn't have to hide the relationship because she fake-dated your best friend. You could have anyone you want."

"Aslynn, you have no idea how much I wish I was right there next to you. I want to look you in the eye when I tell you this, but I guess I have no other choice. Aslynn, I don't want some random blonde girl. I want you. I love you. Everything you've gone through and everything we've been through makes me love you even more. No one can be perfect and everything about you is beautiful. When I look at you, I know I don't want anyone else. Aslynn, I only want you. Forever and always."

"Phil, I'm crying," I said, trying to hold back my shaky voice.

"Happy tears or—?"

"Happy tears. Happy tears," I said, laughing. "Phil, I want to kiss you."

"I do too. Two hours, babe. Two hours, okay?"

"Okay. I can't wait," I said, a smile filling my whole face. "Can we talk about, like, puppies now?"

"Sure," he said, laughing. "So are you gunna get a house that allows pets?"

"Absolutely," I said, going to sit on my bed.

"So what kind of pet do you want?"

"Maybe a cat," I said.

"I'm allergic to cats."

"Okay. We'll get a guinea pig or a bunny."

"Ooh! I love guinea pigs!"

"Okay. I'll get guinea pigs."

"Yay," he cheered and it made me laugh. For the next two hours we talked about little nothings, just laughing and keeping my mind off of my destroyed house. Finally his train came closer to Doncaster and his phone was going to die so he had to hang up. I waited the next twenty minutes in silence, realising the true state my house was in. I started to pick up things off the floor and put them back where they should be. I opened my laptop and turned on some music so I could keep my spirits lifted. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and I ran to open it. I immediately saw Phil standing there and I grabbed him and kissed him he wrapped his arms around my waist and I ran my fingers through his hair. He pulled me close and I tugged him back into the house. He quickly shut the door behind him and he spun me around so that I was against the back of the door. He deepened the kiss and eventually we were making out.

"Phil. Phil," I said, trying to get some air that only now I realised I desperately needed. Apparently, he figured out he needed air too as he was panting.

"Yeah?" he said between deep breaths.

"My house," I said, looking down at my hands that were pressed against his chest.

"Right. Right," he said with a breathy laugh. He turned around and I grabbed his hand with both of mine. "Oh, Aslynn."

"Phil don't get mad."

"I'm not," he said, his grip tightening on my hand. "I can't stand the thought of someone doing this to you."

"Phil, that means you are mad at Andrew and I don't want you to be. I already got angry at him. I don't need you to be angry too."

"Fine," he said, taking a deep breath and relaxing his hands.

"Thank you. Now, let's get to work. I want to sleep tonight," I said and moving to pick up more things off the floor. I showed Phil where my broom and dustpan was so he could help clean up the broken dishes. I picked up the bigger pieces, throwing them in the garbage, while he brushed up the smaller pieces. I put away anything else that wasn't broken and then got the mop out. He went into my bathroom and cleaned the shower while I mopped up the kitchen. After I was done and let it sit to dry, I joined him in my bathroom to clean the sink. He grabbed a trash bag and put all the toilet paper that occupied the toilet in it. We clean up the last of everything, putting my bed sheets back on, putting the closet back together, and moving the living room table outside to be hauled off. We then stood in front of my couch, looking at the ripped cushions and torn fabric.

"He was brutal to the couch," he said.

"I think I know why," I said, quietly.

"Why?"

"I don't think you want to know," I said, looking anywhere but at him.

"You can tell me," he said, touching my shoulder.

"That's the last place we, um—" I said, twiddling my fingers awkwardly.

"Oh," he trailed off, his hand moving away from me.

"Yeah. It's a good thing though because I wanted to get rid of the couch anyway."

"Okay. Let's put the ripped cushions off to the side and then line it with blankets so we can still sit on it before you move."

"Alright. That's probably a good idea," I said.

"Plus, I don't want to sit on it anymore," he said and I laughed.

"Yeah. Sorry about that," I said and went to take the cushions off of it. He grabbed some extra blankets from my storage closet and folded them. I set them on the couch and then got the vacuum out for all the extra pieces on my carpet from dishes and couch cushion fluff. When we were finally done, I grabbed two glasses of water for us and we sat on the makeshift couch.

"I can't thank you enough, babe," I said, after taking a sip of my water.

"No problem. We had fun. Plus, I got to be with you."

"So, do you wanna go get something to eat?"

"I would love to, but if I'm to get a train home I should leave now."

"Nonsense. You can sleep here and go tomorrow morning."

"Really? But I don't have pyjamas or a toothbrush."

"So? Just wear you shirt and boxers and we can get you a toothbrush for here while we are out."

"A toothbrush for your house?"

"Yeah. You are my boyfriend, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah but—"

"Plus, ooh, you'll like this," I said and got up to run to my room. I grabbed the shirt from my closet and took it back to him, holding it up to show it to him. "A shirt for tomorrow. You left it here last time you were here and I've been meaning to give it back anyway. I washed it and everything so it's clean."

"Wow. You really are prepared. Thank you," he said.

"Okay. I'm going to change and we can go to dinner. I'm starving."

"Me too. Now, go, go, go," he cheered, laughing, and I ran back into my room to change. I got into one of my comfortable maxi dresses and added a pair of mint heels and a light black cardigan for later. I grabbed my purse and went back out to Phil who decided to stand by the kitchen and wait.

"Let's go," I smiled and he looked over at me with a dopey smile. I laughed, grabbing his hand and leading him out the door.

"You look gorgeous," he said, intertwining our fingers as we walked down to my car.

"Thank you," I said, blushing, as he opened the car door for me and I got in. He joined me on the passenger side and I pulled out my phone. "So, what do we want to eat?"

"I don't know. What's good around here?"

"There is a sushi place. Do you like sushi?"

"Certain things. We can go if you want to," he said.

"Alright," I nodded and we were off to the Japanese restaurant. We got there and they sat us almost immediately. Thankfully, it wasn't very crowded tonight. I ordered an iced green tea and Phil got some pepsi. I pulled out the menu to write down what I wanted. I marked down for my favourite, octopus sashimi, and a crunchy roll. I then turned to Phil to see what he wanted.

"How about just a California roll and some rice?" he said and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh come on. Try something new. How about we get you a Philadelphia roll? That one is simple and it tastes good."

"Okay but I'm still ordering rice just in case."

"Okay that's fine as long as you try one of my sashimi. I'll get a salmon one for you."

"Ek, just raw fish and rice? I don't know if I'm ready for that."

"Don't worry. I'm here. If you puke, I'll hold your fringe back," I said chuckling. I waved the waiter back over and gave him our paper with the order on it. He took it with a smile and walked away.

"Trust me. You'll like it. I'll make sure of it," I said with a smirk.

"Oh no. That's the mischievous face I'm afraid of."

"Oh come on. What could a little thing like me do to you?"

"Lot of things! You've already stolen my heart, what else are you going to do?" He said and laughed.

"What?" I asked, my breath disappearing.

"What? Did I say something bad?"

"You said I stole your heart," I said, staring at him.

"Uh. Yeah. I love you so obviously you kind of stole my heart."

"Wow. I— no one's ever said that to me before."

"Really? Yeah. You just blew my breath away from the moment I met you and I knew I wanted to give you everything I have so my heart is in your hands," he said with a slight smile.

"That's so sweet. Thank you. I promise to never hurt it and treat it as best as I can. I will love it every moment and make sure it only get the best hugs and kisses," I said, laughing a little at the end.

"Aw," he said, giving me a kiss. The food soon arrived and I held a small plate with a single Salmon sashimi on it. Phil had already eaten the Philadelphia roll quite easily as I had expected but now it was time for him to try the sashimi. He took the piece in his hand, since he was unable to use chopsticks very well, and then quickly stuck it in his mouth. His face shrived up for the first few seconds and I started to laugh. Eventually, he gave in and started to tolerate it.

"It's fishy," he said, after finishing the piece of sushi, "but it wasn't terrible."

"I'm proud of you," I said with a smile.

"Thank you," he said and then I continued to eat my octopus sashimi while he cringed at it. We laughed and talked all throughout the next hour and then decided to leave the poor servers that had endured our loud laughing to go home. I drove us home and thankfully so because I was starting to get sleepy. We walked up to my house and I let us inside.

"Let's go to bed," I said to him, yawning and dragging him towards my room. He sat on my bed and laughed as I dug through my dresser for pyjamas. I took my shirt off to change and Phil squealed.

"Hey! I'm still in here," he said and when I turned around he had his hands over his eyes.

"Oh come on. It's not like it isn't anything you haven't seen before."

"Yeah, but it's still uncomfortable."

"Fine. You can wait in the bathroom then," I said and he went into my bathroom. I changed into some shorts and a tee and then called him back in. I turned off all the lights except for the one next to the bed. I climbed into my side and he followed suit, taking his jeans off just before he got in. I snuggled up next to him, gave him a kissed and we wished each other a good night.


	31. Chapter 31

Raine was here. My brother, Crispin, was here. We were all packing up the last of the things in my car before we headed off for London. Raine was going to drive my car that was full of party stuff while Crispin and I took the rental car that had a few extra things in it like our suitcases and the food we were taking. It was the day of Phil's birthday and we were going to go set up the place. Dan took Phil to PJ's house for the day so we could set the party up at their flat. PJ was in charge of keeping Phil busy while we worked and Dan was going to go on some last minute errands on his way back home for us. When the four of us made it to the flat, we started setting up decorations and making the food. I was having my famous french toast casserole and we also had cupcakes that Dan was picking up and some pizzas and soda too. Everything was starting to come together. I was on the phone with Phil most of the drive here and it was making Crispin cringe at how cute we were.

"It's so nice to see you finally happy again," my brother said as we were putting up some balloons.

"Thank you. Phil really does make me the happiest girl in the world. He's too good for me."

"That much is true," he said and I hit him playfully.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"You're the one who said it," he argued.

"Yah, but then your supposed to disagree that I'm not good enough for my own boyfriend. Don't turn into mom."

"I can't believe you're still fighting with her."

"We're not fighting. I just get mad when she judges me all the time. I'm sure she was really judging me hard when she found out about this whole situation here."

"It was a lot to take in. Who could blame her?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't just that time. It's every time I see her or talk to her. I can hear the judgmental tone over the phone."

"Well be nice and warn Phil before he meets her. And that reminds me, when exactly do you plan on having Phil meet our parents?"

"I told you. When they come to see my new house after I find one," I told him. "That way they can run away if they want."

"That is such a terrible thing, but I have a feeling they'll like him. How do you think Raine is going to be when she meets him?"

"No idea, but I really hope she likes him. She certainly likes Dan. They've been non-stop talking for hours."

"Yeah. Does she like him?"

"Eh. She thinks he's cute but he is really not her type."

"And who's type is he? Yours?"

"No! Gosh, I have a boyfriend for Pete's sake," I told him and ran off to find more streamers.

"Hey, Raine. It's just about time for Phil to come. Can you help me put up these last bit of streamers?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Sure," she said and we started to put them up.

"This party is looking really nice. I hope he likes it," I said.

"I'm sure he will," she said plainly.

"You're going to be nice to him right?"

"Yeah. It's just what you two did to Dan is really messed up. He was telling me about his side of it and he's really sad."

"Then cheer him up because we apologised plenty already. There's not much else we can do," I said angrily and walked off. I set up the last of the drinks when my phone buzzed. I looked at it to see a text from PJ telling me they were on their way. I announced it to the group and we did the last bit of scrambling around to finish up. There was a knock at the door before I went to open it. It was only Chris with a bag of crisps.

"Hurry. Get inside. Phil is going to be here any minute," I said, letting him in and then he ran up the stairs.

\- Phil's PoV -

With PJ and Sophie, I see lots of smiles and hear lots of laughs, but the only ones that pop into my head are Aslynn's. She makes me so happy and the fact that she wanted to throw me a party makes me so glad she's mine. The three of us are walking up to my flat and I'm the only one who knows nothing about the party except that it's happening. PJ knocks on the door. It feels weird getting invited into my own home, but I was too excited for the party and to see Aslynn to notice. Aslynn opened the door and welcomed Sophie and PJ in with a welcoming smile. She then turned to me with a smile so big it didn't fit her face. She ran up to me, giving me a hug, and I picked her up and spun her around.

"Ah, it's so good to see you," she said as we stood there hugging.

"I know. It's been so long," I said.

"Too long."

"We should probably get inside."

"No. They can wait. I haven't seen you in two years," she complained.

"It's been two weeks."

"Well it's felt like two years," she said and I laughed.

"Come on," I said, grabbing her hand and leading her up the stairs.

"Suprise," everyone shouted as I came into the lounge where the party was. I smiled at everyone there and looked around at all the great decorations. It was beach themed and it made me so happy to be reminded of Aslynn's and my trip.

"Aw, thank you guys," I said and then turned to Aslynn. "Thank you especially." Then I kissed her right there in front of everyone. My favourite part about kissing her is when I have to bend down a little but she goes on her tippy toes because she feels bad and then she gets tired and sinks back down to her normal height. I smile every time. I don't know why I like that part so much since Aslynn is an amazing kisser, but I do. Everyone in the room started to coo over the kiss and I started to laugh. I stopped and then looked down at Aslynn.

"Probably not the best first impression on my brother," she said and I looked up with wide eyes. I totally forgot her brother was here. He walked over to me and shook my hand.

"Hi, I'm Crispin. Aslynn's little brother," he said to me.

"Hi. Nice to meet you. I'm glad you could come," I said.

"Crispin is staying with us all week. Dan said he could sleep in the office. Raine is staying too but she got a hotel."

"Oh, that's great," I said.

"Yeah, I get to keep an eye on you two," he said to Aslynn and then laughed.

"Oh well it's not like we, um, do anything," I said and they immediately stopped laughing. That was the wrong thing to say. Oh no, I screwed this all up. I don't know why I was extremely nervous suddenly. I've never been this nervous around some girl's family, but maybe it was just because it was Aslynn's brother. Aslynn is always talking about how great her brother is so I guess I feel more pressure.

"Phil," she reprimanded, looking at me.

"Right, um, I'll just leave you two alone now. Happy Birthday, man," he said and awkwardly smiled at me before leaving.

"What happened? It was going so well," Aslynn said.

"Oh god. He hates me, doesn't he?" I said, my voice cracking.

She sighed and then grabbed my hands, "No. I'm sure he likes you so far. No one can hate you."

"Okay," I said, still very shaky.

"You ready to meet Raine or do you need a minute?"

"No," I said, taking a deep breath, "I can meet her now."

"Great," she said excitedly, flashing me a killer smile before she spotted Raine and dragged her to me.

"Hi, Phil," Raine said.

"Hi, Raine. It's nice to finally get to see you," I said, giving her a hug.

"Yeah. You and Dan are taller than I expected."

"Yeah. A lot of people say that."

"So, do you like the party so far?" she asked.

"Yeah. It's all very nice. You and Aslynn did a great job."

"Thank you. You're so very kind."

"He really is, isn't he?" Aslynn said quietly to Raine and I chuckled nervously.

"The beach theme was really thoughtful," I said.

"Yeah. What is up with that? I never really pegged you for a person who likes the beach."

"Not much until Aslynn came along," I said and I could feel a half smile appearing on my face.

"Oh, and why's that?"

"That's um where we kind of spent our first weekend away with each other," I explained for her.

"Really? So was this before or after Dan knew about you two?"

"After," Aslynn said, a little defensive.

"Huh, so you went away together even though you knew how hard Dan was taking all of this?"

"Look, we didn't mean any harm to Dan. He wouldn't talk to either of us and so we went away together. Is it really that big of a deal?" I said, getting defensive as well. Aslynn clung to my hand tighter, telling me she wasn't in a very happy mood towards her friend either.

"Okay fine. Be that way, you two. I'm going to go talk to Dan," she said and left.

"Okay. I'm sure she doesn't like me," I said, turning to Aslynn.

"No. She is just in a weird mood. She's been like that all day."

"If you say so," I said, trying to take a deep breath.

"Let's go talk to some of your other friends and we can try to be happy. Yay, it's your birthday! 31! So exciting!" she said, just trying to cheer me up.

"Okay. I should talk to my friends," I said, taking another breath and walking over to talk to PJ and Chris. We talked to them for awhile, discussing things we've been up to recently. They were both happy for Aslynn and I, but still very confused. I felt a little bit guilty as everyone in the room seemed to be mad at me for lying to Dan. It's not like I feel guilty enough. This could possibly be the best and worst birthday ever. Once Sophie called PJ over to talk with her and Aslynn's brother, Chris went to get food and I was left alone with Aslynn again.

"You hungry?" she asked, a little quiet but trying to be happy.

"Not really," I sighed.

"Yeah. Me too," she said, shifting in place a little.

"Is it just me or does everyone seem kind of angry at us?"

"Um," she mumbled.

"They are," I said, getting angry and walking off. I went to my room as quickly as possible, ignoring the calls of Aslynn as she followed me. I stormed into my room and paced around.

"Phil, they can't be mad forever," she said and I turned around.

"No, but my relationship with Dan is forever changed. My friend's perceptions of me as well. How am I going to turn this around? We made a plan for when we'd tell our viewers, but we didn't even think about our friends."

"My brother likes you, I'm sure," she told me, grabbing my hand from behind. I couldn't even look at her.

"Yeah, but he's family. Family forgives family," I said.

"Family?"

"What?" I asked, turning around.

"You said family."

"Yeah. Your family is like my family right?" I tried to tell her.

"Uh, I guess if you feel that way."

"You don't see me as family?" I asked.

"No. I don't see you as family," she said and I was shocked until she continued. "I want to be a family with you." I was overwhelmed but still I leaned down and kissed her. We stayed their for a few minutes, just kissing, and then I let go.

"I want that too," I said.

"But not now," she said.

"Of course," I said, chuckling, and then kissed her again.

We both sat on the bed as I said, "We still need to figure out what to do about our friends."

\- Raine's PoV -

As Dan talks about my best friend like she was some great love taken away from him, I feel slightly bad for him, but it wasn't like she had feelings for him. Everything he felt for her was a fantasy.

"I just don't get why Phil would do this to me," he said.

"I don't know, but I don't think that what he did was so bad. I mean, you weren't really together. Now, I know they lied to you and you did have feelings for her, but did you think it was maybe just a fantasy?"

"What do you mean?" he said, his puppy dog eyes luring my heart to start to pound hard. He really was quite attractive, but a bit too much of a crybaby for me.

"Everything you felt was just in your imagination. You were never really with her; everything was a charade. You were probably just feeling lonely and when you found out Phil got the only girl that you fancied, as you say, you felt a little bit betrayed and even more lonely."

"That is kind of how I feel. I didn't really know until you pointed that out. What can I do, though?"

"I think what you need right now is someone to help you forget about your faux feelings for Aslynn."

"What are you suggesting?" he asked, with a slight smirk.

"One—" Suddenly we were interrupted by Phil and Aslynn making an announcement.

"Can we get everyone's attention?" Phil called out and we all went quiet and turned our focus to them.

"Thank you. We'd just like to apologise to everyone," Aslynn said, grabbing Phil's hand and interlacing their fingers. I could see Dan sink back in his seat so I put a reassuring hand on his leg.

"I know that you all feel a little hurt that we lied to all of you, but we're very sorry. I don't know how we are going to make that up to you, but we intend to fully," Phil said.

"Yeah, I know that everything may seem strange right now, but I hope that one day we can forget about this and all be good friends again," Aslynn said with a smile. Sophie went up and hugged her and soon Chris and PJ and Crispin all joined them in a group hug. Dan sighed and turned his head to the side.

"Hey, I have a hotel room down the street," I whispered and he just looked at me.

"Okay," he said and I grabbed his hand. Quickly, we snuck away before anyone noticed.


	32. Chapter 32

\- Raine's PoV -

The next morning, I woke up with a killer headache. I don't know why but everything felt strange. I opened my eyes, blinking around the in dark room when I realised I had no clothes on. I quickly gasped and pulled the sheet up to my face. When I looked to my right, there was a guy next to me. I focused on the face and realised it was Dan. I quickly got up before he awoke and went to find my clothes. There was some scattered around the room but the quickest things I found were my underwear and his shirt. I quickly threw them on and then went to my suitcase that was left neatly packed by the door of my hotel. I opened it, grabbed new clothes, and went to take a shower. When I got out and had gotten into my real clothes, Dan was awake on the bed with no shirt.

"I believe this is yours," I said, holding up his shirt.

"Yes. Thank you," he said, bashfully, and then put his shirt back on. I sat next to him on the end of the bed and waited for him to speak. "This was probably a bad idea."

"No. I don't think so," I told him.

"How so?"

"I mean, a relationship between us would never work, but I think it got your mind off of Aslynn and it gave me a chance to give you some good advice."

"And what advice is that?"

"That the only way to get over someone, is to find someone new. I suggest you get yourself a real nice girl and get your mind off of Aslynn for good."

"That is good advice," he said with a chuckle.

"It is. Now, you best be getting out of here. I have to meet Aslynn and Crispin back at your place but I'll go a little while after you."

"What do I tell them?"

"Tell them you stayed up all night talking to this amazing girl and just not tell them who until you actually find one," I said with a smile.

"Okay. Thanks, Raine," he said and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "See you in a bit." He got up and left the room. I then went to watch some TV for awhile until I felt it was safe to go back over there. I walked back to Dan and Phil's apartment and went up the stairs to their front door. I knocked and soon Phil came to answer the door.

"Hey, come in quick," he said and I rushed inside after Phil as he ran up the stairs.

"Why are we rushing?" I asked, laughing.

"I just want to get back Aslynn as soon as I can," he said and looked back at me with a smile.

"Oh, you dork," I said, slowing down, and laughed. I went up after him to the lounge and he quickly sat next to Aslynn, going back to cuddling her. Dan was sitting in the chair across from everyone, looking like he was explaining something.

"Raine! Good morning," Aslynn said to me with a big smile. I'm glad she was happy.

"Morning," I said and sat in one of the colourful chairs.

"Dan was just telling us about how he met this girl last night," Aslynn explained and I smiled.

"That's really great Dan. Continue, please," I said, turning my attention to him.

"She is really nice and we stayed up all night talking. She has really pretty blue eyes and a great smile. I really think she could work out for the better," he said.

"That's so great, Dan," Phil said.

"Yeah," Dan said, bashfully.

"So what are the plans for today?" I asked, looking over at Aslynn.

"Today we have two Open Houses in the morning and then we are free after that."

"Okay then. I can't wait to get started," I said, excitedly, and everyone got up and started getting ready to go while Dan and I stayed put. I moved my seat closer to his so we could talk.

"You know that now you have to find a girl with blue eyes," I told him.

"I already have one picked out," he said with a small smirk.

"You do?"

"Yeah. There is this girl we know. She's one of Sophie's old friends so I gave her a quick call and she said she could meet for dinner tonight. Hopefully it will go well because I can already feel myself forgetting about Aslynn."

"That is great. I'm proud of you," I smiled and patted his shoulder. I was really happy for him, but I suddenly felt really lonely. Aslynn has Phil, Crispin has his girlfriend, and now Dan has this mystery girl. I know I have to be patient, but sometimes it doesn't feel that great to be alone. I decided to just focus on the excitement around finding Aslynn's and my new apartment.

\- Aslynn's PoV -

The week has been going so great so far. Phil seems to be getting along a lot better with my brother and Raine doesn't seem to be as mad anymore. I don't know what happened that made her act a little bit strange after the party, but she doesn't seem to want to talk about that night. However, she is overly thrilled about finding a place to live. She's accepted the fact that I'm going to get guinea pigs and I want a room with a little more privacy than what she's used to in a dorm room. It's still a little weird how much older I am than her, but she's mature enough to understand. It's more the life experience that differs greatly. I had to get a lot of new furniture for when we moved in, so a lot of times we left the boys at home while us girls went shopping and made registries. Dan had this new secret girlfriend that he has been spending a lot of time with so it helps that I don't have to feel so bad about leaving him at home. He usually spends that time with her; I assume since Phil has to text him when we are on our way home so she can leave before we get there or something. I'm happy that he is happy again, but I'm even more happy that the guilt doesn't have to weigh over my head much any more. Today was the penultimate day before my brother and Raine had to leave. We were going back to our top two picks to make a final decision. We mad a pact to make a decision this week as Raine wouldn't have anytime to come back before she graduates. Thankfully, these top two options were very nice. One was three stories and on the second floor of the building, much like Dan and Phil's flat. The second was three as well but the bedrooms were on different floors. We were going to both this morning and hopefully out to lunch after to celebrate. Right now, I was waiting for Phil to wake up so we could make breakfast. There was a light knock on the door and I ran up to get it. I opened the door to see my brother standing there.

"Hey," I whispered. "What's up?"

"I wanted to see if you were awake. Did you want to have a cup of coffee with me. Maybe we could talk?"

"Yeah, sure. Just give me a second to put on some pants," I said, about to shut the door.

"Yuck," I heard his whisper and I quietly laughed, shutting the door completely. I threw on my pyjama pants and threw on a light jacket. I went and kissed Phil's forehead before I left. I went to where my brother was waiting in the lounge with coffees for us and shut the door behind me.

"Aw, the pixel heart. How'd you know this one is my favourite?" I said, grabbing the mug from him.

"I see Phil give it to you every day," he said.

"So, what'd you want to talk about," I said and sat next to him on the couch.

"I want to know how you're doing. So many things have happened in the last month and I just want to know how you are," he said.

"Oh. I'm doing real great actually. Phil makes me extremely happy. I'm glad that you are both getting along. I'm super excited for my new house. I'm glad to have my best friend back. I'm happy for Dan having a girlfriend, even if he won't let us meet her. So, everything is really good."

"Aslynn, I know you. Tell me what you really think."

"Fine. Phil gives me constant butterflies and I'm always afraid of losing him. I'm afraid he's gunna mess something up and make you hate him. Living in a new place on my own terrifies me. I can tell Raine has been keeping something from me and I think Dan might not be telling the whole truth about his girlfriend either."

"Oh, goodness. Okay, let's go through this one at a time," he said with a small chuckle. "I am one hundred percent, no a hundred and fifty percent, sure Phil won't leave you and he couldn't do anything to make me hate him. He's already like my brother."

"Really? Aw, that's so great," I said, tears coming to my eyes, and I gave him a big hug.

"Alright, living on your own in a new place. I know that it can be terrifying, but you have Dan and Phil here to help you. I'm sure Phil isn't going to want to leave your side. You'll be fine and it's only a couple months till Raine moves in."

"Yeah. That's true," I said, smiling at the thought of Phil coming over to my place and us staying there like a family.

"Raine I'm sure isn't keeping anything from you. Why would she? She's your best friend?"

"Because I lied to her twice, Crispin! Of course she'd be so willing to keep something from me," I argued and then heard footsteps behind up. I turned around to see Dan walk in.

"Hey. Did I interrupt?" he asked, awkwardly.

"No. Come in. I want to talk to you."

"O-Okay," he said and awkwardly sat in the chair across from us. "What's up?"

"You were hanging out with Raine at Phil's party. Do you know if anything happened that night? I think Raine's keeping something from me?"

"Yes. I do. And because I'm the bigger person, I will tell you the truth," he said, defensively. I felt his tone was against me. "And since I know how innocent you are, I'll spare you the gory details but Raine and I slept together that night." My eyes were wide open in shock. How could Raine and Dan do that and not say anything?! I was infuriated and stood up, promptly running back up to Phil's room and slamming the door, not even phased by waking Phil up.

"Woah, woah. What's going on?" he said, shooting up from bed and darting his eyes around the room.

"Dan and Raine slept together the night of your party," I said, completely overwhelmed by my anger and confusion.

"Wait. What? Why would they—?"

"I don't know. Dan just told me right now. I knew she was hiding something from me. I can't believe she would do that."

"Well, I mean—"

"No. I already thought of that reason. She wouldn't do something like that."

"Well, weren't you always saying that Raine kind of liked Dan?"

"Yeah, but not so much as to betray me."

"They didn't betray you. She just fooled around with someone she met. It's not like she did it with me."

"Don't scare me even more," I said, looking at him.

"I'm sorry. Why don't you just take time to calm down and we can talk about this civilly with her when she gets here. Remember, today is the big day so you two can't argue."

"Right. Alright. I'll calm down," I said, sitting on the bed next Phil.

"That's a good girl," he said and placed his hand on top of mine. "Let's get dressed and then eat before she gets here."

"Phil?" I asked as we changed clothes. "Do you think that the girl Dan told us about was Raine?"

"I don't really know. Dan did go on a date with some girl the other night and Raine was with us so I don't know."

"Huh, okay," I said and finished getting dressed. I went on to his bed to start putting my makeup on while I waited for my curling iron to heat up.

"Hey wanna know a fun fact about raccoons?" Phil asked, sitting next to me on the bed.

"Sure," I said with a chuckle.

"Raccoons are able to rotate their hind feet a full 180 degrees so they can climb down trees head first," he read from his phone.

"Wow. That's really neat," I said, genuinely intrigued.

"I'm glad you like that. Dan always had to hear my little facts constantly so I'm sure he's glad to be getting a break from them for awhile."

"Yeah. I find them really interesting. I'm just glad you like animal facts more than, like, history facts."

"Yeah," he said with a laugh, "that would be a little boring. What if I gave you a history fact that was interlaced with an animal fact."

"Okay. Shoot," I said.

"Christopher Columbus was the first person to ever record about raccoons."

I laughed and said, "That's really great."

"Yay," he cheered and then went back to playing on his phone while I finished getting dressed for the day. When I was done, I stood by the bed, telling him it was time to go downstairs. "But wait. One more candy crush level."

"No. One more leads to another which leads to another, just finish the one you're on and let's go." I grabbed his arm and dragged him off the bed. He reluctantly got up and followed me out of the room. He stopped me before we could get out of the room and pushed me against the doorframe.

"I think you look absolutely amazing today," he said quietly and I blushed. He then proceeded to smash his lips urgently against mine. I enjoyed it at first but then pushed him away.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Because you are amazing," he said, smiling at me.

"No. You're stalling. What's wrong?"

"Okay. I find it really weird knowing what Dan did and I'm kind of mad he kind of, you know, before I did."

"Oh, Philly," I said, rubbing his arm. "He had a one night stand. That's very different than sharing a special night with someone you love."

"True. I just hope he doesn't get married before I do."

"He won't. I'll make sure of it," I said and gave him a quick kiss. We continued walking and met Dan in the lounge. I was shocked to see Raine and my brother already sitting there next to Dan, talking all cheerfully. I stood very defensively in the doorway, making eye contact only with Raine.

"Aslynn, can we talk?" she asked and I walked out of the room, leaving Phil in there. Raine followed me out quickly, shutting the door behind her. "Aslynn! Wait. Let's just talk about this."

"Okay, talk," I said, raising my eyebrows and waiting for a response.

"Dan and I aren't together. It was one night and it won't happen again. I felt bad for him. I wanted to help."

"How is that helping?" I asked.

"I turned his mind off of you. Then I was the one to suggest him getting a girlfriend. He's healing. He's getting over you."

"And you couldn't let him do that all on his own?"

"No. He's a guy. They only get over girls by finding a new one. It's how their minds work."

"Fine. But just promise me it'll never happen again," I said, looking her right in the eyes.

"I promise," she replied with a firm nod.

"Good," I said and finally smiled.

"Friends again?" Raine asked and held out her hands.

"Yeah," I said with a smile and gave her a hug.

"Yay," she cheered. We went to go back into the lounge and I came in to Phil talking to Dan.

"Fine. Get revenge on me, but don't you dare do anything to hurt Aslynn again," he was saying and then Dan looked up at me, his face shocked. Phil turned around and blushed.

"You're boyfriend's sure protective," my brother commented, chuckling. I felt a little bad he had to be in the middle of this.

"Yeah," I said a big smile coming to my face. "But Dan, no more of this between you and Raine and we'll be good."

"Deal," he said, looking a little bit scared of Phil and me.

"'Kay, we have a house to buy," Raine said and everyone let out the last breath of this argument. Phil got up, coming to me and gabbing my hand as we all walked downstairs to leave. We all piled into my little car and drove off to where the first house was. The lady talked about all the last minute details that we'd go through if we picked this house and then let us wander the house one last time. The process repeated at the second house and then Raine and I sat down at a table with the final decision. After quite a bit of discussion, we came to a decision of the second house. We went and told our realtor and we filled out the final papers and everything. She gave us each a set of keys and said I could move in in a week's time. We all cheered and then went to lunch to celebrate. We had all ordered some drinks and Crispin wanted to give a toast.

"I just wanted to say I'm very proud my little sister is making one of her dreams come true. She and Raine have been best friends forever and have always wanted to live together and now they are. I also wanted to say congratulations on finding a great guy and to Raine for finishing college. You both have come so far. To Aslynn and Raine," he cheered and we all clinked our glasses. The day was nearly perfect and I could hardly wait till next week when I got to move in to my new house.


	33. Chapter 33

"It's Monday! It's Monday!" I yelled and cheered, jumping around in my lounge with Dan and Phil, who were sitting on boxes as they watched me. They had arrived yesterday and I was still bouncing off the walls with excitement. This last week seemed too long. I spent all my time packing up boxes and vlogging about things I found. Dan and Phil came last night to help finish up and then drive over to the new house. My car would never fit everything so we had to rent a van to move all of the stuff. I was the best driver out of the three of us so I had to drive the big car. We were all sitting in the living room discussing what to eat. We had packed up the last of all my kitchen things so I couldn't make them breakfast.

"I'll go pick up some McDonalds and bring it back," Dan volunteered.

"Great. We'll get the last few things together," I said and then he took our orders and left, using my car. Once the door shut, I turned to Phil with a huge smile.

"It's so good seeing you so happy like this," he said.

"Yeah. I can't wait to start fresh and live in a house thats mine and my best friend's. I can get new furniture and decorate and have you over all the time and not have to worry one bit about Andrew," I said and stood on my tippy toes to kiss him on the cheek.

"Good to hear," he smiled and we finished packing the last of the stuff into an open box. We then sat on a coulple boxes and waited for Dan, looking around satisfied with all the work we'd accomplished. We chatted and laughed about the echoey rooms. We started to play tag, laughing so much we were both out of breath very quickly, and that's when Dan came back. I opened the door for him and he set the bags down on my counter. We all grabbed our food and sat on the floor.

Once we all finished our breakfast, we began to take all of my things down into the moving van. When we finished, it was nearly lunchtime so we shut everything off in the house, I locked up, left the keys with the landlord, and drove off. Dan drove my car while Phil and I took the van. I turned on the radio and we drove off excitedly. The next few hours were so much fun. Phil had to call Dan on speakerphone to keep him company at one point, but then his girlfriend called him so he hung up on us. Phil and I had a great time on our own. We sang along to songs, played road trip games, and laughed. When we finally made it to London, we were all starving so we parked the van at the new house and went to get lunch. After lunch, we brought in all the boxes, setting them in the large living room, my bedroom, the office, and the kitchen. No one took up anything that went up stairs since we decided we would leave that for tomorrow. When we finished taking everything in, I took the van back to the rental drop off and the boys and I went back to their flat. We made some dinner from a frozen meal they had and then we all sat around on our laptops while watching Netflix. I knew my house didn't have any internet yet, so I decided to stay their house. Also, my house didn't have a bed yet. When Phil and I finally got tired, we went up to his bed and settled in for the night. We were all pretty exhausted from lifting boxes all day so it didn't take much to fall asleep. The next morning, I woke up with a massive migraine. Phil felt absolutely terrible so he turned off all the lights, lit a couple candles, and gave me breakfast in bed. He took care of me that morning, but after a quick nap around lunchtime, he told me that Chris invited them out.

"Of course you can go. My head's getting better anyway. You have fun and maybe we can get dinner together or something tonight. Okay?" I told him.

"Great. Thanks. I'll see you for dinner then. We can have it at your new place and then we can put together your bed if you feel up to it."

"Sounds perfect. Have fun."

"Thanks. Your keys are by the door. I'll see you," he said and left. After he was gone, I took a shower and my head was feeling almost completely better now. I went and changed for dinner, letting my hair air dry so it would curl and then I put on a little bit of makeup so I wouldn't look dead. I got a call from Phil later that night while I was watching Netflix and he said he'd meet me at my place and that I should bring Chinese. I agreed and then went out to get Chinese food. I picked it up and drove back to my house. The smell from the food was making me really hungry and I wished we had gotten some burgers so I could pick off the chips in the car. I finally got back home and went inside, displaying the bags of food in the air.

"I'm here with the food," I called through the echoey house.

"In here," Phil said from the doorway of my room and I walked over to him. I peered into my room to find it simply glowing. The bed and dresser were set up, my fairy lights strung across my bed frame, pictures framed and sitting on the dresser, and the bed perfectly made. There was a blanket on the floor with a bottle of wine and two glasses. I gasped and then went to hug Phil.

"I can't believe you did this," I said, kissing him over and over again. "This is simply amazing. I love you."

"I love you too. I knew you weren't feeling well today so I thought I'd make it up to you by doing something special."

"This definitely is special. Come on, let's eat. I'm starving," I said and he shut the door behind us as we went to sit on the blanket. I pulled out all the food and distributed it. Everything looked and tasted amazing, but maybe it was just because I was hungry and happy. We dug right in as we sat and talked. "So how did you do all this?"

"We didn't go with Chris. He never invited us anywhere. Dan and I came here to do this. Chris was just a coverup. I then went based on what your last room looked like at your old place to guess how you like things. You're welcome to change anything," he said.

"No this is all very good. I'm really lucky to have someone that would do this. Thank you."

"You're very welcome. Now let's finish eating and then we can crack open the bottle of wine," he said and I laughed. He explained that Dan went home and was probably gunna be hanging out with his girlfriend so I told Phil he was welcome to stay. That ultimately lead to him opening the wine and us having a good old laugh.

"You really are beautiful. You know that right?" he said, smiling like a dork as I laid against him on the bed.

"Of course I do. You tell me enough," I said with a chuckle.

"Well I'd tell anyone. I know its the truth and everyone needs to know the truth right?"

"Except for when we lied to Dan," I said, looking up at him.

"Who cares about Dan? Right now is about you and me," he said and bent down to kiss me. I placed my hand on his neck and we sat there, kissing for a while. "I love you so much."

"I love you so much too," I said and he deepened our kiss. He set our empty glasses on the floor and then rolled me gently down on the bed.

"No distractions this time. I promise," I said between kisses.

"Good," he said and then kissed me once more.

The next day, I rolled over and moaned. I felt really tired and groggy. I turned to Phil and draped my arm across his chest. The rise and fall was constant and the small smile on his face was adorable. I kissed his shoulder and then nuzzled my head into his arm. There was a long buzz from the floor. I got up, throwing on my shirt that was strewn across the floor and then my underwear before looking down at the phone. It was Phil's phone and he had a text from Dan saying he was on his way over. It took me a second to process it, but then I flipped out. I grabbed Phil's boxers from the foot of the bed and threw it on his face. He slowly woke up as I put on my pants and socks.

"Mhm, what's going on?" he said in his morning voice and then yawned.

"Dan's on his way," I said, panicked to find a comb in my purse. I finally found one and stared brushing through my tangled hair.

"Oh no," he said, getting up and getting dressed as well. He then pulled the blankets back straight on the bed and started to pick up the trash. The room smelled a lot of left out Chinese and wine. It was a little hilarious how careless we were. I folded the blanket after brushing my hair and wiping off my smeared makeup. I threw the blanket on the bed and went out to get a hair tie. I quickly threw my hair up as Phil answered the door to Dan. He came in, cheerful and awake.

"I had coffee this morning. I would have brought you guys some but I figured that that would be the first thing you'd unpack. I probably should have though. You guys look super tired and I see no improvement on unpacking. What were you guys doing? You're even still wearing— wait —did you guys?"

"I'm to tired to discuss this," I said and walked off to find my coffee maker.

"No way," Dan gasped and I turned around to see Phil with a bashful smile.

"Phil," I scolded.

"What? He's my best friend," he said and I groaned.

"No coffee for you then," I said.

"No," he moaned. "I need coffee. You kept me up." I narrowed my eyes at him and then finally pulled out the coffee maker with a cheer. We made the coffee and then got to work on unpacking. We made quite a bit of progress but Dan was teasing us all day so it wasn't pleasant work.


	34. Chapter 34

I woke up to the sound of squeaking and it was loud. I rubbed my eyes and sat up, staring sleepily at the doorway. I had left the door open last night and I could hear Ed and Al squeaking for food. I don't know why they were so loud. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was a little past nine. I groaned, realising I had slept in too much and that's why they were so hungry. I got up and I pulled on my dressing gown. I went over to them and put in more lettuce and cucumber and carrots. The moment I grabbed the prepacked bag, they started to squeak even more.

"Is that the guinea pigs?" Phil moaned, walking to the kitchen.

"Yeah. We slept in and they woke me up," I explained.

"Mhm, I'm so tired," he said, rubbing his face.

"I know. You were up late last night editing that video," I said, closing the cage and going for the coffee maker.

"Yeah. Till like three in the morning. Final Cut kept crashing on me and I need this video today," he said.

"I know. Did you finish it?"

"Yeah. I just need to upload it while we eat breakfast. What have we got?" he said, going to the fridge.

"Shreddies?" I asked, leaning my back against the counter and holding up the box of Shreddies.

"Guess so," he said and then grabbed two bowls.

"I'll get it," I said, grabbing them from him and pouring the cereal. He went back into the room and came out with his phone.

"Dan watched the next two episodes of Food Wars. I can't believe he got up before us. Maybe him and his girlfriend went to breakfast or something."

"That is weird. Okay, then. We'll catch up and then I have to start getting ready. I need to pick up my parents at noon so I'll go out for the errands while you hold down the fort and start decorating. Louise should be coming sometime this morning so I'll text you when she's close."

"Okay. Dan said he'd help to but I'll call him and see what he's up to."

"Great. Thanks babe," I smiled, handing him his cereal. We sat down on the couch and I turned on Netflix. My cable wasn't working still but I got the router working right away. We played the next two episodes of Food Wars and then we went to change. Phil had brought his clothes for today so he could change but he was going back home tonight since my parents are staying with me this weekend. I don't think my mother would allow Phil to stay with me anyway. I finished getting ready and headed out to pick up all the things I needed. I got the balloons, the cake, and my fruit trays. Louise was bringing vegetable trays so I dropped the stuff back off quickly and then headed out to get my parents. Phil stayed home to put up the streamers and balloons and clean the house one last time. The drive to the airport was certainly shorter now that I moved to London which was nice. My parents came out of the doorway and I rushed out to help them with their bags. I put them in the boot and my parents got into the car. I got back into the driver's seat and drove off after saying hello.

"So, what— can you turn this awful music off please —what does this house actually look like?" my mother asked while we drove back home.

"Well its three floors. My bedroom, my office, the living room, and the kitchen are on the main floor. Raine's bedroom, or the guest bedroom right now, is on the second floor along with the bathroom and the second office is on the third floor. There is a small garden with a deck. The grass has really kept up and the outside of the house is painted white. I want—"

"You have a garden already? You just moved," my mom butted in.

"Oh, sorry. That's what they call a backyard here," I explained.

"You know I don't like when you use that foreign terminology around me."

"I apologise. We are having roasted chicken for dinner. And I've made some mashed potatoes and peas. I know how much you love that, dad."

"I would prefer steak with that, but chicken always good too."

"Oh, I could ask Dan to pick up a steak if you want that instead."

"No, sweetheart. I'm fine really." he said.

"Honey, you should have gotten your dad a steak. Honestly," my mother said to me.

"Sorry. I couldn't afford to get everyone steaks and I didn't want anyone to feel left out."

"Yes. I understand. Don't worry about it. Your mother is just teasing," he said. He really doesn't see how judgmental my mother is and I'm not sure if I'm saddened or jealous. We make it home alive and I get extremely nervous when I bring them into the house. We walk in and I put their bags by the stairs. Phil and Louise come over to say hello. While Louise introduces herself, I look at Phil, both of us extremely nervous.

"Hi, I'm Phil. It's nice to meet you both, Mr. and Mrs. Cara," he says, giving my mother a hug and shaking my dad's hand.

"You too, Phil," my mom says with emotion neither negative or positive. "Aslynn, can you show us where our room is?"

"Allow me," Phil says, grabbing their bags and walking up the stairs. He takes them upstairs and I start pacing at the bottom.

"It's okay. He did great," Louise says to comfort me.

"Thanks. Um, where's Dan?"

"He's on his way. He got held up at breakfast," she explains.

"Okay. Great. The house looks great. Thank you," I said and Phil came down by himself.

"They said they wanted to lie down and your mum asked for a glass of water," Phil said.

"Okay. I'll get that and be down in a second," I said and then my bell rang.

"I'll get it," Phil said and went for the front door. I filled a glass with some water for my mom and went to take it up to her. Dan had just arrived so I said hello quickly before going upstairs. My mom wasn't in the mood to meet him so she said she'd wait till the party to meet everyone. I left her and my dad alone and went down to check on the party set up. The streamers were put up and the balloons tied nicely. The house was getting vacuumed by Louise and Dan was laughing at her for some reason. I went to go take out the bags of peas when Phil followed me into the kitchen.

"So," he said, looking at me.

"Can I talk to you in my bedroom?" I asked and walked over there, leaving the peas to thaw.

"Did I do okay? Oh, gosh. I was extremely nervous," he said when I shut the door.

"I don't know," I said, wrapping my arms around his waist, "but my mom didn't have anything negative to say so I assume you did okay."

"Well that's a relief," he said, giving me a small kiss.

"I'm really nervous too. My mom is super judgmental. She made me so angry on the way here."

"What happened?"

"You don't want to hear about it. It wasn't anything important," I mumbled.

"I always want to hear about it," he said, brushing my hair back and behind my ears.

"Okay well my mother hates when I use British words in front of her so when I was telling her about the garden she got mad at me. Then, she was mad because I didn't get my dad a steak."

"I'm very sorry. You don't deserve to be treated like that," he said, kissing my forehead.

"Thanks. I just feel really stressed today. And it won't even be over today. My parents are staying tomorrow too. I'm just glad my mother hates England and is leaving tomorrow midday instead of staying a week."

"Yeah. And then we can relax again and just fall back into routine," he said, kissing my cheek.

"You're in a kissy mood," I laughed and he smiled.

"I think it's helping distract me," he said and kissed me again.

"That sounds nice," I said and then he started kissing me even more. We just stood there, "distracting" ourselves for a few minutes, before there was a knock at the door.

"Aslynn? You in there?" Louise was asking. I pulled away from Phil with a chuckle and went to open the door.

"Yes?" I asked with a smile.

"Oh sorry. Um, I wanted to know what you wanted me to dust with," she said a little bashful when she saw Phil.

"Let me go grab it for you," I said, running off to the closet.

\- Phil's PoV -

"Oh, my Phil," Louise smiled with a light laugh.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You guys are so sweet."

"Thanks but you sound like my mum," I said and she laughed.

"I suppose I do, but its true," she said and went off to find Aslynn. I was really proud of my girl. She was working hard to make sure everything went smoothly and everything was turning out as such. The house looked amazing, her parents were kept happy, and dinner I'm sure is going to be delicious. The setup and food preparing went well. The house was clean and perfectly decorated, no thanks to Dan who sat on the couch all day. Louise and Aslynn were doing a great job getting the mash and peas ready. I was sent to pick up the chicken right before the party, so I took Dan along with me. He was talking about his girlfriend and her obsession with waffles this morning. I loved hanging out around Dan, but something about this secret girlfriend of his made it seem like he was trying to throw the secret of it in my face. I tried to ignore it and I got back with the chicken safe. When I got back, PJ and Sophie had arrived and dinner was all made. Alsynn's parents were down mingling and so Dan went over to introduce himself while I went in the kitchen to help. The night went smoothly and all of our friends came to support Aslynn. I ended up talking to Aslynn's dad a lot and he was a really nice guy. We talked about my job, which was really nerve-wracking since I didn't know how he would respond, but he was really cool about it and said it sounded like a fun job. I was so happy to be getting along with him, but I had to always keep an eye on Aslynn as her mum seemed to be suffocating her the entire night. At about quarter past ten, everyone left except Dan and I. Dan was helping Aslynn's mum in the kitchen, putting away food. Aslynn's dad was asleep in the lounge chair and Aslynn was laying on my lap asleep as well. I remembered that she hadn't eaten anything and I wanted to wake her so she could eat but she looked too peaceful. I let her stay there as I stroked her hair. I was so happy to be here with her until her mum came over and shook her awake. I looked up at her, shocked and confused. She was obviously exhausted so I became angry that she woke her up.

"Aslynn, come help and clean. You're the hostess and you need to help as well. I didn't raise you to let your guests do all the work," she said.

"I apologise," she said and got up. Her mum went back to the kitchen but I grabbed Aslynn's hand. "Phil, I have to help."

"Aslynn, you're exhausted. I'll go help. You go to sleep."

"No, Phil," she said and walked off. She certainly could be stubborn sometimes. I went after her and helped clean up. There really wasn't much to do in the end so I was glad. When everything was done, Aslynn leaned against the counter, her eyes droopy and tired. I grabbed her hand and tried to comfort her.

"Alright. Your dad and I are going to bed. We'll see you in the morning sweetie. Thank you for helping," she said, mostly to Dan, and went to wake up her husband. Once they went upstairs, the three of us sat on the couch. Dan leaned his head back and rested while Aslynn curled up next to me.

"It really was a great party," I told her.

"Thanks," she said, her voice soft.

"You need to sleep. It's been a long day."

"Ugh, I don't want to move," she said, snuggling closer to me.

"Come on. Let's get you to bed. Dan's gunna fall asleep too," I said and Dan looked over at me. I scooped up Aslynn and carried her to bed. I set her down and went to take off her shoes.

"Can you get me a face wipe?" she asked and I nodded. I went into the bathroom and grabbed it from her drawer, used to this routine now. When I took it back to her, her pants were on the floor and she was covered in the blanket.

"Here you go," I said and she sat up, wiping all her makeup off.

"Thanks," she said, throwing it in the wastebasket next to her bed. "And thanks for helping with the party."

"You're welcome. It turned out very well."

"Yeah. It was nice," she said, her eyes closing as she snuggled her pillow.

"Okay. I'll let myself out. See you tomorrow," I said.

"Can you come with us to the airport tomorrow?" she asked.

"Of course. Just text me when you're going," I said.

"Will do. Goodnight," she said.

"Night," I said, kissed her forehead and left with Dan.

The next morning, I texted Aslynn constantly. Apparently her mum woke her up early and they were out doing some home shopping that Aslynn really didn't want to do. Her mom was on her constantly and her dad followed quietly. She kept saying how terrible it was and how tired she was. I felt so bad for her and wished she didn't have to do that. I told her this afternoon we'd just relax and she appreciated that. What was even worse is she had to vlog everything. Yesterday, her mom distracted her a lot from it so there wasn't much footage but today she said she was trying to vlog as much as she could. I really wish I could help her. Aslynn was a dedicated worker, though, so she hated help. Aslynn had a lot on her plate right now and I was surprised at how well she was taking it. She had to keep up a charade of being single, deal with her parents, adjust to her new house, and vlog. I don't know how she did it but I was very proud of her. Dan stayed in today and we just watched some TV. I did have to clean up a bit as my room was getting messy since I was never home long enough to clean it. I also had to film a main channel video this week so I had that on my mind, but Aslynn was my top priority. That afternoon, Aslynn picked me up to join her to the airport. I felt bad she had to drive there when she was so tired, but she had coffee with her and her parents mellowed a little when I was around she said. It was a seemingly long drive and when we got there, they took forever to say goodbye. I got into the driver's seat while she was saying goodbye because I sure wasn't gunna let Aslynn drive anymore. Usually she would protest since she was a better driver than me, but she went straight for laying back and taking a long sigh of relief.

"Thanks for driving," she said, looking over at me, her head still leaned against the headrest.

"No problem. I know how exhausted you are," I said. "You should get some rest."

"I'll try to sleep, but I probably won't. Can we just have some quiet time?"

"Absolutely," I said, patting her leg and then turning on Death Cab for her on low.

"Thanks," she sighed and rested. She never fell asleep I don't think but she was sure happy laying there in the quiet car. When we finally got home, we went up to her room and sat on her bed with the TV on. She was resting her head on me, just staring off into space.

"Do you want to talk?" I asked.

"I'm so glad I moved to London," she said, suddenly as if she had been waiting for me to ask.

"Why?"

"One, I'm closer to you. And two, if its one thing my mother hates more than England, it's British cities, and I am so freaking glad to be far away from her. She is just so judgmental and so opinionated and controlling and ugh— I just can't stand her sometimes," she bursted out.

"I know," I said, and she kept going before I could say much further.

"I mean, I love her and all. I mean, she's my mother, but I just sometimes want to be on a different planet than her."

"It's okay. She doesn't mean to be that way."

"You know what she said when I told her about Andrew?" she asked, her voice choking up and I realised she was crying. "She said that she had warned me about him when we first started dating and that it was all my fault for not seeing it coming. How the hell was I supposed to know that my boyfriend's mother was going to die and the man I loved would be the one I feared for the rest of my life? She literally made me feel like everything was because of me and I was abused because of my own idiocy. She made me fear my own self for years. I hated her for that. I would just cry and cry for days and when I told her how long it had been going on, she was angry that I didn't tell her. I knew it was for her own selfish reasons. She didn't want to be lied to; she didn't care about me fixing it as soon as I could. Then when I told her about you, she was angry again that I lied to her but she made me feel terrible because she was trying to be a good mother and accept you, but she was still just angry and selfish," she cried and I held her tight, stroking her arm. She kept crying and crying and there was nothing I could do. I kept trying to say it was okay, but it wasn't. Not only did Andrew physically abuse her, her mother also emotionally abused her. Aslynn had told me stories before about how her mother said she would never make it anywhere if she was fat and so Aslynn stopped eating and would exercise excessively because of that. Her mother would tell her that making videos wasn't a real job and forced her out of the house if she didn't take school seriously. Her mother ruined her life and Aslynn still blames herself. I felt absolutely helpless. No matter how many times I tell her that she is amazing just being herself and that she shouldn't let these things bother her, it's not going to just magically disappear one day. She has to get there on her own and I have to just be there for her and support her till she gets better. No one person can come and magically make everything better. Recovering from mental health issues is hard and tedious. I sat there with her for almost an hour as she cried herself to sleep. I let her sleep and went and watched TV in the lounge, making sure it wasn't too loud. After about twenty minutes, I grew bored and decided to edit her vlog from yesterday for her. I took her laptop and got to work. I watched through one of the clips from the party and heard her talking to her mom about me.

"This is the present my mom got for me. She wanted me to open it in front of the camera," Aslynn was saying to the camera. Her mom then held the camera and filmed her opening the small bag. Inside was a framed picture of her family and a candle. Aslynn did a perfect fake smile and excitement and then gave her mom a hug. Aslynn grabbed the camera back and filmed on herself again.

"So, tell me about Phil. You've hardly said anything to me at all."

"Oh yeah. Sorry. I've been a little busy running around. I can't film this though," she said and the camera was now filming the floor. "He's really sweet and caring. He's awkward and adorable and has a really kind and loving heart. Him and Dan live together so I go over there a lot but he comes over here to hang out now too because Dan has some girlfriend."

"Dan has a girlfriend? That's so great! What's she like? Where is she? Can I meet her?"

"Um, I don't really know anything. Oh, the camera is still on. I'll have to edit that out," she said and then it went dead. She was saying so many nice things about me. I felt extremely flattered, but then sad for Aslynn as she got completely cut off when she mentioned Dan's girlfriend. I'd want to know all about my daughter's boyfriend, not her daughter's boyfriend's best friend's girlfriend. Every moment I was around Aslynn's mum, I felt worse and worse for Aslynn. After I finished editing, I went and made dinner for us out of leftovers and fed it to Aslynn in bed.

"Thanks, sweetheart," she said with a small smile. I knew sitting there that everything was going to turn out okay.


	35. Chapter 35

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d43a8e5e9b326959d14445a7455eba14"- Aslynn's PoV -/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5b474885142c6ec53043b550532ed1f"It was finally June and Raine was coming to officially move in. She had the little stuff she owned shipped over and was coming today to unpack and officially live with me. I was almost as excited as my first moving day to the house but this time another person was joining me so I was even more excited. I went to go pick her up from the airport, grabbing McDonald's for breakfast. I drove up to the pick up zone and found Raine standing outside with her luggage. I quickly got out, going to hug her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="47ca05d09bb131c9aeee66a8ee1dad76""Oh, I've missed you so much. This is so exciting," She squealed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1700f82c892ab6a428ed2bad21fa212a""I know. We do need to get going though. We're holding up the line."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf4255c7c71a083adfedf2cd183ee270""Of course. Of course," she said and we put her cases in my boot. We then both got back in the car and I drove off. "This is probably the best day of my life. I'm graduated. I'm going to live in London. And I'm living with my best friend. Ahh! I can't believe this is all finally happening."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf25491f7c948b88206e1f2439ef492a""I know. We're going to have so much fun. Why don't you get out my vlogging camera and we can document this?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e892d3d775e6dfc0af3cb94aabf4eba5""Oh, yeah. I get to be in your vlogs now. Cool," she said, grabbing my camera and turning it on. She had done this before lots of times so I trusted her to film./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="740d7db91e28c0109d24b51d514736c1""I'm finally with Raine now. Just picked her up from the airport and the day had finally arrived. As you know, Raine is moving in with me. She's finally graduated and made her way here. A new chapter is starting in our lives, in maybe more ways than I could imagine. I'm really super excited for all this to start. Raine, any thoughts?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eefa92b79d437d9e2a654b22f4a42c84""I'm really excited to see the house actually. I haven't seen it since we bought it so it'll be nice to see what you've done with it," she said, leaving the camera facing me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd0d5b658733569b1af6746288bd485a""Yeah. I've been going shopping a lot with Phil so there is just a lot of random junk everywhere. We're both so weak. Like, I'll see fox shaped pepper and salt shakers and I'll just pick it up because its cute," I said and she laughed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cebd1776d424c4b7696b6ff2cd89305c""Great, now my house is going to be animal themed with you two buying stuff," she said and I smiled proudly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3eb43698fdfd5d12f0540d5cb2fc20d6""Hey, it still looks amazing. I have like a thing with home wear. Literally, I have like hundreds of magazines in the lounge of like home wear porn, basically," I said and she just laughed so hard./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2a438affc6ee1878d8f203d8251b760""That's amazing. I can't wait," she smiled and then put down the camera. We drove the rest of the way home, jamming out to some of the songs on the radio. It was so good to finally have my best friend back. We arrived back at our house and I helped her bring in the rest of her stuff. Phil and I had moved the stuff she had shipped up into her room so she could unpack it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d4949d6c008a16ff5ad5737a7758a44""My gosh, the house really is cute," she said as I vlogged her walking in. "I can't believe you and Phil did all of this. And its clean too!" I started to laugh./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b4df71f51fd4972b390cdb844ec393a7""Well I couldn't just leave it messy for when you arrived. It was hard convincing Phil to come and clean it. I couldn't get Dan to come, so you can tease him for it," I said and she smirked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e2ae7b1fee2edd19e9a07f5bd3bde8e""You know I will. I love teasing Dan," she said and I turned the camera off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="541b20f4034ae7286b1a06fc4cc7f342""Is it okay if I leave you here for a sec? I'm gunna pick up Dan and Phil and then we'll get lunch and bring it back here."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a6cd04c6558a02d90900d5128f00c39""You don't want me to go with you?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e5d18a97605e96094de0df5de70975a4""No. You just settle in and we shall spoil you," I said, curtseying./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b077b1799b242045c2899f9100c8a17""Oh, oh. Wait. I forgot to ask about Phil. I can't believe I didn't even ask you the entire ride home. What's going on with that?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a3d586f72cd6bf4256c21e83a06dc77""Oh, really amazing. I don't know, we're just happy and going strong. I mean, I see a future with him, but I don't want to get married right now."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ca813576b476720269f874e02051f7c""Woah, marriage? You can see yourself marrying this guy? You've known him for like 6 months."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="88f2f6dd4aae2817aaa63bbba18d7022""Seven and a half actually, but yeah. I really do," I smiled and then clapped my hands together. "Okay, I have to get going."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c43c11cc470ee5aba791a95e0ba5f72""Okay, lovebird," she cooed and then laughed. I went back out to the car, checking my phone on the way. Phil had texted me just a few minutes ago./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="210debde520347cf260d0ad5a0ab3c62"Hey. I went to get the lunch early. Text me when you are on your way here. Maybe you can pick me up at the deli instead. x/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fda3f110434a7a4b90a758a6d69d59d4"I called him before turning on the car./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26a9181aa1aebeff704fd819d6f3daf0""Aslynn?" he said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e730f3887f9c3da7455159fabebd753""Hey, where are you?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a7029311dc683f0393318f879e624a9""I'm at the deli still waiting for the food. Where are you?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61c66ee59bf530b85727a0c858a6b3b9""I'm sitting in my car outside my house. I just dropped off Raine."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d46b22860fe4a9c4bf0a4b03152d1f6d""Okay. Do you mind coming and getting me and then we can go get Dan? I have to get that thing for you too. I left it at my house," he said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e3b2242bc61950ea891131726fb3d45""Right. That 'surprise' you kept telling me about. Okay, I'm coming to get you then. See you soon," I said, made a kissy noise, and hung up. When I arrived at the deli, I texted Phil and he came out with the food./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="97d31d96294b93e2790851d990ea0a67""Hey," he said and leaned over to give me a quick kiss./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60b03a03f85badcfc27f5c3bf1421d30""Hi there. How was your morning?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dff0f260ea0491d023dd0f9b1e1a75f4""Good. Dan was saying something about having to talk to his girlfriend. I don't know what that was about but he might have to leave early. I don't know," he said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="90bb567004f44d9b1d93e5c2c186f05a""Alright."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d42e4c9b4c95c8b73e9e9ed1d36def9d""How was your morning? Did Raine like the house?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d5f735381fc31b14ab524f8cba72f22b""Yeah. She really did. I vlogged her reaction, but she said she was shocked that it wasn't just a bunch of random stuff and that it was actually clean," I said and he laughed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c0fa73ea76ea4e5df84ba1e84d21a41""I wouldn't blame her," he said and I pulled up to Dan's house. We both got out and went upstairs. Phil unlocked the door and went up to his room. On the way there, we noticed that Dan had some company in the lounge./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9913d149db9de69476bb69e6079d001c""Probably his girlfriend," Phil whispered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f726c42a0a14b315ee2b9f2025c15777""I want to meet her. Come on, if he won't let us, we'll make him," I smiled mischievously./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56fd8111438986b6453be492803d423c""Okay then," he said, knocking on the door and walking in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="440c6dfae183db918036258ba75b304e""Phil? Aslynn?" Dan asked, shocked, as we walked in. "What are you doing here? I thought you went to get lunch."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a14a82a05b11e4ca584584d1b67313ee""I did, but then Aslynn came to pick me up. I texted you that we were coming," Phil explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c0607f2e5f2fbe540514aa5c63561c5""Then when we got here, we heard you and wanted to finally meet your girlfriend. It's been long enough," I said and right after Phil finished speaking she turned around. She was extremely pretty, but her face was stuck on Phil as I spoke. I turned to look at Phil to see his face was shocked and scared. "Phil?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6bf4152a5c0a206764e0b1347c0402bd""Oh my gosh. Right. Phil," she smiled, standing up to give him a hug. She pulled away and he was still frozen. "You remember me, right? I'm Felicity."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9aa894707a1a10a49b04b1402dc295fa""Yeah. What are you doing here?" he asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46cc12f2a6560fe303d8378ee0b0c3ea""I'm Dan's girlfriend. I know that might be a little weird but he asked to hang and I'm glad he did," she smiled and turned back to Dan./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="252e1d06860630196931a719cbe15bef""You know her?" I asked him. I thought maybe she was an old friend, but by the look on his face she might be an exgirlfriend./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="99f7a3b9d2f57a0f6cb793fd47c874a0""We need to go, Dan. Raine's waiting for us," Phil said, a tint of anger in his voice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aeebfc93a3268f45cce3d865beb43930""Wait, can I bring Felicity? Now that you know her, she can get to know you guys."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="29531a153d0b51f6269ff746cd7f8c3b"Phil said no at the same time I said, "Of course."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da3f04890d3c276d503ec1f62dca07e7""Great. Come on," Dan said, grabbing her hand and following me to the car. Phil followed at the end and we all got into the car. Phil looked extremely nervous but I knew not to ask him about it in front of Dan and Felicity. The ride home was almost in complete silence. We finally arrived and I was so glad because the awkwardness in that car was as thick as butter. We all went inside and I set the food on the counter./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d182a143c09090bf5d82380b284c00a7""Yay, food," Raine cheered, coming down the stairs. "Oh, hi. I don't think I've met you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="896fe57aaf65da5f697e227e5f98bda7""Felicity," she said, shaking Raine's hand. "I'm Dan's girlfriend."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8326da93fe4fa97121ffa96b39e68788""Nice to meet you then," Raine said. We proceeded to lay out the lunch, Phil being oddly quiet the whole time. We all sat around, mainly talking about Raine and Dan and Felicity./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39db740cf7002ca4a850c52586e0ad48""Is Phil okay?" Raine leans over to whisper to me as we eat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e491d21044f72fcf7f0fc7d58f5f9d99""I don't know. I have to talk to him after lunch. He's been acting strange," I said and she nodded. We went back to lunch and then I helped with the clean up. Us girls cleaned up while Dan and Phil sat awkwardly on the couch./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f73e612d941ee7a86223b249a9ff78c9""Do you have an idea of what's going on?" Raine asked me off to the side./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c49c419f307ca3b6b9e4ee0696054df4""I think maybe he has known Felicity before," I told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f951171456d6e364ba58ff65a9fdd7eb""Like an exgirlfriend?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="864d76ca9abc480d56da12374d2fa415""Maybe. I don't know," I said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d5b145a0f5716e093eead3ecd111c35""Go talk to him. We'll finish cleaning up. Maybe I'll get some more information from Felicity."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9ff77cef7a8cca433cc77a98c498e30""No. Don't involve Felicity in this just yet. She could just be an old schoolmate or something."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="422c71af2b8a5183f0175412239e4abf""Okay. Good luck," she said and then I went over to grab Phil./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f26456ce1303e7a6ff79f1da7355576"I took his hand and said, "We need to talk." He got up from the couch and followed me into my room. He sat down, rubbing his face, and giving out a long sigh. I stood, my hands on my hips, looking at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b43a2b9c92b4afad451acc12641fd10""Aslynn," he said quietly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c9cbe2cac50dde4afee68af30d3a031""Phil, what's going on? You've been acting weird ever since we met Felicity." I said straight out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e8ad444010fbd6d9b9af4a5054b75b1""I'm sorry," he said, still not looking at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="436b11c1f81cd8a013b66eb98482667a""Phil, I want you to look me in the eye and tell me why you are acting so strange."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d4768295c7c2edbf6bd3a5761e6e6f5""Okay. You deserve that," he said, looking up. I got really suspicious of that statement and my confidence depleated. "Dan, a while ago, set me up on this date. Gosh, I don't even know how to explain this. The girl was Felicity. She was an old friend we met through Sophie, or maybe it was Chris. I don't know, but we went out on one date and it meant nothing. Dan was just trying to make me feel better and he wouldn't let me say no. Really, I knew it would never go any further than that one meal and nothing, absolutely nothing, happened."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ea5c45074fc502eb16d3611d3ab6071""Phil, why are you saying it like this?" I asked, unwilling to believe Phil cheated on me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7098c61b79c76bc1fa76b15d48fe3c42""It was when we were dating," he said and I backed away from him. My eyes started to tear up. "It meant nothing. I swear. You know I would never do anything like that on purpose. Dan gave me no choice. It was that or telling him about us. Please forgive me," he said, getting up and trying to caress my arm. "I didn't know Dan would end up dating her."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ccd8ff39c75d452b0dc24f81910e20eb""What?! Don't you dare blame this on Dan. He is not to blame," I said, choking up. A tear rolled down my cheek as I turned to face him. "You could have done so many things to not have gone on that date. You could have just told me then."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="89628cb6f6902882420a74f85d632f42""Aslynn, it's in the past. Come on, please forgive me. I'll never do it again. I promise. I never meant to hurt you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7533345444c8ecd84e893aa5900fabc""No. You can't just go on a date with some girl, not tell me about it, blame Dan, and expect me to forgive you. I want you and Dan and that girl to leave. Now," I said, tears running down my face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="89a037943e23dd99063d07104f756908""Okay. I'm really sorry," he said, nodding and leaving the room. I stood in the doorway, trying to wipe away my tears. Raine looked over at me, a little confused and concerned./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8c87d7e2473de81e555922d9151a2a0""Dan, we have to go," Phil said, taking a deep breath./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a08b8a9c5a3923848ae52b9fa2daeada""What's wrong?" he asked, standing up from the couch./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23c899de61c168e1551664b3b5259f00""Let's just go," he said walked towards the door. I looked at the floor, unable to look at Phil. Raine saw them out and I went back to lay on my bed. I wrapped myself in the duvet, unable to process what was happening. I just sat there, staring downward. Raine came over and sat next to me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="14f3f32e95710c7d4ad1ee74ad124b19""What happened?" she asked quietly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c478113051de1cde1ff11d0d8df2a6c4""I can't do this. I don't want to keep going," I said, muffling my voice by the blanket./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f8e19d9905af9e89de6f1d7be87f0da""Aslynn, don't say that. It couldn't have been that bad."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a8d53bf992fca6f1c8be685654c3fe77""He cheated on me. He went on a date with that girl while we were together. He promised me that he would never hurt me and I believed him because he was so nice and sweet. He lied to me and blamed Dan! It was all a lie," I yelled, taking my promise ring and flinging it across the room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eca82cf68f73c4cd507c53cd140d383b""Aslynn," Raine tried to say./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d8f0529ff99cd73fb2ad40701679173""No. I'm really sorry Raine. I love you and appreciate you trying to help but can you please leave my by myself for awhile," I said, burying my head in the blanket./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9637e1d84f19e110d7431716744cfe92""Yeah. I guess I'll talk to you later then," she said and left, shutting my door on the way out. I quickly took my necklace off and threw it across the room too. I rolled over in my bed and started to cry. Everything became fuzzy and I just went into a weird little world all on my own. I laid there for so long that when I finally sat up, it was already dark outside. I looked over at my bedside table where my vlogging camera was and I picked it up. I fixed my makeup in the screen and them turned it on./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ca0143cd5cda23072c76fb9648179b0""Hey guys," I said quietly. "There is not a lot of footage today but I just wanted to chat a little. Sometimes a day can be the best day and the worst day but that's okay. Little things can change in an instant but try not to let it bother you. Be thankful for what you have. I'm very thankful for my best friend, Raine, and that she's finally living with me. She's been really kind and supportive. I've kind of locked myself in my room but being on my own is the best thing personally and I appreciate her understanding that. I know I might just be waffling on but I want you to know that everything will be okay even if it seems like it won't. I'll end this here because I'm just going to sleep now. Thanks for watching anyway and I'll see you tomorrow, or that day after because tomorrow is Wednesday. Good night and I love you," I said, blowing a kiss and turning the camera off. I wrapped myself in one of my blankets and walked out into the lounge./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d03625daf3331205f36bd086dd3a62f2""Hey, Aslynn," Raine said from the couch./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8385e6f33b84dda96d874085e030f21""Hey," I said, sitting next to her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e46b7184df52d773d35a304637bb528d""You feeling better?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dcf19a911462d32e9a8a6905c3126633""Yeah. I'm tired."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="20fb32487d891c903103a6f77b3669c3""Did you take a nap?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5837f9ea9655af189ff5fc917bc3ce1b""I tried but I couldn't stay asleep."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d5f25cf09926771a92bfcec52469eeea""Oh no."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e4a412921cff54f471faed3b4e092df0""Ice cream is what I want," I said with a small smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae3d38715006927885a55c7ce5cbdaa4""Of course. Let me go check the freezer," she said, getting up and bringing back the ice cream. I thanked her and started to eat it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6bd82aa8466dc49ae72d7f3243cc8fc0""So, if you can, I really want to know what's going on," she asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c3e2b8d08fdb64f263815c1843577b42""Of course. Sorry for leaving you out a little."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06b03ad2e9b36f6f854933e4fdaab36e""No. I get how you are," she said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b66a7604dc6ea447354ac18f0c21f7b""Well apparently Dan set Phil up with Felicity while Phil and I were together. Phil said nothing about it and then blamed Dan when I finally asked him about it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bcc3aa9bd7353f8cb64b66720d38b416""That's sucky," she said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c256d0ff3b935aa2ccfb71bd966b5114""I know and I trusted him. He said he would never hurt me even though he knew he already had. You know what he said? He said that he never thought that Dan would end up dating her. He just thought that he could get out of it by never telling me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f3dbe911e58bd7a6ace6da0d8cd9098""What a guy," she said, rolling her eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="784a33ca723857aa1c4b3bdec451d52c""Right?" I said, taking a bite of ice cream. "How about we watch a movie or something before bed? I don't want to completely ruin your day."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a32d23f5350f4ceee565dac7ce996ab9""We can but you didn't ruin my day. I had a nice lunch with friends. I got some unpacking done and I finally get to be your roommate."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="40fae3beecd9a5380f0be19d0a7879e9""Aw, okay. Let's get to relaxing though," I said with a small chuckle. We turned on a movie and just relaxed for the night. Riane went off to bed and so I did as well after the movie. I laid in my bed, my eyes droopy but every time I feel asleep, I woke up an hour later from a nightmare. The next morning I feel so exhausted and my eyes hurt./p 


	36. Chapter 36

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3422df3813105f88bbab6bedc554228c"Today was partly cloudy with a bit of rain here and there. It was a little odd for the end of June but it was probably gunna be the last rain till autumn. Even though I could see the sun coming through the windows, it felt like there was nothing but darkness. Everything was at a calm and I sat on the couch, not wanting to do anything. I was tired from the night before since I couldn't get any sleep. I didn't want to watch TV because all of the good shows reminded me of Phil. Raine was still asleep so I sat on the couch, staring into oblivion. When she finally came down, she walked over to me and started rubbing my back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c091e8db252c89ee1b2aaaff9a97ff7f""Do you want any breakfast?" she asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fae90bc52e66acd7433855ed26122d07""Just coffee thanks," I said politely./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c74a2882bf4e4ecba4cfb0efe52290b0""Okay. Coming right up," she said and went into the kitchen. Far way, I could hear my phone buzzing constantly, but I ignored it and asked Raine to turn it off. She went over, but then came over to me with the phone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9f5f899c566d6063fa5d54f90c42ae5""Don't bring it here," I said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="adb8c59d67c3d3a1ee92a3ab7d0c3e19""You need to see this," she said, handing me the phone. There was hundreds of Twitter notifications but that seemed normal now that I was at one and a half million subscribers. I then realised there was an influx of twitter followers and I was almost at one million. I wanted to know why when I came across everyone mentioning me in twitter replies to one of Phil's tweets. He was replying to some girl who asked: " AmazingPhil who's your celebrity crush?" I looked down to see Phil's response: " HannahPhan02 Aslynn Cara." I could not believe my eyes. Why would he do something like that online? I was so angry that I blocked Phil, turned off my phone, and threw it on one of the lounge chairs. I grunted, pulling the blanket over my head, and just laid there. Raine was on her phone and after a few seconds she gasped as well./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="394745d352788c6dbe319d251785df59""I can't decide between hating him for using this as a way to try and get you back or love him because that was kind of sweet," she said and I grunted again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1587cc4006cafd00cc61a9573cdb45ac""Hate him. That was a stupid thing to do, especially as a tactic to make me forgive him."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c54c2debe8b3932fb5c72321be7e0ead""Come on, he really does seem forgiving. I mean, it's not like he actually did anything with this girl. They just ate together."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2005c015ea337c889cfd0c9947de04b6""But it's not just that. I asked him time and time again if he would ever do anything to hurt me and he kept saying no. At some point he already knew that he had done so and still decided to keep it from me. He lied right to my face when he said he wouldn't."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7d38f2ac0da6994aea711a02ffc355f""I guess you know how I feel then," Raine mumbled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd57dacc8b6517a906438a27210ad834""What?" I said, sitting up. "Oh Raine, I'm sorry. I really didn't want to lie to you but I was forced and frightened by Andrew and then I was scared by your reaction the second time."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84b1f6ac056376fb5daa9da109edcd32""Don't ever be scared of me. I know I got mad, but I wouldn't have been as angry if you just told me right away. I'll always support you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1aacca16b960fddb98fbedc34eaaa224""Great because I never want to speak to Phil again," I said, taking a big swig of coffee./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5384f60a7da31088622c0a05a07b608e""How can you say that? You love him," she said, her eyes going wide./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf3936324e5c047fc954f7cc2a7fdd4d""You said you'd support me with whatever I do, so support me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bdc11568b550897e1d8ac506cb03ba43""Okay then," she said, her face not showing support though. I was extremely angry at Phil and I didn't want to think about him ever again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d62ddeb9d55d10f4683c458c5841b39""Let's go and unpack your things. Come on," I said, getting my coffee and bringing it upstairs with me. Raine followed behind me and we went into her room. The day consisted of unpack things, decorating the room and her bathroom and her office. We didn't get everything quite done at the end of the day but there was no word about Phil so it was decent. I learned that Raine had a job interview tomorrow at a school nearby and she was really confident about it. It was extremely lucky that they needed an assistant drama teacher just as she came here. We continued the unpacking the next day as well but I grew even more tired as last night I couldn't sleep again. The day drew on and it soon came time for Raine to leave for her interview. I didn't want to be left alone but I knew this was extremely important. When she finally left the house, I turned on my music really loud, turned on the TV, and went to go read a book. I had my bag of crisps next to me and I was ready to wait the two hours she'd be gone. I couldn't risk falling asleep or thinking about Phil. Twenty minutes into reading, I dozed off unfortunately and didn't wake up right away. I was in my old house in my dream and there was a knock on my door. Andrew was there and he was really tall and scary looking. He came closer with a creepy grin, looking down on me. This dream was familiar. He grabbed my wrist, but then another hand grabbed my other. When I looked up, shaking from fear, I saw Phil's face and I started to scream. There was nothing I could do. I couldn't move. Andrew slapped me across the face and Phil kicked my shin. I fell down screaming and crying and then they kept hurting me. I suddenly woke up, my whole body shaking and my face wet from tears. I quickly took my phone in my hands, turned it on, and called the one person I didn't ever want to see again: Phil./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="15ebba45b7e040fbd8a29ee2a98b4e1c""Aslynn?" he asked, extremely confused./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9aff604c950f2722c9d104e7ce923736""Phil," I squeaked, my voice shaky, "I need your help."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d8dd9bea55ef49f30f761ea059f02268""Okay. I'm coming," he said and I hung up. I cried even more because I was angry at myself for doing that but I had no choice. I had to admit to myself that Phil made me feel safe. I cried and cried and tried to block out all the noises around me, but it was too much. There was voices in my head that couldn't be turned off. Suddenly there were arms wrapped around me and I gasped. I opened my eyes and I could tell it was Phil there comforting me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a2e3ca7d57546ea75f65c74546eee05""There was a-a nightmare. Andrew was hurting me again but you were there too. You hurt me, Phil. You hurt me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d29a569847581269426c6566feef9c99""I know. I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I promise. I love you. I don't want to hurt you. I'll keep you safe. I promise. I'll be there for you. Trust me. I love you," he kept saying, rubbing my back and holding me in his arms. I stopped crying and I tried to calm down. I started to wheeze and so he let me go, making me sit up and get some air. "Just breathe. Take deep breaths. Calm your breath. Breathe." I followed his instructions and my breathing went back to normal. "I'm going to get you some water and tissues. I'll be right back." He looked me directly in the eye and I nodded. He left the room and came back with the tissues and glass of water. I wiped off the tears from my face, blew my nose, and then took a big gulp of water./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2cc8782739ae8e77a034fa785df1bb17""Thank you," I whispered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="776fc6bc0b3c7586fc47c854a6f2891c""Of course, love. Do you need anything else?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="75ee558e27642326d52572a00f6e7edd""A hug?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e833a7688acaee5ff34a46b9204080f6""With pleasure," he said and gave me a big hug. I held him for awhile, taking deep breaths./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="008cb6332ff33f1982d11ff93446c8ff""Why did you have to lie to me?" I whispered into his shoulder./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="97d80aed7c6fc9d5843febf685ccd66f""I didn't want you to get mad. I'm sorry for making so many excuses but I really didn't mean any harm," he said and let me go so he could look me in the eye. "I talked about you the whole time. Really, it was just like having dinner with a friend. I'm truly sorry."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4313de23b07a5cc1cab3d8f5f8ff9d60""Okay, I forgive you," I said, looking down at my hands./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6350d79b54ffdf9a2ec2512f374023b1""You do?" he said and when I looked up his eyes were bluer than I ever remember./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d51bc86f1020a809deed5b73ac82c6a""Yeah. You didn't really cheat on me. I'm just overreacting. I'm sorry."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="404b085acd62e154ef35e31abcdb0579""Oh, I'm so happy," he said and gave me a hug./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f549197f2d0ae79602a25b10883c864c""I really did miss you. I couldn't sleep at all," I said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="459238fa43bc532d773d7c203ba2d05f""I've missed you too," he said and I looked at him for a second before kissing him. We fell back into the routine and sat like that, softly kissing for almost a minute. I was glad to have him back, even if two seconds ago it seemed I never wanted to even think about him. This experience showed me just how much I needed him in my life. I really wouldn't know what to do without Phil./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="93e48f0579f015cbdf2385a060dc00bc""My ring," I said, jumping up from the bed. I searched around the corner where I threw it and found my ring and my necklace. I put them back on and turned to Phil. "All better." I smiled proudly and he came over to me with a chuckle. He kissed me again and then lifted me up. I giggled as he carried me over to the couch. We turned on the TV, cuddling and kissing as we watched Food Wars. Raine eventually came home, throwing her bag down on the table and then saw us on the couch. She cheered, jumping up and down and then ran over to me. I got up and hugged her. She then went straight for Phil to wrap him in a hug too./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="832fdb83e21eaf060c096ae786c5898c""Oh you don't know how happy I am to have you two back. You truly are a great couple," she said then turned to me. "Don't ever let him go again."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="333f60b7e2441e1861ea8762f62eaa8e""I won't," I said, laughing and then turned to Phil with a smile./p 


	37. Chapter 37

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="722779bf6aa0e4705a27c6341ae33240"It was July and there was a heat wave coming through London. None of us wanted to move from the couch with Phil's air conditioner pointed directly at us. Dan had his smaller fan on the table beside the couch keeping him cool, and we all sat in shorts and T-shirts. The TV was on but no one was listening as we were all too hot to function. It was a the weekend before Vidcon and I had to pack but I didn't want to leave Phil's house since they had the air conditioner. The time was coming up soon when Phil and I were going to announce ourselves to my subscribers but we weren't sure when. I kind of wanted to do it before Vidcon but that was coming up soon and so we had to pick a time./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a581cead8460dcbed87e88bc00fdd9b""Phil," I moaned, looking over at him. "We need to start talking about that thing."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8dd426a5775dde9a7086cee04042719f""Uh, right. But it's so hot," he said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c33e7b42bafce617d60845cc26e0cfd""Come on, baby. It's kind of important and I want to do it before Vidcon."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c2cb80bfde36c1b85ac42677a0d0255d""What's going on?" Dan asked, looking over at me and Raine looked up from her spot on the floor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c60490a66bd469bf40719b313c947bee""Phil and I want to come out," I said and they both sat up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85dc76861f9c19f3104dd5e07e4522b4""Really?" Raine asked with a big smile on her face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="44f15a46f4c3fea6b8b77c1378adbf4c""Yeah. I mean, it's not that big of a deal but we want to do this."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d131589d22fa0ff8ddaf349895adf6f""I'm so proud of you two," Raine said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3494d77fee797919ec8c3c57cf5b2d8c""You know that's a big responsibility. You might get a lot of hate at first," Dan explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="617f29f56c62cd7fc93c183f05239a47""Right. I had an idea. I thought you could tell your viewers in your live show on Tuesday that you think it is okay and all that jazz so my vlog can go out right before it," I ask./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d252b9e6c47d8d82c0dd4cd52424108a""Yeah. That sounds fair. Tell people I'm okay with it and that it's a good idea. Okay. Sounds good," he said, nodding his head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6972386a2f23e5d1540c2603af40359""Thank you so much Dan," I smiled and then laid back down. Tuesday it is," I said and looked over at Phil who had a smile on his face. Tuesday came quick in my mind. Phil and I sat in the lounge as we watched Dan's YouNow, waiting for it to happen. My vlog had gone live just two hours prior and there were already so many comments and likes and dislikes. I felt happy that it was out there finally but also scared for what people were saying./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f0e4f24c8d754d36c8b162c1b4fc0b5""Hello everyone that's come to watch for some reason. So, how's everyone doing today? It's a bit of a weird day here. A little too hot. What about you guys? Is it hot where you are? Oh, yeah. A lot of you are saying its hot. Someone from Australia says it was three degrees where they are. Well of course it is. Australia is like opposite us, so it's winter there, right? That still trips me out a little. Anyway, what should we talk about? Oh, how was my day? Hot. Yeah just really hot and sticky. Ugh, okay I just got a message saying 'How do you feel about Phynn?' I knew I had to talk about this at some point so I might as well talk about it now. Yes, I did date Aslynn before but we weren't really right for each other. We both didn't belong together. Although, it did present a chance for us all to be friends. Then a couple months after the break up I noticed a difference in Phil and Aslynn. I don't know how exactly that came about but I just see the way they look at each other and how he treats her and I know that that was what was supposed to be. They really are cute together and I don't know why you all are giving them so much hate. Just because she dated me, doesn't mean she can't date Phil. They're both perfectly capable of making their own decisions and I think it was a good decision. She's definitely more compatible with Phil and Phil is my best friend so I'm just glad to see him happy. Hope that gives you some clarity. Um, are we going to Vidcon? Yes, Phil, Aslynn, and I are all going to Vidcon together. I'm actually excited because I wanted to introduce Aslynn to Cat for a long time. She reminds me so much of her so that'll be fun. Plus, you guys will get to meet her if you haven't already. She's a vlogger so you can check out her videos. Phil is always in them because they hang out like nonstop. But yeah, I've already introduced her to you guys, but just in case you can watch those videos. Um, what else? Oh, yes, I am going to take down the girlfriend tag video, but maybe I might do another video with her again soon." He went on with his live show but I just smiled and hugged Phil./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e323c0cb1cf5a728f7035048327ad3ea""This is the best day of my life," I smiled into his shoulder and he hugged me tighter. Everything was out in the open and it was finally official./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8287e99cbb6e8a7b8caac20457e6d261"It was Thursday morning before we headed off to vidcon and Phil had decided to do his live show at my house before we left. He had asked me to join him so that we could be a little bit more official for his subscribers, even though we've had a few days of actually being together on my vlogs. We sat on the couch and I sat out of the screen at first. He went live and then tried to get it to work before saying hello to the audience./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2cdbaa3b0c48b4aecbfa843527b89730"Phil started to laugh at the chat and then said, "Wow. That chat is just a mix of hello and Phynn. Good start to the show I'd say. Well, since you all are asking about it, I'd like to formally introduce my girlfriend Aslynn." I scooted over next to him and waved./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb3266c4049f8bb2b18ef24821500161""Hi there," I smiled and I could see Phil looking over at me with a smile. My cheeks went hot and then Phil turned back to the camera./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d527198b528fad59e3915b6fcbd5c9b""You guys certainly have a lot of questions. Maybe I'll do a QA with Aslynn for my next video because I know I won't be able to answer them all here. Well, okay, Ahana asks when did this all start. Alsynn and I officially went out just a few months ago and our first date was at the park. Yes, I know. I went outside. Okay, um, someone asked what our ship name is. It's Phynn, spelled P-H-Y-N-N. A small creation from Dan. Will we all be at Vidcon? Yes. We're leaving in just a few hours and Aslynn is coming with us."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b0a07b39d0ed9279628b004a9b83187"I nodded my head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c795b7acb80bca4cc9644bebcf4e6a9""And beforehand, I just wanted to say thank you to all of you. I know a lot of you have seen Aslynn's vlogs and I appreciate all of you that are supportive. We wouldn't be here without you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="415cc7f8a29ca221e29ca8992893dcf2""Yeah, truly. I really appreciate you all even if you are just a viewer of Phil. I really love you all," I said to the screen. "I can't wait to meet you all at Vidcon."/p 


	38. Epilouge

"Can you believe its been almost two and a half years since we officially became a couple," I told Phil as we sat on the couch and I stared at my Twitter feed while he watched some home makeover show on TV.

"Really? It's been that long?" he asked, not looking away from the TV.

"Yeah. It seems like yesterday, but it has been that long."

"Huh, weird. Do you remember our first Vidcon together?"

"Yeah. That was a lot of fun," I said, snuggling into his side.

"Yeah. It was. I was really happy and you know what?"

"What?"

"I'm even happier now then I was then," he said and interlaced my fingers with his.

"Me too," I smiled.

"Can I ask you a question?" he said, looking directly at me now.

"Of course."

"This ring," he said, holding up my hand with the promise ring. "Don't you think it'd look better on the other hand?" He took it off and put it on my left hand before looking down at me again.

I stared at my hand for a second and then answered, "Yeah. I do."

"It's settled then," he said, then held my hand and went back to watching TV. I looked back at my phone like nothing had happened and then he sat up. I looked at him and smiled just slightly. "You do know I just asked you to marry me right?"

"Yes. And that we me saying I would unconditionally," I said and then kissed him. We both smiled and gave each other a hug as I squealed.

"Okay. I'm glad we got that straightened out. But I do have an idea," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Why don't we use that ring as the wedding band and then tonight I can propose at dinner with the actual ring I got you," he told me.

"You got me a ring? When?"

"Oh, I've had it for months now," he said.

"Oh my god, Phil," I teased and laughed. "Okay. Let's do it, but keep the ring a secret so it'll still be a surprise to me."

"Okay then," he smiled and gave me a kiss. Suddenly, Raine came running in the door and sat on the table in front of us with a huge smile. Did she hear us?

"You'll never guess what happened today," she said, excitedly.

"Time went faster than I thought," I said.

"No. I got a promotion!" she cheered and I stood and gave her a hug.

"Oh that's so exciting!"

"I know. I'm gunna be working at the university as an actual drama teacher."

"That's so great! I'm very proud of you!" I said and she sat down next to me on the couch.

"So then, what's been going on with you. How was your day?"

"It was okay," I said, leaning my face on my left hand and staring at her. Phil tried not to laugh as she looked at us suspiciously. Suddenly she understood and screamed.

"Oh my god. That ring is on your left hand. What the heck you guys! I'm so happy for you. Congratulations!"

"Thanks, but we are going to do it officially at dinner for our friends as well," I said.

"What do you mean?" she asked, a little confused. I explained the plan to her and she smiled. "Oh, that sounds so great. Why don't I video tape it for you? You can use it for your vlog and you can have it for memory."

"Yeah. That would be amazing," I said.

"Yeah. Thank you," Phil said. That night we planned to go to dinner with Dan and Felicity and we all got dressed up. Dan was reluctant but we had chosen a really fancy place so he said okay. Raine helped me dress up real nice and then we went to the restaurant. I was super nervous now, but Phil kept holding my hand and comforting me. After dinner, it was time. Raine pulled out my camera and Phil stood up to make an announcement.

"I want to thank everyone for being here. I also wanted to say a few things to my beautiful Aslynn," he said and turned to me. "You have been the light of my life from the moment I saw you. Your beauty struck me in awe and I can't say enough how much I love you. You really have given me so much to live for and I want to continue to be with you for the rest of my life. So," he got down onto one knee and pulled out a small box from his pocket, "if you could do me the honour of becoming my wife?" My eyes were already so full of tears. I nodded quickly and was smiling so big. He grabbed my hand and slipped on this beautiful ring of silver and diamond. Everything was falling into place and in that moment, I was the happiest I'd ever been. Suddenly, Dan got up from his chair and then puked all over the floor. We all turned to him in shock and Raine was covering her mouth in disgust. Unfortunately, the camera was off by then and everyone was a little bit panicky from the situation.

"Are you okay?" Phil asked Dan.

"Sorry. Had some bad shellfish I suppose." We all chuckled a little at the comment but then Felicity helped him go to the restroom to clean up. Some really angry waiters had to clean up the mess while we were moved to a different table. Phil and I stood off to the side together, newly engaged.

"I can't believe you're going to be my wife," he said.

"I know. This is a weird night, but I'm really happy."

"Me too. I love you so much," he said and gave me a big kiss.

"I love you too."


End file.
